The Chosen One
by V3Yagami
Summary: kemampuan melihat masa lalu dan masa depan, mungkin terlihat menyenangkan bagi orang awam, tapi tidak bagi Sakura Haruno yang harus menahan rasa hinaan dari teman-temannya, lalu siapakah yang bisa menerima kehadirannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Haiiii, ketemu lagi dengan V3 disini... *ya ya yaaa, pasti sudah banyak yang bosan yah***

**aku bikin fict SasuSaku dengan tema sedikit fantasy nih...**

**ehmm... untuk fict ku yang berjudul Love Between, bersabar yaah... lagi proses pembuatan akhir chapter... :)**

**okay, here we go...**

* * *

><p>S High School.<p>

Sebuah nama sekolahan yang berada di Negara Jepang, sekolah yang sangat biasa dan dihuni oleh murid-murid yang tidak kalah biasanya, gedungnya pun biasa maka dari itu semua orang menganggap sekolahan ini adalah sekolah biasa. Tapi dibalik biasa nya sekolah ini, terdapat beberapa anak-anak terpilih yang akan menanggung kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kekacauan yang dibuat oleh professor gila. Masing-masing anak memiliki kemampuan khusus masing-masing, ada yang bisa mengendalikan bayangan sesuka hatinya, api, air, tanah, dan masih banyak lagi kekuatan khusus yang mereka punya, dari mana kekuatan itu berasal? Tentu saja dari sang professor gila itu yang menemukan suatu penelitian terlarang dan seenaknya menyuntikkan zat-zat itu pada bayi-bayi di rumah sakit.

Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki kekuatan tersebut secara alami

Dan orang itu disebut…

The Chosen One.

**The Chosen One.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

pagi hari yang sangat cerah, cuaca yang sangat bagus untuk para ibu rumah tangga menjemur pakaiannya, atau yang baru mempunyai bayi menjemur anaknya dibawah sinar matahari pagi sebagai pengganti vitamin D, pokoknya sangat sejuk dan cerah untuk ukuran pagi. Sosok seorang wanit berambut pink sepinggang yang memakai celemeknya sedang bernyanyi kecil sambil membolak-balikkan telur diatas penggorengan panas itu, sampai suara seorang cowok menyapanya.

"Pagi kak."

"Pagi, Konohamaru… pas sekali sarapan sudah siap, waah tumben kamu sudah rapih," ucap wanita itu pada adiknya yang tingginya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, aku ada latihan basket hari ini," jawab sang adik sambil menempati tempat duduknya diruang makan.

"Kak Sakura," panggil sang adik dengan nada cemas, "Aku antar kesekolah yah."

"Heiiii, kakak kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, kalau kamu mengantarku, kamu akan telat, letah gedung SMP S kan lumayan jauh dari SMAnya," tolak wanita yang bernama Sakura dengan nada halus.

"Tapi nanti kakak…"

"Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang adik kalau kakaknya memberi tahu sesuatu?" potong Sakura dengan wajah dan nada tegas.

"M-Menurutinya…" jawab Konohamaru sambil menunduk.

"Bagus, nah sekarang makan sarapanmu," ucap Sakura yang kembali dengan nada lembutnya.

"_Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu kak,"_ lirih Konohamaru dalam hati.

Konohamaru adalah adik (bukan kandung) Sakura, karena suatu kejadian orang tua Konohamaru yang adalah sahabat orang tua Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan, sejak saat itu Konohamaru dirawat oleh keluarga Sakura, namun tidak lama kemudian kedua orang tua Sakura pun mengalami tragedy yang mengenaskan, kedua orang tua Sakura adalah professor yang kerjanya selalu berada di ruang laboratorium, dan mereka meninggal karena ledakan diruang laboratorium, sampai sekarang kasus itu belum dipecahkan, dan polisi serta detektif pun angkat tangan mengenai hal itu.

Sejak meninggalnya orang tua mereka, Sakura lah yang merawat Konohamaru sendirian, pada dasarnya orang tua mereka kaya raya, jadi mereka tidak kesulitan dalam hal materi, namun Sakura cukup pintar untuk memutar balikan uang yang ada di tabungan keluarganya itu. Saat ini Sakura duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA, sedangkan Konohamaru 2 SMP, Konohamaru sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat yah kak," ucap Konohamaru sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Iya, hati-hati yah… pulang nanti langsung pulang kan?" tanya Sakura sambil membereskan piring yang sudah kosong itu.

"Ya, aku langsung pulang, hari ini kan hari ulang tahun kakak, kita harus merayakannya," jawab Konohamaru yang mendekati Sakura lalu sedikit membungkuk dan mencium pipinya, "Aku berangkat yah kaak."

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada adiknya itu dan melambaikan tangan kanannya, "Hati-hati."

"Nah, giliranku yang siap-siap berangkat," ucap Sakura sambil berlari keatas rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup megah untuk dihuni 2 orang.

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, Sakura berjalan menuju sekolahnya, hari ini dia sudah menyiapkan mental yang kuat dari biasanya untuk menuju kesekolah, kenapa? Karena semua murid yang ada di S High School itu menganggap bahwa Sakura itu… gila.

Kenapa mereka berpendapat seperti itu?

Sakura berjalan dengan santai sebelum ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari dengan anjingnya dan tidak sengaja menubruk Sakura dan kemudian tubuhnya terdiam, matanya terbelalak kemudian dia pejamkan matanya itu, kini yang Sakura lihat adalah…

"_Huaaaaaaaaa, Mii-chaaaaan!" _

Sakura membayangkan anak kecil yang tidak sengaja menabraknya itu sedang memeluk anjingnya yang penuh dengan darah sambil menangis kencang, begitu Sakura membuka matanya dan keringat bercucuran, Sakura melihat pada anak kecil yang berlari itu tengah tertawa sambil memeluk anjingnya dan berucap…

"Mii-chaaan kamu sangat lucuuu, aku senang mama dan papa memberiku hadiah kamu."

Sakura menatap lembut pada anak kecil yang wajahnya sangat bahagia itu, sampai tatapannya berubah menjadi panic ketika anjing itu tiba-tiba berlari.

"Ah… Mii-chaaaan!" teriak anak kecil tersebut yang tidak berhasil menggapai anjingnya.

Sakura langsung siaga, dia mengejar anjing yang disebut Mii-chan itu dengan cepat, tiba-tiba pandangan yang tadi dia lihat terlintas lagi diotaknya, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari lebih cepat sebelum anjing itu melewati tikungan yang tajam, begitu hamper sampai, Sakura mendengar suara klakson mobil dari kajauhan yang berlaju kencang, langsung saja Sakura melompat dan memeluk anjing itu dan…

"Mii-chaaaaaannn!"

_Timing_ yang pas, Sakura berhasil menyelamatkan anjing itu walaupun tubuhnya terjatuh dan membentur tiang, tapi Sakura lega karena anjing itu selamat. Anak kecil yang tadi menangis saat ini sedang bengong melihat aksi Sakura. Sakura berdiri sambil menggendong anjing itu lalu menyerahkannya pada anak kecil yang sedang bengong itu.

"Ini, Mii-chanmu tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi… kakak luka begitu…"

"Tidak apa-apa… ini cepat sembuh kok," potong Sakura sambil mengelus Mii-chan.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan anak kecil itu dan mendengar anak kecil itu berteriak, "Kakak terima kasiih, terima kasih banyak yaaah."

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada anak kecil yang tertawa namun mengeluarkan air mata, pasti anak kecil itu merasa lega sekaligus bersalah. Sakura melanjutkan jalannya dan kini dia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak telat sampai disekolah.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Diatap sekolahan S High School, terdapat 5 orang laki-laki yang sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik setiap murid yang melangkahkan kakinya didepan gerbang.

"Hoaaaaahhhmmm….."

"Ngantuk?"

"Yah, lumayan… tadi malam aku habis keliling kota mencari anak yang dikatakan oleh si Sasuke ini," jawab laki-laki berambut pirang pada temannya yang berambut jabrik berwarna hitam, "Kau sendiri, apa sudah ketemu dengannya Shikamaru?"

"Nah, belum… aku sudah meminta bantuan Ino, katanya disekolahnya tidak ada anak yang memiliki kekuatan seperti kita."

"Oh begitu… kalau kamu Neji?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang itu lagi pada teman satunya.

"Belum, aku juga belum merasakan adanya anak yang mempunyai keku… AH!" teriak Neji yang langsung berdiri dan itu membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki yang mempunyai tanda segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya dan giginya yang sedikit bertaring.

"Aku merasakannya," jawab Neji dengan wajah serius, "Anak itu… aku merasakan ada seseorang yang sama seperti kita."

"Hee? Jadi dia sekolah disini juga?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto.

"Sebentar, aku akan melihatnya," kata Neji.

"Memangnya bisa terlihat? Ini kan lantai 5, dan gerbang sekolah itu lumayan jauh loh," tanya Naruto.

"heh, Naruto… kau seperti tidak tahu kekuatan Neji saja, dia kan bisa melihat orang dengan jarak jauh dan merasakan pancaran tenaga orang itu," jelas Shikamaru sambil menyender ditepi besi atap sekolahan.

"Ya, aku yakin… itu dia orangnya," Ucap Neji, "Sasuke."

"Hn… aku tahu," jawab laki-laki bermata onyx yang akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya kini berdiri bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Begitu 5 laki-laki itu berderet sambil menatap kebawah, Neji melanjutkan omongannya.

"Itu dia… wanita yang berambut pink itu," tunjuk Neji.

"O-oi… mataku burem, tidak kelihatan," kata Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sosok yang ditunjuk Neji itu.

"Aku akan menghampirinya," ujar Neji.

"Tunggu!" cegah Shikamaru, "Kita kan bukan murid sekolah ini, tidak bisa keluar masuk seenaknya."

"Loh, Sasuke tidak memberi tahumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Kita semua sudah didaftarkan menjadi murid sini kemarin, makanya Sasuke menyuruh kita memakai seragam ini sekarang," lanjut Kiba. "Katanya Kakashi juga menjadi guru disini."

"Oh, aku pikir ini hanya untuk menyamar," kata Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita kebawah," ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah dan menambahkan suatu kalimat sebelum Kiba dan Naruto melakukan tindakan konyol, "Dengan cara normal! Bukan melompat dari lantai 5!"

"Ehehehee." Cengir Kiba dan Naruto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Heii heiii, dengaar katanya hari ini ada anak baru looh."

"Iya, dan katanya mereka ganteng-ganteeeeng!"

"Mereka? Memang anak barunya ada berapa?"

"Tadi aku lihat ada 5 orang, OMG! Mereka keren bangeeet!"

"Mudah-mudahan satu kelas denganku!"

"Kira-kira kelas berapa yah?"

"Oh iya, ada guru baru juga loh."

"Masa? Kenapa banyak yang baru-baru yah disini?"

Semua mulai berisik dari mulai tempat loker sepatu, koridor sekolah, sampai didalam kelaspun meributkan orang-orang pindahan, semua begitu semangat membicarakannya, tapi hal itu tidak sedikitpun menarik perhatian Sakura. Begitu Sakura memasuki kelas, semua yang tadinya berisik menjadi diam dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang campur aduk, ada yang sinis, jijik, kasihan, dan menghindar.

Tapi tatapan seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Sakura, ya… dia sudah terbiasa… sangat terbiasa.

"Lihat, ada wanita gila baru datang," hina seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata sambil menghampiri Sakura, "Pagi Sakura… hal apa lagi yang akan kau katakan hari ini?"

Sakura hanya diam mendengar cemoohan Karin yang membuat satu kelas menjadi diam itu.

"Mengingat kau menghancurkan acara kami saat SMP aku jadi ingin membakarmu… seperti di dongeng-dongeng… penyihir itu harus dibakar, hahahhahahaa."

Sakura hanya diam, dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa, dia membuka bukunya dan merapikannya diatas meja.

"Kau mengabaikanku yah!" bentak Karin sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan datar dan berucap, "Hati-hati, jangan kau lewati tangga biasanya, lewat tangga bagian timur saja."

PLAAAK!

"Dasar penyihir! Monster!teman-teman! Kalian dengarkan apa yang diucapkannya tadi? Sama seperti saat itu, saat dimana dia teriak-teriak gedung SMP S akan meledak, sudah membuat semua khawatir dengan kelakuannya yang gila, padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa saat itu!" bentak Karin setelah menampar Sakura.

"Iya, aku rasa Sakura sedikit gila."

"Aku juga pernah dibilang akan tertabrak motor dijalan, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku."

"Mengerikan yah."

Sakura hanya diam.

Semua menganggapnya gila, padahal semua yang Sakura ucapkan itu bisa saja terjadi kalau Sakura tidak berusaha mencegahnya, kenapa gedung SMP S tidak meledak? Karena Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari sumber menjadi ledaknya gedung itu, dan sumber itu dikarenakan kecerobohan anak-anak kimia di lab, Sakura berhasil menghentikannya, dan masalah temannya yang akan tertabrak motor, Sakura buru-buru pergi ke tempat kejadian tersebut lebih dahulu dan menghentikan pengendara motor tersebut sampai temannya lewat.

Tapi semua itu tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sakura lah yang membatalkan kecelakaan yang terjadi pada mereka.

Mendengar bel sudah berbunyi Karin melepaskan jambakan ringannya pada Sakura dan pergi keluar, ya… itu memang bukan kelasnya Karin, tapi dia selalu datang untuk ngerjain Sakura. Karin berjalan menuju kelasnya melewati tangga yang biasa dia lewati, begitu dia menuruni satu anak tangga, dia melihat ada 5 sosok cowok yang keren sedang menaiki tangga, karena tidak konsentrasi, akhirnya ucapan Sakura terjadi, dia melewati anak tangga dan terjatuh.

Namun Karin beruntung karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh salah satu dari kelima cowok itu, hhmmm, lebih tepatnya bukan ditahan, tapi Karin yang memegang tubuh itu… dan pemilik tubuh itu adalah…

"O….ow…" ucap ke empat cowok itu dengan tatapan horror.

"M-Maafkan aku…" ucap Karin yang terpesona melihat ketampanan pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Menyingkir."

"Hah?"

"W-waaah… heii kamuu! Wanita… cepat menyingkir dari Sasuke!" tarik Kiba yang menyingkirkan Karin.

"A-ap…" omongan Karin terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang membersihkan tubuh yang baru saja disentuh oleh Karin.

"Menjijikan," hina Sasuke.

Naruto, Kiba dan Neji hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum kaku mendengar Sasuke menghina gadis yang baru saja dikenal, sedangkan Shikamaru tidak memperduliaknnya dan meneruskan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan yang lainnya meninggalkan Karin sendiri ditangga.

Karin pun hanya terdiam dan makin terpesona melihat dinginnya Sasuke dan kerennya orang-orang itu.

"Bu-buruanku…" ucap Karin dengan wajah licik.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Perhatian semuanya, kita kedatangan murid baru disini, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian," ucap guru yang berambut hitam dan ada tanda luka disekitar hidungnya itu.

"Salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto, semoga kita bisa berbaur yaaah," ucap Naruto dengan ceria.

"Dan yang disebelahnya?" tanya sang guru.

"Sasuke… Uchiha…" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil mencari sesuatu didepan sana, sesuatu yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Neji, dan matanya terhenti pada seorang wanita yang sedang membaca buku ditengah-tengah perkenalan mereka.

"Dingin sekali yah."

"Tapi seksi, aku suka wajahnya sangat tampan."

"Naruto juga tampan."

Langsung saja seluruh siswi di kelas heboh membicarakan ketampanan mereka.

"Erm… dimana kami harus duduk?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, ada dua bangku kosong disana, di sebelah sakura dan dibelakangnya, Sakura…" panggil guru yang bernama Iruka itu, tapi Sakura tidak menoleh, dia sedang asik dengan bacaannya.

"Sakura?" panggil Iruka sekali lagi.

Sakura menoleh dan kaget melihat ada anak baru di kelasnya, "Yah?"

"Sepertinya kamu tidak sadar yah ada murid baru disini, hehehe… ayo kalian berdua, tempat duduk kalian disana." Ucap Iruka.

"Apa? Dekat-dekat dengan Haruno?"

"Kami saja menghindarinya."

"Guru Iruka jahat yah."

"Sudah sudaaah jangan berisik, kalian ini terlalu keterlaluan," bela Iruka yang sudah biasa mendengar hinaan untuk Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan dan memilih untuk duduk disamping Sakura, dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, saat dia duduk, Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, namun Sakura tidak memperdulikannya, dia tetap dengan bukunya. Tapi beda dengan Naruto, Naruto berhenti sebentar dan menegur Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura," ucap Naruto dengan ramah, "Salam kenal yah."

Sakura melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, namun sakura bukanlah gadis jahat yang mengabaikan orang yang ingin berjabat tangan dengannya, tapi Sakura juga tidak mau menyentuh tangan itu, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Salam kenal juga, ehm…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," kata Naruto yang sekali lagi memperkenalkan diri lalu menarik kembali tangan yang dijulurnya tadi.

"Salam kenal, Uzumaki."

Naruto melewati Sakura dan menduduki bangku yang kosong dibelakang Sasuke, terlihat sekali bahwa Sakura seperti dijauhi, karena tidak ada yang mau duduk di dekat Sakura, padahal Sakura berada dibagian tengah.

Selesai pelajaran pertama, semua anak di kelas keluar seperti tidak mau satu ruangan dengan Sakura, dan pada akhirnya tinggallah Sakura sendiri bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura mengeluarkan bekalnya dan memakannya sendirian, sesekali dia memeriksa hpnya dan tersenyum sambil mengirim pesan. Naruto dan Sasuke saling lirik, seolah bertelepati apa yang harus mereka lakukan, mereka maihs canggung sampai kecanggungan mereka buyar karena kehadiran seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kelas ini pasti sepi, karena mana ada yang mau satu ruangan sama penyihir sepertimu," ucap Karin yang menghampiri Sakura, namun tujuan sebenarnya bukanlah Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Karin… kamu pasti Sasuke kan, dan kau Naruto," ucap Karin yang seeprtinya akan mendapatkan pertanyaan yang diucapkan dari mulut Naruto 'bagaimana kau tahu?', "bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu, ketiga temanmu sedang dikerumuni banyak wanita loh dikelas sebelah."

"_Bersyukur aku dan Sasuke dapat kelas disini,"_ pikir Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak takut satu ruangan dengan gadis ini?" tanya Karin yang menempati duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus takut?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bersender dikursinya dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku celananya sambil masih memandang Sakura yang tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Dia itu kan aneh, bisa dibilang gila, satu sekolahan juga sudah tahu tentang hal itu, makanya dia tidak punya teman," ucap Karin.

"Kau tahu…" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Karin tersipu, "Kehadiranmu di depan mataku inilah yang disebut dengan gila, sampai-sampai aku merasa mual."

Karin terkejut, baru pertama kali ada orang yang berani menghinanya seperti itu, Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke hanya menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. _"Lagi-lagi bicara kasar pada perempuan." _Ucap Naruto salam hati.

"A-Aku hanya memperingati kalian agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan cewek gila ini, asal kalian tahu saja, dia ini bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, apa itu namanya kalau bukan penyihir?" bentak Karin.

Saat Karin mendeskripsikan Sakura bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi, mata Sasuke dan naruto terbelalak dan tubuh mereka tersentak kaget, Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto seolah meyakinkan bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang dibilang oleh Neji.

"Kaget kan? Makanya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya kalau…"

BRAAK

Sakura menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri, Karin sempat sedikit takut melihat reaksi Sakura diluar dugaan itu, namun sakura tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia menutup kembali tempat bekal yang sudah habis dia santap itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Begitu sudah keluar, Sakura melewati kelas dimana seluruh wanita sedang heboh disatu titik.

"Ah! P-permisii..!" ucap Neji yang buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

"N-Neji tunggu," panggil Shikamaru dan kiba, mereka mengikuti Neji karena tidak ma uterus menerus dikerumuni banyak wanita yang menyeramkan itu.

Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru berlari kearah taman belakang sekolah, saat itu Neji melihat sosok wanita yang tadi pagi dilihatnya sedang melamun, sendirian, dengan wajah yang sangat sedih, seperti ingin menangis namun tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Mereka bertiga saling tukar pandang sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sendirian.

"Hah? Siapa?" ucap Sakura yang langsung menoleh kebelakang, mereka bertiga merasa aneh, padahal mereka belum sedikitpun melakukan gerakan, tapi Sakura sudah bisa mengetahuinya.

"M-Maaf… kami tidak bermaksud mengintip kok," ucap Kiba dengan sopan.

Sakura memandang mereka bertiga dengan tatapan datar, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disamping wanita itu.

"Namaku, Kiba… ini Neji dan Shikamaru, kamu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Sakura memperhatikan mereka satu persatu, dan Sakura tidak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi, bukan karena tidak bisa, tapi sakura tidak mau. "aku Sakura."

"Kenapa sendirian disini?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin sendiri saja," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"_Bohong,"_ ucap Neji dalam hatinya, Neji bisa merasakan aura seseorang apabila orang itu berbohong atai tidak.

"Boleh kami duduk disini juga? Udaranya lumayan enak untuk menenangkan diri," ucap Shikamaru sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput.

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian silahkan disini, aku akan pergi."

"Jangan," cegah Kiba, "Ah, maksudku, kita disini bareng-bareng saja, kan lebih ramai lebih seru."

"Maaf… aku… kura terlalu bisa kalau ramai-ramai… maaf yah…" ucap Sakura yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

Melihat sosok Sakura yang lari membuat mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sakura? Kenapa berbeda sekali dari siswi-siswi yang lainnya?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di atap bersama Naruto membuka laptopnya dan memasukkan sesuatu yang dia terima dari Naruto.

"Huh! Berpura-pura memperkenalkan diri caranya yang sangat basi Naruto, kenapa kau tidak langsung mengambil gambarnya saja?" ucap Sasuke pada temannya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kalau terlalu mencolok kita tidak bisa dapat datanya nanti, sudah cepat hubungi Hinata," usul Naruto.

Sasuke mengetikkan sebuah nama dan password sehingga muncullah layar komunikasi antara Sasuke dan seorang wanita didalam laptop itu.

"_Hai, b-bagaimana misi kalian?"_ tanya wanita tersebut dengan malu-malu. Sosk wanita yang cantik berambut panjang memakai headset, alat untuk berbicara pada mereka.

"Lancar kok Hinata," sambar Naruto yang langsung mengambil laptop Sasuke," Kamu apa kabar?"

"_A-aku baik kok, Naruto."_

"KALIAN MAU PACARAN ATAU APA SIH!" bentak Sasuke yang kesal.

"Ahahaha, iya iya, maaf," kata Naruto cengengesan sambil memberikan kembali laptop yang disambarnya itu.

"Hinata, sudah terima gambarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"_S-sudah, begitu kuterima langsung kucari datanya, namun aneh, yang tertera disini hanyalah alamat, usia, dan identitas yang umum, a-aku tidak menemukan latar belakang sejarahnya maupun keluarganya."_

"Hm, begitu yah, apa benar-benar tidak bisa dicari?" tanya Sasuke.

"_T-Tidak bisa, ini aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali."_

"Wah, kalau Hinata saja yang kemampuan mencari datanya sudah sangat terpercaya tidak bisa, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto putus asa.

"_Ah, b-bagaimana kalau kalian cari tahu saja sendiri?"_

"Tidak mau! Aku malas harus berpura-pura baik pada seseorang," tolak Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah Sasukeeee, ini demi misi kitaaa, kalau kita gagal memastikan kekuatan wanita itu, kita bisa dibunuh oleh nenek cerewet Tsunade…" bisik Naruto.

"_NARUTO AKU MENDENGARNYA!"_ teriak Tsunade dari tempat Hinata.

"Waah, maaf… nanti kami hubungi lagi yah, daaah," kata Naruto yang langsung mematikan koneksinya.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Apanya?"

"Mendekati Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Ck! "

"Demi misi, tanamkanlah di pikiranmu, ini semua demi misi kita, kalau misi kita berhasil… kamu bisa mewujudkan impianmu yang selama ini kau inginkan itu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, dia merenungkan pikirannya dalam-dalam, lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hhhhh, baiklah… ini demi impianku…" ujar Sasuke**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : chapter 1 selesaaaaaaaiiiii... heheheee... minta reviewnya boleeeeh?**

**chapter 2 update sesuai peminat ┐('⌣'┐) (┌'⌣')┌ **

**hehehehehe, tapi updatenya mungkin sedikit lama yaaah, soalnya minggu ini aku lagi padet sama bimbingan TA plus UTS... wish me luck guy's...**

**oke, segitu aja dulu...**

**see u...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii haiii, ketemu lagi di chapter 2… XD**

**Just ana g login : makasih yah dukungan tuk UTSnya… XD**

**Uchiha Eky-chan**** : I'll update ASAP… **

**Kurasuke UchiHaruno****: gue juga suka unsur2 sci-fi.. XD**

**me: nih udah update… ;)**

**Valkyria Sapphire****: di fav? Waah, silahkan… silahkaaan.. XD**

**rei – chan: makasih yah XD**

**via-princezz****: anuuu… covenant tuh apa? Hehehehe…**

**ckck vivi, HarunoZuka : impian Sasuke? Liat aja nanti yaah… hehehee**

**Suu : gpp telat review yang penting kehadiranmu, ahahahahaha *lebay***

**kyu's neli-chan****: thank you.. **

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah kakinya yang dipercepat sedikit, dia ingin sampai duluan dirumah sebelum adiknya, Konohamaru tiba disana. Kejadian disekolahnya tadi masih membuatnya bertanya-tanya, aneh sekali ada murid pindahan langsung banyak sekaligus seperti itu, dan lagi ada 3 cowok yang menghampirinya saat dia duduk sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Tapi saat ini Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya dulu, karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa baginya.

"Aku pulaaaaang," ucap Sakura yang membuka pintu rumah, dia diam sejenak ketika melihat keadaan rumah sangat gelap, tapi Sakura langsung membuat senyuman kecil dan berucap, "Konohamaru, aku sudah tahu rencanamu."

Klik.

Nyala lah lampu satu persatu dan muncul sosok pemuda dengan wajah yang dikembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kakak curang, sudah tahu semua apa yang akan terjadi," ucap pemuda itu sambil membawakan kue yang berhias lilin.

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk adiknya dengan erat, "Tapi aku tetap senang karena walaupun kamu tahu aku bisa menerkanya, kamu masih tetap menyiapkan kejutan ini, terima kasih yah."

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, dan ucapkan permohonan," ucap Konohamaru memberikan kue itu pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam memikirkan apa yang dimintanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu ditiupnya lilin itu satu persatu.

"Kakak minta apa?" tanya Konohamaru.

Sakura menatap adiknya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku minta agar kita selalu bersama selamanya," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang riang.

Konohamaru menyengir gembira melihat senyum kakaknya yang manis itu, lalu mereka menghabiskan kue itu berdua diruang TV bersandarkan sofa, dan terlihat perapian yang tidak nyala itu dihadapan mereka, perapian itu hanya berfungsi ketika musim dingin tiba.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"HAAAAHH! Kau serius Sasuke?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah kagetnya yang paling sempurna. Yang lain pun tidak kalah kagetnya ketika mendengar keputusan Sasuke.

"Oke, sekarang kita bisa mendaftarkan ada satu lagi hal keajaiban dunia," ejek Kiba dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kiba, jangan berlebihan, Sasuke hanya memutuskan untuk mendekati Sakura, lagipula bukan hanya dia sendiri, kita juga akan mendekatinya… maksudku, agar bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh, jadi kita bisa memastikan kekuatan gadis itu," jelas Neji.

"I-ini tehnya," kata Hinata yang datang membawa minuman.

Kini mereka berada di rumah yang sangat megah yang berisikan 8 orang, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru sedang duduk santai diruang tamu.

"L-lalu, bagaimana rencana selanjutnya?" tanay Hinata yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas diluar misi ini, aku juga ingin berteman dengannya," ucap Naruto, "Sepertinya dia mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dikelas."

"T-Tidak baik?" kata Hinata yang bingung.

"Ah, mungkin karena itu dia beda dari yang lain, karena kami sempat menghampirinya saat di taman, dan dia menghindar," sambung Shikamaru.

"Beda dari yang lain bagaimana?" tanya seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba merangkul Shikamaru dengan nada riang.

"Inooo! Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Kiba yang terkejut.

"Hehehehe, aku kan bisa pindah tempat kapanpun aku mau," jawab gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu masih sambil merangkul Shikamaru.

"Apa disekolahmu masih belum ada orang yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti kita?" tanya Neji dengan lembut pada Ino.

"Belum," jawab Ino.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara yang membuat semua menoleh kearahnya, "Ino! Kau bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang kan?"

"I-iya… tapi itu tidak selalu berhasil sih," jawab Ino yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disamping Shikamaru.

"Mulai besok kau pindah kesekolah kami, dan bantu aku mendekati wanita itu," perintah Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Ino.

"wanita itu? HEH! Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan wanita? Akhirnyaaa..~~~" ucap Ino sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah lega.

"Bukan, maksud Sasuke wanita itu adalah wanita yang Tsunade maksud," jelas Naruto yang sudah melihat tatapan marah Sasuke pada Ino.

"Ha? Sudah ketemu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi serius.

"Itu dia masalahnya, aku merasakan dia salah satu dari kita, tapi kita belum yakin apa kekuatannya itu," jawab Neji.

"Eh, aku dengar dari wanita berambut merah dan berkaca mata itu, katanya Sakura itu bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi loh," kata Naruto sambil memeluk bantal kecil.

"Ah, si wanita," ucap Kiba.

"Sakura? Jadi namanya Sakura? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"A-aku punya datanya, tapi tidak lengkap," ucap Hinata yang berdiri dan menekan remote.

Begitu remote ditekan, tembok yang bertempel lukisan itu seketika berubah menjadi layar besar, dan dengan sangat mahir Hinata mengotak-atik tombol-tombol yang terpampang disana, begitu berhasil membuka data Sakura, terlihatlah wajah Sakura dilayar lebar tersebut.

"Oooh, cantik yah," kata Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan sifatnya, Naruto?" tanya Neji yang memilih bertanya pada Naruto daripada ke Sasuke.

"Ehm, bagaimana yah, bisa dibilang dia itu pendiam, tapi murah senyum kok, mungkin… ah, bisa dibilang dia tidak mau berteman," jelas Naruto.

"Atau tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya," sambung Sasuke yang membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

Ino terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, bisa dibilang kalimat 'tidak ada yang mau berteman' itu sedikit sensitive untuk Ino, karena dia pernah merasakan ketika orang-orang menghindarinta karena kekuatan yang dia miliki. Ino terdiam sejenak dan merengutkan alisnya, sampai ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggamnya dan itu membuat Ino menatap pemilik tangan tersebut, Ino tersenyum lembut pada Shikamaru yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

Ino memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, seolah sudah memutuskan untuk sesuatu, "Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh kearah Ino, dan Ino pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku akan pindah sekolah besok, sepertinya aku akan akrab dengannya."

Shikamaru dan Neji tersenyum, mereka berdua sangat kenal dengan Ino yang baik hati dan tulus, karena mereka selalu bersama sejak SMP.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata juga ikut?" tawar Naruto.

"A-aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa sedikitmpun meninggalkan tempat ini, kalau aku ikut juga, siapa yang akan melacak gerak-gerik musuh?" tolak Hinata.

"Benar juga," ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan mencoba se alami mungkin berteman dengannya," ucap Ino yang bersemangat.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Konohamaru, aku berangkat duluan yah, hari ini aku tugas piket," ucap Sakura sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Yaaa, hati-hati kak," balas Konohamaru masih dengan matanya yang sedikit tertutup dan melirik kearah jam, dan itu masih jam 6 pagi "Hngh… kenapa rajin sekali sih pagi-pagi sudah berangkat."

**~Sakura's POV~**

Ok, mungkin kalian juga berfikir hal yang sama seperti adikku, tapi inilah kegiatan yang aku suka kalau disekolah, jadwal piketku… aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dikelas sebelum orang-orang datang, membereskan tempat duduk, dan…

"Haaiii, maaf lama… kalian sudah lapar ya.."

Memberi makan pada kucing yang kupungut seminggu yang lalu, aku menyembunyikannya dibelakang sekolah, untung ada penjaga sekolah yang bersedia membantuku merawat kucing itu, pejaga sekolahku ini sudah sedikit tua, dialah satu-satunya yang menerima keadaanku, dan tidak takut padaku, karena kenapa? Karena dia juga sama sepertiku, bedanya dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Hohoho, Sakura sudah datang rupanya."

"Paman Jiraiya, terima kasih yah sudah mau membantuku merawat shiro," ucapku sambil mengelus-elus leher kucing berwarna putih itu.

"Sama-sama… hei hei, bagaimana? Apa kedepannya nanti aku mendapatkan wanita cantik dan seksi?"

Pertanyaan yang sama selalu kudengar ketika aku bertemu dengannya, paman Jiraiya ini memang sedikit mesum, apalagi kalau melihat siswi-siswi disini dengan roknya yang pendeknya tidak normal, itu sudah bagaikan surga baginya.

"Hhhh, kuberi tahu tidak yaaah," ucapku meledeknya.

"Ayolah Sakuraaa, masa kau tidak sedih melihat pamanmu ini melajang seumur hidup."

"Kalau kuberi tahu tidak akan seru paman, hehehehe, yang jelas wanita ini sangat cantik! Aku berani jamin!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempolku.

Aku tidak membohonginya, aku memang pernah melihat pama Jiraiya sedang memeluk seorang wanita cantik, dan wanita itu juga kelihatannya membalas pelukan dari paman Jiraiya ini. Tapi yang bikin aku bingung… kemampuanku ini kadang berfungsi kadang tidak, karena terkadang aku tidak apa-apa kalau bersentuhan dengan seseorang, tapi tidak jarang juga kalau ada orang yang menyentuhku tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada orang itu, bahkan….

Aku bisa melihat masa lalunya.

"Sakura, Shiro biar aku yang mengurusnya, sekarang sudah jam 7, kamu kembalilah ke kelas," ucap pama Jiraiya sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Oke, terima kasih yah paman, daaah Shiroo," ujarku sambil berlari meninggalkan paman Jiraiya bersama Shiro.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Menyebalkan!

Kenapa aku harus datang pagi-pagi ketempat ini?

Apalagi Naruto terus menerus berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata yang menurutku sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Hei, Sasuke… kau dengar tidak?" ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku yang sedang duduk bersender di kursi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan mendengarkan apapun kalau omonganmu itu hanyalah tentang hubungamu dengan Hinata!"

"Bukan, aku tidak bilang itu tadi," jawab Naruto, "Ada suara rebut-ribut, ayo kita lihat."

"Aku tidak terta…waaah! Heii!" seperti biasa, si bodoh itu tidak mendengarkan omonganku, dia menari lenganku dan membawaku ketempat dimana asal suara itu muncul.

"AKU MELIHATMU SEDANG DIHAMPIRI OLEH NEJI! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA! MENGERTI PENYIHIR?"

Waw! Lontaran yang sangat keras sehingga membuatku juga sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku melihat kira-kira ada 7 wanita yang sedang mengepun seseorang diloker, ketika aku dan Naruto mendekati mereka, aku sedikit melihat ada sosok berambut pink.

Pink?

Setahuku hanya gadis itu yang rambutnya pink.

"MENGERTI TIDAK?"

PLAAAK

Ditampar yah?

Bukan urusanku.

Paling-paling dia hanya menangis dan meminta ampun, lalu berucap tidak akan mendekati Neji lagi. Yah.. itulah pikiranku sebelum mataku terbelalak melihat ekspresi datar dari wajahnya, sebenarnya kenapa dengan dia? Sudah ditampar begitu… kenapa tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa?

"Hooh, masih tidak mau menjawab perintahku yah," aku mendengar wanita yang lebih pantas disebut penyihir dan berambut hitam panjang itu menggerang, "JAWAB IYA!" lanjutnya sambil menjambak wanita pink itu.

Oke, kali ini tidak tega melihatnya, aku mulai berjalan untuk membelanya, namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat sosok yang kukenal menyerobot kumpulan wanita yang kasar itu dan menahan lengan sang wanita yang menjambak rambut… Sakura.

"CUKUP!"

"N-Neji…"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, atau kupotong!"

Bagus, itu juga yang akan kukatakan kalau aku yang berada disana.

"Hiiiii, M-Maafkan kami," ucap wanita itu dan segera membubarkan kelompoknya.

Aku memandang sosok Sakura yang sedang merapikan rambutnya dengan tatapan datar, satu hal yang membuatku penasaran… sebenarnya Sakura itu bisa tersenyum ramah, tapi kenapa dia malah memilih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti itu kalau sedang dihina teman-temannya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji dengan lembut.

Entah aku ini sadar atau tidak, aku melangkah kearah Sakura dan berusaha… memegang pipinya? Dan gerakanku terhenti ketika Sakura menoleh kearahku dengan wajahnya yang seolah mengatakan 'kamu mau apa?'.

"Ehm… ini, tempelkan di pipimu," ucapku sambil memberikannya plester agar pipinya tidak membengkak akibat tamparan tadi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Normal's POV~**

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Sakura terus berfikir, siapa sebenarnya Sasuke, Neji dan teman-temannya itu, dari kemarin perlahan mereka menghampiri Sakura, dan lagi hanya mereka yang tidak terpengaruh oleh omongan teman-temannya disekolah.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru… lagi," ucap guru Iruka sambil mempersilahkan murid itu masuk.

"Hai, salam kenal semuanya, namaku Yamanaka Ino, mohon bantuannya yah."

"Haaii! Inoo Inooo!" teriak Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, kenalan mereka? Pantas cantik."

"Beruntung yah kelas kita."

"Iya, seharusnya ada satu nih yang harus dibuang keluar."

"Sssttt, nanti dia dengar, bisa-bisa kau disihir loh."

Kembali lagi pada hinaan yang ditujukan untuk Sakura secara tidak langsung, dan Sasuke melirik kearah wajah Sakura yang seolah tidak memperdulikan hinaan itu.

"Baiklah, Yamanaka, kau bisa duduk dibelakang Sakura," ucap guru Iruka.

"Okay."

Ino berjalan melewati Sakura, begitu sudah dekat, Ino melirik sedikit kearahnya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang mencoret-coret kertasnya. Naruto dan Sasuke berfikir Ino akan berhenti didepan Sakura dan memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi, namun hal itu tidak dilakukan olehnya, dia lebih memilih untuk langsung duduk dibelakang Sakura.

Waktu pun berlalu, kini bel istirahat berbunyi, dan seperti biasa, semua murid langsung keluar seolah tidak mau satu ruangan dengan Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto saling lirik, mereka masih merasa canggung, memang sih rencananya Sasuke mau mendekati Sakura, tapi dia bingung bagaimana caranya?

"Haaahhh, aku lupa membawa bekaaal, huuu lapaar," keluh Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hei-hei kamu yang berambut pink," panggil Ino dan itu membuat Sakura menoleh, "Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Mau temani aku ke kantin?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, "Aku belum hapal sekolah ini, dan sekarang auk sangat lapar, aku ingin makan, mau kan kamu menema…"

Ucapan Ino teputus ketika Sakura memberikan secarcik kertas yang menggambarkan peta sekolah itu.

"Kau ikuti saja yang kutulis dibawah," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"Heii, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ino yang berusaha mengejar, sebelum…

"Mau kemana gadis penyihiir?" Karin datang mengganggunya bersama teman-temannya.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat," ucap Sakura yang tidak menanggapi omongan Karin.

"Ooowww, sudah berani melawanku yah? Bisa apa kamu melawanku? Kamu hanya cewek lemah yang selalu diam kalau ditindas dan di hina!" bentak Karin.

"Maaf Nona berambut merah, sepertinya omonganmu sudah keterlaluan," tegur Ino, dan pemandangan tersebut hanya bisa ditonton oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dari bangku mereka masing-masing.

"S-Sasuke, feelingku tidak enak," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Oh, kamu si anak baru itu yah, kuberi tahu padamu, dia ini gila,monster! semua orang takut padanya, bahkan aku pernah melihatnya sendiri, saat pelajaran memasak dulu, dia pernah teriris tangannya dan begitu kuperhatikan belum ada semenit, luka itu sudah tidak ada, apa itu namanya kalau bukan penyihir?" ucap Karin panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Ino seolah tidak perduli, karena hal seperti itu sudah biasa bagi mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus.

Karin terdiam dan memandang Ino dengan sinis, lalu pandangan itu buyar oleh ucapan Sakura, "Maaf, aku mau lewat."

Karin dan semua pengikutnya saling lempar pandang, "Kau itu menyebalkan yah!" bentak Karin yang mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh?

Tidak.

Karena Sasuke sudah berada di dekat situ dan menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh.

Ino yang sangat kesal melihat tingkah Karin memegang tangan Karin dengan keras sehingga membuat Karin sedikit merintih, seketika Ino terdiam dan memejamkan matanya lalu membuat simpul senyum di bibirnya.

"apa alasanmu menindas Sakura hanya karena dia seperti itu?" tanya Ino dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ino tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, "Seorang anak kecil sekitar umur 7 tahun menangis sendiri didalam lemari sekolahan, dan diejek habis-habisan oleh teman-teman kelasnya karena rambutnya yang berwarna merah… waah, cerita anak itu kondisinya seperti Sakura yang sekarang yah, Karin."

Karin tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino dan bisa dilihat wajahnya menjadi pucat llau keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"K-kau…"

"Monster? Penyihir? Atau gila?" silahkan pilih sebutan yang pas untukku," tantang Ino.

"Cih! Ayo semua pergi!" perintah Karin yang pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Ino menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya, karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang membelanya sampai segitunya.

"T-terima kasih," ucap Sakura dengan suaranya yang pelan.

"Aku mau imbalan," pinta Ino dengan nada ketus.

"Hei Ino! Matre juga ka nada tempatnya, memangnya Shikamaru tidak memberimu nafkah?" sewot Naruto.

BLETAK

Penghapus sukses mendarat diwajah Naruto.

"Aa… kamu mau apa?" tanya Sakura yang serius menanggapi Ino.

"Aku…" ucap Ino menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan Sakura, "Ingin menjadi temanmu."

Sakura terkejut mendengar permintaan Ino yang sangat tiba-tiba, terlihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah dan itu tanpa disadari oleh siapapun membuat Sasuke terkejut melihat ekspresi lain dari Sakura, saat Sakura akan menjabat tangan itu, tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" ucap Ino dengan wajah terkejut dan panik.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto dengan nada panic, dan Ino yang langsung mengambil pose seperti menutupi Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang langsung lompat dari tepat duduknya dan berkumpul bersama Ino dan Sasuke yang kini berada di hadapannya, Sakura hanya bisa melihat ketiga punggung mereka, muncullah kabut putih yang lumayan tebal menutupi ruangan tersebut.

"hhmm, sepertinya aku juga sudah menemukannya," ucap suara laki-laki yang perlahan sosoknya itu muncul.

"Cih! Waktunya tidak tepat," desis Sasuke.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

Mendengar adanya suara Sakura… Sasuke, Ino dan Naruto terkejut dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"K-kau… bisa bergerak?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"M-memangnya kenapa?" ucap Sakura lagi.

"_Aneh, kalau kabut seperti ini muncul, itu artinya waktu telah terhenti, dan semua orang yang tidak memiliki keuatan khusus pasti akan terhenti juga, tidak salah lagi… Sakura lah orangnya!" _pikir Sasuke.

"Wah, wah, wah… suda dijaga rupanya," ucap sosok laki-laki berambut putih dan berkacamata itu.

"Kabuto!" geram Naruto.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin hidup, serahkan gadis itu padaku."

"Enak saja! Memangnya dia barang!" sewot Ino.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung melompat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aneh dari tangan mereka, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan seperti aliran listrik, dan Naruto seperti bola angin yang berputar, hal ini membuat Sakura takut… benar-benar takut.

Saat mereka akan menyerang Kabuto, ada seseorang yang memegang kedua lengan tersebut dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat, sehingga membuat seluruh kelas berantakan, orang itu mempunyai 6 tangan, seperti laba-laba.

"M-Makhluk apa itu?" ucap Sakura yang sangat ketakutan.

"Kidoumaru, bukan saatnya kau muncul kan?" kata Kabuto sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dan tidak bergerak dari posisinya, sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berusaha berdiri dari reruntuhan kursi dan bangku.

"Tuan Orochimaru yang mengirimku kesini, kalau bukan mana mau aku kesini!" jawab sosok yang bernama Kidoumaru itu, "Tuan Oroschimaru berubah pikiran, kita akan ambil gadis itu kalau sedang sendiri."

"Huh, baiklah, padahal ini pengenalan yang bagus, sampai jumpa… para sampah."

Dengan begitu sosok 2 orang yang tadi Sakura lihat menghilang begitu saja, dan sukses membuat lutut Sakura gemetar hebat sehingga menyebabkan hilangnya kesadaran Sakura, saat Sakura akan tumbang, ada yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap suara yang menahan tubuh Sakura.

"Neji?" ucap Ino yang mneoleh kebelakang dan melihat Neji datang bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji sambil merangkul Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Sakura… sepertinya dia shock sekali." Jawab Ino dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Tanya Kiba.

"Kita bawa saja ke tempat Tsunade," usul Naruto.

"Jangan," tolak Shikamaru, "Itu akan membuatnya tambah shock.

"Jadi?" tanya Ino.

"Kita cari tahu dimana rumahnya, dan kita bawa dia kesana," jawab Sasuke yang membuat semua menatap laki-laki berwajah dingin itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Konohamaru's POV~**

Hhhhhh…..

Lelah sekali, padahal bukan jadwal latihan, tapi pelatih menyuruh latihan basket untuk pertandingan nanti, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan ngobrol-ngobrol bersama kakak.

Itu keinginanku, sebelum aku melihat ada 6 ORANG ASING! Dirumahku.

"S-S-SIAPA KALIAN?" bentakku pada orang-orang itu, sedangkan mereka semua langsung menoleh padaku yang memakai seragam gakuran ini.

**~Normal's POV~**

"Heeeh! Tidak sopan bicara dengan yang lebih tua!" tegur Kiba.

"Kau pasti adiknya Sakura yah, salam kenal," ucap Naruto smabil cengengesan dan mendekati Konohamaru.

"J-Jangan bercanda! Siapa kalian! Mana kakakku!" teriak Konohamaru.

"Berisik sekali anak itu!" gerutu Sasuke yang duduk disofa.

"Tenang saja bocah, kakakmu sedang tidur dikamarnya," ucap Kiba sambil mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru, "Tipekal sister complex yah, hahahaha."

BUUK!

Tendangan Konohamaru tepat mengenai benda yang sangat penting bagi masa depan Kiba, dan itu membuat Kiba terbungkuk sujud dilantai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kakakku!" bentak Konohamaru sekali lagi sambil menghampiri dan berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Hei, dengar yah," ucap Neji pelan-pelan dan memegang bahu Konohamaru, "kakakmu tidak apa-apa, dia hanya shock karena…."

"Karena apa?" tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah serius.

"Erm…" Neji sangat bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Dia shock saat tadi didepan sekolah ada yang berkelahi sampai yang berkelahi babak belur," sambung Ino dengan wajah senyumnya, "Tapi kakakmu tidak apa-apa kok, dia hanya pingsan, dan kami membawanya kesini."

Konohamaru diam mendengar penjelasan dari Ino, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura memang tidak tahan dengan yang namanya perkelahian, karena sebelum orang tuanya meninggal, mereka selalu bertengkar, mempermasalahkan kekuatan Sakura yang menyebabkan semua tetangganya ketakutan.

"Nah, boleh kami meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan kakakmu?" tanya Ino dengan nada lembut.

"Kenapa minta izin? Bukannya kalian sudah lancang masuk kesini saat kakak pingsan?" ketus Konohamaru.

"Heh! Masih untung kakakmu itu kami bawa kesini! Dari pada kita biarkan dia pingsan dikelas! Asal kau tahu saja yah! Kakakmu itu berat!" sewot Sasuke yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Dikelas? Tadi kakak pirang ini bilang didepan sekolah?" tanya Konohamaru yang bingung dan tidak memperdulikan kesewotan Sasuke.

"Erm.. ya, Sakura melihat adegan itu dari kelasnya," jawab Naruto dengan pintar.

"Bagaimana? Boleh kami melihatnya?" tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya…" ucap Konohamaru ragu-ragu, "Kalian itu siapa?"

"Kami temannya, kami semua baru saja pindah ke tempat kakakmu," jawab Shikamaru.

Konohamaru sedikit curiga pada mereka yang tidak saling tatap satu sama lain itu, namun dia bersyukur ternyata kakaknya ditolong oleh mereka, "Baiklah, silahkan ke kamar kakak."

Semua mengikuti Konohamaru berjalan, bisa saja mereka menunggu Sakura bangun didalam kamarnya, tapi itu tindakan yang kurang sopan, jadi Sasuke hanya meletakannya dikamar Sakura. Ya… Sasuke lah yang menggendong Sakura. Konohamaru membuka pintu dan melihat kakaknya sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya dengan lelap.

"Kakak…" bisik Konohamaru sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ino, bisa lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng," angguk Ino dan memulia memegang tangan Sakura, "Sasuke, mau melihatnya bersamaku?" ajak Ino yang mengerti akan rasa penasaran Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyentuh pundak Ino.

"Mau apa?" tanya Konohamaru bingung.

Keadaan jadi sunyi ketika Ino memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, Ino dan Sasuke melihat ada sosok seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis dikerumunan teman-teman seumurnya.

"_Tidaaaak, aku bukan penyihiirrr."_

"_Bohooong, buktinya lukamu bisa sembuh sendiri."_

"_Benar koook, aku bukan penyihir, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa lukaku bisa sembuh sendiri."_

"_Itu karena kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu penyihir, monster berwujud manusia! Menyeramkan, kami tidak mau bermain denganmu."_

Pemandangan berubah kesuasana rumah yang sedan ribut oleh suara orang dewasa, dan sosok anak kecil itu yang mendengar percakapan orang dewasa itu dibalik tembok.

"_Harus sampai kapan aku pura-pura menyayanginya?"_

"_Sabar! Bagaimanapun juga dia anak kita, kita harus merawatnya."_

"_Aku tidak tahan dengan hinaan dari seluruh tetangga!"_

Pemandangan berubah lagi menjadi di sebuah kamar, dan terlihat sosok anak kecil itu sedang meronta-ronta dan memukul lengan orang dewasa yang mencekik lehernya.

"_Tidaaak! Ibuu, jangan bunuh akuuu, aku mohoon!"_

"_Ini gara-gara kamu! Aku menyesal melahirkan anak sepertimu!"_

"_Istriku! Apa yang kau lakukan!_

"_Huhuuuhuu… maaf… maafkan ibu Sakura… maafkan ibu~"_

Berubah lagi menjadi pemandangan disuatu taman, seperti dibelakang sekolah,d an terlihat gadis itu sudah memakai seragam SMPnya.

"_Hiiii, lihat, katanya dia keturunan monster loh."_

"_Ha? Bukannya penyihir yah?"_

"_Eh, mau taruhan tidak? Siapa yang berani menjadi temannya? Aku kasih 1 juta."_

"_Mau kau beri 10 jutapun aku tidak akan mau!"_

Dan berubah lagi menjadi pemandangan saat festival sekolah.

"_Pergii! Pergi semuanyaaa, ruangan ini akan meledak!"_

"_Hah? Bicara apa kau Sakura? Kalau mau berfantasy jangan disini, menjauh sana! Penyihir!"_

"_Aku tidak bohong, keluar dari ruangan ini! Aku mohoon!"_

"_Mengganggu saja sih! Kalau mau kau saja yang keluar! Kami tidak keberatan kau tidak ada dikelas ini!"_

Lalu, Ino pun membuka matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata dengan derasnya, Sasuke hanya terdiam menunjukkan ekspresi seolah tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lihat, perlahan Ino menempelkan tangan Sakura ke pipinya dan terus menangis.

"Setidaknya… aku... ada yang mendampingi saat semua orang takut padaku," ucap Ino pelan sambil sedikit terisak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : oh yeaaahhh, chapter 2 sudah update... XD**

**tentang impian Sasuke nanti aja yah dikasih taunya, sekarang bahas tentang Sakura dan perkenalan-perkenalan dulu... ..**

**boleh minta review lagi?**

**atau kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan tanya, dari pada sesat dijalan.. XD**

**c u at chapter 4... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Siapa?

Suara siapa ini?

Siapa yang menangis?

Kenapa suaranya begitu menyedihkan?

Bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam tubuhku… aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan benar, tapi… aku merasa nyaman dengan genggaman yang kurasakan…

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan yang kulihat adalah…

"Kyaaaaaaa! K-kenapa kamu ada disini?" teriakku yang kaget melihat wanita bernama Ino yang baru saja pindah kesekolahku berada di… kamarku? "Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau pingsan tadi," jawab laki-laki yang tadi pagi menolongku dengan senyumannya, ah… kalau tidak salah namanya Neji, entah kenapa kalau melihat dia aku jadi gugup, senyumannya sangat lembut.

"Pingsan?" ucapku bingung. Kenapa aku bisa pingsan? Setelah kupikir-pikir… ah, aku ingat… aku langsung menoleh kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didepanku dengan tatapan takut.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, kami temanmu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum padaku.

Teman?

Memangnya ada yang mau berteman denganku?

"Sakura," aku menoleh pada suara yang memanggil namaku dengan lembut itu, "Kami ingin memberi tahu kamu sesuatu."

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Ino sebelum adikku Konohamaru menyerobot pembicaraan kami.

"Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan kalian dengan kakakku? Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi kakak pirang?" kata Konohamaru sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Ino, katakan saja pada Sakura semuanya, di depan adiknya ini juga," usul Shikamaru.

"Sakura," panggil wanita bernama Ino itu sekali lagi sambil menatapku dengan senyumannya yang… hangat, "Apa kamu mempunyai kemampuan yang menurutmu tidak wajar?"

Hah?

Apa yang dia maksud itu kemampuanku yang bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi? Tapi kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu padaku? Dari mana dia bisa menebak itu? Tidak mungkin kan dia percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang disekolahan.

"Sakura?"

Lamunanku terbuyar ketika mendengar suara laki-laki itu lagi… laki-laki yang membuat jantungku tidak normal.

Neji.

"A-aku…"

"Jangan takut," ucap Ino seakan tahu apa yang kurasakan, "Aku… bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang."

Apa?

Dia juga bisa?

"Dan aku baru saja dengan lancangnya melihat masa lalumu."

Aku terdiam menatap wajah Ino, lama-lama bisa kurasakan wajahku berubah menjadi panic ketika mendengar Ino melihat masa laluku, aku menepis tangan lembut Ino yang sedang menggenggam tanganku itu dengan keras.

"Maaf…" itulah yang terdengar dari suara Ino yang memelan.

"Kami terpaksa melakukan itu," sambung suara laki-laki yang dari tadi berdiri disamping Ino, melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya kesal karena aku telah menepis tangan Ino, bisa kutebak dia adalah kekasihnya.

"Sakura, bukan hanya kau yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu," ucap Neji tiba-tiba yang duduk disampingku, dan itu membuatku sangat grogi… ya tuhan, jantungku deg-deg-an, "aku pun memiliki hal yang sama denganmu."

"Kau… bisa melihat yang akan terjadi nanti?" tanyaku pada Neji.

"Bukan, aku beda denganmu, aku bisa merasakan orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus, dan juga aku bisa melihat pandangan jarak jauh sebagaimana orang normal tidak bisa melihatnya," jelas Neji yang membuatku… bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dikelas tadi.

"Ah! Yang tadi kulihat…" ucapku sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh, ini maksudmu?" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang perlahan mengeluarkan pusaran angin kecil.

Aku ternganga melihatnya, dengan reflek aku menggenggam tangan Konohmaru yang kulihat… biasa saja?

**~Normal's POV~**

"Ini kekuatanku, aku bisa mengendalikan angin sesuka hatiku, bisa kujadikan sangat besar dan bisa kujadikan sejuk," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan angin sejuk.

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat hal yang sangat aneh didepan matanya.

"Nah, kalau Sasuke, seperti yang kau lihat dikelas tadi, dia bisa mengendalikan listrik dan juga api jadi kalau mati lampu panggil saja dia, hehehee," ledek Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Seperti yang Neji bilang tadi, Sakura…. Kami semua sama sepertimu, aku bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang, sedangkan Shikamaru bisa mengendalikan bayangan dan membuat bayangan itu menjadi hidup," jelas Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Dan Kiba, dia mempunyai penciuman yang sangat tajam, kukunya juga bisa tumbuh panjang dan sangat tajam, Sakura… kalau kau disebut monster atau penyihir… lalu kami ini apa?" ucap Ino sambil memegang bahu Sakura dengan lembut.

"APA-APAAN INI!" teriak Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

"Konohamaru…" ucap Sakura yang juga kaget mendengar adiknya berteriak tidak sopan.

"Seenaknya saja menunjukkan kekuatan aneh kalian pada kakak, kalian pikir bagaimana perjuangan kakakku saat dia dihina oleh teman-temannya hah! Kalian sama saja dengan orang itu! Pasti ujung-ujungnya akan mengambil kakakku!"

"Konohamaru!" tegur Sakura.

"Orang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Konohamaru terdiam dengan wajah kesal, dia mengepalkan tangannya, "Setahun yang lalu… saat kakak sedang sakit, ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, dan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan kalian, dia juga tahu kalau kakak punya kekuatan aneh."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau kakak khawatir, karena… dia bilang…" Konohamaru terdiam, seperti takut akan mengucapkannya.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Konohamaru tidak menjawab, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memejakmkan matanya erat-erat, akhirnya mau tidak mau, Ino melihat masa-masa itu dengan menyentuh pundak Konohamaru.

"_Takdir kakakmu itu sudah dipastikan mati, sebelum hal itu terjadi, biarkanlah kakakmu merasa berguna untuk seseorang."_

"TIDAK!" teriak Ino dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat semua menoleh padanya.

"Erm… m-maksudku cepat… hehhee, cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan," ujar Ino sambil cengengesan, "Tapi kalau memang tidak mau yasudah, jangan dipaksa."

Keadaan jadi sunyi dan cangung, Shikamaru tahu sebenarnya apa yang Ino katakan itu bohong, dia melihat wnaita itu tadi menyentuh punggung Konohamaru dan sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan Konohamaru katakan. Begitu pula Neji yang sedang berada disamping Sakura, Neji menatap Ino dengan tatapan cemas, dan ini membuat dada Sakura sedikit sakit, entah perasaan apa yang mengalir didiri Sakura saat ini.

"Baiklah, sudah malam, kita harus pergi," ucap Kiba.

"Benar juga, kita harus memberi laporan pada Tsunade," kata Naruto.

"Tsunade?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia boss kami, suatu saat kita pasti akan mempertemukanmu padanya," jawab Naruto yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Nah Sakura, kami pulang dulu, sampai jumpa disekolah besok yah," ucap Neji yang membuat Sakura tersipu.

"I-iya…"

Melihat rona merah diwajah Sakura, Ino langsung menyadarinya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Besok akan kuberi tahu semua hal tentang Neji."

Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hehehehehe, rahasia wanita," jawab Ino sambil melangkah keluar dan menggandeng lengan Shikamaru.

Ketika semua sudah keluar, kini tinggal Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Dia benar-benar membuatku penasaran! Akh! Andai saja aku bisa membaca pikiran orang. Mempunyai masa lalu yang seperti itu, pasti sangat berat untuk ukuran seorang wanita, aku sedikit mengerti, kenapa dia selalu menghindar tapi juga ramah pada seseorang, dia menghindar pasti karena takut orang yang mendekatinya menjadi menjauhinya karena takut pada kekuatannya… ya, pasti begitu. Dan dia selalu tersenyum, karena dia tidak mau menjadi salah satu orang yang menjauhinya dulu.

Terlalu baik.

Padahal lemah, tapi sok kuat.

Benar-benar wanita yang aneh.

"Sasuke cepaaaat, nanti kita tinggal loh."

Suara Naruto membuatku tersadar kalau ternyata aku belum beranjak dari kamar Sakura, aku sadar dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, mungkin dia bingung kenapa aku tidak pergi bersama yang lain, yah… jangankan dia… aku sendiri juga bingung. Akhirnya dari pada kita sama-sama bingung, aku mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar yang letaknya dilantai 2 ini, sebelum aku menghilang, aku menoleh kearahnya sekali lagi, dan…

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Ah! Sebenarnya apa yang kukatakan! Memangnya dia mau bertemu denganku lagi besok? Terserah! In demi kepentingan misi, dan demi impianku!

Ya…

Demi impianku!

**~Normal's POV~**

"Konohamaru…" panggil Sakura dengan tatapan masih melihat kearah pintu, dan Konohamarupun mneoleh, "Apa ini rasanya mempunyai teman?"

"Kak, kakak jangan mau ditipu oleh mereka!" sewot Konohamaru.

"Tapi kakak rasa, mereka tidak menipuku, kamu lihat sendiri kan tadi, mereka sama sepertiku," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi… mereka itu pasti akan membahayakan kakak, aku tidak mau…"

"Konohamaru, kalau kau benar-benar khawatir padaku, aku akan mengizinkanmu selalu berada disampingku saat bersama mereka, bagaimana?" ucap Sakura.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Iya."

"Walaupun kakak sedang berduaan dengan laki-laki berambut panjang tadi?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah sekali lagi, dan itu terlihat jelas oleh Konohamaru.

"Tuh kan! Kakak menyukainya kan!" sewot Konohamaru yang menaiki kasur Sakura.

"T-Tunggu… aku baru saja kenal, mana mungkin suka padanya."

"Bohong! Aku lihat tatapan kakak selalu lembut padanya, memangnya apa sih yang sudah dilakukannya?"

"Dia hanya menolongku tadi pagi, tidak lebih," jelas Sakura yang memegang pipi adiknya itu, Konohamaru langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku tidak mau kakak dipermainkan oleh laki-laki, kakak wanita baik-baik, kakak pantas bahagia…"

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas peluk adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih, aku akan hati-hati kok."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat tadi?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino sambil menyetir mobil mengantar Ino pulang.

"Benar Orochimaru yang menghampiri adik Sakura, aku tidak menyangka dia lebih cepat beraksi dari kita," jawab Ino.

"Dan, apa yang kau bisikkan tadi pada Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat tidak suka penasaran.

"Oh, Sakura… sepertinya dia menyukai Neji," jawab Ino terkekeh kecil.

"Ha? Apa dia tahu kalau Neji…"

"Haruskah aku memberitahunya? Kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah cinta pertamanya, mana mungkin aku menghancurkannya, aku akan membantunya," potong Ino.

"Tapi Neji…"

"Aku sudah memilihmu, Shikamaru… kamulah yang aku suka, bukan yang lain," potong Ino yang tersenyum memandang Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kan belum sampai," tanya Ino sambil menoleh kearah jendela.

"Ucapanmu membuatku hilang kendali," gumam Shikamaru.

"Hah?" Ino menolah pada ucapan Shikamaru dan tiba-tiba Shikamaru meraih leher Ino dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"S-Shikamaru… ini didalam mobil loh…" ucap Ino dengan nada pelan.

"Lalu? Apa kita tidak pernah melakukannya didalam mobil?" ucap Shikamaru sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Dasar laki-laki!" ucap Ino yang mencium bibir Shikamaru dengan panas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

kembali lagi pada pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasanya, kini Sakura berdiri didepan cermin dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah-ubah.

"Sedang apa sih kak?" kata Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ah.. k-kamu… hehehe.."

"Muka kakak jelek sekali loh," ucap Konohamaru sambil menyantap cerealnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus menyapa Ino bagaimana nanti disekolah," ucap Sakura gugup.

Konohamaru tersedak mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk… kakak ini ada-ada saja, kalau mau menyapa ya sapa saja," kata Konohamaru yang mengelap bibirnya.

"I-ini kan pertama kalinya untukku menyapa teman disekolah, jangan mengejekku dong," sewot Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Sebenarnya yang kakak siapa dan yang adik siapa sih?" tanya Konohamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yep! Sudah, aku pergi dulu yah," pamit Sakura.

"Kak, nanti aku pulang telat loh," ucap Konohamaru yang berhadil menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Latihan basket, sebentar lagi festival disekolahku, kakak datang yah," jawab Konohamaru sambil membetulkan seragamnya.

"Oke, makan malam nanti aku akan membuat Yakiniku, aku berangkaaaat," ucap Sakura sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Hhhhh, mudah-mudahan mereka tulus berteman dengan kakak," desah Konohamaru.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hooo, jadi mereka sudah memberi tahu jati diri mereka yah pada gadis itu? Cepat sekali" ucap seorang wanit berambut pirang dan berdada besar sambil meminum the dikursinya.

"I-iya, dan katanya mereka akan membawa Sakura kesini kalau sempat," ucap Hinata.

"Bagus, yang penting sekarang buat Sakura merasa dia nyaman bersama kita, karena aku ingin meminjam kekuatannya dengan keikhlasannya," ucap Tsunade sembil menyangga dagunya memakai kedua jemari-jemarinya.

"Wah, ternyata Nona Tsunade masih punya hati nurani yah," ledek seoarang wanit yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menggendong seekor babi.

"Kau meledekku atau apa, hah? Sizune?"

"Hehehe, tidak… hanya salut saja," kata Sizune sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Langkah yang sengaja dipelankannya karena gugup, dan tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik yang dia perhatikan dari tadi, Sakura Haruno sedang berdiri sambil sembunyi digerbang sekolah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat malu.

"_Apa yang kulakukan siih~_" pikir Sakura sambil menempelkan dahiny ditembok.

"Sakura?"

"Hyaa!" Sakura mneoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya sambil menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"N-Neji?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata, "A-aku…"

"Sakuraaaaa!" ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara Ino dari kejauhan yang sedang berlari melambaikan tangannya.

"Ino," panggil Sakura sambil tersenyum lega.

"_Ups, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang salah_," pikir Ino saat melihat Sakura berdua dengan Neji.

"Ah, aku duluan ke kelas yah, aku lupa ada janji dengan guru Kakashi,daaaah," ucap Ino yang berlari melewati mereka.

"Guru Kakashi?" tanya Sakura yang tidak pernah mendengar nama itu disekolahnya.

"Ya, dia baru disini, dan dia juga sama seperti kami," jawab Neji sambil memandangi sosok Ino yang berlari.

"Punya kekuatan juga?" tanya Sakura memperjelas.

"Ya," jawab Neji masih sambil melihat sosok Ino yang sudah tidak ada, Sakura yang menatap mata Neji penuh dengan kelembutan saat menatap Ino merasa bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sesak?

"Mau sampai kapan kalian menjadi patung selamat datang disini?" ucap suara laki-laki yang membuyarkan tatapan Sakura, dan ketika dia menoleh.

"S-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura kaget

"Ayo kekelas denganku, kelasmu dan Neji kan berbeda," ajak Sasuke yang menarik lengan Sakura.

"T-Tunggu, apa kata orang-orang dikelas nanti kalau kita masuk ke sekolah bersama!" tolak Sakura yang menahan lengannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau masih ada yang mengejekmu akan kubakar nanti orangnya!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang emosi.

"Sasuke, jangan menarik Sakura seperti itu, lebih lembutlah sedikit pada wanita," ujar Neji menepuk lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Sakura menatap Neji dengan wajah tersipu, hal ini juga membuatnya bingung, perasaan kesal langsung memenuhi hati pemuda bermata onyx itu. Sasukepun melepaskan lengan Sakura dan mereka berjalan bersama hingga kedalam gedung sekolahan, dan langsung saja… menjadi bahan pembicaraan bagi seluruh murid di sekolahan.

Semua menatap kearah Sakura yang sedang berjalan di koridor bersama Sasuke, apalagi para wanita yang melemparkan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh, semua mencoba berusaha keras untuk mendekati Sasuke, namun tidak pernah ada satupun yang berhasil mendekatinya, bahkan mengajak ngobrol saja tidak ada yang berhasil, dan kini melihat Sakura berjalan disamping Sasuke, membuat semua siswi mengeluarkan aura membunuh padanya.

Sesampainya dikelas, Naruto sudah berada disana dan… Kiba? Yang lebih membuat Sasuke bingung lagi, sekarang Kiba sudah dikerumuni oleh banyak siswi, apalagi Kiba bukan penghuni kelas itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin sambil berjalan menghampiri Kiba.

"Ah, Sasuke… aku hanya berbuat baik pada wanita-wanita ini, katanya mereka ingin mengenalku lebih banyak," jawab Kiba sambil cengengesan.

"Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan dikelas ini?" tanya Sasuke memperjelas.

"Ah, aku dipindahkan kesini, mungkin ditakdirkan untuk menemani para gadis yang kesepian disini karena kedinginanmu ini, Sasuke," ucap Kiba sambil berpose ala playboy.

"Kyaaa! Kiba memang the best!" teriak siswi-siswi dikelas yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam.

"Setidaknya jadi asik deh kelas ini, karena sebelumnya ada wanita menyeramkan disini," ujar salah satu wanita yang berkumpul dikerumunan Kiba.

Langsung saja wanita itu mendapat tatapan sinis dari Sasuke… Kiba yang menyadarinya langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan agar wanit itu selamat dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura bersikap biasa saja seperti tidak ada yang berbicara buruk tentang dirinya, saat ini yang ada dipikiran Sakura adalah tatapan Neji yang selalu lembut saat melihat Ino, apa maksud dari tatapan itu?

Waktupun berganti dengan cepat, saat ini bel terakhir yang ditnggu oleh semua murid berbunyi, pertanda bel pulang telah tiba semua memasukkan buku-bukunya masing-masing dan saling melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti 'akan kemana setelah ini?' atau mengajak main satu sama lain. Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak berlaku untuk Sakura, melihat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa pamit, karena dia tidak ehm… belum terbiasa berpamitan saat pulang.

Sesampainya didepan, entah hari ini hari baiknya atau bukan dia melihat sosok Neji yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju depan gerbang, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung berlari dan memanggil Neji.

"Neji," panggil Sakura saat jarak mereka sudah dekat.

"Ah, Sakura… mau pulang?" tanya Neji saat menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ya, Neji sendiri?" jawab dan tanya Sakura balik.

"Ya, aku harus mengurus sesuatu ditempat 'kami'," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh begitu, lalu yang lain?"

"Sakuraaaa!" teriak suara wanita dari jendela lantai 2, dan itu adalah Ino, "Mau pulang yah? Nejiii, antar Sakura pulang yaaaah."

"Yaaa, serahkan padaku," jawab Neji tersenyum pada Ino.

"Sakura! Nanti malam aku boleh menginap dirumahmu tidak? Aku mau memenuhi janjiku padamu yang tertunda tadi," teriak Ino dari atas.

"B-boleh… datang saja," jawab Sakura yang wajahnya merona merah, ini pertama kalinya ada teman yang menginap dirumahnya.

"Okeee, Neji antar dia sampai rumah yaaah, daaaah."

"Dasar… selalu berisik," ujar Neji dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

Sakura menatap Neji dengan penuh rasa memahami, saat dia melihat wajah Neji yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit pilu, Sakura sadar akan sesuatu…

Sesuatu yang membuatnya juga sedikit pilu…

"Neji…" panggil Sakura pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh laki-laki berambut panjang itu dan membuatnya menoleh, "Suka Ino yah?" lanjut Sakura.

Neji terkejut dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sakura, namun dia juga tidak menyangkalnya, Neji tersenyum pada Sakura dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Ya, aku menyukainya," jawab Neji jujur, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa miris mendengarnya, "Tapi aku terlambat, dia… sudah sangat mencintai Shikamaru."

Neji berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu dan langkahnya diikuti oleh Sakura, disepanjang perjalanan, Neji mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Ino.

"Aku, Ino dan Shikamaru adalah teman dari kecil, kau tahu… Ino dulu sangat menyukaiku, bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan perasaan Shikamaru padanya," ucap Neji sambil terus berjalan, dan Sakura mendengarkan sambil menatap mata Neji, kemudian Neji melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dulu aku tidak memandangnya sebagai wanita, sampai suatu saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan aku menolaknya…yah, kau pasti bingung kenapa justru sekarang seperti akulah yang tergila-gila padanya, tadinya aku berfikir aku tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan persahabatan kami, namun pikiranku salah… hatinya sudah tertutup untukku," ujar Neji.

"Rasanya sangat sakit… disini," tunjuk Neji pada dadanya sendiri, "Saat aku tahu dia dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pacaran beberapa bulan setelah penolakanku, aku berani jamin Shikamaru berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat Ino berpaling padanya."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi, saat Neji mengucapkan kata 'sakit' sambil menunjuk dadanya, entah mengapa Sakura malah reflek memegang dadanya sendiri seolah dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan Neji.

"Menyedihkan yah," hina Neji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak… menurutku kau adalah pria yang baik, namun salah mengambil keputusan, kalau aku jadi kamu mungkin aku akan menerima Ino, karena aku yakin pasti bisa membahagiakan Ino selain menjadi sahabat," ucap Sakura sambil menatap jari-jarinya yang ditempelkan satu sama lain itu, "I-itu menurutku."

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya sudah sampai didepan rumah Sakura.

"Sampai besok," ucap Sakura sambil membuka pagar.

"Sampai besok, terima kasih sudah mendengaranku," ujar Neji.

Neji membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Sakura, dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Neji dari belakang dengan tatapan memelas.

"Enaknya jadi Ino," gumam Sakura.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang sedang tiduran diatap sekolah, "Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?"

"…"

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"Dia… suka… Neji… yah?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mendengar omongan Sasuke.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke sendiri merasa aneh, tidak sengaja dia melihat Sakura sedang berada didepan gerbang bersama Neji, dan Neji seperti mengantar Sakura pulang? Melihat itu Sasuke merasa sebal, padahal dia yang berencana ingin mendekati Sakura, tapi kenapa malah Neji yang dekat dengan gadis itu, sebenarnya sih tidak masalah siapa yang akan dekat dengan Sakura, ujung-ujungnya pasti akan tertuju pada Tsunade. Tapi… sekali lagi, Sasuke merasa bingung kenapa dia kesal.

"ARGH! SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke sambil memukul tembok.

"Haa? Kenapa sih kau ini?" tanya Naruto yang kali ini benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan temannya sendiri.

"Naruto ikut aku!" ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kemana?"

"Rumah Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Ino's POV~**

Akhirnya sampai didepan rumah Sakura, memang dasar Shikamaru! Mengantarku saja malas, dia malah pergi bersama Kakashi! Jangan-jangan mereka homo!

Aku mendumel sambil menekan bel rumah Sakura, aku menunggu sampai ada yang membukanya, dan bisa kudengar suara Sakura dari dalam.

"Tunggu sebentaaaar."

Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan ekspresi Sakura yang sedang buru-buru itu, dan akhirnya tiba juga pintu rumah itu dibuka.

"Maaf yah lama, silahkan masuk," ucap Sakura dengan napas yang ngos-ngos-an?

"Sedang apa kamu?" tanyaku dengan nada aneh.

"Ah, aku tadi membersihkan kamar yang akan kau pakai nanti," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kamu tidak mengerti maksudku yah? Maksudku mau menginap adalah tidur sekamar denganmu, kalau tidak sekamar mana bisa kita cerita-cerita," ujarku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"O-oh begitu…" ucapnya yang malu.

Pasti Sakura sangat gugup, aku berani jamin ini pertama kalinya ada teman yang menginap dirumahnya,"Mana Konohamaru?"

"Dia pulang telat, katanya ada latihan basket," jawab Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa cemilan dikulkasnya.

"Sakura," panggilku dengan ekspresi iseng, "Kamu suka Neji yah."

BRUKKK

Sakura menjatuhkan maknaan yang baru saja dia ambil dari kulkasnya? Kenapa kelihatan sekali sih kalau dia sedang grogi?

"T-tidak… B-bukan begitu… a-aku…"

"Heii tenang, tenang… jangan gugup begitu, aku hanya bertanya," ujarku sambil membantu Sakura memungut kembali makanannya.

Aku melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit pilu.

"Aku… hanya senang padanya… karena dia laki-laki pertama yang menatapku dan memperlakukanku dengan lembut selain adikku," ucap Sakura sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Yah, tidak heran sih bagi Sakura yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan dengan lembut oleh laki-laki jadi salah tingkah begini, apalagi laki-laki itu Neji yang suka membuat para wanita salah paham dengan kelembutannya.

"Jadi, kamu tidak menyukainya?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya, aku suka padanya, tapi bukan suka dalam hal tertentu," jawab Sakura dengan yakin.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Tidak bisa, Ino tidak boleh tahu kalau aku menyukai Neji, bagaimana pun juga, Ino pernah menyukai Neji, aku tidak mau Ino tahu… tidak mau.

_Ting noooong_

Ketika bel berbunyi, aku dan Ino saling tatap, siapa yang datang? Kalau konohamaru tidak mungkin menekan bel terlebih dahulu, aku berjalan meninggalkan Ino di dapur dan membuka pintu.

"Aaahh?"

"Soreeee."

"Naruto? Sasuke? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Ino yang muncul dibelakangku.

"Aku ingin main saja kesini, iya kan… Sasuke?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang menatap entah kemana.

Aku tersenyum lembut pada mereka, ini pertama kalinya bagiku rumah akan ramai dengan kedatangan teman-temanku sendiri, bukan teman Konohamaru atau siapa, tapi temanku…

"Silahkan masuk," ucapku sambil tersenyum yang kukeluarkan dari dalam hatiku, "Aku buat makan malam dulu yah."

"Mau masak apa Sakura?" tanya Ino menghampiriku, "Mau kubantu?"

"Ah jangan, kalau ino ikut campur nanti rasanya tidak enak," kata Naruto yang memasuki ruang TVku.

"Kuracuni kau!" sewot Ino.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri kok, Ino tunggu saja bersama Naruto dan Sasuke diruang TV," ucapku sembari memakai celemek.

"Baiklah, bikin yang enak yaaaah," ucap Ino dengan nada riang.

"Ok," jawabku yang sudah memegang pisau.

**~Normal's POV~**

Saat Sakura sedang memotong-motong bumbu yang akan digunakan nanti, Sasuke menghampirinya dan berdiri disamping gadis berambut pink itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak… tidak apa-apa kok," tolak Sakura secara halus.

Sakura meneruskan kegiatan potong memotongnya itu, Sasuke hanya memandangi sosok Sakura denga tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan, antara penasaran, lembut, dan ingin melindungi bercampur aduk di benaknya. Namun adegan saat Sakura bersama Neji terlintas lagi diotaknya dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Neji…"

Baru mengawali kelimat dengan kata Neji… Sakura sudah gugup dan tanpa sadar memotong jarinya sendiri.

"Akh!" rintih Sakura.

"Hei… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung khawatir.

"I-iya… hanya tergores sedikit," jawab Sakura yang memencet telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Goresan sedikit itu bisa menyebabkan infeksi!" ucap Sasuke yang masih dengan nada khawatirnya dan langsung meraih telunjuk Sakura lalu menghisap darah tersebut.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura memejamkan matanya ketuka jari telunjuknya sudah masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke, dia merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari mulut Sasuke, dan itu sangat sukses membuat Sakura menjadi malu sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan melihat jari telunjuk Sakura… sudah tidak ada luka lagi disitu.

"Kemampuan specialmu memang sangat melegakan, untung lukanya hilang," ucap Sasuke yang Sakura lihat dengan tatapan lembut… tidak kalah lembutnya dengan Neji saat menatap sosok Ino.

"Ternyata…" ucap Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum, "Sasuke tidak segalak yang dilihat yah."

"Hn? memangnya aku galak?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya, kamu selalu memasang wajah seperti ini," ucap Sakura sambil menarik wajahnya kebelakang.

"Heh... aku tidak sejelek itu," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sesuatu... sesuatu yang sangat memilukan, sosok seorang anak kecil yang menangis sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berlumuran darah, lalu Sakura melihat... anak kecil yang mirip Sasuke itu berteriak sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat memilukan. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya, jelas saja hal itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke masih dengan menyentuh Sakura.

"Ukh! nghh!" geram Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya makin erat.

"Sakura?" kini Sasuke menggoyangkan punggungnya.

SLAAAAP

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dengan sangat kencang, kemudian dia membuka matanya dengan air mata yang berlinang, perlahan dia raih wajah Sasuke yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, dan Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan keadaan menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : bingung yah? hehehehee, maaf yah... awal-awal chapter memang pasti ngebingungin.. atau chapter ini malah nge bete in?maaf kalau begitu... u_u**

**untuk chapter ini aku g bikin adegan fight, chapter depan baru bakal mulai perkenalan musuhnya, chapter 2 kan kabuto dan kidoumaru udah muncul... kira-kira siapa lagi yang enak untuk dimuncullin yaaaah? heheheheee**

**thanks untuk review2nya yaah, syukur deh pada suka sama ceritanya...**

**untuk cita-citanya Sasuke tu ada hubungannya kok sama tujuan Tsunade nanti... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sasuke's POV~<strong>

Sakura?

Kenapa dia?

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis dan memelukku?

Tapi… aku tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya..

Ahh~… hangat rasanya dipeluk seperti ini, akupun membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan kedua lenganku dibelakang pundak Sakura yang mungil itu.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Kenapa… kenapa bisa sesadis ini?

Sasuke… aku tidak menyangka masa lalunya begitu menyakitkan,seluruh keluarganya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri, tapi siapa… siapa yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya ini?

Aku terus menerus memeluk Sasuke sambil melihat kejadian yang memilukan itu sampai aku mendengar suara Ino.

**~Normal's POV~**

"Sakura, aku mau ke… oh…" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berpelukan, dan mendengar suara Ino, Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan wajahnya yang gugup dan merona merah.

"Maaf mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan," ucap Ino yang berusaha meninggalkan mereka.

"I-ino kamu salah paham… S-Sasuke hanya melihat lukaku tadi saat terpotong pisau," jawab Sakura yang sangat panic.

"Heii, tidak usah panic begitu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Neji kok," ledek Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

Saat itu, malam hari telah tiba, kini Ino sedang berada dikamar Sakura, berbincang-bincang tentang kesukaan mereka, hobby, makanan favorit dan segala hal yang bisa dibicarakan, Ino juga membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru yang membuat Sakura merasa sedikit kepikiran tentang Neji.

"Nah Sakura… apa kamu punya orang yang kau suka?" tanya Ino sambil menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna pirang itu.

"Aku…"

"Aku pikir kau suka Neji," tebak Ino.

"Hah? Aku? Hhhmm… aku… tidak tahu ini bisa dibilang suka atau tidak, karena aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan suka sebelumnya," jawab Sakura yang memeluk bantal gulingnya.

"Begitu… kau tahu, dulu aku suka Neji loh," ujar Ino dan itu sukses membuat ekspresi Sakura terkejut, bukan terkejut karena mendengar pernyataannya, hanya saja Sakura tidak menyangka Ino akan mengakuinya.

"Tapi dia menolaku, karena katanya dia tidak mau merusak hubungan persahabatan kami, tapi disisi lain… aku tahu Neji… masih menunggu wanita itu," ucap Ino tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

Saat itu Sakura melihat wajah Ino yang sangat cantik menjadi bersemu sendiri, dia berfikir andai saja wajahnya secantik Ino dan kepribadiannya sesupel Ino. Tapi kata 'wanita' yang keluar dari mulut Ino membuat Sakura kembali pada masalah Neji.

"W-wanita?"

"Ya, Neji itu punya wanita yang sangat dicintainya dulu," lanjut Ino.

"Bukannya Neji menyukaimu?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Ino terkejut, lalu Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

Namun melihat ekspresi Ino yang masih sangat penasaran, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ino.

"Tadi siang, saat Neji mengantarku pulang, dia menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan katanya… dia menyukaimu," kata Sakura sambil memeluk gulingnya makin erat.

"Sakura…" panggil Ino dengan tatapan seperti menahan tertawa, "Neji itu tukang bohong, jangan percaya, hihihi, begitu-begitu dia senang membuat orang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, tapi aku dan Shikamaru tidak bisa dia bohongi, sudah jelas Neji sangat mencintai wanita itu 100%"

"Wanita itu… siapa" tanya Sakura, entah mengapa dada Sakura merasa sesak mendengar hal itu.

"Dia sama seperti kami, dia sangat ahli membuat benda yang bisa dijadikan senjata," jawab Ino, "Sudah malam, kita tidur yuk."

Ino beranjak ketemat tidur Sakura yang megah itu lalu menarik selimut sampai lehernya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sakura yang masih membuka matanya tetap masih kepikiran tentang Neji, namun Sakura sendiri bingung, sebenarnya apa perasaannya terhadap Neji itu? Suka… atau kagum?

**o-o-o-o-o**

kini giliran Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berada didalam kamar Konohamaru, kenapa? Karena mereka juga menginap dirumah Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya tadi kau bisa memeluk Sakura? Sasuke," tanya Naruto yang sedang bermain PS3 bersama Konohamaru.

"Sudah kubilang Sakuralah yang memelukku, bukan aku yang memeluknya," jawab Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat ada sebuah… cakaran?

"Tapi kau seram juga yah bocah, main cakar saja setelah dengar kabar itu," ucap Naruto cengengesan.

"Namaku Konohamaru!"

"Akh! Perih sekali~" rintih Sasuke yang sedang mengobati luka di pipinya itu.

"Kau suka sama kakakku yah?" tanya Konohamaru to the point.

"Enak saja menuduhku sembarangan, kenal saja baru beberapa hari," jawab Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu kawan, bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya nanti," kata Naruto memperingati, "Saat kau jatuh cinta padanya, Sakura malah cinta dengan orang lain, kasihan… pemula kok malah patah hati."

"Kau ini minta dikubur hidup-hidup yah!" sewot Sasuke.

"Ah, dan hilangkan itu nada membentakmu, kau ini jadi cowok kasar dan dingin sekali, pantas tidak pernah dapat pacar," ejek Naruto sekali lagi.

"Haa? Tidak punya pacar? Kasihan ganteng-ganteng tapi tidak laku," sambung Konohamaru.

Entah kenapa rasanya Naruto dan Konohamaru langsung akrab kalau menyangkut mencela Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tidak bisa melawan omongan kedua orang itu, kalau bisa ingin sekali dia membakar kedua orang yang sedang akur main PS3 itu. Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan seseorang, selama ini dia berhasil berbaur dengan yang lain berkat Naruto, Ino dan Kakashi. Berkat merekalah semua yang kenal Sasuke memaklumi kelakuan Sasuke yang kasar dan cuek itu.

Namun bukan berarti Sasuke tidak perhatian pada mereka yang peduli terhadapnya, hanya saja dia kurang bisa menunjukkan bagaimana caranya.

Waktupun semakin larut, kini mereka semua sudah tertidur dengan lelap, hingga saatnya pagi tiba, Sakuralah yang pertama kali bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Saat sampai didapur, ternyata ada sosok lain yang sudah berada disana selain Sakura.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura, "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil meminum air putih.

Keadaan sedikit canggung, Sakura mengambil segelas air putih yang terletak disamping Sasuke, kemudian dengan keberanian yang sangat besar, Sakura melontarkan suatu kalimat.

"Maafkan aku kemarin, aku tidak sengaja melihat masa lalumu, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa melihatnya, maaf aku telah lancang."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya, menunggu sepatah kalimat dari Sasuke agar gadis itu membuka mata emeraldnya yang indah.

"Tidak apa, aku juga sudah lancang melihat masa lalumu, disengaja malah," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang gelas berisi air ditangannya itu, _"Setidaknya, aku merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang yang tulus dari orang tua."_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Jadi… kita impas yah, hehehe," ucap Sakura terkekeh sedikit.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sambil tersenyum heran, "Ayo siap-siap, nanti telat kesekolah."

**o-o-o-o-o**

pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat ramai, 5 orang keluar dari rumah yang megah dengan seragam sekolah mereka, ya… kini Sakura berangkat sekolah bersama Ino, Sasuke, Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Kak, ngomong-ngomong, ketika aku melihat mereka tidak takut dengan kakak, aku jadi teringat orang itu," ucap Konohamaru tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya dan ditempelkan dibelakang kepalanya.

"Orang itu?" tanya Ino.

"Ah! Iya aku ingat," jawab Sakura yang menempulkan jari telunjuk di dagunya, "anak kali-laki yang kita temui saat menginap di villa kan?"

"Iya iya," jawab Konohamaru dengan semangat, "Siapa yah namanya? Kalau tidak salah.. ma… mima… arrgghh."

"Aku juga lupa namanya, tapi aku suka padanya dia sangat baik dan pemalu, dia juga tidak takut saat aku mengatakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya," kata Sakura.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Maksudku bukan suka dalam hal khusus," jelas Sakura.

"Kalau dengan Neji?" ledek Ino sambil menyenggol sikut Sakura, terlihat wajah Sakura yang langsung memerah ketika Ino meledeknya.

"AAhh! Aku tidak suka dengan si Neji Neji itu!" sewot Konohamaru.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada panik, seolah Konohamaru itu adalah kakaknya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka, kakak kalau mau pacaran carilah laki-laki yang baik dan apa adanya, tuh… seperti Sasuke misalnya," kata Konohamaru dengan asal-asalan sambil tidak menatap Sasuke.

"A-AKU?" teriak Sasuke yang gugup, "E-Enak saja! Aku tidak menyukai Sakura, kita saja baru bertemu dan belum kenal lebih dekat."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan Konohamaru memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Sasuke… tidak perlu sekasar itu ucapanmu," tegur Ino.

"Ya, kalau memang tidak menyukai Sakura jangan melontarkannya begitu saja," sambung Naruto.

"Dan pergi saja ke neraka!" kata Konohamaru mengakhiri perkumpulan mereka, Konohamaru mencium pipi Sakura dan pamit karena letak sekolah Konohamaru berbeda arah.

"Ayo Sakura, kita pergi duluan," tarik Ino pada lengan Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri disana.

Ketika Ino dan Sakura sudah lumayan menjauh, Naruto menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Minta maaf padanya nanti," usul Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia tidak bermaksud melontarkan kalimat seperti tadi, hanya saja ketika Konohamaru dengan asal berkata seperti tadi, itu membuat Sasuke gugup dan malu, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa malu dan gugup, maka terlontarlah kalimat yang tidak mengenakan untuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa Ino, kelihatannya Sasuke tidak bermaksud bicara begitu," ucap Sakura yang sudah berada ditempat loker sepatu, sejak Sakura dekat dengan Ino, sudah jaranag ada orang yang menghina atau mengerjai Sakura lagi.

"Walaupun tidak bermaksud Sakura, Sasuke itu kebiasaan… terlalu kasar ucapannya," ujar Ino sambil mengganti sepatunya.

"Mungkin itu dikarenakan dia kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya yang sudah tidak ada kan?" kata Sakura dengan santai.

Ino terdiam kaget, "Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Hah?"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Sasuke sudah tidak punya orang tua?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"Oh… kemarin saat dia menyentuhku, aku tidak sengaja melihat masa lalunya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa melihatnya," jawab Sakura.

"_Apa? Dia juga bisa melihat masa lalu? Sakura… kekuatannya pasti sangat besar, bisa dibilang dia cenayang yang sangat hebat,"_ pikir Ino.

"Sakura…" panggil Ino pelan sambil mendekat kearah Sakura, "Apa kau bisa melakukan ini?" tanya Ino sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya dan tiba-tiba muncul tumbuhan hijau yang membuat mata Sakura terbuka lebar.

"T-Tidak…" jawab Sakura.

"Begitu yah," kata Ino yang menghilangkan kembali sosok tumbuhan itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"K-Kau bisa seperti itu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya, kami semua bisa," jawab Ino.

"Makanya nanti sepulang sekolah mau ikut ke markas kami?" tawar suara laki-laki dari arah belakang, dan ketika Sakura menoleh.

"N-Neji?" sentak Sakura kaget.

"Markas? Nona Tsunade sudah menyuruh kita membawanya?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin cepat-cepat memperkenalkan Sakura padanya," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum pada Sakura dan membuat Sakura berdebar-debar.

"Benar juga, lebih cepat kenal lebih bagus, mau kan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Iya aku mau," jawab Sakura.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Ya Tuhan, pagi-pagi sudah harus menlihat Neji? Aku sangat grogi dan senang karena Neji mengajakku ke tempat mereka, tapi kesenanganku ini hanya sesaat ketika aku mengingat ucapan Ino tadi malam tentang wanita yang dicintai Neji, siapa yah wanita beruntung itu? Neji pasti akan sangat menyayanginya kalau sudah mendapatkan wanita yang dicintainya.

Tapi kenapa dia berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan dia menyukai Ino yah? Kurasa dia tidak bohong saat bilang suka pada Ino, tapi melihat dari tatapan Ino tadi malam, aku juga yakin Ino tidak bohong tentang Neji yang mencintai seseorang itu.

Ah~ aku sangat bingung.

Dan lagi… Sasuke, sebenarnya ucapannya tadi membuatku sedikit terkejut, habis nadanya membentak begitu, kalau memang dia tidak suka padaku… ehm, bukan dalam hal yang khusus… kenapa dia mau berbuat baik padaku.

Saat aku berjalan menuju kelas bersama Ino, aku melihat Kiba yang sedang berada di depan kelas bersama para wanita, sepertinya Kiba menikmati ke populerannya, Kiba menyapaku dengan ramah dan akupun tersenyum kembali padanya, dan anehnya, tidak ada lagi tatapan sinis untukku dari para wanita ganas itu.

Aku bersyukur, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka sampai-sampai aku merasa… aku menyukai sekolah ini sekarang.

Selama di sekolah, aku merasa Sasuke ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, tapi kelakuannya membuatku bingung, kadang menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesal, kadang menendang-nendang kursi di depannya, dan kadang mencabuti rambut Naruto dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Tapi aku yakin sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan saat pulang sekolah ini, akulah yang akan menanyakannya langsung.

"Sasuke…" panggilku dan itu membuat Sasuke….

"YAA?" menjawab dengan sangat keras.

"Ah.. maaf.." ucapku yang… kenapa minta maaf?

"Tidak, tidak… Sakura, akulah y-yang meminta m-maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan masih nada gagapnya.

"Tidak, aku minta maaf karena telah mengagetkanmu," ucapku pelan.

"Aku… akulah yang meminta maaf! Maafkan aku yang sudah bicara kelewatan tadi pagi!" bentak Sasuke.

Nadanya memang membentak, tapi aku merasa dia sedang tidak membentakku, setelah kulihat wajahnya, aku baru sadar,wajahnya sangat tampan dan ternyata wajahnya sangat gugup… bisa kutebak dia sedang menahan malu, raut mukanya yang sangat dingin, tatapan matanya yang tajam, namun terpancar rona kemerahan yang sepertinya mati-matian dia tutupi, bisa kutebak lagi… harga dirinya pasti tinggi. Akupun tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengatakan.

"Tidak masalah, oh iya… hari ini aku akan ke markas kalian loh."

"Ha? Sekarang?"

"Iya, katanya Neji mau mengenalkanku pada Nona Tsunade," jawabku dengan sangat pelan ketika menyebutkan nama Neji.

"Sakura," aku mendengar suara Neji dari pintu kelas, "Ayo kita berangkat."

Aku tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dikelas, sebelum aku meninggalkan kelas itu, aku menoleh lagi ke Sasuke dan… "Sampai besok," akupun melanjutkan langkahku lagi, tanpa kusdarai bahwa saat itu ternyata wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi lesu, saat jalan bersama Neji, bisa kurasakan tatapan sinis masih ada yang terpaku padaku dari wanita-wanita yang melihat kearah kami, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Saat ini aku menaiki mobil Neji, tadinya aku ingin bareng dengan Ino, tapi katanya Ino akan menyusul setelah dia membantu ibunya yang membuka took bunga.

Saat aku melirik kearah Neji yang sedang menyetir… bisa kurasakan darah yang berada di wajahku memanas.

Aku…

Sepertinya…

Benar-benar menyukai Neji.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Neji yang membuyarkan lamunanku dan sudah membuka pintuku, aku benar-benar melamun, bahkan sampai Neji turun saja aku tidak menyadarinya.

Aku mengikuti langkah Neji ke sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana itu, tapi ketika aku memasuki rumah itu, alangkah kagetnya ketika aku melihat suasana seperti… markas?

Memang ada ruang tamu, ruang Tv dan ruang makan selayaknya rumah biasa, tapi peralatannya… ada monitor yang sangat besar, dan lagi banyak kamar yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa fungsi dari kamar tersebut, dalamnya tidak sesederhana penampilan luar rumah yang tadi kulihat, bahkan ini lebih besar dari rumahku yang menurutku sudah megah.

"Kak Nejiiii," aku melihat ada sosok wanita berambut panjang berlari memanggil Neji, wanita itu sangat cantik.

"Hinata, mana Nona Tsunade?"

"Diruangannya." Jawab wanita itu.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Sakura," kata Neji yang memperkenalkanku pada wanita itu, dengan cepat aku sedikit membungkukan tubuhku dan memperkenalkan diriku dengan sopan.

"Salam kenal, aku Sakura Haruno," ucapku.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga, sepupu kak Neji, waaah ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yang difoto yah."

Kalimatnya membuatku bingung, foto? Dari mana dia mendapatkan fotoku? Ok, itu akan kupertanyakan nanti, dan lagi aku masih bingung sebenarnya tempat apa ini.

"Ayo masuk," kata Neji membukakan pintu untukku.

Ketika kami memasuki suatu ruangan yang sangat besar, aku terpana melihat kemegahan ruangan itu, maksudku… tidak mungkin ada sebuah kamar yang sangat megah dirumah yang terlihat sangat sederhana kan!

"Sudah datang rupanya," ucap seorang wanita yang duduk dibangku dengan posisi membelakangi kami, saat wanita itu memutar bangkunya, "Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Sakura."

Aku terdiam.

Tahu dari mana dia kalau namaku Sakura? Apa aku sudah mulai terkenal? Atau jangan-jangan cerita Karin tentang aku gila sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia? Tapi kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya aku pernah melihat sosok wanita seksi berambut pirang ini, dimana yah kira-kira?

"Silahkan duduk," ucap wanita satu lagi berambut hitam pendek sambil menggendong seekor… babi?

Aku duduk di sofa bersama Neji dan wanita seksi itu beranjak dari bangkunya lalu berjalan kearahku, saat dia berada dihadapanku, aku sangat grogi, perlahan dia pegang daguku dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa yah?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti… meremehkan.

"Nona Tsunade, kami semua belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura, kami…"

"Ya ya ya, karena kalian ingin aku sendiri yang menjelaskannya kan?" potong wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu sambil menduduki sofa yang ada dihadapanku, "Kita tunggu yang lain, baru aku akan menjelaskan pada gadis ini."

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Normal's POV~**

"Huaaaaahh! Aku bosan sekali, Tuan Orochimaru benar-benar memperlambat gerakan kita, sebenarnya apa sih yang direncanakannya?" gumam sosok pemuda berambut silver.

"Berisik Sakon! Kalau mau mengeluh keluar sana!"

"Tayuya, jadi wanita itu tidak boleh kasar nada bicaranya." tegur sosok laki-laki berkacamata yang dipanggil Kabuto itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarya apa sih yang direncanakan Tuan Orochimaru? Sampai-sampai kita harus membawa gadis itu dengan kemauannya sendiri?" tanya wanita yang bernama Tayuya.

"Kau belum tahu?" kata Kabuto.

"Aku dengar sih, katanya Tuan Orochimaru memerlukan kekuatan yang ada didalam tubuh gadis itu, kalau gadis itu tidak mau membantunya, maka tuan akan mengambilnya secara paksa," sambung Kidoumaru yang sedang menggerakkan ke 6 tangannya itu.

"Secara paksa? Contohnya?" kata Tayuya tidak mengerti.

"Kau lihat alat yang baru saja kubuat?" tanya Kabuto, "Itu bisa mengambil semua pancaran tenaga yang kita punya dengan menyambungkan kabel-kabel yang ada, maka energi yang semula berada didalam tubuh gadis itu akan berpindah ke tubuh Tuan Orochimaru."

"Kau ini suka sekali membuat benda-benda aneh yah," kata Tayuya dengan nada heran.

"Itulah gunanya kemampuanku," jawab Kabuto sombong.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul, Hinata nyalakan semua programnya," perintah Tsunade.

"B-Baik," jawab Hinata.

Terlihat Hinata sedang sibuk mengotak-atik sebuah sistem dimejanya, beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sebuah layar yang besar berbentuk hologram.

"Pertama-tama, Sakura… aku ingin kau mengetahui sesuatu," ucap Tsunade pada Sakura yang kini sudah berada bersama Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba, "Kau tahu bahwa kami mempunyai kekuatan khusus kan?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Dulu, sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, kalian semua belum lahir, aku dan kedua temanku melakukan sebuah penelitian, awalnya kami meneliti hanya untuk bersenang-senang, namun salah satu dari kami mempunyai tujuan lain," jelas Tsunade yang membuat Sakura penasaran, "Yaitu untuk menguasai dunia ini."

"Apa?" ucap Sakura yang sangat terkejut.

"Yah, karena saking jeniusnya, pikirannya jadi gila, dia membuat zat-zat formula yang bisa membuat kita berubah menjadi jauh diatas normal."

Semua terdiam, karena Tsunade baru menceritakan hal ini pada mereka, maka berita ini lumayan membuat semuanya kaget.

"Dan setelah aku menelitinya lagi bersama Shizune, ternyata 'dia' tahu akan sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari kami, Hinata," ucap Tsunade dan Hinata mengangguk lalu mengubah tampilan hologram menjadi bentuk sosok wanita bersayap dan berambut soft pink yang membuat semua tertegun melihat sosok itu.

"Ini dia, sosok ini disebut 'Goddess'," jelas Tsunade.

"Goddess?" kata Ino bingung.

"Dulu Goddess terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang sangat hebat, dia melihat masa lalu, masa depan, membuat lapisan pelindung, dan juga bisa menyembukan luka," jelas Tsunade

"Awalnya, Orochimaru menyuntikan zat-zat itu pada seluruh bayi di daerah yang kami tempati dengan tujuan akan menjadi guardiannya… untuk melawan Goddess," kata Tsunade, "Namun kami menentangnya, karena itu adalah hal yang konyol, dia ingin menguasai dunia ini dan membuat semua makhluk takluk padanya."

"Memangnya, Goddess ini… hidup?" tanya Naruto yang masih terpaku melihat sosok itu.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, sampai saat ini, belum ada yang bisa membangunkan Goddess, karena dibutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar untuk membangunkannya," jawab Tsunade.

"Lalu, apa kekuatan Goddess sampai-sampai si Orochimaru itu mengincarnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Goddess itu tidak baik tapi juga tidak jahat, kalau kita bisa mengalahkannya saat dia sadar, maka semua permintaan kita akan dikabulkannya, bahkan menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati," jelas Tsunade sambil menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Ehm… anu… lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sakura yang menunjuk tangannya dan membuat seluruh ruangan itu menatapnya.

"Sakura… bisa kulihat seluruh tubuhmu tanpa busana?" tanya Tsunade yang membuat semua orang diruangan itu terkejut.

"APAA! Heh nenek! Ada kami semua disini!" bentak Naruto yang wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak jangan Sakura!" larang Sasuke.

"Apa sih! Kalian berisik sekali! Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu! Ayo cepat Sakura lepas pakaianmu," perintah Tsunade.

"E-eh? T-tapi…"

"Hinata! Shizune! Lucuti dia!"

"Baik!" jawab mereka dengan kompak dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Eh? T-tunggu.. kyaa… jangan…"

Ino menutup mata Shikamaru dan Kiba, sedangkan Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto menghadap belakang dengan cepat. Setelah sukses melucuti pakaian Sakura yang kini hanya memakai bra dan celana dalamnya, Tsunade tersenyum seolah memenangkan sesuatu.

"Benar dugaanku," ucap Tsunade, "Baiklah, kau boleh pakai lagi bajumu."

Sakura cepat-cepat memakai seragamnya lagi sebelum semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh Sakura telanjang? Nenek!" sewot Naruto.

"Coba kalian pikir, apa kalian punya tanda yang aneh di lengan kanan kalian?" tanya Tsunade yang membuat mereka menyadari akan sesuatu, dengan serempak mereka membuka lengan kanan mereka yang terbungkus seragam, dan disitu terlihat ada sebuah tanda. Tanda bintang kecil berwarna hitam.

"Kalian semua memilikinya, sedangkan Sakura tidak ada dimanapun, padahal sama-sama mempunyai kekuatan khusus kan?"

"Benar juga," ucap Ino.

"Seperti yang kubilang dulu, Sakura… dia adalah 'The Chosen One'," ucap Tsunade dengan nada serius, "Satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus secara alami, dan merupakan keturunan langsung… dari Goddess."

"Apa?"

Ucapan Tsunade membuat semua sangat kaget, bahkan Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Coba Sakura… apa wajah kedua orang tuamu mirip denganmu?" tanya Tsunade.

"…." Sakura terdiam.

Tidak ada yang bersuara ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang… tidak bisa dijelaskan itu.

"Aku…. Aku yakin, aku adalah anak kandung mereka, aku mempunyai foto-foto saat aku dilahirkan," ucap Sakura yang akhirnya bicara.

"Pertanyaanku adalah… apa mereka mirip denganmu? Sudah kubilang kan tadi… Goddess bisa melakukan apa saja, kalian tahu… kenapa sekarang Goddess tidak bergerak?" kata Tsunade.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, karena mereka tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Itu karena dia dijebak, oleh salah satu anak buah Orochimaru…" jawab Tsunade sendiri, "Dia membuat sebuah perangkap untuknya, dan alat itulah yang menyebabkan Goddess menjadi seperti ini, dan juga yang membuat Orochimaru menyuntikkan zat-zat itu pada kalian."

"Maksudmu, kekuatan kami itu berasal dari…."

"Energi Goddess," ucap Sasuke yang memotong omongan Kiba.

"Sasuke… apa maksudmu yang kau katakan dulu padaku itu tentang Goddeess?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kau bilang padaku katanya Sakura bisa melakukannya sendiri? Dan kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku tentang Goddess!"

"Itu karena aku menyuruhnya untuk diam, Naruto," jawab Tsunade.

"Jadi Sasuke sudah tahu?" tanya Kiba yang tidak percaya.

"Kenapa menyembunyikannya dari kami?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, berarti Hinata…" ucap Naruto yang kemudian menatap Hinata, terlihat raut wajah Hinata yang menunjukkan bahwa dia menyesal telah menyembunyikan semuanya dari kekasihnya itu.

"aku mengerti," ucap Ino, "Jadi misi kami itu sebenarnya adalah membuat Sakura berteman dengan kami, agar dia memihakmu Nona Tsunade? Karena kau tahu, bahwa Sakura murni keturunan Goddess, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura bersikap netral?"

"Benar," jawan Tsunade tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Dan kau… sudah tahu semuanya tentang Sakura?" lanjut Ino.

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu kalau dia murni keturunan Goddess," jawab Tsunade.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Neji yang akhirnyabicara.

"Karena…" Tsunade terdiam sejenak.

"Paman Jiraiya yah?" tanya Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

Tsunade terdiam dengan tatapan merasa tidak enak pada Sakura.

"Pantas saja, dia tidak heran dengan kekuatanku, dia juga tidak keberatan kalau aku melihat masa depannya," ucap Sakura yang suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Paman Jiraiya? Ah, penjaga sekolah itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Apa kau yakin Sakura? Kau tahu dari mana kalau si Jiraiya itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Karena…" Sakura terdiam sejenak dan memandang Tsunade dengan ekspresi segan, "Aku melihatnya di masa depan paman Jiraiya."

"APA?, kenapa dunia ini begitu sempiiit?" gerutu Kiba.

"Maaf, aku… tidak ada urusannya dengan ini semua, jangan libatkan aku," ucap Sakura yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sakura…" panggil Ino dengan nada bersalah… bersalah karena dengan tidak sengaja, pertemanan mereka ini semua… palsu.

"Aku permisi," pamit Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu.

Semua hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berani mencegah kepergian gadis itu, juga tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Sampai pada akhirnya semua terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang… berlari keluar.

"Wajar… kalau aku jadi Sakura, akupun akan sangat sedih," rintih Ino menahan tangisnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Tuhan.

Hukuman apalagi yang kau berikan padaku?

Apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau membuatku begini?

Pertama kau berikan sepercik kebahagiaan dengan mendatangi sosok teman padaku, kemudian kau menghujamku dengan berita bahwa aku, bukan keturunan dari kedua orang tuaku. Selanjutnya apalagi yang akan kau berikan untukku?

Aku sudah cukup mendengar menjelasan mereka semua, aku memutuskan untuk pulang, sendiri, dan aku akan menganggap kalau besok bertemu dengan mereka, anggap saja mereka hanya orang biasa yang sama seperti Karin dan yang lainnya. Sakit… kalau memang dari awal tujuan mereka seperti itu, bilang saja padaku! Jangan berpura-pura untuk menjadi temanku!

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh pada suara yang memanggilku, orang itu adalah Sasuke, kalau kupikir-pikir, dia itu selalu kasar pada wanita, dan sangat dingin, tapi kenapa dia baik padaku? ah~ kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Sejak aku melihat masa lalunya, seharusnya aku sudah harus sadar, kalau tujuan Sasuke adalah menghidupkan kembali keluarganya memakai kekuatanku.

"kami tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, kami…"

"Aku tahu," potongku pada ucapannya, "walaupun hanya sebentar, terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi temanku."

Aku membalikan kembali tubuhku dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disitu, sedih memang, tapi aku harus kuat, bukankah aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesendiarian? Yah, anggap saja ini semua hanya mimpi.

**~Normal's POV~**

Saat sosok Sakura menjauh dari pandangan Sasuke, sebuah kabut putih dan tebal menyelimuti seluruh daerah itu, Sasuke langsung sadar bahwa itu adalah tanda kalau musuh datang.

"Sakura!"

Sakura terdiam membatu saat ada sosok laki-laki berambut putih berkaca-mata dihadapannya, laki-laki itu adalah yang dia lihat dikelasnya saat Sasuke dan Naruto berkelahi, tapi kali ini… laki-laki itu menyekap sosok seorang yang sangat Sakura sayangi.

"KONOHAMARU!" teriak Sakura.

"Hehehehe, selamat sore, Tuan Putri," ucap Kabuto sambil menopang Konohamaru yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan saat itu juga Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke langsung berdiri dihadapan Sakura, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Begini Sakura-ku… kalau kau mau adikmu selamat, datanglah ke markas kami, sen-di-ri," ucap Kabuto sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, "Byeeee"

"Konohamaruuuu!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan mengejar sosok Konohamaru, hampir saja Sakura menyentuh tubuh adiknya yang akan membuat Sakura terbawa oleh Kabuto, namun tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba terlilit sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam seperti bayangan.

"Akh! Lepaskan aku!" rintih Sakura, dan ketika dia melihat kebelakang, ternyata itu adalah Shikamaru yang menghentikan Sakura memakai bayangannya untuk melilit tubuh Sakura. Kemudian bayangan Shikamaru menarik tubuh Sakura sehingga Sakura tertarik, sebelum tubuh Sakura terjatuh ke tanah, Neji menangkapnya dengan cekatan, lebih cekatan dari Sasuke yang baru saja mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap Sakura.

"Kalau kau terbawa apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru yang perlahan melepaskan bayangannya itu.

"Diam! Apa peduli kalian? Kalian hanya mau kekuatanku! Ambil! Silahkan ambil! Tapi jangan libatkan adikku! Sebelum bertemu dengan kalian hidupku dan adikku tenang! Aku tidak butuh kemunafikan kalian!"

PLAAAK  
>tamparan Ino berhasil mandarat di pipi kanan Sakura yang menyebabkan pipi Sakura makin merah. Kemudian Ino memeluk gadis itu.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi… aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu," ucap Ino.

"Aku juga kok, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau Sakura tidak punya kekuatan," kata Kiba.

"Awalnya memang untuk si Nenek Tsunade, tapi setelah mengenalmu, aku jadi ingin terus menjadi temanmu," sambung Naruto.

"Bukan hanya Ino, kamipun sama," ucap Sasuke," Awalnya aku ingin membuat impianku terwujud, karena kalau rencana Tsunade sukses, otomatis aku juga bisa menghidupkan kembali seluruh keluargaku, namun setelah kupikir-pikir, kedua orang tuaku pasti tidak akan sudi menerima hal itu dengan cara kotor."

"Maka dari itu, karena kita teman, izinkan kami membantumu untuk menyelamatkan adikmu," ujar Neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menjadi menangis setelah mendengar pendapat mereka masing-masing tentang dirinya, karena saat ini pikirannya hanya pada adiknya, Sakura makin menangis dan memejamkan matanya lalu menunduk.

"Tolong… selamatkan adikku," pinta Sakura.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ngh…"

"Sudah bangun rupanya?" ucap seorang laki-laki.

"Ah, dimana aku?" tanya Konohamaru yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau aman, kami menggunakanmu untuk memancing kakakmu saja," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Memancing kakakku? Ada perlu apa kau dengan kakakku sampai-sampai menculikku…." Konohamaru terdiam dan menatap dengan teliti sosok laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu, begitu dia teringat akan hal sesuatu.

"Ah! Kamu!... kamu anak yang dulu pernah bertemu dengan kami di villa itu kan?" tanya Konohamaru sambil menunjuk kearah laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, namun senyumannya kini beda dari yang dulu, dulu senyumannya sangat menyedihkan, dan kini senyumannya bisa dibilang lebih memiliki makna kehidupan.

"Apa kabar… Konohamaru?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : sampai sejauh ini gimana ceritanya? kok aku agak ragu yah takut g muasin para readers...=_= **

**kalo ada yang mau ngasih ide-ide atau sesuatu agar lebih menarik boleh kok... :)**

**makasih sebelumnya yaaah...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

"Apa kabar Konohamaru?"

"Wah, sudah lama sekali… kau masih ingat namaku? Maaf… aku lupa namamu," ucap Konohamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kimimaro, jahat sekali kau melupakanku," ujar laki-laki bernama Kimimaro itu.

"Ah iya! Kimimaro, ngomong-ngomong… ada urusan apa dengan kak Sakura?" tanya konohamaru.

"….." Kimomaro terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum lembut, "Apa kabar dengan kakakmu?"

"Baik, sekarang dia sudah banyak teman," jawab Konohamaru.

"Banyak teman?"

"Iya, saat berteman denganmu dia kan tidak punya teman sama sekali, tapi sekarang dia sudah punya banyak teman, dia juga sedang menyukai seseorang," jelas Konohamaru yang tidak menyadari dampak pada Kimimaro.

"Teman? Orang yang disukai?" gumam Kimimaro.

"Iya, aku senang melihat kakak yang sekar…akh!"

"Bicara sepatah kata lagi, kubunuh kau."

Konohamaru terdiam…

Terdiam karena lehernya telah dicengkram oleh lengan yang kekar itu dengan keras. Kimimaro melepaskan cengkramannya, senyuman yang tadinya terlihat ramah, kini berubah menjadi ekspresi yang dingin, sangat dingin sehingga Konohamaru merinding melihatnya.

"Kimi…maro?" panggil Konohamaru dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Nona Tsunadeeeeeeee!"

"Ada apa Shizune! Teriak-teriak begitu bikin telingaku sakit!" sewot Tsunade sambil meminum sakenya.

"Mereke… mereka…"

"Mereka apa?" nada yang terdengar bosan terdengar dari kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan oleh wanita cantik yang sebenarnya sudah berumur itu.

"Merekaaa, para Guardian…. Mereka pergi ke markasnya Orochimaru tanpa seijinku! Bersama Sakura, karena adik Sakura diculik!" jelas Shizune yang berhasil mengatur napasnya kembali normal.

"APA! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Mereka kesana dengan tangan kosong?" Tsunade terkejut dan langsung beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Ya, karena senjata mereka belum diselesaikan olehnya," jawab Shizune.

"Maaf, maaf," ucap seorang wanita yang baru datang, "Sepertinya aku telat yah."

"AH! Dari mana saja kau! Cepat susul mereka dan berikan senjata yang sudah kau buat untuk mereka!" perintah Tsunade pada wanita yang baru datang itu.

"Baiklah, Hinata… tolong lacak dimana mereka berada," pinta wanita itu sambil berjalan kearah meja Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Neji?"

"Ya, tidak salah lagi, pancaran tenaga yang kurasakan digedung itu sangat besar," jawab Neji.

Begini kondisinya, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto kini sedang berada disemak-semak memantau gedung tua yang kata Neji memancarkan tenaga yang sangat besar, sedangkan Ino, Shikamaru, dan Kiba berada di semak-semak yang bersebrangan dengan tempat Sakura berada.

"Ok, kalau begitu kita akan masuk kesana," ucap Neji.

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura, "Akulah yang akan kesana, sendiri."

"Kau gila atau bodoh?" kata Sasuke, " jelas-jelas kau tahu sendiri orang seperti apa yang akan kau hadapi di dalam nanti, kau membutuhkan kami."

"Terserah kalian mau bilang aku apa," jawab Sakura yang langsung berdiri dan lari kearah pintu masuk gedung itu.

"Sakuraa!" teriak Sasuke yang berusaha untuk mengejar, namun ditahan oleh Neji.

"Tunggu," cegah Neji, "Biar kita awasi dari kejauhan."

Sakura berjalan menuju dalam gedung itu sendirian, tidak ada apa-apa disana, hanya beberapa serpihan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai, kemudian langkahnya terhenti, terhenti karena ada sosok perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Benar-benar datang sendiri yah?" ucap perempuan itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau mau bertemu adik tersayangmu kan?"

"Konohamaru? Dimana dia!" teriak Sakura.

"Huh, tidak ada manis-manisnya sekali kau, ikuti aku."

Sakura mengikuti perempuan itu dengan menjaga jaraknya 5 meter, saat sampai disebuah pintu, Sakura berhenti dan melihat perempuan itu membuka pintunya, ketika perempuan itu masuk, barulah Sakura masuk, dan betapa kagetnya Sakura begitu melihat isi dalam ruangan itu, tidak kalah megah dan bagusnya dengan ruangan Tsunade… sekali lagi dia berfikir, bagaimana bisa ada ruangan seperti ini di gedung tua yang sudah hampir reot ini?

Saat Sakura melewati lorong yang panjang dan sepanjang lorong itu ada beberapa orang-orang normal namun sorot mata yang tidak normal memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan sinis, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan taring dan kukunya ketika Sakura lewat, Sakura hanya terdiam dan terus mengikuti sosok perempuan yang ada didepannya.

Begitu sampai pada suatu ruangan, perempuan itu membuka pintu dengan menekan beberapa kode agar pintu itu terbuka, sesudah pintu terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap perempuan yang membawa Sakura keruangan itu.

Sakura memasuki ruangan itu tanpa ragu, begitu dia menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Selamat datang Sakura, ah…" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Lebih tepatnya… My 'Goddess'."

Sakura tertegun ketika mendengar orang itu menyebutnya dengan sebutan yang sama dengan Tsunade tadi.

"Aku bukan Goddess! Aku Sakura! Dan sekarang dimana adikku?" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Tenang… sabar… sepertinya, walaupun kau ber reinkarnasi kembali, tapi ingatanmu tidak kembali yah, beda dengan yang satu lagi," ucap pria itu sambil sedikit terdengar seperti mendesis.

"Lapor Tuan Orochimaru!" potong salah satu anak buahnya, "Kimimaro tadi berusaha menyerang Sandra dengan mencekiknya, namun ketika kami datang, Kimomaro sudah tidak ada ditempatnya."

"Apa sandranya tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, dikamar Kimimaro telah acak-acakan, dan kami tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Hem, bocah yang menyusahkan, bawa sandra itu kemari," perintah Orochimaru.

"Baik!"

Begitu anak buahnya itu pergi, tatapan orochimaru kembali pada Sakura yang masih berdiri kebingungan.

"Begini, aku ingin menawarkan sedikit negoisasi padamu," ujar Orochimaru sambil mendekati Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau kau pindahkan seluruh kekuatanmu padaku, dan aku akan mengembalikan adikmu dengan selamat."

"Aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa!" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Tidak punya? Kau salah… lebih tepatnya lagi 'tidak sadar'," Orochimaru memperjelas sambil memegang dagu Sakura. "Atau kau lebih memilih melihat adikmu yang akan melewati hari terakhirnya sekarang?"

"LEPASKAAN!" rintih suara laki-laki dari luar ruangan, dan makin lama suara itu makin dekat, setelah makin dekat.

"Konohamaruu!" panggil Sakura.

"Kakaaak?"

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Orochimaru yang makin mendekati tubuh Sakura.

Begitu akan merangkul pinggang Sakura, sosok bayangan hitam telah melingkari tubuh Orochimaru dengan erat dan terlemparlah tubuhnya dengan keras kebelakang, sehingga membuat yang ditubruknya menjadi berantakan.

"Jangan sembarangan kau menyentuh tubuh perempuan!"

Suara Ino terdengar dengan jelas dan lantang, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan melihat semua teman-temannya datang untuk menolongnya, dan dia sangat lega ketika melihat Konohamaru sudah berada disamping Naruto.

"Khekhekhekhekhe…. Sangat kebetulan," ucap Orochimaru sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan kedepan itu.

Dalam sekejap, tibalah 5 sosok yang terlihat seperti guardiannya Orochimaru, diantaranya adalah 2 orang yang muncul saat disekolah itu, dan satu lagi perempuan yang membawa Sakura kesini, yang satu lagi, laki-laki berambut silver yang seperti membawa kembarannya dibelakang tubuhnya, dan yang terakhir laki-laki besar dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"heemmm, Sasuke.." ucap Orochimaru tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut kenapa dia bisa tahu itu Sasuke.

"Sakura, "panggil Orochimaru, "Tataplah laki-laki yang kau anggap temanmu itu… kau lihat baik-baik, siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Hah?" Sasuke sangat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Orochimaru, dan dengan bodohnya lagi, Sakura mengikuti saran Orochimaru dengan menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan teliti.

_DEG_

Jantung Sakura berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

Sakura masih bingung, debaran yang dia rasakan saat ini beda dari biasanya, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, bukan karena malu, tapi dia takut… takut tiba-tiba mengingat akan sesuatu. Dengan sedikit keberanian dia lirik lagi Sasuke, dan…

_DEG DEG_

Kini wajah Sakura sedikit pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Konohamaru yang menyadari reaksi Sakura.

"Kabuto, selesaikan tugasmu," perintah Orochimaru yang langsung menghilang bersama guardiannya, dan kini yang tertinggal hanyalah Kabuto dan laki-laki bernama kidoumaru.

"Baik tuan," jawab Kabuto sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya Tuan ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu, Nona Sakura."

Sakura menatap tajam kabuto, dan dengan sekejap, Kabuto menampilkan sesosok tubuh yang sedang terkurung didalam tabung air. Sosok itu membuat mata Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak hebat, Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ino.

"Dia…" ucap Shikamaru sambil berfikir, "Ah! J-jangan-jangan…"

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto, "Dia orang yang kau cari-cari kan?"

"Hah!" semua menoleh pada Naruto yang mengucapkan hal aneh bagi mereka.

"Sepertinya keadaan mulai memanas," ucap kidoumaru sambil membunyikan lehernya seolah itu pemanasan sebelum bertarung.

"Ino, cepat bawa pergi Sakura dan Konohamaru dari sini!" perintah Shiakamaru, "Kiba! Lindungi mereka!"

"Baik, ayo Ino, Sakura," ajak Kiba, namun Sakura tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, dia masih menatap sosok laki-laki yang sedang tertidur didalam tabung air itu.

"Sakura!" panggil Neji, namun suaranya tidak meraih kesdaran Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tabung yang berada didekat Kabuto itu.

"Sakura! Apa yak kau lakukan!" teriak Sasuke. Begitu Sakura sudah sampai didekat tabung, Sakura menyentuh tabung itu dengan sangat lembut, dan perlahan dia teteskan air matanya, dan itu membuat seluruh guardian kebingungan, begitu juga dengan Konohamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" teriak Sasuke pada Kabuto.

"Yang kulakukan?" ucap Kabuto dengan nada yang tenang, "Tidak ada, dia bergerak sesuai keinginannya sendiri."

Semua masih terpaku melihat keadaan yang ada dihadapan mereka, Sakura menangisi sosok yang berada didalam tabung, sosok yang juga Sasuke kenal.

"Tidak, dia tidak mungkin ada hubungan sesuatu dengan orang ini…" geram Sasuke menahan amarahnya, "Dengan orang yang telah membunuh seluruh keluargaku!"

Kini Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya, dia menyerang Kabuto dengan gelombang api yang dia keluarkan melalui telapak tangan kanannya, namun yang terjadi nihil, Kabuto dan kidoumarupun juga heran kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka, ketika Kabuto melihat kearah Sakura, ternyata Sakuralah yang membuat lapisan pelindung.

"Sakura… kenapa melindungi mereka…?" tanya Naruto yang heran.

Sakura menutup matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata, begitu dia menatap Sasuke, kini tatapannya berubah menjadi kebencian, mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau emerald kini berubah menjadi putih. Sakura bergerak cepat meninggalkan tabung air itu dan meluncur kearah Sasuke, begitu sudah dekat, Sakura memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah Sasuke dan lainnya, sehingga keluarlah sebuah ledakkan yang berasal dari telapak tangan itu.

Neji yang tahu akan tindakan Sakura dari pancaran tenaga dengan cekatan membuat putaran yang menahan agar ledakan itu tidak mengenai diri mereka, begitu putaran itu terhenti, terlihat wajah Sakura yang sangat dingin sedang menatap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Neji." Ucap Ino.

"Sakura… ada apa denganmu?" tanya Neji.

Sakura tidak berucap, pandangannya tetap pada Sasuke begitu pula Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, sebenarnya apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga Sakura kini terlihat seperti sangat membencinya.

"Kau…" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang dingin, "Aku akan membunuhmu."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura sukses membuat semuanya kaget.

"Kakak! Kakak kenapa?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Kenapa kau membela musuh!" bentak Naruto.

"HEi, Naruto… jangan salah paham, Sakura tidak pernah menganggap mereka musuh maupun teman," kata Shiakmaru menjelaskan.

"Sudah selesai becakap-cakapnya? Sekarang waktunya bermain!" teriak kidoumaru yang menyerang mereka dengan benang-benang beracun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Semua menghindar berpencar ke tempat yang menurut mereka aman diruangan itu, Naruto membawa Konohamaru, Shikamaru bersama Ino, Neji dan Kiba berhadapan langsung dengan Kidoumaru.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih berhadapa dengan Sakura yang berbeda, ketika Sakura akan menyerang Sasuke sekali lagi, Sasuke kini melompat menghindarinya, tentu saja ini membuat Sakura jadi mengejarnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyerang Sakura dengan api atau listriknya, namun Sakura berkali-kali menyerang Sasuke dengan berbagai macam elemen. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang hanyalah terus menghindar, dan kabuto saat ini sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura, mengawasi dan menelitinya dengan sangat teliti. Sampai suatu suara membuat Kabuto melirik kearah suara itu.

"Kabuto."

"Ah, Kimimaro," ucap Kabuto.

Kidoumaru sedang bertarung dengan Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Naruto, sepertinya Kidoumaru menikmati pertarungan yang disebut keroyokan ini, dank arena para guardian belum ada pengalaman bertarung jadi mereka belum familiar dengan gerakan apa yang harus mereka gunakan, karena selama ini mereka hanya berlatih diruangan pelatihan.

"Mereka…" kata Kimimaro yang terhenti ucapannya ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang menyerang Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk terus terusan bertahan, Sasuke sedikit menyerang Sakura, dan itu bertujuan agar Sakura sadar, namun begitu Sasuke akan menyerangnya, Kimimaro langsung meluncur kehadapan Sakura dan menahan lengan Sasuke dengan kencang.

Ino yang sedang melindungi Konohamaru melihat kejadian itu, dan itu makin membuatnya bingung.

"Jangan kau sentuh dia sedikitpun," gumam Kimimaro.

Tiba-tiba Sakura sedikit teriak dan memegang kepalanya seperti kesakitan.

"Arrgghhhhh!" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke dan kimimaro berusaha menggapai tubuh Sakura yang sedikit lunglai, namun Ino lebih cekatan.

Keadaan mereka ber empat kini hening, tidak ada yang bergerak dan bersuara, hanya saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Kimimaro! Menjauh!" ucap Kidoumaru.

Dengan cekatan Kimimaro menjauh dari Sasuke yang juga sudah bersiap mengeluarkan listriknya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino yang memopang tubuh Sakura.

"Ngh… ya, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

Ino terkejut ketika Sakura tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, kalau begitu, siapa itu tadi? Pikiran Ino masih berjalan tentang sosok Sakura yang aneh tadi, namun sekarang pandangannya kearah Shikamaru yang sedang terdesak oleh Kabuto, langsung saja Ino pamit pada Sakura untuk meninggalkannya sebentar, lalu Ino mengeluarka cambuk yang berbentuk batang tumbuhan dari telapak tangannya, batang itu mengikat tubuh Kabuto yang akan menyerang Shikamaru itu. Tapi Kabuto dengan cekatan memotong batang itu dan pergi menjauh dari Shikamaru dan Ino yang menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus rasakan ini," gumam Kidoumaru yang mengembungkan pipinya lalu menyemprotkan beribu-ribu benang yang mirip jarring laba-laba itu pada Neji, Kiba dan Naruto.

"Sialan!" gumam Kiba yang tidak sempat menghindar.

_BOOOMMM_

Perlahan Neji membuka matanya dan melihat ada sosok wanita yang berdiri dihadapan mereka, dan wanita itulah yang menepis benang beracun itu.

"Wah wah wah, sepertinya aku ketinggalan yah."

"K-Kau…"

"Kimimaro, habisi semua yang ada disini sesukamu, tuan Orochimaru sudah memanggilku," ujar Kabuto yang langsung menghilang.

Kimimaro terdiam sebentar disamping itu Kidoumaru sedang melanjutkan pertarungannya bersama guardian, sesaat Kimimaro menatap Sakura yang sedang memegangi kepalanya karena pusing, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kidoumaru sendirian.

"Heii! Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiriaaan! Brengsek!" gumam Kidoumaru.

"Sakura," panggil wanita yang baru datang itu menghampiri Sakura, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah… ng, tapi yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang bertarung.

"Mereka sudah kuberi senjata masing-masing, lihat makhluk itu, kewalahan kan."

Walaupun para guardian kurang berpengalaman dalam hal bertarung, namun tetap saja kalau 6 lawan satu pasti akan kewalahan.

"_Heh! Aku pasti akan kalah kalau tidak kabur sekarang, sial!_" gumam Kidoumaru.

"Akan kuperiksa adikmu, tunggu sebentar yah," ucap wanita berambut cepol itu sambil meninggalkan Sakura dan menghampiri Konohamaru.

Melihat situasi seperti itu, Kidoumaru terpikir ide yang sangat bagus.

"HAHAHAHA, sebeum berpisah akan kuberi hadiah untuk kalian," Kidoumaru melepaskan 2 pisau yang berlumur racun dari mulutnya, dan pisau itu meluncur kearah Sakura dan satu lagi kearah Konohamaru.

"Sampai bertemu lagiii!" dengan begitu Kidoumaru menghilangkan diri.

Pisau itu terus meluncur kearah Sakura dan Konohamaru, sehingga tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk menghindarinya, karena Sakura menyadari posisi Neji lebih dekat dengannya, maka dengan reflek Sakura memanggil namanya.

"N-Nejiiii." Teriak Sakura sambil menutup matanya.

_TRAAANG_

"Aku juga bisa melindungimu! Jangan selalu mengandalkannya." ucap suara yang melindungi Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya.

Namun yang melindunginya bukan Neji, melainkan Sasuke… Sasuke yang tanpa Sakura sadari tadi baru saja akan membunuh laki-laki itu, namun kemana Neji? Ketika Sakura melirik kearah Konohamaru, dia melihat sosok Neji sedang memeluk wanita berambut cepol itu, sepertinya Neji telah melindunginya.

Sakit.

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan ketika melihat pemandangan itu, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya tertutup.

"Jangan lihat," ucap Sasuke pelan.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura tadi sehingga dia ingin membunuhku, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, karena saat ini, telapak tangan yang kugunakan untuk menutup sang pemilik mata emerald ini, terasa basah. Saat aku mencari sesuatu diruangan ini, aku tidak melihatnya, tabung air yang berisikan orang itu sudah tidak ada.

"Sakura?" panggilku yang akan melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya, namun kedua tangannya menahan lenganku, seperti menandakan jangan buka matanya. Ketika kulihat Neji sedang memeluk erat wanita itu, aku sedikit bisa paham kenapa Sakura begitu terpuruk.

Neji… lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan dia dari pada Sakura yang jaraknya lebih dekat darinya.

**~Normal's POV~**

Keadaan sudah tenang, sudah tidak ada lagi pertarungan, yang ada hanya Kiba dan Naruto yang sedikit terluka, begitu pula Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Tenten, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Neji masih sambil memeluk wanita yang bernama Tenten itu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, aku sedikit kaget tadi," jawab Tenten sambil memegang dada Neji.

Konohamaru yang sedang berada dibelakang Tenteng sangat kesal melihat mereka, akhirnya dia berdiri dan…

"Gila! Apa-apaan ini! Kalian menyeret kakakku pada pertarungan seperti ini?" bentak Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru.."

"Dan tiba-tiba muncul perempuan ini sambil membawa macam-macam senjata? TELAT! Musuh sudah kabur, kakak tadi sempat berubah! Semua kacau! Sejak bertemu dengan kalian kehidupanku dengan kakak jadi kacau!"

PLAAAK

Sakura menampar adiknya yang sedang marah-marah namun kemudian dia memeluknya.

"Maaf… tapi aku tidak bisa menghindar, aku… merasa ada sesuatu yang harus kujalani bersama mereka," ucap Sakura dengan suara rintih.

"Kak… aku tidak mau kakak terluka," ujar Konohamaru.

"Aku akan melindunginya," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura lalu memegang kepalanya, "Aku janji."

Sakura tersenyum, namun kini pandangannya kembali lagi pada Neji yang sedang sibuk mengurusi wanita bernama Tenten itu, akhirnya dengan kondisi yang entah mengapa sangat lelah sekali, Sakura jatuh kebelakang dan langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dia sangat lelah," kata Sasuke.

**o-o-o-o-o**

saat ini, mereka sudah kembali ke tempat Tsunade memberikan laporan yang membuat Tsunade juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar cerita dari semuanya. Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya diwajahnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya seakan dia bingung dengan sesuatu.

"Jadi… kau melihatnya, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade sambil menahan dagu memakai tangan kirinya.

"Ya, sangat jelas, dan…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti, seakan dia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja," usul Naruto.

"Sakura, reaksinya berubah ketika melihat dia, warna matanya pun berubah menjadi putih," jelas Sasuke.

"Putih?" kata Tsunade kaget.

"Ya, dan dia menghampiri tabung air itu sambil… ehm, menangis…" sambung Sasuke.

Tsunade tidak berucap apa-apa, mulutnya sedikit menganga dan wajahnya pucat berkeringat.

"Baiklah, cukup… semuanya boleh keluar," perintah Tsunade.

Ketika semua telah keluar dari ruangan itu, Tsunade menghela napasnya dengan panjang, dia menatap langit dari jendelanya dan terlihat banyak bintang disana.

"Kenapa takdir begitu kejam," gumam Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura berjalan kesekolah sendirian, dan dia melihat sosok Neji didepan gerbang seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Neji," panggil Sakura, "Selamat pagi."

"Ah, sakura… selamat pagi," sapa Neji kembali.

"Menunggu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, itu…"

"Nejiii, maaf yah menunggu lama," suara wanita yang terdengar familiar oleh Sakura datang dari kejauhan dan begitu berhenti dihadapan Neji, dia mengatur napasnya sebentar dan menatap Sakura.

"Maaf yah belum memperkenalkan diriku, aku Tenten," ucap Tenten sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kekasih Neji."

Bagaikan tertusuk beribu-ribu panah, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam memandang gadis cantik dihadapannya itu, rambutnya tidak lagi dicepol seperti kemarin, kini dibiarkannya rambu hitam itu terurai panjang.

"Sakura?" tegur Neji pada Sakura yang bengong dan Sakura kembali pada dunia nyatanya.

"Ah, i-iya… aku Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Tenten.

"Aku baru masuk sekolah ini, disuruh Tsunade, hehehee." Ucap Tenten.

Sungguh tidak ada yang bertanya soal itu, Sakura merasa jengkel dengan Tenten yang sok ramah padanya, hingga dia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang Sakura memasang wajah yang judes.

"Aku masuk duluan yah," pamit Sakura mendahului mereka.

Ketika Sakura berada didalam kelas, dia melihat Kiba sedang berbincang-bincang dengan siswi-siswi, dan Naruto sedang terdiam lesu, melihat Naruto yang lesu, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan bertanya padanya,

"Naruto kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih sama judesnya.

"Bertengkar dengan Hinata," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang benar-benar lesu, apa mereka bertengkar gara-gara kejadian kemarin? Saat Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata sudah tahu semuanya lalu tidak memberi tahu Naruto? Sepertinya kekanak-kanakan sekali kalau memang benar begitu.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit sinis, bukan bermaksud sinis, tapi memang begitulah Sasuke.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Judes," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil membaca buku.

"…"

"Gara-gara Tenten pindah kesini." Tebak Sasuke.

"BUKAN!" bentak Sakura dengan wajah pilu.

KEtika Sasuke melihat wajah pilu Sakura dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku ambil jawabanmu tadi itu bohong."

"Terserah!"

"….."

"Bukan hanya Neji kan," gumam Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang bergumam.

"Laki-laki di dunia ini bukan hanya Neji, lagipula, apa kau yakin kau itu suka dengan Neji?"

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura dengan wajah kesal, "Jangan campuri urusan pribadiku!"

Sakura bangkit dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke, dengan mengejutkan Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura.

"Melihatmu menjadi seperti ini membuatku tambah muak dengan Neji!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menghempis tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura terdiam, Naruto pun tidak menggubris masalah itu, sedangkan Kiba yang sedang berada ditengaj-tengah siswi melihat Sasuke menjadi kesal, dia menyimpulkan sesuatu dan memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kejarlah," ujar Kiba dan itu membuat Sakura menoleh, "Kau akan tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengejar Sasuke.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Sasuke ini? Kenapa dia bisa jadi begitu? Lagi pula, kenapa aku merasa sangat bersalah saat Sasuke bilang begitu tadi, itu kan bukan urusanku, dia mau merasa muak dengan siapapun itu bukan urusanku, tapi…

Tatapannya tadi…

Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran sih!

Aku mencoba untuk mengejarnya, namun langkahku sedikit terhenti ketika melihat Neji dan Tenten sedang berada didalam kelas mereka, sepertinya Tenten masuk dikelas Neji. Ah sudahlah, mereka kan sepasang kekasih, wajar kalau seperti ini, tapi kenapa Neji harus bohong padaku bahwa dia menyukai Ino?

Oh iya, kata Ino dia suka membuat orang bingung dengan memberitahu perasaannya, dasar jahat! Capek, aku capek mengejar Sasuke yang tidak tahu pergi kemana, ah, mungkin dibelakang taman, oke, aku akan mencarinya.

Saat aku berlari ketaman belakang didekat gedung sekolahan, benar saja aku melihat dia sedang duduk sambil bersender di pohon, aku menghampirinya dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, lalu duduk membelakanginya.

"Pelajaran sudah dimulai," ucapku pelan, namun tidak ada respon darinya.

"….."

"….."

"Maaf tadi aku…"

"Pergilah," usir Sasuke ketus.

"Aku kesini untuk minta maaf!" bentak Sakura yang kini menghadapi Sasuke langusng.

"Ya ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu," jawab Sasuke ringan sambil menggoyangkn tangannya seolah mengusir Sakura.

"Kau… MENYEBALKAN!" bentak Sakura dengan suara lantang dan itu cukup lumayan untuk membuat Sasuke tertegun. "MENYEBALKAN!"

Kini Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Kau! Tsunade, Neji semua menyebalkan! Datang dan berbuat baik hanya ada maunya saja, dan memperlakukanku dengan lembut sehingga aku salah paham! Membohongiku! Lalu apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul dada Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Dari pada berpura-pura baik padaku lebih baik langsung katakan apa tujuanmu! Kalian lebih jahat dari Kabuto!"

"Sakura, maafkan aku…" kini Sasuke melemah pada gadis berambut pink itu.

"dan kau Sasuke, kadang baik padaku kadang ketus! Dan kadang membuatku berdebar-debar! Kau sama saja seperti Neji yang memperlakukanku dengan lembut lalu tiba-tiba datang dengan menunjukkan kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih! Apa kalian semua para guardian senang mempermainkan perasaan orang! Hah!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat, "Aku bukan Neji."

"U..ukh…. menyebalkan! Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini! Tidak suka… aku tidak sukaa~" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan masih memeluk Sakura yang mulai menangis.

"Dia… laki-laki pertama yang sangat lembut dan perhatian padaku…~"

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura pelan-pelan.

"Dia… orang pertama yang membuatku merasa nyaman~"

Kini Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, perasaan sedihnya tertumpahkan di dada Sasuke yang kini basah karena air matanya, Sakura merasa sangat nyaman, pelukan Sasuke saat ini membuatnya bisa menumpahkan semua kesedihannya terhadap Neji, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia sebal dengan Neji karena membuat Sakura seperti ini, tapi dia juga lega karena ternyata Neji masih menjalin hubungan dengan Tenten.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Kenapa aku merasa lega?

Apakah aku lega karena kalau Neji masih berhubungan dengan pacarnya itu, jadi Sakura tidak ada peluang? Sejahat itukah aku? Kalau memang aku jahat, kenapa aku rela membiarkan Sakura menangis dan aku memeluknya, membiarkan dia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya padaku?

Aku sangat penasaran dengan wajahnya sekarang.

Dengan keberanian yang tinggi aku angkat sedikit wajahnya yang sedang tertanam di dadaku itu, ketika aku melihat mata indahnya yang basah itu.

_DEG_

Cantik.

Perasaan apa ini?

Perasaan seakan aku ingin sekali memilikinya, ingin terus dia selalu ada didalam pelukanku.

Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya.

Tunggu… hal ini kenapa seperti de javu?

Perasaan ini tidak asing… aku, tidak tahan lagi.

**~Normal's POV~**

Didekati wajah Sasuke ke wajah Sakura sehingga Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, jelas saja ini membuat Sakura kaget, Sakura merasa tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sasuke, mungkin itu efek dari kesedihannya, tapi… ada sisi diri Sakura yang tidak mau menerimanya, seperti tidak sudi bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan keras, sisi lain dari perasaan Sakura mengatakan kalau dia sangat membenci Sasuke, kenapa? Sakura bisa merasakan rasa benci itu, tapi dia tahu itu bukan perasaannya.

Apakah itu perasaan sang Goddess?

Tapi kalau itu benar… kenapa Goddess membenci Sasuke?

Dan Sakura tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu… sosok yang berada didalam tabung air itu…

"_Sepertinya aku mengenalnya_. " pikir Sakura yang membalikkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : yeaay update... waah, makasih yah semua atas dukungannya...**

**chapter depan Sasuke udah mulai sadar kalau dia suka sama sakura jadi mungkin bakalan lebih banyak adegan romancenya dari pada fight nya... :)**

**c u next chapter yaaaaah**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Gelap.

Gelap sekali… dimana ini?

Kenapa tubuhku seperti… melayang? Kulihat ada sesuatu dibawahku.

Siapa itu?

Ah! Itu kan yang dibilang oleh Tsunade… Goddess.

Tapi ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya? Dan siapa orang yang dihampirinya itu? Aku melihat sosok Goddess sedang berlari menghampiri seseorang yang kelihatannya tidak asing bagiku, tapi siapa? Mungkin kalau aku mendekat aku bisa tahu wajah orang itu.

Maka mendekatlah diriku pada orang itu, hampir aku bisa melihat wajahnya… sebelum…

KRIIIING KRIIING KRIIIIIING.

"Ngh…" tanganku mencoba meraih benda yang mengeluarkan suara nyaring itu, dan begitu aku yakin dengan tepat kalau aku memegang benda itu, aku tekan tombol diatasnya, dan berhentilah bunyi yang menyebabkan aku terbangun.

"Mimpi…?" gumamku sambil mengucek mataku.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi, begitu kulihat wajahku didepan cermin aku teringat pada mimpi itu lagi, kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, wajah Goddess begitu pilu, ada apa yah? Apa yang terjadi dulu, dan dilihat dari tempatnya, sepertinya itu tempat yang sangat indah, aku belum pernah tahu ada tempat seperti itu, dan orang yang dihampirinya itu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat postur tubuh itu, tapi siapa? Dan dimana?

Kupandangi lagi wajahku didepan cermin, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat oleh ciuman Sasuke kemarin, bisa kulihat wajahku langsung memerah. Sasuke, kenapa dia melakukan itu, apa hanya untuk menghiburku saat aku terpuruk oleh Neji?

Neji?

Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan perasaan ini? Kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak peduli lagi dengannya? Aku bisa merasakan jauh didalam hatiku, aku lebih condong berfikir tentang Sasuke dan… orang yang didalam tabung air itu kemarin.

"Kakaaak, cepat turun, sudah jam berapa iniiii!" lamunanku terpecah mendengar panggilan adikku dari bawah.

Aku cepat-cepat membasuh wajahku dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, ketika aku turun kebawah ternyata Konohamaru sudah berangkat duluan dan meninggalkan sarapan untukku, sejak kapan dia yang jadi bikin sarapan? Benar-benar adik yang baik, ketika aku mencicipi masakan buatannya.

"Tidak enaaak~~"

.

.

.

.

.

**~Normal's POV~**

Sasuke berdiri didepan rumah Sakura dengan gelisah, dia menunggu sudah sekitar setengah jam namun Sakura tidak kunjung keluar, dia bersender ditembok sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sebenarnya bisa saja dia menunggu didalam, tapi ketika tadi dia bertemu Konohamaru, katanya Sakura belum siap-siap, maka Sasuke menunggunya diluar.

Tidak ada yang menyuruh Sasuke menunggu Sakura, itu hanya keinisiatifannya saja, dan begitu dia mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke langsung menyigapkan tubuhnya dan menoleh, Sakura keluar dengan wajah yang bingung ketika dia melihat ada Sasuke didepan rumahnya.

"S-Sasuke?" panggil Sakura dengan wajah heran.

"H-hai," sapa Sasuke kaku.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ehm… aku, aku… menunggumu," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin, namun wajahnya memerah, dan lagi dia tidak memandang Sakura, wajahnya dipalingkan olehnya berusaha menutupi malunya, Sakura yang melihat reaksi Sasuke begitu menjadi tersenyum sendiri dan terkekeh.

"Hihihihi, kenapa harus malu? Kita kan pernah berangkat bareng, ayo," ajak Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan menuju sekolahan dengan keadaan yang sedikit canggung, Sasuke sangat gugup, karena dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan bersikap ramah setelah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin, dan Sakura… jangan ditanya, dia gugup setengah mati karena bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Sasuke yang kemarin tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ya, kedua orang itu saling menutupi kegugupannya satu sama lain, sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya saling lirik melirik memakai ekor mata masing-masing.

Sesampainya disekolah, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung masuk ke kelasnya dan sekali lagi Sakura melihat wajah lesu Naruto, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

"Naruto," sapa Sakura, "Ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak bersemangat."

"Hhhh, yaa begitulah, Sakura," jawab Naruto tidak jelas.

"Begitulah?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku sedikit kesal dengan Hinata, dia menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, padahal aku selalu bilang apapun padany," utas Naruto sambil melamun.

"Naruto, coba kamu pikir lagi deh, Hinata itu bawahannya Nona Tsunade, apa jadinya kalau dia memberi tahumu dan Nona Tsunade tahu akan hal itu? Posisi Hinata juga serba bingung, aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud begitu padamu, jadi cobalah untuk mengertinya sedikit," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto yang tidak percaya Sakura bisa sedewasa ini,"Terima kasih yah."

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat sekolah, Sakura langsung buru-buru keluar, dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung, mau kemana gadis itu keluar dengan buru-buru. Sakura berlari disepanjang lorong dan menuruni tangga, begitu dia belok.

BRUUKK

"A-Aw… maaf, ma…" omongan Sakura terhenti, karena yang dia tubruk adalah 2 orang cewek yang dulu sempat ikut-ikutan menindas dan menghinanya bersama Karin.

"Tidak apa Sakura," jawab salah satu cewek itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sakura," panggil yang satu lagi, "Maafkan kami yah"

"Eh?"

"Kami minta maaf sudah keterlaluan padamu, maaf… kadang kan manusia lahir bisa diberi keistimewaan, mungkin kamu salah satunya, dan kamu… bukan penyihir," ucap mereka sambil sedikit membungkuk, "Maafkan kami yah."

Sakura terdiam, matanya sedikit ber air karena terharu pada mereka yang akhirnya baik pada Sakura, "Ng… tidak apa-apa, terima kasih yah."

Kedua cewek itu tersenyum sambil meninggalkan Sakura, keadaan makin lama makin membaik bagi Sakura, tidak semua seisi sekolah ini jahat, ada yang terpengaruh dan ada juga yang takut menemani Sakura karena takut dijadikan bahan tindasan juga. Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju belakang, tempat dimana penjaga sekolah berada. Begitu sampai, dia melihat paman Jiraiya sedang menyiram bunga sambil bernyanyi.

"Paman Jiraiya," panggil Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura… sudah lama tidak kesini, lihat Shiro merindukanmu," ucap Jiraiya yang menunjuk kearah Shrio yang menempelkan kepalanya di kaki Sakura.

"Tolong jangan berpura-pura lagi," kata Sakura.

"….."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kenapa paman melakukan ini semua? Berpura-pura baik padaku dan…"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura baik padamu," potong Jiraiya, "Ibumu, adalah temanku, dia memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"Memintamu untuk menjagaku sementara dia mencoba untuk membunuhku dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Itu karena dulu dia masih bingung, bingung akan perlakuan tetangga pada kalian, Sakura… Goddess memilihmu!" jawab Jiraiya.

"Kalian pikir aku mau dipilih? Dan kenapa bisa aku yang dipilih?" ujar Sakura yang sedikit emosi.

"…" Jiraiya terdiam.

Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan semuanya, kenapa Sakura yang dipilih?

"Kau keterlaluan Sakura, membentak orang yang sudah tua dan tidak berdaya ini," ucap suara dari belakang mereka, dna orang itu…

"Sasuke?" kenapa Sasuke ada disitu? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Masih saja sombong seperti biasa yah bocah," ujar Jiraiya.

Sasuke dan Jiraiya saling tukar pandang dan mengepalkan tangan mereka dan saling menyentuhkannya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tidak seburuk dirimu," jawab Sasuke.

Suasana mereka sekarang tidak lagi canggung seperti tadi sebelum Sasuke datang.

"Hahaha, bisa saja kau, jadi… Sakura," kata Jiraiya yang kembali ke permasalahan awal, "Maafkan aku karena telah menutupi semua ini darimu."

"_Rasanya aku mengerti perasaan Naruto pada Hinata_," pikir Sakura.

Tanpa terasa bel masuk pun berbunyi kembali, Sakura dan Sasuke pamit pada Jiraiya untuk kembali ke kelas. Jiraiya menatap punggung kedua anak muda itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?"

"Anu, masalah kemarin…"

"Waaahh! Tidak tidak, m-maaf aku tidak bermaksud… Sakura…a-aku.."

"Kamu kenapa? Maksudku masalah waktu digedung tua itu," kata Sakura yang bingung melihat rekasi Sasuke yang dipikirnya Sakura akan menanyakan kenapa dia menciumnya.

"O-oh… ada apa?" kata Sasuke yang langsung sedikit lega.

"Sosok orang yang didalam tabung itu… aku merasa sepertinya mengenalnya," ujar Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke langsung tertegun mendengar pengakuan Sakura, menganalnya? Mengenal sosok yang didalam tabung itu, yang juga telah membunuh seluruh keluarga Sasuke? Sakura mengenalnya?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke untuk lebih memastikan ucapan Sakura.

"Maksudku, aku seperti mengenalnya, namun aku memang belum pernah melihat dia, tapi saat itu…" Sakura terdiam, dia seperti sedang menghayati perasaannya pada sosok itu, perasaannya? Ya, sepertinya perasaannya.

"Aku… sedikit takut, tentang semua ini, tentang Goddess, dan…"

"Aku akan melindungimu," potong Sasuke sambil menyenderkan kepala Sakura ke bahu kanannya "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu, aku sudah janji pada adikmu kan?"

Sakura terdiam dan tetap pada posisi seperti itu, lalu dia tersenyum kecil dan berbisik, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Didalam kelas, Sasuke terdiam sambil sedikit memandangi Sakura diam-diam.

"_Sakura, apa hubunganmu dengannya?_" pikir Sasuke bingung.

Seusai pulang sekolah, Sakura tergeletak dikasurnya dan memejamkan matanya, dia merasa masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya, dia masih sangat penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya sosok didalam tabung air itu, kenapa dia merasakan perasaan rindu pada sosok itu?

.

.

.

Suasana yang gelap dan begitu banyak sosok makhluk percobaan didalam tabung air memenuhi ruangan itu, Kabuto menghampiri dari satu tabung ke tabung yang lain sambil mencatat hasil perkembangan mereka, sampai dia terhenti pada tabung yang sangat special itu.

"Kami semua menunggu kebangkitanmu, wahai Daemon," gumam Kabuto.

"Kabuto, lama sekali kau mencatatnya," sewot sosok perempuan yang bernama Tayuya.

"Aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengannya," jawab Kabuto santai sambil menyentuh tabung itu.

"Heh, tidak sabar menunggu pertunjukan sebenarnya yah?" desis Tayuya.

"Tampaknya gadis itu belum sadar dengan jati dirinya sendiri," kata Kabuto yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya ditabung itu.

"Maksudmu? Dia hanya sekedar keturunan Goddess kan?" tanya Tayuya.

"Dia bukan sekedar keturunan, gadis itu adalah jelmaan, atau bisa dibilang reinkarnasi dari Goddess, kau tahu… ibu dari gadis itu pernah menolong goddess sekali saat dia terhempas dari khayangan, maka dari itu Goddess meminta ijin untuk menitipkan dirinya pada seorang ibu itu, untuk dilahirkan kembali kedunia."

Tayuya terdiam mendengar cerita dari Kabuto.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Tayuya yang heran.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai bercerita, dan kau tahu… siapa laki-laki ini?" tanya Kabuto dan Tayuya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu Kabuto menjawabnya sendiri, "Dia adalah calon suami Goddess dulu, ya… calon suami sebelum kekacauan itu terjadi."

"Kekacauan? Calon suami? Bagaimana kau bisa menangkapnya?" tanya Tayuya.

"Tentu saja yang satu ini juga reinkarnasi dari Daemon sang calon suami dari Goddess, Daemon sudah lama mati sebelum Goddess dihempaskan ke bumi," jawab Kabuto.

"Mati? Kenapa?"

Kabuto tersenyum dan menjawab sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "Karena dibunuh oleh adiknya sendiri."

"Hah! Sekejam itu? Waw, kita saja yang penjahat tidak bisa kalau harus membunuh keluarga sendiri," ujar Tayuya.

"Dan kau tahu, reinkarnasi dari adiknya Daemon yang bernama Belphegor itu siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Ya! Cukup untuk dongengnya, sekarang kita dipanggil oleh tuan Orochimaru," potong suara laki-laki bertangan enam yang sudah berada didepan pintu tadi.

Tayuya berjalan bersama Kabuto sambil bertanya pertanyaan terakhir.

"Kenapa Goddess dilempar ke bumi?" tanya Tayuya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia jatuh cinta pada iblis," jawab Kabuto sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua itu?"

Kabuto tersenyum licik dan menjawab,"Kira-kira kenapa yah?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Saat semua meninggalkan ruangan itu, sosok laki-laki yang berada di dalam tabung air itu sedikit menggerakkan jarinya, dan perlahan membuka matanya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Begitu indah suasana ditempat yang sedang diduduki oleh sosok wanita berambut soft pink di sebuah taman, dan sosok itu tiba-tiba berdiri sambil berlari menghampiri seseorang, sosok laki-lakiberambut hitam dan panjang, mereka berpelukan dengan mesra, terlihat sekali bahwa mereka saling mencintai, namun, kenapa kedua sosok itu terlihat begitu pilu?_

"_Ikutlah denganku," ajak sosok laki-laki itu._

"_Daemon, aku mau… bawalah aku dari sini, aku tidak peduli dosa sebesar apa yang akan kutanggung, asal bersamamu itu sudah cukup," ucap sosok wanita yang dikenal sebagai Goddess, tanpa mereka sadari ada satu sosok lagi yang mengawasi mereka dari atas, sosok laki-laki beramut biru tua dan bermata merah dengan sayap hitamnya yang mengembang dengan indah, namun sedikit menyeramkan._

"HAAH!"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya yang sebentar itu.

Mimpi?

Dia bermimpi lagi tentang adegan itu, namun kini makin terlihat dengan jelas sosok orang-orang yang ada di mimpinya itu.

"Daemon?" ucap Sakura bingung sambil pikirannya menuju laki-laki yang berada didalam tabung itu.

Sakura buru-buru beranjak dari kasur dan menelepon Sasuke, entah mengapa saat ini hanya Sasuke yang didalam pikirannya, untuk memberi tahu tentang mimpinya, tapi ketika dia menuruni tangga dibawah.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura terdiam, dia melihat semua teman-temannya ditambah dengan Hinata yang kelihatannya sudah baikan dengan Naruto dan Tsunade plus Jiraiya.

"K-Kalian?" Sakura benar-benar bingung, kenapa mereka ada dirumahnya.

"Konohamaru! Cepat sakenyaaa, lama sekali!" gerutu Tsunade.

"Iyaaa, baweell!" jawab Konohamaru dari arah dapur.

_Ting nooong_.

"Ah biar kubuka," ucap Ino yang berlari membuka pintu.

"HAi, maaf yah aku telat, tadi ada murid pingsan di sekolahan jadi aku menolongnya dulu," ujar seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan mengenakan masker di wajahnya.

"Ya ya ya, masuklah Kakashi," ucap Ino yang sepertinya sudah biasa dengan keterlambatan orang itu.

Ketika Sakura sedang bengong melihat situasi yang tiba-tiba ramai seperti ini, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Maaf yah, rumahmu jadi ramai sekali," ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kata Konohamaru kau habis ulang tahun yah? Makanya kami memutuskan untuk merayakannya sekarang, maaf yah telat," jawab Sasuke.

"T-tidak… maksudku…"

"Sakuraaaa, ayo kesiniii, ada hadiah untukmu," tarik Ino yang membawa pergi Sakura dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Ini, buka buka," suruh Ino dengan semangat.

Sakura membuka kotak kecil berwarna pink itu, dan begitu dibuka dia melihat ada sebuah gelang, gelang yang sangat simple namun terlihat begitu manis, seperti gelang rajutan. Begitu Sakura mengambil gelang itu, seluruh yang ada diruangan itu menunjukkan lengannya yang memakai gelang yang sama dengan kado Sakura.

"Kami juga memakai gelang yang sama, hehehehehe," ucap Ino sambil tertawa.

Sakura menangis sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih… semuanya… terima kasih…"

"Yaaah, kok nangis, kita kan kesini untuk senang-senang," ucap Kiba.

"Itu namanya tangisan kebahagiaan, bodoh!" cela Naruto.

"Berisik! Sekarang saja mencela, dari kemarin lesu seperti tidak ada gairah hidup!" cela Kiba kembali.

"Ini Sakenyaaa," kata Konohamaru sambil membawa sake.

"Konohamaru! Kau tidak boleh meminumnya!" ancam Sakura.

"Oh ayolah Sakuraaa, sekali-kali boleh kaaan, adikmu sudah besar loh," bujuk Tsunade yang merangkul Sakura.

"Ya, kalau ada apa-apa ada kita orang dewasa yang mengatasinya, nyahahahhaa," ujar Jiraiya yang sepertinya sudah mabuk.

"Justru orang dewasa seperti kalianlah yang aku khawairkan," gumam Sakura pelan.

Akhirnya semua berpesta dengan dipenuhi tawa dan riang, dengan sangat tidak rela Sakura melihat adiknya mabuk karena disuguhi sake oleh Tsunade, saat itu yang tidak minum sake hanyalah Sakura, semua bahkan Neji pun ikutan minum dengan senang hati, tentu saja dengan Tenten disampingnya. Sakura terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Ino mabuk dan mencekik Shikamaru karena melarangnya untuk meminum lebih banyak lagi.

Terlihat Kakashi dan Jiraiya yang sedang membicarakan tentang buku yang Kakashi pegang, apa isi dari buku itu Sakura tidak mau tahu, dilihat dari ekspresi kedua orang itu saja Sakura sudah tahu apa isi buku itu, Tsunade sedang memperbudak Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shizune bahkan Konohamaru, melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernag dilihat Sakura sebelumnya ini membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba, ini bukan dibilang malam kalau jarum jam menunjukkan kearah jam 2, untung besok hari libur, Sakura mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti adiknya yang sedang tertidur di sofa, lalu Sakura pergi keluar pekarangan rumah, masih didalam rumah namun bisa untuk tidur-tiduran. Sakura menempati dirinya duduk disitu sambil memandangi bintang diatas yang hanya sedikit. Sambil meminum teh hangat Sakura tersenyum sendiri, dan senyum itu hilang ketika dia rasakan ada selimut yang membungkus punggungnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin nanti," ucap suara laki-laki yang kini tengkurap disamping Sakura yang sedang duduk.

"Kau sendiri tidak pakai selimut?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku laki-laki, tubuhku kuat," jawab Sasuke sambil menahan dagunya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan jenis kelamin, kalau sakit ya sakit," kata Sakura sambil mengikuti posisi Sasuke yang tengkurap lalu membagi selimut itu berdua, "Kalau begini kan lebih hangat."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan memalingkan wajahnya secepat mungkin ketika Sakura menatapnya, dia sangat malu dan grogi.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Aku memimpikan sesuatu tentang Goddess, sudah 2 kali aku bermimpi hal yang sama," ujar Sakura.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku bermimpi, Goddess sedang berpelukan dengan laki-laki yang sepertinya dicintainya, tapi ekspresi mereka begitu pilu," jelas Sakura sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas lengannya yang terlipat,"dan sosok laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan sosok laki-laki yang berada di dalam tabung air itu."

Shock.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

Bagaimana itu bisa menjadi sebuah kebetulan?

"Makanya, saat aku melihat laki-laki itu… aku merasakan perasaan rindu…" gumam Sakura yang suaranya memelan.

Dan akhirnya Sakura tertidur disitu, disamping Sasuke yang sedang memandangi dirinya dengan teliti.

"Apapun hubunganmu dengannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu maupun mendekatimu," ucap Sasuke sambil menyibak rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajah tidurnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah tidur Sakura yang sangat polo situ, lalu dia mendekati wajahnya dan mencium bibir itu sekali lagi, namun kali ini dengan perasaan yang sangat yakin dan tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik bibir mungil itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke pelan dan kembali mencium mata Sakura yang sedang terpejam itu.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaahhhmm… akh! Kepalaku pusing sekali," gumam Konohamaru yang terbangun, dan begitu dia melihat kearah jam dinding.

"JAM 12?" teriak Konohamaru.

"BANGUUUUUN! SEMUA BANGUUUNN!'" teriak Konohamaru sambil membunyikan panic memakai sendok.

_Teng teng teng teng_

"Ngh… apa sih...~~ berisik sekali~" gerutu Ino yang bangkit dari atas dadanya Shikamaru.

"Hoaaaahhmmm, siapa sih yang cari mati pagi-pagi begini?" sewot Tsunade.

"Cepat bangun dan bereskan tempat ini! Aku mau belanja makan siang dulu, kalau aku datang tempat ini belum rapih, akan kutendang keluar kalian semua," ucap Konohamaru yang langsung keluar.

Semua hanya terdiam melihat perubahan sikap Shikamaru yang sangat drastis.

"Adik Sakura, seram yah," ucap Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : chapter ini agak pendek yah? aku janji chaper depan diperpanjang, okay...**

**sebelumnya aku mau update LB (Love Between) dulu yaah... jadi yang ini mungkin agak seidkit lama updatenya... tapi janji g akan seminggu kok, okay...**

**makasih yaa review-reviewnya... XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**hai hai haiiiii... chapter 7 disini, hehehehehee...**

untuk semuanya, makasih yah udah nge review, dan untuk WiNTeR-BLoSSoM CHeRRY tebakan kamu dan yang lainnya sama yah... hehehehee... identitasnya akan aku kasih tau di chapter 8 atau 9, jadi ditunggu aja yah... ^^

here we go...

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

Pagi hari kali ini tidak secerah pagi-pagi sebelumnya, pagi hari kali ini adalah pagi yang mendung dan sedikit berembun, sampai-sampai seluruh murid memakai jaket atau sweater dan menambahkan syal untuk dilehernya. Mengalami pagi yang mendung ini, Sasuke termenung didalam kelasnya sambil menatap keluar jendela, sampai pada akhirnya dia menoleh kearah kenannya dan suatu penampakan orang yang sedang tersenyum dengan aneh tepat dihadapannya.

"Mau apa kau, Kiba?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Aku melihatnya~~" seringai Kiba dengan wajahnya yang menahan tawa dan penuh dengan ledekan.

"….." Sasuke hanya terdiam kebingungan melihat tingkah temannya yang sangat aneh ini.

"Aku juga melihatnya~~" sambung Naruto dari sisi berlawanan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama seperti Kiba.

"Apa! Kalian melihat apa!" gerutu Sasuke yang berhasil dibuat kesal oleh duo trouble masker itu.

"Huh!" desis Kiba yang berjalan kearah Naruto dan terbaring dilantai dengan gemulai seolah dia perempuan, dan diiringi oleh Naruto yang memasang ekspresi seolah dia adalah Sasuke, perlahan Naruto berlutut dan memakaikan punggung Kiba dengan jaketnya lalu berbisik dengan gaya yang sok cool.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ucap Naruto seolah memperagakan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi malam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke," jawab Kiba yang mengubah suaranya menjadi seperti perempuan.

Lalu Naruto mencoba mencium Kiba dengan ekspresinya yang masih seperti Sasuke itu, "Jangan Sasuke, disini banyak orang, ah~ aku tidak mau, kyaaaa," tolak Kiba yang dibuat-buat karena Naruto membuka paksa seragamnya.

BLETAK!

Akhirnya Sasuke sukses mendaratkan pukulan diatas kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Adududuh~, kau kasar sekali sih!" sewot Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Dengar yah! Apa yang kalian lihat tadi malam, awas kalau sampai kalian beri tahu ke orang lain, apalagi ke Sakura!" ancam Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada apa denganku?"

"WAAAHH!" Sasuke teriak yang kaget mendengar suara Sakura di pintu. "t-tidak… tidak… tidak apa-apa."

"Begini Sakura…" Kiba yang sangat usil menghampiri Sakura dengan tubuh ringannya sambil sedikit meloncat-loncat, "Apa nanti kamu ada acara?"

"Tidak, kenapa?" jawab Sakura smabil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Mau kencan bersamaku?" ajak kiba yang sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan mengancam pada Kiba.

"Boleh," Sakura tersenyum pada Kiba, dan jawaban itu membuat Sasuke sedikit shock.

"Benarkah? Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mentraktirmu es krim yang enak," usul Kiba.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura yang sekali lagi tersenyum.

Waktu yang tepat bel sekolah berbunyi bertanda masuk, sekarang adalah pelajaran biologi yang dimana gurunya adalah Kakashi, Kakashi memasuki kelas dengan wajah datarnya dan juga memakai maskernya. Selama pelajaran dimulai Sakura terus memandangi luar dengan tatapan kosong, jelas saja ini membuat Sasuke penasaran karena dari tadi laki-laki itulah yang memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sakura" Kakashi memanggil Sakura, namun karena melamun, Sakura hanya memandangi luar jendela dengan tatapan lesu, melihat itu Kakashi menghampiri Sakura, begitu tubuhnya sudah dekat dengan siswinya itu, Kakashi tidak memanggilnya dan itu membuat seluruh murid menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih bengong.

Saat Kakashi akan menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ngh… Jangan!" Sakura teriak dan beranjak dari duduknya masih sambil dengan tatapan keluar jendela, dan tanpa sadar dia telah menubruk Kakashi sehingga gurunya itu terjatuh kebelakang.

BRUAAAAK.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan….

"Oh, tidak…." Rintih Sakura yang melihat Kakashi sudah tergeletak dilantai.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha, Sakura kau lucu sekali, membuat Kakashi seperti itu, aku ingin sekali melihatnya!" seru Ino saat makan siang di kantin.

"Aku sungguh malu," ucap Sakura yang meminum jus strawberrynya.

"Apa nanti kau jadi pergi dengan Kiba?" tanya Sasuke yang baru datang dan langsung duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ya, aku sudah janji kan," jawab Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu? Hari ini sepertinya lesu sekali," Sasuke bertanya dengan nada pelan dan sedikit berbisik pada Sakura. Ino dan Shikamaru yang sedang asyik dengan makanannya tidak menyadari percakapan yang sedang berada didepan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kurang tidur," berbohong adalah kelemahan dari seorang Sakura Haruno.

"Ceritakan padaku," ucap Sasuke yang tahu bahwa Sakura berbohong.

Sakura menunduk terdiam, dia memang tidak bisa bohong, pikirannya saat ini sedang penuh dengan mimpi-mimpinya yang mulai sering datang sehingga menyebabkan Sakura takut untuk tidur.

"Aku…"

Ragu akan berucap, maka Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang nganggur diatas pahanya itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke yang kini terdengar sedikit keras sehingga membuat Ino menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino, "Loh, Sakura… kenapa berwajah seperti itu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi… itulah yang dia lakukan.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino, terdengar suara Ino yang cemas, Shikamaru mengambil tindakan dia berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi kode pada Sasuke agar meninggalkan mereka berdua, Shikamaru tahu, mungkin Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya kalau banyak orang, dengan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Ino mungkin saja Sakura bisa menjadi lebih terbuka.

Sasuke mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru, sebenarnya berat untuk meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang dalam keadaan itu, namun Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Shikamaru pergi. Ino sangat berterima kasih pada kekasihnya itu dan dia beranjak untuk duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Jadi… ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ino lembut pada Sakura.

"….." Sakura masih tetap tidak mau bicara, dia sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya, dia takut ada yang mendengar dan kalau ada yang mendengarnya, bisa-bisa dia dikatain gila lagi.

"Mau pindah tempat?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sakura akhirnya menoleh pada Ino, melihat senyum Ino yang lembut, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ino membawa Sakura ke taman belakang yang terdapat danau kecil disana, sekolahan Konoha memang sangat biasa, Cuma sekolahan ini memiliki pemandangan yang bagus dan tempat-tempat indah. Sesampainya ditaman itu…

"Aku, selalu bermimpi tentang hal yang sama…" Sakura akhirnya memulai pembicaraan ketika sekitar 5 menit mereka terdiam, "Mimpi itu… selalu datang… sehingga membuatku… bingung."

Ino tetap mendengarkan apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Sakura.

"Kamu mimpi apa?" tanya Ino.

"Mimpi hal yang sama berturut-turut, semakin lama mimpi itu semakin jelas dan bersambung…" Sakura terhenti kalimatnya sesaat dengan pandangan seperti menerawang kebelakang, "Aku seperti merasa… Goddess, Daemon, Belphegor… mereka tidak asing bagiku… dan aku merasa… laki-laki di dalam tabung itu, didalam hatiku… aku sangat merindukannya, begitu aku melihat Sasuke… didalam hatiku… aku begitu membencinya..."

Ino terdiam mendengar cerita Sakura, dengan wajah yang berusaha untuk mengerti setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka perasaan ini… aku merasa ini bukan perasaanku… aku…" perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya Sakura meneteskan air mata yang dia tahan selama pelajaran itu.

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan," kata Ino mencoba untuk menenangkan, "Saat ini kamu sedang bimbang, bagaimana kalau nanti kita konsultasi dengan Nona Tsunade?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah pada Ino menandakan setuju dengan usul wanita berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi pada sosok pemuda berambut silver yang sedang duduk sambil mengawasi tabung air dengan wajah serius, sesekali dia mencatat tentang perkembangan sosok yang berada di dalam air tabung itu, sesekali juga dia tersenyum seakan menunggu kebangkitan dari sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau senyumkan?" datang suara wanita dari arah pintu.

"Hhhh, lagi-lagi kau Tayuya," ujar Kabuto sambil melakukan kebiasaannya, yaitu membetulak posisi kacamatanya yang turun.

"Kenapa? Keberatan?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada sewot, "Sebenarnya kenapa sih kau rajin sekali berada disini?"

"Menurutmu?" jawab Kabuto yang lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh dengan makna tertentu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kamu," ucap Tayuya.

"Memangnya aku menyuruhmu untuk mengertiku?" balas Kabuto.

"Kau menyebalkan yah!" sewot Tayuya.

Saat Tayuya akan membentaknya lagi, Kabuto menempelkan jari telunjuknya kearah bibir wanita itu menandakan agar diam, lalu pandangan Kabuto tertuju pada tabung yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan gelembung udara itu. Tayuya melihat Kabuto tersenyum senang melihat tabung itu ada reaksinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, keadaan tuan Orochimaru sekarang tambah parah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Tayuya.

Kabuto tersenyum sambil menempelkan tangannya pada tabung itu, "Menurutmu?"

"Kabuto, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tayuya langsung bertanya to the point, selama ini dia sangat curiga dengan gerak-gerik Kabuto yang selalu berada disisi tabung air ini, dan bahkan dia pernah memergoki Kabuto menatap rendah kepada tuannya Orochimaru.

"Aku hanya berbakti… kepada 'tuanku'," jawab Kabuto yang meng ambigu kan kata dari 'tuanku' itu.

BLUP BLUP BLUP.

Kabuto dan Tayuya menoleh cepat pada tabung air itu, sementara Tayuya terkejut, Kabuto malah tersenyum senang melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka, sosok yang tertidur didalam tabung air itu telah membuka matanya, namun sosok itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak bergerak, juga tidak berkutik, hanya membuka matanya dan sesekali mengedip.

"Kenapa tidak ada reaksi apa-apa?" gumam Kabuto sambil mengecek kabel-kabel yang menempel di tabung itu.

Tayuya hanya terdiam berdiri ditempat, dia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa hubungan Kabuto dengan sosok yang disebut reinkarnasi dari Daemon ini? Dan tersambung kemana kabel-kabel yang panjang itu? Tayuya tidak berani bertanya banyak, karena sangat menyeramkan jika Kabuto sudah marah.

"K-Kabutooo!" teriak Kidoumaru yang tiba-tiba datang, "Tuan Orochimaru mengamuk!"

"Ck! Dasar!" setelah berdesis kesal, kabuto berlari bersama Kidoumaru dan Tayuya menuju kamar Orochimaru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Tsunadeeeee," panggil Ino yang membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade.

"Ino, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" sewot Tsunade.

"Ini mendadak," jawab Ino,"Ayo Sakura, cerita padanya."

"Cerita apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan pensil yang digenggamnya.

"…." Sakura terdiam lagi dan menundukkan wajahnya, akhirnya dia memantapkan hatinya untuk bercerita pada Tsunade.

Tsunade mempersilahkan Sakura dan Ino duduk di sofanya, sambil menunggu Shizune menyiapkan sake, Tsunade mendengarkan semua cerita Sakura secara detail, cukup mengejutkan bagi Tsunade untuk mendengar cerita mimpi Sakura yang beruntun itu, dan Tsunade bukan wanita bodoh yang menganggap mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur, ini semua pasti ada hubungannya. Kenapa Goddess memilih Sakura? Kenapa Sakura bermimpi tentang kehidupan Goddess? Itu masih dipertanyakan oleh Tsunade.

"Jadi, Belphegor itu mencintai Goddess, dia menyebarkan percintaan Daemon dengan Goddess kepada para khayangan dan memberi tahu mereka bahwa Goddess akan meninggalkan khayangan bersama Daemon, sehingga setelah Daemon melamar Goddess, Daemon ditangkap oleh prajurit khayangan, saat itu para petinggi mengampuni Goddess, asalkan dia mau meninggalkan Daemon, tapi karena Goddess terlalu mencintai Daemon, dia tidak menyanggupi persyaratan itu, dan itu membuat Belphegor kesal, sehingga memenggal kepala Daemon dihadapan Goddess," Sakura bercerita dengan tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Saat itu, Goddess marah besar," Sakura berucap seolah-olah yang dia ceritakan itu adalah dirinya, "Dia mengamuk di khayangan, sehingga para petinggi membuangnya ke bumi, sendirian… setelah itu aku belum bermimpi lagi tentang dia, aku tidak berani tidur… aku takut… saat dia turun ke bumi, aku…."

"Sshhhh tenang," ucap Tsunade yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Sakura, "Kamu tidak perlu takut."

"Ada kami disini," sambung Ino tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Permisi, apa Sakura ada?"

"Ah, Kiba," Sakura berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Kiba, "Ino, Nona Tsunade terima kasih yah, aku lupa ada janji dengan Kiba, aku permisi yah."

"Ternyata kau disini, pantas aku cari-cari tidak ada," ucap Kiba sambil berjalan keluar bersama Sakura dan menutup pintu.

Keadaan Tsunade dan Ino menjadi hening ketika Sakura pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana ini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas… feelingku benar-benar kuat, bahwa sosok laki-laki yang kalian ceritakan itu adalah reinkarnasi dari Daemon, tapi…" Tsunade berfikir dengan keras hingga kedua alisnya berkerut, "Kenapa bisa sangat kebetulan?"

"Apanya yang kebetulan?" kini Ino bingung karena Tsunade seolah berbicara sendiri.

"Ah, tidak… tidak apa-apa," jawab Tsunade tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

"Kiba, es krimnya enak sekaliii~~" ucap Sakura dengan riang.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kiba.

"Ng!" Sakura menjawab dengan wajahnya yang masih tersipu karena dinginnya es krim didalam mulutnya.

Kiba menempelkan kedua sikutnya diatas meja sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura, "Hehehehe, akhirnya kau tertawa juga."

"Hmm?"

"Aku perhatikan sejak pertarungan itu, kau terlihat lesu, ada apa?" Kiba bertanya dengan sangat lembut, hampir selembut Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hmm, tidak apa, aku hanya terllau berfikir yang macam-macam," jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, begitu… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?" Sakura masih memakan es krim yang berada di gelas kaca.

"Kamu menyukai Neji?"

"Hah? Tidak!" jawab Sakura gugup, "Maksudku, dulu memang aku menyukainya, tapi… aku sudah menyerah soal Neji, dia kan sudah bersama Tenten."

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu menyukai Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Kiba kali ini Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, dia terdiam sebentar kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Sakura murung, "Apa ini yang dinamakan suka atau bagaimana, aku bingung, saat aku bersama dengan Sasuke, aku sangat nyaman, namun lama kelamaan rasa nyaman itu berubah menjadi risih…"

Kiba mendengarkan Sakura dengan seksama sambil meminum kappuchinonya dan sesekali mengubah gaya duduknya.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menyukaimu?" tanya Kiba yang kini menyalakan rokoknya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kiba dengan tatapan kaget, "Itu tidak mungkin…"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"…."

"I-itu karena… Sasuke adalah temanku…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Lalu, kalau aku menyukaimu… bagaimana?" Kini Kiba mengetes jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sakura.

"K-Kiba… jangan bercanda, aku sedang banyak pikiran saat ini, aku tidak mau…"

"Iya aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memberimu saran," Kiba berbicara sembari menghisap rokoknya dan bersender dikursi, "Aku tahu, kau reinkarnasi dari sang goddess, dan mungkin saja… ini hanya mungkin yah, beberapa persen dari perasaan Goddess itu masih tertinggal di dirimu, makanya kadang kau bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

"…." Sakura terdiam menocba mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh Kiba, "Tapi aku…"

"Dan kau harus tegas pada dirimu sendiri, apa kau mau perasaanmu itu dibayang-bayangi atau di kontrol oleh Goddess? Perasaanmu ya milikmu sendiri." Potong Kiba sambil mematikan rokok yang masih panjang itu, melihat Sakura sudah menghabiska es krimnya, Kiba beranjak dari duduknya dan mengajak Sakura pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Kiba.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengikuti Kiba berjalan menuju rumahnya, disepanjang perjalanan Kiba mendengarkan cerita Sakura, semua cerita tentang masa kecilnya, begitu pula Kiba, dia menceritakan pengalamannya berpacaran dari anak SMP sampai wanita dewasa pun pernah Kiba jalani, dan itu membuat Sakura terkekeh, Sakura berfikir, mungkin seperti ini yang dinamakan mempunyai sahabat lelaki.

Ketika belum sampai pada rumah Sakura, Kiba menghentikan langkahnya karena dia mencium sesuatu, bau bahaya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat, dan benar saja… tiba-tiba kabut putih datang mengepung Kiba dan Sakura. Dengan waspada Kiba langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membelakangi Sakura.

"Hai, hai, hai…" ucap Kabuto yang muncul dari kabut tersebut.

Namun kali ini Kabuto tidak sendiri atau beruda, melainkan berempat.

"Mau apa kau!" geram Kiba.

Sakura bisa melihat perubahan Kiba, muncul kuku panjang dan tajam dari tap-tiap jari Kiba, Sakura bisa melihat pula ekspresi Kiba yang berubah menjadi tajam.

"Kuberi tahu kau sekarang, percuma melawan kami yang sekarang berempat, kau akan mati, lebih baik berikan Nona Sakura padaku," ancam Kabuto.

"Heh! Seperti aku akan memberikannya? Jangan mimpi!" jawab Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menyesal," Kabuto membetulkan kacamatanya dan bergerak cepat menyerang Kiba. Sayangnya saat ini Kiba sangat tidak waspada sehingga pukulan yang keras mendarat telak diperut Kiba.

"KIBAAA!" Sakura mencoba untuk berlari menghampiri Kiba namun gerakannya terhenti karena sosok perempuan menghalangi Sakura.

"Maaf tuan putri, kami harus membawamu tanpa luka sedikitpun," ucap Tayuya yang memukul belakang leher Sakura sampai dia kehilangan kesadarannya, begitu Sakura ambruk, Tayuya menangkapnya.

"Ukh! S-Sakura!" Kiba mencoba berlari dan mengeluarkan serangannya, bagusnya serangan itu tepat mengenai punggung Tayuya dan itu membuat Tayuya melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura. Namun tidak lama kemudian laki-laki bertangan enam itu mengeluarkan benang dan membungkus tubuh Sakura lalu membawanya pergi.

"Hahahahaa, sayangnya benangku lebih cepat," ejek Kidoumaru.

"Sialan! 4 laawan 1!" geram Kiba yang akan sekali lagi menyerang Kidoumaru.

Namun Kabuto tidak tinggal diam, kali ini dia mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya yang berupa tekanan gravitasi yang membuat Kiba terpental dan menubruk tiang listrik dibelakangnya.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Kabuto yang menghilang ditengah-tengah Kabut bersama tubuh Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Argh! Siaal!" Kiba mencoba mengirim sinyal kepada yang lainnya, sinyal yang dipasang di gelang masing-masing saat perayaan ulang tahun Sakura.

Dan dalam beberapa menit Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Tenten berdatangan dari masing-masing arah berlawanan, melihat kondisi Kiba yang sedikit terluka membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"S-Sakura…. Kita harus menyelamatkannya…" ucap Kiba.

"Sakura? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia… dia diculik oleh Kabuto… aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya mereka buru-buru," ucap Kiba sambil memegangi perutnya yang bengkak.

"Neji, lacak dia!" perintah Sasauke.

Neji mengeluarkan kekuatan khususnya dan mencari jejak Sakura, namun saying kali ini dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Sakura dengan cepat seperti kemarin.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada pancaran tenaganya!" gerutu Neji.

"Sialan! Ini salahmu! Kalau saja kau tidak membawanya keluar!" Sasuke mencengkram baju Kiba dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Sasuke! Tidak lihatkah kamu Kiba terluka? Itu berarti dia tidak membiarkan Sakura terambil!" bentak Shikamaru, "Jangan menyalahkannya!"

"Kalau Neji tidak bisa menemukannya, aku yang akan menemukannya!" kata Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke tunggu!" teriak Ino yang mengikuti Sasuke di belakang.

"Cih! Kenapa harus pakai emosi sih!" sewot Shikamaru yang mnegikuti kekasihnya.

Melihat mereka bertiga pergi, Neji, Tenten dan Kiba akhirnya juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Ternyata Sasuke pergi ke markas untuk melapor pada Tsunade dan meminta izin untuk meminjam kemampuan Hinata.

Sasuke dan yang lain mengikuti Hinata keruangannya, Hinata meletakkan tangannya dilayar kosong dihadapan mereka, layer sebesar layer bioskop itu tiba-tiba menyala, dan mata Hinata berubah menjadi putih. Terlihat ada sebuah peta dan satu titik yang sedang bergerak.

"Ini adalah Sakura," jelas Hinata menunjuk kearah titik itu, "Aku memberikan sistem pelacak di dalam gelang yang kalian pakai masing-masing."

"Bagus! Kau sangat pintar Hinata," puji Sasuke yang bersiap-siap akan berangkat.

"Tunggu dulu, mau kemana kau?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kemana? Tentu saja menyelamatkan Sakura!" jawab Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Kalian membutuhkan senjata, Tenten." Ucap Tsunade seraya menyuruh Tenten mengambil senjata yang disiapkan untuk mereka masing-masing.

Tenten mengangguk dan membuka suatu gulungan besar dan dia menempelkan diatas kertas gulungan itu, dengan sekejap muncullah beberapa macam-macam senjata.

"Ini sudah kubuat sesuai kemampuan kalian masing-masing," jelas Tenten yang mengambil satu-satu senjata itu, "Sasuke dan Naruto, senjata kalian adalah pedang, Sasuke pedang berwarna putih gading, dan Naruto berwarna putih bening."

Naruto dan Sasuke menerima pedang yang tenten berikan itu dengan tatapan kagum, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita membuat benda seperti ini?

"Ino, karena kamu pengendali tumbuhan, aku membuatkan ini untukmu," Tenten memberikan panah pada Ino, "Kau bisa mmebuat anak panah memakai batang tumbuh yang bisa kau manipulasi."

"Baik, terima kasih," ucap Ino.

"Khusus untuk Shikamaru, aku rasa kau tidak memerlukan senajata, karena bayanganmu sendiri itu bisa kau jadikan senjata, iya kan?" kata Tenten.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Shikamaru.

"Dan Neji. Kau juga tidak akan memerlukannya kan? Karena kemampuanmu adalah bela diri, kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu juga kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak memerluka senjata karena aku bisa mengendalikan api dan petirku," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kekuatanmu akan lebih sempurna apabila memakai pedang itu, percayalah padaku," jawab Tenten.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ngh… pusing sekali… kenapa kepalaku terasa kaku yah_." Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, dan begitu dia sudah sadar total, dia merasa seperti diikan sesuatu, dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, posisinya sedang terlentang disebuah kasur namun badan, tangan dan kakinya seperti dikunci sesuatu, apalagi dia merasa ada beberapa benda yang menyentuh dahi dan kepalanya.

"Akh! Apa ini~!" Sakura meronta berharap benda-benda itu akan lepas, namun hasilnya sangat amat nihil, karena benda yang menempel itu tidak bergeser 1 cm pun.

"Sudah sadar, Nona?" panggil Kabuto yang muncul dihadapannya.

"K-Kau!... mau apa kau!" bentak Sakura.

"Mempersiapkan sesuatu, proses ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama, karena itu, bersabar dengan rasa sakitnya yah," jawab Kabuto yang menekan tombol di telinganya dan berbicara pada seseorang diluar sana, "Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Jirobu… apa kalian sudah siap?"

"_Sangat siap_," jawab mereka satu persatu.

"Baiklah, ingat… jaga ke empat gerbang diluar, kalau ada yang menerobos masuk, habisik saja mereka, jangan ragu-ragu," perintah Kabuto.

"_Kabuto, gerbang kelima kosong, siapa yang akan menjaganya?_" tanya Tayuya.

"Tenang saja, gerbang kelima sudah diawasi oleh kimimaro," jawab Kabuto.

"_K-Kimimaro?_" ucap Sakura pelan yang tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Baiklah, Tuan Orochimaru, apa anda sudah siap?" tanya Kabuto sambil menggeser tabung air yang berisikan sosok yang Sakura kenal itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara cepat lakukan saja! Auks udah tidak kuat, aku butuh energinya!" bentak Orochimaru.

Kabuto menyeringai dan segera mengaktifkan tombol berwarna hijai di tengah-tengah antara Orochimaru dan Sakura.

_TET._

"Hhhh…HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak kencang karena rasa sakit yang sangat besar, dia merasakan energinya diserap secara paksa oleh benda yang terhubung oleh kabel tersebut.

"GHRAAAA!" Orochimaru pun tidak kalah kencangnya berteriak dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Kelima guardian yang lompat dari gedung satu ke gedung yang lain dengan formasi, Neji paling depan, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino dan Sasuke. Kiba dan Tenten tidak ikut karena Tenten harus menyembuhkan Kiba terlebih dahulu bersama Shizune, sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai pada gedung yang berbeda dari gedung sebelumnya, gedung itu seperti kuil yang didepannya terdapat gerbang yang sangat besar.

"Gerbang apa ini?" tanya Ino sambil mendekati gerbang itu, dan ketika akan menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh!" cegah Shikamaru dan itu membuat gerakan Ino berhenti.

Shikamaru mencoba mengambil batu dan melemparkannya pada gerbang itu, dan benar saja tebakan laki-laki jenius itu, begitu batu itu menyentuh gerbang, terdapat sengatan listrik yang sangat besar tercipta akibat sentuhan batu tersebut.

"J-Jebakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, gerbang ini memiliki elemen petir," jawab Sasuke. "Dan yang bisa melawan listrik adalah…" Sasuke mengambil pose dengan mengepelkan sebelah tangannya lalu menimbulkan cahaya dan percikan listrik yang sangat dahsyat, tanpa ragu, Sasuke menghantamkan sebuah tinju ke gerbang itu. Berhasilah Sasuke membuka gerbang pertama, lalu Sasuke menyambungkan kalimatnya, "Petir yang dahsyat."

"Keren! Kau hebat Sasuke," teriak Ino.

Begitu gerbang hancur, mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat tersebut, dan muncullah sosok laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berwajah datar.

"Ternyata Kabuto kurang kuat memasang segel listriknya yah," ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Heh, siapa yang akan melawannya duluan?" tanya Neji.

"Aku," jawab Shikamaru.

"Tidak, Shikamaru kau maju saja terus bersama Sasuke, orang ini biar aku yang menghadapinya, mereka butuh siasat pintarmu nanti saat melawan Kabuto," potong Naruto.

"Begitu, baiklah… ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Naruto, jangan mati yaah!" ledek Ino.

"Heh! Aku masih belum menikah dengan Hinata, mana bisa aku mati sekarang," desis Naruto sambil mengikatkan tali yang merupakan ikat rambut Hinata berwarna indigo di dahinya, "Ayo maju, gendut!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : untuk sekedar informasi, ini bukan pertarungan adega terakhir kok, cerita ini masih panjang kayanya... :)**

**tetep dukung TCO yaaaah...**

**akhir kata...**

**mind to review again?**

**and thank you very muach! :***


	8. Chapter 8

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

"_Daemon…kau dimana?"_

_Goddess berlari disebuah danau bersama salah satu sahabatnya yang juga merupakan dari bangsa iblis, yaitu Lust._

"_Lust, kau bilang Daemon menungguku disini," ucap Goddess dengan wajah panic._

"_Iya, tadi dia menyuruhku untuk memberi tahumu agar menemuinya disini, tapi kenapa dia belum datang yah?" Lust pun kebingungan dengan belum hadirnya sosok Daemon disana._

_Saat Lust dan Goddess sedang saling tatap dengan ekspresi yang cemas, tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang mengunci gerakan mereka lalu menodongkan tongkat dibelakang Goddess._

"_Jangan bergerak, atau kalian akan mati."_

_BLETAK._

"_Aaww!"_

"_Mau sampai kapan kau membuat Goddess khawatir?" ujar Lust yang berhasil menjitak kepala sosok yang ternyata itu adalah Daemon._

"_Lust, jadi perempuan bisa tidak sih halus sedikit!" sewot Daemon sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri._

"_Daemon, kemana saja kamu?" Goddess yang cepat khawatir menghampiri Daemon dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan sangat lembut._

"_Maaf, aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai kalian tadi," ucap Daemon sambil mengelus pipi merah Goddess._

"_Ya ya ya, cinta sedang bersemi antara kaum dewi dan iblis," sindir Lust yang kini menyender dipohon besar._

"_Hehehehe, maaf yah Lust, harus sampai merepotkanmu, karena sangat susah untuk bertemu dengan Goddess, para petinggi khayangan tidak mengizinkannya ke daerah ini," ucap Daemon._

_Lust tersenyum lembut kepada dua sahabatnya ini dan berucap, "Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kalian bahagia aku senang kok."_

_Goddess yang mendengar ucapan Lust langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Lust… kalau ada kehidupan berikutnya aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi."_

_Lust tersenyum, namun senyumannya ini bermakna ambigu, antara senang dan kesedihan._

"_Aku juga kalau ada kehidupan berikutnya mau menjadi kekasihmu lagi Goddess," ucap Daemon yang memeluk Goddess dan Lust._

_._

_._

_._

_Pemandangan berganti menjadi dimana saat Goddess dan Daemon sedang dihakimi, saat itu Daemon dan Goddess tengah berlutut dihadapan para petinggi khayangan, dengan empat pedang yang melingkari leher Daemon, serta dua pedang yang mengepung leher Goddess._

"_Goddess, sudah kuperingatkan kau agar tidak menjalin hubungan dengan kaum para iblis!"_

"_Tuan salah, Daemon tidak jahat, dia sangat baik padaku, dia juga tidak suka membunuh!" Goddess mempertahankan pendapatnya sambil menangis disemua orang-orang yang saat itu berada di khayangan._

"_Aku beri kau satu kesempatan lagi, akhiri hubungan kalian dan berjanji tidak akan bertemu lagi, atau kau akan kubuang ke bumi!"_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak mau, aku ingin tetap bersama Daemon, aku mencintainya!" jawab Goddess dengan tegas._

"_Goddess…" ucap Daemon pelan yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Disamping itu, Belphegor yang menjadi salah satu saksi dari kaum iblis juga sedang berada di khayangan merasa kesal dengan pemandangan itu, dia berfikir harusnya dialah yang dipertahankan oleh Goddess, bukan Daemon, bukan kakaknya itu. Saat itu Belphegor berfikir, kalau memang harus membunuh Daemon, bunuh saja._

"_Kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain, yaitu membuang kalian dan menghapus semua ingatan kalian," ucap petinggi khayangan._

"_Tidak… tidak aku mohon jangan!" pinta Goddess yang menyujudkan kepalanya didepan petinggi._

"_Aku mohon petinggi, ampuni mereka, mereka hanya saling mencintai," ucap Lust yang juga menjadi saksi dari bangsa iblis._

"_Lelet!" desis Belphegor yang bergerak cepat dan mengambil salah satu pedang prajurit khayangan, dan dengan sangat cepat juga dia meneba kepala Daemon dihadapan para petinggi khayangan, dan juga Goddess._

_SLAAAASSHHHH!_

_Saat itu…_

_Goddess yang tepat berada disamping Daemon merasakan hangatnya darah dari sang kekasih yang menyiprat kewajahnya, lalu dia alihkan pandangannya kearah Belphegor yang tengah berdiri disampingnya dengan wajahnya yang sangat dingin._

"_Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak ada orang lain yang memilikimu," ucap Belphegor dengan suara yang datar dan terkesan dingin._

"_PRAJURIT BUNUH BELPHEGOR!" perintah petinggi khayangan._

_Langsung saja seluruh prajurit khayangan melayangkan semua senjatanya ketubuh belphegor, namun Belphegor sendiri tidak mengelak, dia tidak menghindar dari serangan itu, dia membiarkan tubuhnya tertancap oleh macam-macam senjata yang ada di khayangan itu._

"_Kalau aku terlahir kembali, aku tidak mau mempunyai ingatan seperti ini, tapi aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Goddess… aku sangat mencintaimu," itulah kata-kata terakhir Belphegor sebelum dia mati._

_Namun Goddess tidak sadar dengan ucapan itu, kesadarannya kini masih dengan sosok Daemon yang sekarang tanpa kepala itu, perlahan Goddess mengeluarkan air matanya, dan dia mengeluarkan suatu kekuatan besar yang menghancurkan setengah dari khayangan itu…_

…

.

.

.

Sosok didalam tabung itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya dan menggerakan jarinya, Kabuto terus mengawasi perkembangannya itu dengan teliti, bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan Orochimaru dan Sakura yang sedang teriak kesakitan karena energi mereka saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

Disamping itu, Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Jirobu sedang memulai pertarungannya. Naruto menghampiri Jirobu langsung dengan kecepatan supernya, saat tubuh mereka hampir dekat, Naruto mengeluarkan pusaran angin ditelapak tangannya dan dia hantamkan itu ke tubuh jirobu, tubuh Jirobu terpental jauh.

Tapi serangan itu tidak mempan, Jirobu bangkit dengan wajah yang masih datar seperti awal mereka bertemu.

"Hanya segini kekuatanmu?" tanya Jirobu.

"Apa?"

BUAAAAKKK

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terpental akibat dari hantaman tenaga dalam yang Jirobu buat, ternyata Jirobu adalah tipe petarung jarak jauh,

"Ukh… sial, ternyata petarung jarak jauh yah…" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jirobu sudah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Dibelakangmu," ucap Jirbou yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto, belum sempat Naruto menoleh Jirobu sudah menendang Naruto sehingga Naruto terpental lagi, tapi belum sampai terjatuh tanah tubuh Naruto kembali dihantam oleh Jirobu.

"_Sial, dia cepat sekali!_" geram Naruto.

.

.

.

"_Sakit… sakit sekali rasanya… seluruh tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik yang sangat besar, rasanya teriak sekencang apapun tidak akan ada yang menolongku,_" pikir Sakura ditengah-tengah teriakannya.

Walupun kini Sakura sedang berada dalam konidisi kritis, namun Kabuto memastikan agar wanita berambut pink itu tidak mati, kadang dia salurkan juga kekuatan medis ketubuh Sakura agar stamina Sakura stabil, Orochimaru yang memperhatikan tindakan tangan kanannya itu merasa curiga, kenapa dia begitu memperdulikan kondisi Sakura.

Perlahan proses pemindahan energi itu sudah tidak lagi sakit bagi Sakura dan Orochimaru, namun kini Sakura terkulai lemas diatas kasurnya, dengan tatapan kosong juga pasrah, dia berfikir mungkin inilah akhir dari hidupnya, namun dalam benak Skaura, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang menurutnya sangat melindunginya, dia ingin bertemu mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali dengan orang itu…

"Sa…suke…" ucap Sakura dengan lemah.

.

.

.

_TAP_

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang sedang berlari bersama Shikamaru, Ino, dan Neji.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Neji.

"Sakura…" ujar Sasuke yang mencoba menerka dan memastikan apa yang dia dengar tadi, "Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Sakura tadi."

"Hah? Kau demam? Atau terlalu khawatir dengannya?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak, aku merasa tadi dia memanggilku…" Sasuke terdiam, dia bingung kenapa hanya dia yang dapat mendengar suara Sakura.

"Sudahlah cepat, kita harus ke gerbang berikutnya," usul Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk dan meneruskan langkah mereka pada gerbang selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Hah… hah… hah…. Aku tidak boleh kalah…" geram Naruto.

Saat ini kondisi Naruto dan jirobu sudah sama-sama terluka, serangan Jirobu yang bertubi-tubi tadi membuat staminanya turun, dan saat itulah kesempatan Naruto untuk membalas serangannya, namun saat ini keadaan mereka berdua sama-sama letih, tidak ada yang saling mengalah dalam pertarungan ini, karena prinsip yang ditanamkan oleh Orochimaru adalah…

"Menang… atau mati, itulah yang diajarkan Orochimaru pada kami," ucap Jirobu dengan tubuh yang sudah lelah.

"Heh! Yang mengajarkan kalian saja orang gila, pantas saja prinsip kalian juga gila," hina Naruto.

"Jangan menghinanya!" teriak Jirobu yang menghantam kepala Naruto kebawah sehingga membentur lantai.

"Akh!" rinth Naruto "_Tidak, aku tidak boleh kalah…_" saat Naruto tergeletak dilantai, bisa dia rasakan pita milik Hinata menyentuh wajahnya, dan dia teringat ucapan Hinata saat mereka berbaikan.

"_Saat pertarungan tiba, apapun yang terjadi, kamu tidak boleh kalah, karena aku akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu."_

Kini saatnya Jirobu kembali menyerang, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bersiap akan memukul Naruto, namun Naruto langsung mengumpulkan energi ditelapak tangannya, sehingga bergumpallah pusaran angin kecil dan lama-kelamaan pusaran angin itu berubah… berubah menjadi pedang yang Tenten buat khusus untuknya, dengan cekatan Naruto bangkit dan menusuk perut Jirobu memakai pedang itu.

_JLEB._

Belum…

Naruto belum merasakan kalau Jirobu sudah mati, karena itu untuk memastikannya lagi, Naruto menciptakan pusaran angin ditangannya yang satu lagi dan menghantam perut laki-laki gendut itu sekali lagi, dan terpentallah Jirbou dengan hebat.

"Hah… hah… hah.. aaahhh…" Naruto terjatuh dan terlentang sambil melepas ikatan pita rambut Hinata yang terikat didahinya, lalu menicumnya dengan lembut, "Tunggu aku yah, Hinata."

.

.

.

"Sampai," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa dari gerbang ke gerbang jauh sekali sih, memangnya seluas apa sih tempat ini!" geurutu Ino yang kelelahan sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Apa gerbang ini juga dilapisi listrik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku tidak merasakan energi pada gerbang ini," jawab Neji.

"Mungkin hanya gerbang utama yang dilindungi," sambung Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kalian para lelaki buka gerbang yang besar ini, kalau tidak bisa dobrak saja!" perintah Ino.

"Lama-lama kau ini mirip Tsunade yah," keluh Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak…" jawab Shikamaru cepat.

Diluar dugaan, ternyata gerbang yang satu ini sangat ringan, bahkan hanya Sasuke saja yang membukanya dapat terbuka, tapi begitu memasuki langkah kedalamnya.

_SHIUUUU_

"Awass!" teriak Shikamaru yang langsung menggendong Ino dan loncat menghindari sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melayang kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Kali ini jebakan yah…" ucap Neji yang tadi juga lompat bersama Sasuke, kini tebaran pisau dimana-mana.

"Aku berani jamin pisau-pisau itu penuh dengan racun," ucap Sasuke.

"Tepat sekali," ucap suara laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan penampilannya yang aneh, sama anehnya dengan sosok yang datang bersama Kabuto saat dikelas, yaitu berlengan enam.

"Kau..." Sasuke mencoba melanjutkan perkataannya namun terdiam sebentar karena melihat apa yang melingkar dileher laki-laki itu.

"I-Itu…DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN ITU!" bentak Sasuke, dan reaksi Sasuke ini membuat Ino, Shikamaru dan Neji bingung.

"Ini? Tentu saja dari sang Uchiha satu lagi," jawab kidoumaru yang melepaskan syal berwarna hitam dan bersimbol kipas dengan berwarna merah dan putih.

"I-Itachi! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah seharusnya senang, orang yang telah membantai seluruh keluargamu menjadi seperti itu? Ejek Kidoumaru.

"TIDAK! AKULAH… AKULAH YANG HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA, BUKAN ORANG LAIN!" teriak Sasuke, kini mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah.

"Sasuke!" tegur Shikamaru, "Tenangkan emosimu, ingat kita kesini untuk menyelamatkan Sakura."

Saat mendengar Shikamaru mengucapkan kata 'Sakura', mata Sasuke kembali normal, kini tatapannya tidak setegang tadi saat melihat syal berwarna hitam itu, syal penuh dengan kenangan manis, namun juga pahit.

"Kalian, serahkan orang ini padaku," ujar Neji yang melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sangat yakin, memangnya kalian mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi?" jawab Neji.

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati," jawab Shikamaru yang menghampiri Sasuke, "Ayo Sasuke!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Kidoumaru dengan tatapan dingin, lalu dia berlari mengikuti Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Jadi, lawanku kamu yah, cowok cantik," ledek Kidoumaru.

"Bisa kutebak kau adalah tipe petarung jarak jauh," ujar Neji sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Pintar, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" ucap Kidoumaru sembari melepaskan syal itu dan melemparnya keatas.

Kidoumaru dan Neji saling tatap dan saling memasang kuda-kuda, tidak ada yang bergerak duluan sebelum aba-aba muncul, bukan aba-aba ucapan, melainkan jatuhnya syal ketanah, itulah aba-aba pertarungan dimulai. Perlahan demi perlahan syal itu turun dengan irama yang pelan, dan…

_PLEK_

Saat menyentuh lantai, Neji dan kidoumaru langsung bergerak dengan cepat dan saling menghantam satu sama lain, Neji yang sangat ahli dalam bela diri dengan lihai menangkis setiap serangan dari Kidoumaru, walaupu Kidoumaru memiliki lengan enam, itu tidak membuat Neji kewalahan, karena diantara semuanya, Neji lah yang paling rajin untuk berlatih bertarung diruang pelatihan.

Dan dengan waktu yang singkat, Kidoumaru sudah menyerangnya dengan benang yang berwarna ungu, tentu saja Neji yang tahu kalau benang itu beracun langsung menghindarinya, dengan cepat Neji mengambil salah satu pisau yang bertebaran dimana-mana itu dan melemparkannya kearah kidoumaru, sangat tepat, sehingga menyebabkan luka goresan di pipi Kidoumaru.

Kidoumaru terdiam saat merasakan pipinya tergores, dia menyeka darah yang keluar dari pipinya itu memakai tangannya dan menyeringai pada Neji, sedangkan Neji yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda lagi juga ikut menyeringai pada Kidoumaru, seolah mereka saling menikmati pertarungan itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kabuto yang sedang serius memperhatikan kondisi Sakura itu membuat orochimaru makin jengkel.

"Kabuto… cepat selesaikan proses ini sebelum para Guardian muncul!" bentak Orochimaru.

Kabuto tidak menanggapi perkataan Orochimaru, dia hanya melirik tuannya itu memakai ekor matanya, Kabuto berjalan kearah tabung itu dan menekan-nekan tombol yang tertera dibawahnya. Sakura yang masih tergeletak lemah diatas kasur itu melirik lemas kearah tabung itu, dan perlahan dikeluarkan butir-butiran air mata di kedua bola matanya itu.

"Kenapa… kenapa aku begitu merindukannya…" lirih Sakura pelan.

"Apa? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya Kabuto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sangat lemas.

"Tenang saja nona, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," jawab Kabuto dengan sopan, "aku hanya sedikit meminta kekuatanmu."

"Untuk apa?~ kalau kau mau, ambil saja semuanya…~ aku tidak butuh~~, kau juga boleh membunuhku~~" rintih Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, karena dia membutuhkanmu, kalian saling membutuhkan," jawab Kabuto sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Anehnya, Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari genggaman Kabuto, bukan kebohongan yang dia rasakan, namun ketulusan yang terasa dalam genggaman itu.

"Sebenarnya… siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura.

Kabuto tersenyum lembut dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura, dan itu membuat mata Sakura terbelalak, tatapannya terpaku pada langit-langit diruangan itu, ucapan Kabuto membuat Sakura sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya, dan air mata yang mengalir pelan itu kini menjadi deras.

"Kabuto! Cepat selesaikaan! Aku sudah tidak sabaar!" geram Orochimaru.

Kabuto menatap sinis pada Orochimaru dan membuat senyum palsu pada tuannya itu, "Sebentar lagi yah, Tuan Orochimaru."

.

.

.

"Aaaahh! Sampai gerbang ketiga! Kini apa lagi yang akan muncul?" ucap Ino sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menahan tubuhnya dengan menyangga kedua tangannya diatas lututnya.

"Ayo kita bu-" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah terkejut karena gerbang itu terbuka sendiri.

"Selamat datang di wilayahku, para pecundang," ucap sosok laki-laki yang seperti menggendong seseorang dibelakangnya.

"A-Apa-apaan dia?" kata Ino yang sedikit bingung melihat perubahan sosok orang itu, dia menggoyangkan badannya sehingga membuat sosok dibelakangnya bangun dan hidup.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakon… dan ini saudara kembarku, Ukon," ucap laki-laki yang berada disebelah kiri dengan sopan.

"Memangnya kami peduli siapa kalian? Lagipula yang mana yang Sakon dan mana yang Ukon? Kalian sama saja!" sewot Ino.

"Aku adalah Sakon, yang disebelahku Ukon," jelas Sakon sambil menunjuk kearah kembarannya.

"Lalu apa bedanya?" tanya Ino.

"Ino! Apa ini waktunya untuk mempeributkan perbedaan mereka?" tegur Shikamaru.

"Ah, maaf… habis mereka mirip sekali," ucap Ino yang malu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke… kau bawa Ino pergi dari sini, orang ini biar aku yang menghadapinya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa? 2 lawan 1? Aku juga akan bertarung bersamamu," ucap Ino yang memegang lengan Shikamaru.

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu bertarung disini, kau harus menyelamatkan Sakura," tolak Shikamaru.

"Tapi…"

"Ino!" potong Shikamaru, "Aku janji akan menyusulmu."

Ino terdiam, Sasuke menariknya dengan pelan seolah memberikan kode pada Ino untuk pergi dari tempat itu, Ino mengangguk pada Sasuke dan berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru lalu menggenggam kecil lengan Shikamaru, "Janji kau akan menyusul."

Shikamaru tersenyum dan menarik Ino lalu mencium kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, "Pasti," jawab Shikamaru tersenyum, Ino sedikit menunduk lalu pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Wah, wah, waaaah… sangat romantis sekali, baguslah, setidaknya itu ucapan perpisahan kalian yang terakhir," ledek Sakon.

Ino yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan teriak, "KAU AKAN KALAH DARI SHIKAMARU! DASAR BANCI!" lalu dia melanjutkan larinya dengan Sasuke.

"APA KAU BILANG!" geram Sakon.

"Sudahlah Sakon, jangan ladeni dia," ucap Ukon yang membunyikan lehernya.

"Tapi dia mengataiku banci!" sewot Sakon.

"Memang benar kan? Lagipula hobimu bercermin dan selalu mengikuti Kabuto kemana-mana," ujar Ukon dengan kalem.

"Kau cari ribut yah!" Sakon dan Ukon berdebat seolah tidak menganggap keberadaan Shikamaru disana, langsung saja Shikamaru melemparkan bom asap kecil pada mereka yang menyebabkn mereka sadar akan keberadaan Shikamaru. Begitu mereka berdua menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"Akhirnya kalian sadar kalau disini ada lawan yang harus kalian hadapi," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi pada pertarungan sosok manusia berlengan enam dan laki-laki berambut panjang, makin lama pertarungan itu makin panas, terlihat Kidoumaru terus menerus menyerang Neji dengan senjata-senjata beracunnya, dan Neji pun dengan lihai menangkisnya dengan putaran yang dia ciptakan sebagai pelindung itu.

Namun kali ini Neji sedikit lengah sehingga Kidoumaru berhasil mendekati tubuh Neji dank e empat lengan itu mencengkram tubuh Neji dengan kencang.

"Akh! Sial!" geram Neji.

"Cukup lihai juga kau bocah! Tapi yang satu ini akan membuatmu jera!" ucap Kidoumaru yang melayang keudara.

Begitu sampai pada puncaknya, kidoumaru memutar Neji beserta tubuhnya dengan kencang dan dihantamkan tubuh Neji kebawah, sebelum tubuhnya dan tubuh Neji menyentuh lantai, Kidoumaru melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Neji menabrak lantai sendirian.

_BRUAAAKKKK_

"Akh!"

Neji merintih kesakitan, namun begitu Neji cepat-cepat bangkit, Kidoumaru sudah tidak ada, Kidoumaru bersembunyi seolah menyembunyikan tubuhnya, namun hal itu hal yang sia-sia, karena Neji bisa meraskan pancaran tenaga seseorang.

Neji memusatkan konsentrasi pada aura disekelilingnya, dia menutup matanya dan menenangkan pikirannya, begitu dia merasakan pancaran tenaga yang bergerak mendekatinya dari belakang, Neji membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram leher kidoumaru dengan keras.

Kidoumaru menjadi panic sedangkan neji tersenyum seolah ini adalah kemenangannya, Sayang sekali, kau harus kalah disini," ucap Neji yang mencengram leher Kidoumaru memakai tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kanannya membuat symbol didepan wajah Kidoumaru, dan…

_DUAAARRRRR._

Neji berhasil menciptakan ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak kecil bagi sosok Kidoumaru, dan itu menyebabkan wajah kidoumaru terbakar habis, ledakkan itu juga mengandung racun yang mematikan bekerjanya sel-sel dalam otak.

"Hhhh, _don't mess with me_!" ujar Neji yang meninggalkan Kidoumaru tergeletak tak bernyawa diruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Nona, maafkan aku, mungkin bagian ini akan terasa sakit, tapi ini tahap terakhir, maaf…" ucap Kabuto pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan kabuto hanya terdiam, dia masih memikirkan perkataan yang dibisikkan tadi oleh Kabuto, hal it uterus menerus terngiang dikepalanya. Kabuto sempat ragu ketika harus menekan tombol berwarna merah yang disamping Orochimaru, namun saat dia memejamkan matanya, dia membuka matanya yang mantap akan keputusannya saat itu.

_KLIK._

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak sangat kencang, dan itu membuat Kabuto panic, namun Orochimaru menyeringai, karena dia merasakan ada energi yang mengalir deras kedalam tubuhnya.

"AHHAHAHA, akhirnyaa! Akhirnya dunia ini milikkuu!" ucap Orochimaru.

"HUUAAAA! TIDAAAK! SAKIIIT!" Sakura terus menerus merintih, Kabuto yang mendengarnya sangat tidak tega dan akhirnya menghentikan proses itu.

Sakura berhenti berteriak, dan Orochimaru berhenti menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau hentikan!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Sudah selesai," jawab Kabuto.

.

.

.

"Hah… hah… hah… gerbang ke empat…hah.. hah… gila, ada berapa gerbang sih!" gerutu Ino yang sudah sampai dengan Sasuke.

"Gerbang ini digembok?" ucap Sasuke bingung yang melihat gembok besar pada lubang kunci gerbang tersebut.

"Ah, serahkan padaku," kata Ino yang mendapatkan ide.

Ino mengeluarkan sosok tumbuhan melalui telapak tangannya, dan tumbuhan itu menjalar kelubang kunci gembok tersebut, lalu Ino memancarkan tenaganya melalui batang itu, dan terbukalah gembok itu.

"Nah, sekarang bagianmu Sasuke, sepertinya gerbang itu susah dibuka," ucap Ino setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang langsung menghantamkan pukulan petirnya pada gerbang itu.

Ketika gerbang itu hancur setengah, Sasuke dan Ino langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut, terlihat ruangan itu sangat bersih, berwarna pink, dan… terlalu kewanitaan.

"wah, waaah, sudah datang rupanya, padahal aku belum selesai berdandan loh," ucap seorang wanita sambil membawa sebuah suling ditangannya.

"Heh, Sasuke, sepertinya kau sudah tahu yah ini lawan siapa," ucap Ino.

"Hn, aku tidak mau bertarung melawan wanita," ujar Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau yakin membiarkan wanita pirang ini melawanku… sendirian?" tanya wanita yang bernama Tayuya itu.

"Heh! Jangan meremehkanku yah!" sewot Ino.

"Dia akan kalah, lebih baik kau yang melawanku," tawar Tayuya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak! Lawanmu adalah aku! Kurang ajar kau meremehkanku!" gertak Ino yang mengeluarkan cambuk batang tumbuhannya dan menyerang Tayuya langsung.

Tayuya melompat kebelakang dan menyeringai.

"Kau akan menyesal menantangku," ucap Tayuya.

"Dan kau akan menyesal telah meremehkanku," balas Ino.

Sasuke terdiam melihat keseriusannya Ino, sebelum dia meninggalkan Ino, Sasuke menoleh kearah teman perempuannya itu, "Jangan kalah," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar, namun ucapannya mengandung kekhawatiran.

Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "Tahukah kau, Sasuke," ucap Ino pada Sasuke yang sudah pergi, sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengar ucapan gadis itu, "Sejak bertemu Sakura, kau berubah menjadi lebih hangat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : eh, maaf yah aku ngga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu.. maaf, maaf, maaf... di chapter berikutnya pasti aku jawab semua kok yah...**

**makasih yah udah review... masih mau kan kalo ku minta review lagi?**

**maaf juga kalo masih banyak typo bertebaran, (perasaan udah diedit2 deh)... heheheee...**

**tentang adegan berantemnya, maaf yah kalo cuma sebentar dan singkat, habis aku g terlalu bisa bikin adegan berantem... =_=...**

**oke, sampai bertemu chapter depan... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

_BLUP BLUP BLUP_

Suara gelembung yang keluar dari tabung air menandakan adanya udara yang tercipta disana, Kabuto menoleh kearah tabung itu dan tersenyum sedikit, senyuman yang menandakan kelegaan dan juga harapan. Orochimaru masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya, kini dengan kekuatan yang baru saja dia peroleh dia merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat licik.

"Mon…" ucap Sakura dengan lunglai, "Dae…mon…"

Kabuto menghampiri Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Nona…" panggil Kabuto yang berharap Sakura akan membuka matanya.

Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Sakura menutup kelopak matanya dengan pelan dan lemah.

"N-Nona… Sakura…. Tunggu, jangan tidur!" cegah Kabuto panic.

"Persetan dengannya, kabuto! Sekarang sempurnakan kekuatanku!" bentak Orochimaru.

Kali ini Kabuto kehilangan kesabanarannya, dia melirik Orochimaru dengan penuh kejengkelan, lalu dengan aura yang bisa dirasakan seram oleh Orochimaru itu, Kabuto menghampiri tuannya itu dan menekan tombol yang berada disamping tempat tidur Orochimaru, langsung saja dengan sekejap Orochimaru merasa ada sengatan listrik dasyat yang menyerang dirinya.

"GHUAAAA!" Orochimaru teriak kesakitan sambil meronta-ronta diatas tempat tidur.

"Sayang sekali tuan, anda membuatku kehilangan kesabaranku padamu, maaf… aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi," ucap Kabuto.

Kabuto menghampiri tabung air itu, lalu menekan-nekan tombol yang tertera disana, dengan senyuman penuh dengan rasa tidak sabar, Kabuto menghela nafas.

"Akhirnya… kita bisa berkumpul lagi…" ucap Kabuto pelan.

_BLUP BLUP BLUP BLUP BLUP_

.

.

.

.

.

PRAAAANG

"Konohamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat vas bunganya jatuh! Pecah kaaan!" tegur salah satu gadis dikelas Konohamaru, kini mereka sedang menjalankan tugas bersih-bersih di kelasnya.

"M-Maaf…" perasaan Konohamaru kini sangat kacau, dia merasa kakaknya sedang dalam bahaya, dan dia juga merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan Sakura tadi pagi, Sakura hanya bengong saat sarapan bersama, dia juga selalu bengong kalau adiknya yang _sister complex _ini mengajaknya bicara.

"Kakak…"

.

.

.

Kini pertarungan 2 lawan satu antara Shikamaru, Sakon dan Ukon sedang berlanjut, sejauh ini Shikamaru berhasil mengatasi serangan-serangan mereka, karena bukan hanya lincah, Shikamaru memiliki otak yang pintar untuk mengatur strategi bagaimana agar bisa mengalahkan 2 orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hahahaha! Apa yang kau lakukan hanya bisa menghindar, hah!" sindir Sakon.

Shikamaru terus menerus loncat kesana kemari untuk menghindari serangan si kembar itu, pada saat Shikamaru berada dibelakang Sakon, dia langsung menciptakan bayangan dengan berbentuk tombak, dan dengan cekatan digenggamnya tombak bayangan yang mengeras itu lalu ditancapkannya kebelakang Sakon, namun tindakannya dihentikan oleh saudara kembarnya, Ukon.

"Sayang sekali, masih ada aku disini," ucap Ukon yang langsung menghantam Shikamaru memakai sikutnya.

BUAAAKK.

"AKh!" Shikamaru terpental jauh dan menabrak beberapa bangunan sehingga bangunan itu sedikit hancur.

"_Sial! Kalau begini caranya, aku harus mengunci salah satu diantara mereka!"_ pikir Shikamaru saat dia sudah beranjak dari jatuhnya. "Baiklah."

Shikamaru mengambil pose dari jarak jauh untuk mengendalikan bayangannya, dia menciptakan dua cabang bayangan yang berbentuk runcing itu dan masing-masing menyerang kedua orang yang wujudnya sangat sama itu. Sakon dan Ukon berlari menghindari serangan Shikamaru, mereka berlari hingga terpisah jauh, saat Shikamaru melihat Sakon sudah terpojok.

"Bagus!" geram Shikamaru, dia langsung menciptakan sebuah kerangkeng dari bayangannya dan mengurung Sakon disana.

"Sial!" teriak Sakon yang sudah terkurung dengan sukses.

"Sukses," gumam Shikamaru sambil tersenyum, "Kini tinggal kau dan aku, tenang saja, dia tidak akan mengganggu, kerangkeng itu terbuat dari bayanganku yang kerasnya melebihi baja."

"Heh! Pintar juga kau bocah, kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan," ucap Ukon sambil memasang kuda-kuda akan menyerang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!" teriak Shikamaru yang langsung menyerang.

Shikamaru menciptakan bayangan lagi dan kali ini membentuk bayangannya menjadi sebuah pedang panjang, digenggamnya pedang itu dan ditebasnya Ukon yang sedang menghindari tebasan-tebasan Shikamaru. Ukon terus menghindar, sampai pada saatnya dia mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang balik, Ukon melompat ke udara dan menyemburkan cairan berwarna ungu.

Shikamaru melompat dengan cepat, namun lengannya sedikit terkena cairan itu, dan kain Shikamaru yang terkena cairan itu sedikit lenyap dan hangus, melihat efek itu Shikamaru langsung bisa menebak kalau cairan itu mengandung zat asam yang sangat tinggi. Bisa sangat bahay jika dia terkena cairan itu, Shikamaru langsung menjauh dari Ukon secepat mungkin.

"Hahahaha, kau sadar yah cairan itu bisa membahayakanmu?" ledek Ukon.

"Heh! Kau terlalu asyik dengan cairanmu, lihat belakangmu!" ucap Shikamaru sambil terkekeh.

Ternyata Shikamaru sudah menciptakan bayangan runcing yang lain, sehingga Ukon tidak menyadarinya, dan dengan cepat bayangan-bayangan itu menancap tubuh Ukon yang tidak waspada dengan tepat.

"A-Akh…" terlihat darah yang mengalir dari tubuh dan mulut Ukon disitu.

"Heh! Skak Ma-" Shikamaru menghentikan omongannya, karena dibelakangnya, Sakon sudah sukses menusuk punggung Shikamaru dengan pisau kecilnya.

"Sayangnya kau lengah dengan keberadaanku!" ucap Sakon dengan nada sinis, "BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBUNUH SAUDARAKU!"

BUAAAK.

"Aarrghh!" Shikamaru terpental dengan pisau yang masih menancap dipunggungnya, dia salah perhitungan, Shikamaru lupa kalau energinya menipis maka kekuatan bayangannya pun makin menipis.

Punggungnya kini merasa panas seperti terbakar, bisa dia tebak kalau pisau itu beracun.

"Heh! Kali ini kau tidak akan segan membunuhmu!" teriak Sakon sambil meluncur kearah Shikamaru.

"Gawat!" geram Shikamaru sambil menahan sakit di punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino dan Tayuya baru saja memulai pertarungannya, kini Ino sudah siap dengan cambuk tanamannya yang penuh dengan duri itu, dan Tayuya sudah siap dengan hanya sebatang suling yang dia genggam.

"Hiyaaaaa!" Ino menyerang lebih dulu pada Tayuya.

Kesalahan.

Ino sama sekali tidak ada pengalaman bertarung, dan dia tipe orang yang sangat malas latihan di ruang pelatihan, tapi kini dengan percaya diri, dia menyerang Tayuya, tanpa dia tahu kalau Tayuya itu sudah berapa kali membunuh orang dan bertarung dengan macam-macam orang.

"Heh! Amatir!" Hina Tayuya yang mencengkram cambuk Ino dengan cepat.

Dia menarik cambuk Ino sehingga tubuh Ino melayang kearahnya, lalu dengan cepat Tayuya meniupkan suling didekat wajahnya.

DUAAARRRR.

Bunyi suling yang menyebabkan ledakan tepat di wajah Ino, untung Ino cekatan menutup wajahnya memakai kedua lengannya, sehingga kedua lengannya kini terluka bakar. Terlihat Tayuya yang akan meniupkan sulingnya lagi, kali ini bunyi suara dari suling itu menyebabkan telinga Ino sakit.

"Arrgghhh!" rintih Ino yang menutup kedua telinganya.

Tayuya meluncur cepat kearah Ino dan menjambak rambut Ino dengan kencang lalu memukulinya.

BUAAAK

PLAAAK

"Hahahhaa, tidak bisa bertarung, tapi mau melawanku? Kau sangat lucu!" ucap Tayuya sambil terus menerus menampar Ino.

"Akh!" Ino hanya bisa merintih.

Ok.

Ino juga perempuan, kalau dibegitukan pasti akan menangis karena kesakitan, namun kini air matanya mengalir bukan karena kesakitan, itu karena dia betapa menyesalnya dia selalu bolos latihan saat Tsunade memberikan jadwal pelatihan untuk mereka, dia menyesal telah memelihara sifat malas itu.

Tayuya masih menampar Ino, namun walaupun tidak punya pengalaman bertarung, Ino punya tekad yang kuat, dia menggenggam cambuknya, dan menyerang Tayuya dengan cara melilit tubuh Tayuya dengan cambuknya, lalu Ino mengeraskan cengraman cambuknya itu sehingga Tayuya merintih kesakitan.

"Hyaaaa! Wanita sialan!" geram Tayuya.

Tayuya menendang tubuh Ino sebelum memotong lilitan tumbuhan Ino memakai pisau yang tersembunyi dibalik sulingnya itu.

"Kau tahu! Tuan Orochimaru bilang, orang lemah pantasnya mati," kata Tayuya sambil memperlihatkan ujung pisau yang tajam itu, "Karena aku baik hati, aku akan langsung menusuk lehermu dengan pisau ini."

Ino yang masih terbaring hanya bisa memundurkan tubuhnya memakai kakinya.

"Tidak… " Ino kini bisa merasakan, betapa lemahnya dirinya dan takut akan musuhnya itu.

"Mati kau!" geram Tayuya sambil meluncur kearah Ino.

Ino menutup matanya, saat itu hanya satu yang dia pikirkan.

"_Shikamaru…"_

.

.

.

"Ternyata sepintar apapun kamu juga butuh pertolongan yah," ucap sesosok yang tiba-tiba hadir dihadapan Shikamaru, sosok itu menahan serangan Sakon memakai kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan panjang itu.

"Kiba…" ujar Shikamaru bingung, kenapa bisa ada Kiba disini? Dan dia tidak sendiri.

"Shikamaru, akan kuobati lukamu," ucap wanita berambut pendek.

"Shizune?"

.

.

.

CREEP

"Seharusnya kau bertarung dengan orang yang setara denganmu," ucap sesosok laki-laki yang melindungi Ino, ketika Ino membuka matanya perlahan, dia melihat tangan laki-laki itu terluka akibat menahan serangan Tayuya, pisau Tayuya menancap ditelapak tangan laki-laki itu.

"N-Neji…" ucap Ino yang merasa lega.

"Maaf yah, aku bukan Shikamaru," ucap Neji yang seakan mengerti apa keinginan Ino tadi.

Ino tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya, "Ng, terima kasih."

"Heh! Rela sekali kau membiarkan tubuhmu terluka hanya untuk gadis ini!" cerca Tayuya.

"Tentu saja, karena gadis ini adalah sahabatku," ucap Neji dengan tatapan tegas menatap Tayuya.

"Cih! Persahabatan yang konyol! Mati saja kalian!" ucap Tayuya.

Kini Tayuya menyerang Neji langsung dengan serangan fisik, dan itu tentu saja menguntungkan buat Neji, karena suling yang merupakan senjata Tayuya kini sudah dibuang oleh Neji kesembarang tempat karena tadi menancap ditangan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

"Akh… Ino… aku harus menyusulnya," rintih Shikamaru saat Shizune tengah mengobatinya.

"Jangan bergerak, racunmu belum keluar semua, tenang saja, tadi kami bertemu Neji dijalan, dia sudah pergi ketempat Ino," jawab Shizune.

"Neji?"

"Ya, tadi dia terlihat cemas, aku yakin dia bisa membantu Ino kok," kata Shizune.

"_Sial!_" geram Shikamaru dalam hati.

Shikamaru kini hanya bisa menonton pertarungan antara Kiba dan Sakon, bisa dilihat Kiba yang mengendalikan pertarungan kali ini, sepertinya Kiba balas dendam dengan kekalahan yang dia terima sebelumnya, Kiba menyerang Sakon bertubi-tubi sampai Sakon kewalahan, namun Sakon tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Kiba, dia bisa menyerang balik Kiba dengan gerakan-gerakannya yang lincah. Sampai saat terakhir Kiba lebih memanjangkan kuku tangan kanannya dan menancapkannya keperut Sakon.

Kali ini Shikamaru sangat yakin.

Sakon kalah.

Kiba mencabut perlahan tangan kanannya yang menancap di perut Sakon itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, dan itu adalah jantung.

"Kiba, kau gila…" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia itu benar-benar mati," ujar Kiba.

Shikamaru baru pertama kali melihat Kiba seperti itu, mungkin ini ganjaran akibat melukai harga dirinya yang tinggi itu.

"ayo kita susul Ino," usul Shikamaru.

.

.

.

BRUAAAAKKK

Terdengar suara benturan keras karena sosok Tayuya yang dihantam oleh Neji ke tembok, Ino sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya… seorang Neji yang selalu lembut terhadap wanita, kini memukul wanita tanpa ampun, sampai-sampai Tayuya babak belur begitu, Ino sedikit miris melihatnya.

"N-Neji… cukup…" ucap Ino.

Tapi Neji tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ino, dia terus menerus menghajar Tauya tanpa ampun, bisa dibilang kekuatan Neji diatas Tayuya, karena hasil dari rajinnya Neji latihan, Neji terlihat sangat kuat.

Ino sendiri tidak bodoh, dia melihat Tayuya yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kini keadaan wanita itu sangat parah, luka dimana-mana dan darah yang keluar dari hidung serta mulutnya, membuat Ino yang sesama wanita tidak tega.

"Neji! Aku tidak mau kau membunuhnya!" teriak Ino sambil menangis.

Dia menangis karena sedih melihat Neji yang tidak dikenalnya itu, Ino ingin Neji kembali pada Neji yang dulu, lembut, usil, dan suka bingung orang.

Neji menghentikan serangan bertubi-tubinya pada perempuan itu, saat dia mendengar suara tangis Ino, Neji merasa dia sudah melakukan hal yang buruk dihadapan sahabatnya itu, lalu dengan tatapan sinis, Neji berniat untuk meluncurkan pukulan terakhir diwajah Tayuya. Namun tindakannya terhenti karena Ino memeluk lengannya dari belakang.

"Sudah cukup, jangan teruskan lagi…" ucap Ino.

Neji melepaskan Tayuya dan memeluk Ino, dielusnya rambut pirang yang tergerai itu lalu disekanya darah yang menempel dibibir Ino, dengan tatapan merasa bersalah, Neji memeluk Ino erat… sangat erat sampai pelukan itu terlepas ketika mendengar suara…

"Ino?"

Ino mendorong Neji pelan dan menatap pemilik suara itu.

"S-Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru mendekati Ino dan Neji dengan tatapan sinis, diambilnya lengan Ino secara kasar, "Akh!" yang membuat Ino merintih.

"Tidak tahu kah kau kalau Ino terluka?" ujar Neji yang menahan lengan Ino yang bebas.

Ino melihat tubuh Shikamaru yang telanjang dada dengan balutan perban dibahunya, "Shikamaru! Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang panic.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru ketus.

"Ehm maaf… lebih baik kita susul Sasuke," usul Kiba.

"Hooooiii!" panggil suara yang cempreng dari jauh.

"Naruto, ternyata kau hidup!" ejek Kiba.

"Hehehe, aku tidak bisa mati semudah itu," ujar Naruto, "Loh, Ino? Kenapa wajahmu berantakan begitu? Oh pasti kamu kalah yah? Dan pasti Shikamaru yang menyelamatkanmu kan? So sweeet~~"

Naruto berhasil membuat suasana hati Shikamaru tambah jengkel.

"Ehm, Naruto… lebih baik kamu jangan bicara sesuatu yang aneh-aneh dulu yah, itu membuat semuanya makin kacau," usul Shizune.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri didepan gerbang yang beda dari biasanya, gerbang satu ini sangat kecil, bahkan hampir setara dengan pintu-pintu rumah biasa, Sasuke membuka kenop gerbang itu, dan begitu dia membukanya dengan utuh, Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu, ruangan ang serba putih dan sangat terang, lalu dia menepatkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah lantai itu.

"Kau…" ucap Sasuke yang tahu sosok itu.

Ya.

Sosok itu adalah yang menghalanginya saat Sasuke akna menyerang Sakura yang berubah menjadi Goddess.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," ucap laki-laki berambut putih dan berwajah dingin bernama Kimimaro itu, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

"…." Sasuke terdiam, dia berpikir bagaimana bisa orang ini kenal dengan Sakura.

"Kau sendiri? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaan, jawab pertanyaanku."

"…"

Orang itu sangat bahaya, itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke, dia bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar berasal dari aura Kimimaro, dan jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan padanya? Haruskah dia berbohong? Atau katakan saja hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman?

"Kami…" ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Kalau bohong, kubunuh kau," kata Kimimaro dengan nada tenang.

Oke.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Aku mencintainya," jawab Sasuke singkat namun jelas.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk mati," ucap Kimimaro.

"Tunggu! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" cegah Sasuke yang juga penasaran hubungan pria ini dengan Sakura.

"…" Kimimaro terdiam, perlahan kenangannya bersama Sakura terlintas di otaknya.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam… enam! Konohamaruu, ada enam, coba lihat… aku menemukan batu unik ini ada enam," teriak sosok gadis kecil berambut soft pink yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sosok yang lebih kecil darinya._

_Sesosok pemuda cilik pun mengawasinya dengan penasaran, dilihat pancaran wajah yang ceria keluar dari ekspresi Sakura saat itu._

"_Haahh! Ada Kimimaro! Pergii! Hsuh!" teriak anak-anak kecil yang lewat didaerah situ, dan suara anak kecil itu membuat Sakura menoleh pada mereka._

_Sakura melihat Kimimaro dilempari batu oleh anak-anak kecil seumurannya disana._

"_Ibliis! Pergii!"_

"_Monster! Mati saja!"_

_Kimimaro hanya berlutut dan melindungi wajahnya dari lemparan batu tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Konohamaru melompat kedepan Kimimaro, dan Sakura berteriak._

"_Hati-hati, kalau kau memlemparinya lagi dengan batu, kalian semua akan jatuh ke sungai!" teriak Sakura._

"_Hah, apa-apaan cewek ini!"_

"_Dia gila! Sama seperti Kimimaro yang monster, mereka cocok!"_

"_Lempari batu!"_

_TUK TUK TUK._

"_AARRRGHH! PERGI KALIAAANN!" Konohamaru mengamuk dan mengambil batang pohon disana lalu mengayuhkan ke anak-anak itu sehingga mereka pergi, mereka berlari sambil tidak melihat kedepan, sehingga mereka jatuh ke sungai yang dangkal._

"_Hahahahaa, sukuriiin," teriak Konohamaru._

"_Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura._

"_Ah.. ehm…" Kimimaro mengangguk pelan._

_Sakura tersenyum pada Kimimaro dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak bermain bersama. Dan hari-haripun terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Kimimaro, Sakura tidak takut dengan apa yang bisa Kimimaro lakukan, dia malah terpesona, begitu pula Konohamaru, mereka bertiga menjadi dekat dan sering bermain bersama, namun suatu saat Sakura harus pergi dari tempat itu, karena libura sudah habis, saat itu Kimimaro berjanji akan menemui Sakura._

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Sakura…" Kimimaro mulai akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Wanita yang sangat penting bagiku."

"….."

"….."

"Kalau begitu, kita bertarung untuk?" tanya Sasuke yang memasang ancang-ancang akan menyerang.

"Sakura," lanjut Kimimaro.

.

.

.

"Kabuto! Apa-apaan kauu!"

Kabuto hanya terdiam melihat tuannya itu kesakitan, dia tidak memperdulikan Orochimaru sekarang, karena tujuan aslinya adalah membangkitkan sosok dalam tabung itu dengan memakai energi kehidupan dari Orochimaru yang sudah menerima setengah kekuatan dari Sakura.

"Maaf Tuan Orochimaru, peran anda sudah tidak dibutuhkan," ucap Kabuto tersenyum sinis.

Dalam sekejap, Orochimaru memucat dan tubuhnya mongering, kini energinya sukses berpindah pada sosok di tabung air itu, sosok itu membuka matanya dan menggerakan tangannya, lalu sedikit demi sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, dan…

PRAAAAANG

Tabung itu pecah dengan sendirinya, Kabuto berlari mengambil kain panjang dan melingkarkannya pada tubuh yang tidak memakai sehelai benang itu, lalu Kabuto berlutut didepannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Daemon," ucap Kabuto.

Sosok yang disebut Daemon itu melirik pada Kabuto, lirikan yang sangat datar ekspresinya, bukan sinis namun juga bukan ramah, Daemon melihat-lihat suasana diruangan itu, dan dia melihat telapak tangannya dan menyentuh sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuhnya sendiri.

Daemon mulai berjalan, berjalan kearah sosok Sakura yang tergeletak lemah dihadapannya, ketika dia menghampiri Sakura, matanya terbelalak hebat… perlahan dia menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan sangat lembut lalu berjalan ke bibir mungil yang sudah sedikit pucat itu.

"Goddess…" ucap Daemon pelan.

Mendengar Daemon mengucapkan sepatah kata, Kabuto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

"A-anda tahu? Anda ingat?" tanya Kabuto.

Daemon tidak menoleh pada Kabuto, namun dia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu daja aku ingat… semuanya," jawab Daemon menyeringai.

"Maafkan saya, saat itu saya harus menangkap anda dan mengurung anda di tabung air ini, itu karena saya ingin seluruh kekuatan anda kembali," jelas Kabuto.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan, aku sudah tahu semuanya," sela Daemon seraya membelai wajah Sakura.

Perlahan didekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, dan tanpa ragu… Daemon mencium gadis itu dengan lembut seolah Sakura adalah miliknya sendiri.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Ngh… siapa ini?

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku, siapa yang menyentuhku begini lembutnya?

Ah aku tahu… pasti dia, aku mencoba membuka mataku sambil menggumamkan namanya…

"Sasu…" namun apa yang kulihat beda dari khayalanku, mataku terbelalak hebat saat aku melihat sosok yang didalam tabung air itu sudah berada tepat dihadapanku, tepat didepan wajahku, "S-siapa kau?"

Kulihat pandangan orang itu sangat lembut dan sedikit mengandung kesedihan, tidak terasa adanya tanda-tanda niat jahat dari orang itu, perlahan kedua lengan orang itu menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku yang sudah berada dalam posisi duduk ini dengan erat, sambil berbisik… tubuhnya sedikit bergetar…

"Goddess… aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Itulah yang dibisikkannya padaku.

Namun aku sendiri tidak mengerti, aku tidak keberatan dipeluk olehnya seperti itu, aku pejamkan kedua mataku dan membalas peluk orang itu, entah mengapa aku seperti bisa merasakan perasaan laki-laki yang memelukku ini.

**~Normal's POV~**

"Maaf… ehm… tapi, aku bukan Goddess," ucap Sakura pelan sambil sedikit mendorong Daemon.

Daemon menatap Sakura dengan sangat dalam, lalu Daemon tersenyum lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau… adalah Goddessku yang kusayang," ucap Daemon sambil mengelus pipi Sakura.

"A-anu… tapi…aku-" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat melihat kode dari Kabuto yang menggelengkan kepalanya agar Sakura berhenti bicara.

Saat Daemon kembali memeluk Sakura, Daemon memejamkan matanya, dia berusaha melihat apa yang Sakura pikirkan, saat mulai melihatnya, mata Daemon berubah menjadi sinis.

"Sasuke…" ucap Daemon tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kau kenal dia?" tanya Sakura sedikit dengan nada ceria campur lemas, "Aku sedang menunggunya disini, ah tidak, aku yakin dia akan kesini menjemputku."

"…." Daemon terdiam berusaha menyimak kalimat Sakura, "Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Hm… hanya teman, namun akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dia selalu memperhatikanku, dan menolongku saat aku butuhkan," Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah yang tersipu, jelas saja hal itu membuat Daemon sangat marah… dan tiba-tiba saja…

DUAAARRR

Tabung yang semula tempat Daemon tertidur kini hancur berkeping-keping karena hasil ledakan yang Daemon buat melalui telapak tangannya.

"Tak akan kuserahkan kau padanya," geram Daemon, lalu dia melirik kearah Kabuto, "Dimana dia?"

"Sedang bertarung dengan Kimimaro," jawab Kabuto.

Daemon langsung pergi meninggalkan Kabuto dan Sakura, tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura bingung, saat Sakura hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kabuto mencegahnya.

"Nona… jangan berdiri dulu," ucap Kabuto.

"Mau kemana dia? Siapa yang sedang bertarung?" tanya Sakura yang mulai panic.

"Ini sudah takdir mereka, tolong megertilah," ujar Kabuto yang membuat Sakura bingung.

"Sebenarnya siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kedua mata Kabuto lebih dalam, akhirnya Kabuto melepas kacamatanya dan membuka kunciran rambutnya, sehingga rambutnya tergerai, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"K-kamu…"

.

.

.

Tidak ada kata 'mengalah' dalam kamus kedua pria yang sedang bertarung ini. Kimiaro dan Sasuke, mereka sama-sama saling menyerang dengan hebat, pertahanan mereka juga seimbang, Sasuke menggunakan pedang yang dibuatkan Tenten yang berelemen api, namun Kimimaro tidak menggunakan apa-apa, dia berhasil menangkis tebasan pedang Sasuke hanya dengan memakai lengannya.

Karena kesal tebasannya tidak juga mengenai tubuh orang itu, Saat Sasuke menebasnya sekali lagi dan ditahan oleh Kimimaro, tangan kirinya mengeluarkan elemen petirnya dan dihembaskan keperut Kimimaro, sehingga Kimimaro terpetal jauh dari Sasuke.

Keadaan terdiam sebentar, Sasuke menunggu tubuh Kimimaro bangkit dari jatuhnya, saat Kimimaro sudah bangkit, dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sehingga berbunyi.

"Lumayan juga kau," ucap kimimaro.

Lalu Kimimaro melakukan sesuatu diluar kemampuan manusia biasa, dia membuka kulit pundaknya dan seolah mencabut tulangnya sendiri, dan tiba-tiba tulang itu langsung berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang. Sasuke sedikit tergidik melihat prosesnya itu.

"Sekarang, kita sama-sama memakai senjata," ujar Kimimaro.

Kimimaro langsung menyerang Sasuke yang sedang terpaku karena melihat apa yang dilakukan Kimimaro tadi.

_TRAAAANG_

_TRAAAANG_

_TRAAAANG_

Itulah yang terdengar didalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau bersi keras untuk mengalahkanku!" geram Sasuke, jujur dia sendiri bingung, kalau Kimimaro berada di pihak Sakura, kenapa mereka harus bertarung sampai seperti ini.

"Karena…" Kimimaro menepis pedang Sasuke sampai terlepas dari tangannya, dan begitu Sasuke akan mengambilnya kembali, Kimimaro sudah berada dihadapannya lagi dan menyodorkan pedang tulangnya keleher Sasuke, lalu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Seorang putri itu tidak membutuhkan 2 pangeran."

"Cih!" desis Sasuke yang langsung menggenggam pedangnya.

Namun terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke dan Kimimaro menoleh kearah samping mereka, ledakan yang begitu hebat sehingga menjebolkan tembok ruangan itu.

DUAARRR

Kimimaro dan Sasuke kompak menoleh pada arah suara ledakan itu, sekumpulan asap menyelimuti seorang sosok laki-laki yang berjalan dari dalam, dan begitu makin lama makin jelas sosok itu, mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah, dia mengganggam pedangnya makin erat dan seperti melupakan kehadiran Kimimaro.

"ITACHIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : AARRGHHHH, aku bener-bener sucks bgt kalo bikin adegan pertarungan...**

**maaf yah jadi sebentar banget adegan berantemnya, aku bener-bener ngga ahli...T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**dan... iya, Daemon itu Itachi... banyak yang bener yah tebakannya... hehehehehe...**

**masih ada typo? maklum yah kalo ada yang kelewat editnya... kacamataku hilang... jadi g terlalu jelas ngeliatnya, ini aja ngetik dengan seksama dan ngedeketin muka didepan layar laptop #lebay.**

**okee, boleh minta review lagi?**

**sampai bertemu chapter depan... **

**makasih yah yang udah review sebelumnya, tanpa kalian chapter ini g akan ada... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**sebelumnya maaf yah kalo saya updatenya sangat telat, soalnya beberapa hari kebelakang ini agak sedikit sibuk nyiapin acara ulang tahun sendiri... hehehehehe... ;p**

**tapi sekarang udah update kan? silahkan dibaca... XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chosen One<strong>

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

"K-kau…" Sakura terbata-bata melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya, ini aku," ucap Kabuto tersenyum lembut.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, berfikir realistis.

"Tunggu," ucap Sakura menyodorkan tangannya kearah Kabuto, "Aku Sakura… memang sedikit-sedikit aku memiliki ingatan tentang Goddess, tapi…"

Kabuto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengandung sedikit kekecewaan.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura pelan, "aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

Kabuto tersenyum lembut dan memegang tangan Sakura, "Pelan-pelan saja, kembalilah pada sosok Goddess yang kami kenal, karena kita bertiga berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya kan?"

"…" Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi Kabuto yang terlihat seakan ingin menangis itu, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti… kadang aku merasakan sangat merindukan laki-laki tadi, dan mimpi-mimpi tentang Goddess selalu datang ketika malam hari…"

"Itu karena, sebelum Goddess meninggal, dia menyalurkan semua tenaganya padamu, sehingga ibumu mengandung dirimu," jelas Kabuto.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Nona Sakura, aku selalu mengawasimu, sejak aku dilahirkan, aku hidup sebagai Kabuto, namun perasaanku dan pikiranku berjalan sebagai Lust, begitu pula dengan Daemon yang terlahir sebagai Itachi," ucap Kabuto.

"Tapi kenapa… kenapa hanya aku yang tidak hidup sebagai Goddess? Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi Goddess, sedangkan kau dan Daemon… maksudku Itachi… kalian mengerti dan tahu jati diri kalian masing-masing," kini Sakura merasa bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Itu karena, sebelum aku meninggal, keinginanku untuk terlahir menjadi jiwaku lagi sangat kuat, begitu pula dengan Daemon," jawab Kabuto.

"…" Sakura terdiam, dia masih tidak mengerti, terkadang dia merasa sangat mengenal siapa Daemon itu, dan dalam sekejap pula dia bisa merasa sangat asing pada laki-laki itu.

"Ah! Sasuke… bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" ucap Sakura yang sadar, "Kenapa dia belum datang? Kenapa belum menjemputku?"

"Tahukah kau, kalau Sasuke itu adalah reinkarnasi dari adik Daemon? Dan dia juga yang telah membunuh Daemon dihadapanmu," ujar Kabuto berusaha mengingatkan Sakura apa yang terjadi dulu.

"S-Sa… suke?"

"Iya… dia adalah Belphegor!"

"_Tidak…. Aku tidak mau tahu ini… aku adalah Sakura, aku tidak mau Goddess mengendalikan otakku!_" rintih Sakura dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke menggeram, rasa benci yang selama ini dia tahan kini keluar begitu melihat sosok yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

Sosok laki-laki yang merupakan kakaknya… kakaknya di masa lalu, maupun dimasa sekarang.

"Kau selalu menghancurkan apa yang menjadi milikku," gumam Itachi dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Apa? Kau yang menghancurkan semuanya! Kau membunuh ibu! Ayah! Bahkan saudara-saudara yang menyandang nama Uchiha, semua kau bunuh!" Sasuke menggertak, menggenggam pedangnya dengan sangat keras, ingin sekali dia menghajar kakaknya itu.

"Lalu? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah tersenyum, "Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi?"

"Kenapa… kau lakukan itu?" kini perasaan Sasuke bercampur jadi satu, antara marah dan sedih, dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih besar.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan, apa yang Goddess rasakan dulu… kau yang telah membunuhku dihadapan wanita yang sangat kucintai!" ucap Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang kakaknya bicarakan itu.

"….." Itachi terdiam, dia menatap adik kandungnya itu dalam-dalam, lalu dia mengeluarkan tombak panjang dan menebaskannya pada Sasuke, karena Sasuke lengah, lengannya lah yang menjadi sasaran tombak itu.

"ARrghhh!"

Terdiam.

Itachi atau Daemon itu menoleh kearah Kimimaro yang sedang mengamati pertarungan kakak beradik itu.

"Dan kau?" tanya Itachi.

"Haruskah kujawab?" ucap kimimaro dengan santai.

"….."

Keadaan kembali sunyi.

Sasuke menahan luka dilengannya, Itachi menunggu Sasuke bangkit sembari menatap Kimimaro dengan waspada.

.

.

.

Enam sosok yang sedang berlari bersamaan itu terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa, Ino salah satu dari enam sosok itu melirik kearah kiri yang merupakan tempat kekasihnya sedang berlari, dia melihat ekspresi Shikamaru sangat tidak bersahabat, wajahnya bisa dibilang sangat…ehmm… judes.

Kenapa Shikamaru berwajah seperti itu? Tentu saja karena ulah Ino sendiri, buat apa Ino membiarkan Neji memeluknya sesudah pertempuran tadi, bagaimana perasaannya kalau keadaannya terbalik? Pasti Ino sangat marah pada Shikamaru. Saat ini Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas, berharap perasaan Shikamaru akan kembali normal saat pertarungan ini telah selesai.

.

.

.

"Apa anda sudah mengingat semuanya, Nona?"

"Maaf… aku… bukannya aku memungkiri kehadiran Goddess ditubuhku, tapi…. Aku adalah aku… bukan yang lain," jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"…" Kabuto tersenyum pilu,sedih rasanya ketika mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu, "Kalian bersumpah untuk selalu bersama selamanya, kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya anda belum mengingat semuanya, aku akan membuatmu ingat, begitu pula dengan Sasuke itu," ujar Kabuto.

Dia membentuk sebuah segel dan mengucapkan mantra begitu selesai, dia melepaskan jurusnya itu, dan tiba-tiba cahaya putih keluar dari lingkaran segel itu, dan itu membuat Sakura menutup matanya karena terlalu silau, Itachi, Sasuke dan kimimaro pun menjadi terfokus pada cahaya itu, sedangkan Ino dan yang lainnya berhenti berlari.

Kini…

Mereka semua melihat pemandangan yang sama…

_Sosok gadis yang sedang berlari membawa buah-buahan yang sepertinya baru saja dia petik dari pohon, dia berlari dengan sangat gembira, sepertinya dia akan memakan buah itu bersama teman-temannya, keluarganya, atau orang terkasihinya? Siapa yang tahu? Namun, keadaan itu kacau ketika…_

_BRUUUKKK_

"_Kyaaaaaa! Aduduuuuh…sakiit~~" gadis itu terjatuh karena menubruk seseorang dan buah yang tadi dia bawa itu berantakan semuanya._

"_Ah, maaf… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya soosk yang ditabraknya tadi._

"_Hah! Kamu lihat-lihat dong! Lihat tuh buahku jatuh semua!" gadis itu mengomel, dan itu membuat sosok yang dihadapannya terdiam, aneh… sosok gadis seanggun itu ternyata temperamen?_

"_Maaf, maaf…" ucap sosok itu sambil mengambil buahnya satu persatu yang tergeletak di tanah,"Ini, sudah semua."_

"_Terima kasih," dan dalam sekejap gadis itu tersenyum lembut? Benar-benar kepribadian yang unik, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan sosok laki-laki berambut panjang dan dikuncir itu, dia memakai jubah, seperti seorang pangeran._

"_Ehm, kamu siapa yah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanya gadis berambut soft pink itu._

"_Aku Daemon," ucap laki-laki itu._

"_Bangsa ibliss?" teriak gadis itu sambil menunjuk wajah Daemon dengan ekspresi kaget._

"_Sssttttt!" Daemon langsung menutup mulut gadis itu dan sedikit merangkulnya, jelas saja itu membuat gadis yang tidak pernah disentuh laki-laki ini memerah wajahnya, "Aku sedang kabur, jangan sampai ada yang melihatku."_

"_Kabur? Kenapa?" dan satu lagi, gadis itu keingin tahuannya sangat besar._

"_Kami para kaum iblis beda dengan kalian kaum para dewa dan dewi, kami ditugaskan untuk membantu manusia membunuh siapa yang membenci siapa," jelas Daemon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Tapi aku tidak suka itu."_

"…" _gadis itu bengong mengetahui kalau ternyata ada bangsa iblis yang tidak suka membunuh._

"_Ngomomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Daemon tersenyum ramah._

"_Goddess," jawab gadis itu yang membalas senyuman sang pangeran iblis itu, "Ah, kalau mau kaubersembunyi ditempat persembunyianku saja, dijamin tidak akan ada yang tahu."_

"_Dimana itu?"_

"_Didekat danau, sangat jarang ada yang kesitu, ayo kita kesana," Goddess menarik lengan laki-laki itu dengan semangat._

"_Ehm, tapi buahmu, siapa yang akan menunggu buah itu?"_

"_Tidak ada, buah ini akan kumakan semua sendiri," satu lagi yang membuat Daemon kaget, gadis ini rakus._

_._

_._

_._

_Pemandangan berubah ke waktu selanjutnya, dimana Daemon dan Goddess sering bertemu diam-diam dan memiliki perasaan khusus masing-masing, Daemon sangat menyayangi Goddess,tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya, dia berfikir… seorang dewi seperti Goddess tidak akan pantas untuk bersanding dengan Daemon yang dari bangsa iblis._

"_Hei, Daemon…" panggil Goddess saat mereka sedang berada di tepi danau dan dibawah pohon yang rindang, "Tahu tidak, kalau kita semua ini sebenarnya sama."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

_Goddess menghampiri Daemon dan menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu dengan wajah yang sangat merah, "Kita semua sama… tidak ada dari bangsa dewi maupun iblis."_

_Saat ini…_

_Daemon sangat paham apa yang dimaksud dengan Goddess, dengan melihat dan merasakan sentuhan tangan dari Goddess, Daemon sudah tahu maksud dari gadis itu, perlahan Daemon membelai pipi gadis yang merah itu, dan mendekati wajahnya pada Goddess. Tersentuhlah kedia bibir itu dengan lembut._

"_Aku mencintaimu," ucap Daemon._

_Tidak peduli dengan akibat yang akan mereka tanggung nanti, Goddess pun menjawab pernyataan Daemon, "Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Dan setelah itu, kenapa Belphegor bisa membenci Daemon? Itu karena persaingan antara saudara yag ketat, dibangsa iblis, siapa yang dilahirkan duluan dan kuat, dialah yang akan menjadi penerus raja._

_Yup._

_Daemon adalah anak dari raja iblis, anak pertama dari raja iblis yang sangat kuat, dia mempunyai adik yang sangat pemalas, yaitu Belphegor. Hubungan mereka sangat tidak baik, apa yang dimiliki Daemon, Belphegor pasti menginginkannya, tapi untuk yang satu ini… bukan karena dia milik Daemon makanya Belphegor menginginkannya, itu karena…_

"_Arrghh!" Belphegor tergeletak didaerah wilayah dewi dengan luka yang sangat parah, ya… dia sangat suka berkelahi dan membunuh._

_Dan sangat kebetulan Goddess sedang melewati wilayah itu, dia melihat Belphegor yang berusaha untuk bangkit, namun kembali tergeletak, langsung saja Goddess berlari kearahnya dan menolongnya._

"_Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Goddess pada Belphegor._

"_Minggir!" dengan sangat tidak sopan Belphegor mendorong Goddess sehingga Goddess terjatuh kebelakang._

_Tidak punya waktu untuk marah, Goddess malah menghampirinya sekali lagi dan menompangnya dengan nekat._

"_He-heiii!"_

"_Diam! Jangan protes! Kau terluka parah! Menurutlah!" Goddess menceramahi Belphegor dengan tegas._

_Belphegor menurut pada ucapan gadis itu dan mengikuti arah kaki mungilnya itu melangkah, kemanakah Goddess akan membawanya pergi?_

_Tepat sekali._

_Goddess membawa Belphegor kerumahnya untuk merawat laki-laki dari bangsa iblis itu. Setelah membalut luka-lukanya dengan perban, Goddess mengamati struktur wajah Belphegor._

"_Apa?"_

"_Tidak, hanya saja, kau mirip dengan seseorang," ucap Goddess._

"_Bangsa iblis semua berwajah seperti ini rata-rata, lagi pula kau aneh, dewi kok menolong iblis!"_

"_Apa saling menolong itu kita harus memandang bangsa? Tidak kan? Lagi pula kita ini semuanya sama kok," jawab Goddess sambil membereskan kotak obatnya._

"_Aku ini bisa sembuh sendiri, tidak usah diperban seperti ini!"  
>"Tapi tadi kamu terluka parah, oh iya… siapa namamu? Aku Goddess."<em>

"_Belphegor."_

_Goddess menganga ketika dia memperkenalkan namanya._

"_Belphegor?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Belphegor… adiknya Daemon?"_

"_Dari mana kau tahu?" kini Belphegor beranjak dari duduknya karena mendengar ucapan Goddess._

"_Eng… anu…"_

"_Kalau bohong kupenggal kau!"_

"_Ih! Kau ini… bisa tidak sih tidak memakai kekerasan," gumam Goddess._

"_Kenapa kau bisa tahu Daemon? Kau tahu dimana dia?"_

"_Iya, dia berada ditempat persembunyianku… sudahlah kalian jangan memaksanya untuk membunuh! Bukankah bagus kalau dia tidak ada, berarti kau bisa jadi raja nanti."_

"_BAGUS APANYA! Gara-gara dia, tugas sebagai raja dilimpahkan padaku! Aku malas!"_

"_Dasar pemalas, aku tidak mau membiarkan Daemon pulang, weeee"_

"_Apa? Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?"_

"_Aku pacaran dengannya," jawab Goddess dengan wajah tersipu._

_Sakit._

_Itu yang dirasakan Belphegor saat itu, baru saja dia merasa menemukan gadis yang sepertinya akan cocok dengannya, tapi lagi-lagi… Daemon yang memilikinya._

"_Bangsa dewi dan iblis tidak bisa bersatu!"_

"_Kan sudah kubilang tadi… kita itu samaaaa, aku tidak merasa Daemon dari bangsa iblis dan aku dari kalangan dewi," jawab Goddess dengan wajah cemberut._

_Saat itu Belphegor merasakan dendam yang sangat dalam pada Daemon, entah kenapa hanya untuk yang satu ini Belphegor tidak mau mengalah, hari demi hari pun berlalu, Belphegor selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Goddess dan Daemon saat mereka bersama._

_Disaat Goddess dan Daemon sedang tertawa bersama, dan berpeluk mesra, Belphegor hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, dia berharap sosok itu adalah dirinya yang dipeluk oleh Goddess._

_Suatu saat berita tentang Goddess dan Daemon menjalin hubungan telah sampai pada petinggi khayangan, dan saat itu Goddess ditentang habis-habisan, namun Goddess hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan perintah petinggi, tapi tidak menjalani perintahnya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Demon._

_._

_._

_._

"_Nona Goddess."_

"_Lust! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil Nona, panggil Goddess saja," sewot Goddess._

"_Maaf, aku tidak enak dengan tuan Daemon," ujar Lust._

"_Tidak apa, panggil aku Daemon saat diluar wilayah iblis," ucap Daemon yang tiba-tiba datang._

_Saat Daemon kembali ke wilayahnya, Daemon menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Goddess pada sahabatnya, Lust. Lust adalah salah satu pelayan setia Daemon dan juga sudah menjadi sahabat Goddess, bisa dibilang Goddess itu tidak mempunyai teman di khayangan, karena kecantikannya dan kepolosannya, dia tidak ditemani oleh para dewi-dewi yang lain._

"_Lust, aku bisa melihat masa depanmu, aku akan menikah dengan bangsa iblis, oh~ orang itu sangat tampan," ujar Goddess._

"_Goddess! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan intip masa depanku~" Lust mengguncang tubuh mungil Goddess._

"_Hahahaha."_

_Canda dan tawa menyelimuti suasana mereka, namun tidak untuk sepasang mata onyx yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan, dengan senyum liciknya, dia meninggalkan tempat itu, dan menuju ketempat… petinggi._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat Daemon, Goddess dan Lust sedang berbincang-bincang di tepi danau, tiba-tiba ada beberapa prajurit dari khayangan yang datang membawa tali pengikat yang sudah diberi mantra itu._

"_Nona Goddess, Tuan Daemon, Lust… anda bertiga ditangkap dan diperintah untuk menghadapi petinggi khayangan."_

"_A-Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Goddess yang sedikit berontak saat akan diikat._

"_Goddess," panggil Daemon memakai telepati, "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memilikimu, kalau aku tidak bisa memiliku, maka yang lain pun tidak akan bisa," itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Belphegor._

_Saat ini, Belphegor yang sedang berada di istana khayangan melihat sosok Daemon, goddess dan Lust sedang diseret oleh prajurit khayangan untuk menghadap petinggi khayangan._

"_Goddess! Kau mengabaikan perintahku, kau bahkan berniat untuk menikahi laki-laki dari bangsa iblis itu!"_

"_Tidak petinggi! Daemon tidak jahat, dia berbeda dari yang lainnya dia tidak suka membunuh siapapun!" bela Goddess._

"_Walaupun! Kalian berbeda kalangan, tidak boleh dibiarkan bersatu!"_

"_BEda apanya? Kita semua sama! Aku, Daemon, Lust, anda… kita semua sama, tidak ada yang berbeda!"_

"_DIAM!"_

_"Aku beri kau satu kesempatan lagi, akhiri hubungan kalian dan berjanji tidak akan bertemu lagi, atau kau akan kubuang ke bumi!"_

_"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, aku ingin tetap bersama Daemon, aku mencintainya!" jawab Goddess dengan tegas._

_"Goddess…" ucap Daemon pelan yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Disamping itu, Belphegor yang menjadi salah satu saksi dari kaum iblis juga sedang berada di khayangan merasa kesal dengan pemandangan itu, dia berfikir harusnya dialah yang dipertahankan oleh Goddess, bukan Daemon, bukan kakaknya itu. Saat itu Belphegor berfikir, kalau memang harus membunuh Daemon, bunuh saja._

_"Kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain, yaitu membuang kalian dan menghapus semua ingatan kalian," ucap petinggi khayangan._

_"Tidak… tidak aku mohon jangan!" pinta Goddess yang menyujudkan kepalanya didepan petinggi._

_"Aku mohon petinggi, ampuni mereka, mereka hanya saling mencintai," ucap Lust yang juga menjadi saksi dari bangsa iblis._

"_Cih, memuakan!" gumam Belphegor yang melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya._

"_Belphegor… dia kakakmu bukan? Tolong beri tahu petingi, bahwa kaum iblis dan dewi itu bisa bersatu!" pinta Goddess._

"_Justru yang melaporkan kalian adalah belphegor, Goddes," ujar ptinggi._

"_Apa? Tidak… tidak mungkin…Belphegor, aku mohon… aku sangat mencintai Daemon…petinggi… kumohon jangan buang dan hapus ingatan kami," Goddess memohon-mohon sampai air mata membasahi pipinya._

"_Goddess, sudah hentikan…" pinta Daemon yang tidak tega melihat kekasihnya seperti itu._

_Goddess mendekati Daemon yang sedang dikepung oleh beberapa senjata itu untuk memeluknya, namun tindakannya ini terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok Belphegor meluncur dengan cepat dan membuka sarung pedangnya lalu menebas leher Daemon._

_Keadaan hening sejenak, tentu saja adegan ini membuat seluruh penghuni khayangan tercengang, baru pertama kali ada sesame bangsa iblis saling membunuh, apalagi mereka berasal dari kerajaan, hal ini membuat Goddess kehilangan control._

_"Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memilikimu," ucap Belphegor dengan suara yang datar dan terkesan dingin._

"_PRAJURIT BUNUH BELPHEGOR!" perintah petinggi khayangan._

"_Kalau aku terlahir kembali, aku tidak mau mempunyai ingatan seperti ini, tapi aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Goddess… aku sangat mencintaimu," itulah kata-kata terakhir Belphegor sebelum dia mati._

"_Tidak…"_

_Sementara itu Lust langsung lari menghampiri Goddess yang sedang membatu itu._

"_TIDAAAAKK!"_

_Kekuatan Goddess sukses membuat khayangan hancur setengahnya, dan juga membunuh Lust yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, namuan karena ptinggi kekuatannya sangat besar, ketika dia melihat Goddess terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, petinggi menurunkan Goddess ke bumi._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hah? Suamiku, lihat… ada orang tergeletak didepan rumah kita," ucap seorang wanita bersama suaminya yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Saat itu hujan sangat lebat._

_Dengan sangat baik hati, mereka menolong sosok gadis yang kehilangan kesadarannya itu dan merawat gadis itu seolah gadis itu terluka, begitu sang wanita sedang menyiapkan makan malam, gadis yang merupakan Goddess itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang bingung._

"_Ah, sudah bangun… ayo makan malam dulu," ujar sang istri._

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau pingsan didepan rumah kami?" tanya sang suami._

"…" _goddess tidak menjawab, dia melihat-lihat seluruh isi rumah itu, sangat canggung rasanya berada didalam bangunan yang aneh ini, terlihat ada beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding, sepertinya foto itu adalah foto pernikahan kedua orang yang menolongna itu._

_Goddess menghampiri sebuah bingkai yang bergambar seorang wanita memakai gaun pengantin yang indah dan seorang pria memakai tuxedo yang sangat gagah, Goddess mengeluarkan air matanya sambil meemluk foto itu. Sang istri lagsung menghampirinya dan memegang pundaknya._

"_Kau kenapa? Bsia ceritakan padaku? Mungkin itu akan membutmu sedikit lega."_

"_Aku…~~ seharusnya aku akan menikah dengannya~"_

"…"

"_Tapi dia sudah mati… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…"_

_Keadaan menjadi sunyi, suami-istri itu saling tatap, dengan memahami maksud dari sang suami, maka sang istri berkata._

"_Tinggallah disini, bersama kami…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah setahun lebih Goddess tinggal dirumah keluarga yang bermarga Haruno itu, dan selama itu pula kondisi Goddess menjadi lebih baik, pasangan suami-istri itu sangat menyayangi Goddess seolah itu adalah anak mereka sendiri, dan Goddess sendiri juga sudah memberi tahukan identitasnya pada mereka, awalnya mereka tidak percaya, namuan ketika Goddess meraba masa lalu mereka masing-masing, barulah mereka percaya. Suatu hari, Goddess melontarkan pertanyaan yang dia ingin tanya sejak dulu, yaitu…_

"_Kenapa kalian tidak mempunyai anak?" _

_Pasangan suami-istri itu terdiam dengan wajah yang sedih, dengan berat hati, sang istri menjawab, "Aku… mandul…"_

_Hati Goddess tersentak, dia sangat menyesal telah menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitive itu._

_Akhirnya, Goddess memutuskan untuk membalas budi pada keluarga kecil itu, dia tahu, dirinya tidak kuat kalau hidup tanpa Daemon disisinya, maka dari itu dia memutuskan._

"_Memberi kami anak? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya sang istri yang sangat kaget._

"_Aku akan menyalurkan tenagaku padamu, dengan begitu… aku akan bereinkarnasi menjadi anak kalian."_

"_Apa itu bisa? Lalu apa akibatnya?" tanya sang suami._

"_Aku akan menghilang."_

"_Apa!"_

"_Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri kok, aku sangat tersiksa hidup tanpa Daemon disisiku," ujar Goddess tersenyum pilu._

_Saat itu Goddess menyentuh perut sang istri dan memejamkan matanya, begitu dia membuka matanya, terlinang air mata, namun wajah Goddess tersenyum lembut, seolah mengatakan terima kasih pada mereka, sedikit demi sedikit sosok Goddess memudar, berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang indah._

.

.

.

Dirasakan air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sakura, dia memandang Kabuto, sosok laki-laki yang dulunya adalah sahabat sejatinya yang selalu mendukungnya itu, lalu Sakura memeluk Kabuto dengan erat.

"Maaf… maaf aku melupakanmu," ucap Sakura.

Cahaya yang menyelimuti mereka kini telah menghilang, tidak hanya Skaura, tetapi yang lain pun dapat melihat kejadian yang tadi dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Kabuto," panggil Sakura, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke dan kakaknya mengulang kesalahan yang sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Antar aku ketempat mereka."

Kembali pada Sasuke dan Itachi, ketika Sasuke melihat adegan masa lalu itu, dia berfikir, mana mungkin dirinya itu adalah reinkarnasi dari Belphegor, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang ada beberapa kesamaan sifat Belphegor dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, Belphe.. ah bukan, Sasuke… sudah ingat semuanya?" sindir Itachi, "Keinginan yang kuat lah yang membuatku tetap bisa mengingat kejadian dulu walaupun terlahir sebagai Itachi, dan aku bersumpah, akan membalas perbuatanmu."

"I-Itu… tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Aku adalah Sasuke! Bukan Belphegor!" bentak Sasuke yang langsung menyerang Itachi.

Itachi yang tidak mau kalah juga menyerang Sasuke tanpa ragu, sedangkan Kimimaro hanya melihat pertarungan itu, dia menunggu, siapapun yang menang nanti, dialah lawan Kimimaro selanjutnya.

Pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke terus berlangsung sangat sengit, sampai Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Kiba dan Shizune tiba.

"S-Sasuke?" ujar Naruto yang terkejut melihat Sasuke bertarung sangat hebat.

"M-Mana Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Ruangan ini hancur sekali," ujar Neji.

Sasuke dan Itachi bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan, jelas saja Sasuke kalah, karena pengalaman bertarungnya sangat sedikit, disbanding Itachi yang dengan ingatan Daemon, Itachi lebih memegang pertarungan kali ini. Karena merasa kesal, Sasuke mengalirkan aliran petir dan apinya menjadi satu kedalam pedangnya, begitu pula Itachi yang menguatkan energi di tombaknya itu.

Perlahan Sasuke berlari menuju Itachi, begitu pula Itachi… begitu mereka sudah dekat, Itachi dengan gampangnya menepis pedang Sasuke dan menendang Sasuke jauh kebelakang, hal itu membuat Ino dan Shizune menutup matanya.

Kini Itachi tidak memberikan tatapan ampun pada Sasuke, dia menyerang Sasuke tanpa ragu dengan menyodorkan tombaknya pada adik kandungnya itu.

JLEEEB.

Darah keluar dan membasahi tombak Itachi, seluruh pandangan yang menonton terbelalak melihat sosok yang ditusuk oleh tombak itu. Sasuke melihat sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang membelakangi tubuhnya dengan tombak yang menembus dada kirinya, darah segar yang membasahi wajah Sasuke pun membuat Sasuke membatu ditempat.

BRUUUK

Sakura jatuh dengan tombak yang masih menancap.

"G-Goddess?" panggil Itachi yang gemetar melihat Sakura tertusuk oleh ulahnya sendiri.

Saat tangan Itachi akan menghampiri Sakura, Sakura menggenggamnya,, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut, seolah dia mengatakan lega karena Sasuke tidak apa-apa, lalu pandangannya kembali pada Itachi, tidak kalah lembutnya tatapan Sakura saat menatap Itachi.

"Aku…" ucap Sakura sambil membelai pipi Itachi, "Bukan Goddess…"

Itachi terdiam kaget mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Aku yang sekarang adalah… Sa-kura… uhuk…" Sakura memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sudah sedikit mendingin itu.

"Yang… kau cintai… adalah Goddess… bukan aku~" rintih Sakura pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : sedikit mengambang yah... T.T**

**chapter depan aku usahakan update ASAP kok... :)**

**thank you yah para readers yang udah review di chapter2 sebeleumnya... maaf kalo aku g jawab pertanyaan2 kalian, aku ngejawabnya langsung lewat cerita aja yah... hehehehee...**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

"SAKURAAAA!"

Kini tubuh Sakura tergeletak didalam pelukan Sasuke, tubuhnya yang mungil itu tidak bergerak sama sekali dan terus menerus mengeluarkan darah dari tempat yang terkena tusukan tombak Itachi itu. Bagaimana bisa Itachi menusuk sosok reinkarnasi dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu? Kalau bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mungkin itulah yang akan dilakukan Itachi sekarang.

Itachi hanya bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang makin lama makin memucat itu, dan dia melihat Sasuke yang terus menerus meneriaki nama Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu, kini perasaan bersalah membanjiri hatinya.

"Ini… semua salahmu!" geram Kimimaro.

Kimimaro yang sangat kalap melihat Sakura seperti itu langsung menyerang Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan, karena Sasuke dan Itachi masih shock dengan keadaan Sakura, jadi mereka tidak siap saat kimimaro menyerang dan akan menembakkan peluru-peluru yang keluar dari masing-masing jarinya, tapi dengan sangat cekatan para Guardian yang lain ditambah kabuto membentuk formasi dan melindungi ketiga orang itu.

_TRAAAANG._

Tertangkislah semua peluru itu dengan baik.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan?" tanya Kabuto pada Itachi.

Itachi hanya terdiam melihat Kabuto melindungi dirinya, lalu pandangannya kembali pada wajah Sakura yang sedang berada didekapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bawa Sakura pergi dari sini bersama Shizune," usul Shikamaru.

"TIDAK! Tidak akan kuserahkan Sakura pada kalian yang sangat egois, kalian yang hanya memikirkan diri kalian sendiri! Tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya! Bukan perasaannya sebagai Goddess!" teriak Kimimaro.

Itachi sangat shock tentang dua hal, yang pertama adalah dirinya yang menusuk Sakura yang sebenarnya adalah reinkarnasi Goddess, dan yang kedua… Sakura yang mengakui dirinya adalah reinkarnasi Goddess, namun gadis itu lebih memilih sebagai Sakura. Lalu apa gunanya Itachi selama ini berkelana menunggu dan mencari Sakura? Untuk apa Itachi sekarang hidup?

"Kau ingin bertarung?" gumam Itachi pelan pada Kimimaro, "AKAN KULADENI KAU SAMPAI MATI!"

Itachi menyerang Kimimaro dengan tangan kosong, karena tombaknya masih menancap pada tubuh Sakura, kondisi Itachi kini sangat bimbang, Sasuke berjalan kedepan dan melupakan masa lalunya sebagai Belphegor, begitu pula Sakura, tapi kenapa dia masih tetap berdiri ditempat? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melangkah kedepan menghadapi kenyataan kalau dirinya sekarang hanyalah reinkarnasi dari Daemon. Sekarang dia hanyalah manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus, bukan lagi bangsa iblis atau yang merupakan pangeran dari kerajaan iblis, saat ini dia tercipta di dunia yang sama dengan gadis yang dia cintai, bangsa yang sama, dan ditempat yang sama.

Tapi kenapa begitu sakit sekali rasanya ketika melihat Sakura mengatakan, bahwa yang dicintainya bukan Skaura, melainkan Goddess? Dia merasa sendiri, lalu untuk apa pembalasan dendamnya pada Sasuke dulu? Untuk apa dia membiarkan Kabuto mengurungnya di tabung air untuk memulihkan seluruh kekuatannya? Untuk apa itu semua? Kalau Goddess atau Sakura tidak kembali ke sisinya?

Pertarungan yang sangat sengit berlangusng pada Itachi dan Kimimaro, melihat hal itu Sasuke sangat marah, seolah dirinya tidak lagi dianggap oleh Itachi yang sudah seenaknya membunuh seluruh keluarganya dan sekarang Sakuralah korbannya, langsung saja Sasuke berdiri.

"Sasuke, mau kemana kau?" tanya Ino.

"Ino, aku titip Sakura," ujar Sasuke yang langsung meluncur menghampiri Itachi dan Kimimaro.

Saat Kimimaro akan menyerang Itachi yang sedikit lengah, serangannya ditangkis oleh Sasuke.

"HEh! Kau membelanya sekarang?" ucap Kimimaro.

"Tidak, yang seharusnya melawannya adalah aku, bukan kau," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kalian berdua, aku akan meladeni kalian sendiri! Ayo maju!" tantang Itachi.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke meluncurkan serangannya tanpa pedang, dia meletakkan pedangnya disamping Sakura, Sasuke ingin bertarung secara adil, kalau Itachi tidak memakai senjata, maka Sasuke juga tidak akan memakai senjatanya, Sasuke terus menerus mengeluarkan bola api dan dilempakannya pada Itachi, namun Itachi dengan lihai menghindarinya.

Sampai pukulan yang sangat keras mengenai perut Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke terpental jauh, dan kini giliran Kimimaro yang menyerang Itachi, Kimimaro menebaskan pedang tulangnya pada Itachi yang masih menatap tubuh Sasuke yang terpental.

_JRESSS_

Pundak Itachi sukses ditebas oleh Kimimaro.

"AKh!"

Dengan cekatan Itachi memutar tubuhnya dan berada dibelakang Kimimaro, emosi yang tinggi telah meliputi diri Itachi sehingga serangannya kini makin membesar, dia mengeluarkan ledakan yang lumayan besar untuk Kimimaro, sehingga Kimimaro terpental juga kearah para Guardian, entah ada pikiran apa yang terlintas di dalam kepala Naruto, dia melompat dan menahan tubuh Kimimaro.

_GREEB_

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia itu musuh!" bentak Ino.

"Entahlah, aku merasa dia bukan orang jahat," jawab Naruto yang menatap tubuh Kimimaro yang sedikit lunglai.

"Ughh! Lepas-kan… aku…" rintih Kimimaro.

"Ungh…" desah Sakura yang membuat Kimimaro mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, "Sakura?"

"Tahan sedikit Sakura, aku sudah menghentikan pendarahanmu, sekarang tinggal menarik tombak ini," ucap Shizune.

Perlahan Shizune menarik tomba itu sambil menahan luka Sakura dan menekannya.

"Aarrghh!" Sakura merintih makin kencang, dan itu membuat Ino ngilu melihatnya, akhirnya gadis berambut pirang itu menutup matanya dan reflek memegang lengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera melepaskan tangan Ino dengan sinis.

Apa? Shikamaru masih marah?

Tentu saja, Shikamaru ini sangat pencemburu, apalagi menyangkut soal Neji, memang sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi saat ini dia masih merasa kesal pada Ino yang membiarkan Neji memeluknya, pertama bukan Shikamaru yang menolong Ino, itulah yang membuatnya tambah kesal, dan kedua… Bukan Shikamaru juga yang memeluk Ino seperti tadi.

Melihat wajah ino yang sedih karena tangannya dilepaskan oleh Shikamaru, laki-laki pintar itu menjadi merasa bersalah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya masih cemburu pada kejadian tadi.

"Sa…kura?" panggil Kimimaro.

Sementara Kimimaro sedang mengamati Shizune yang sedang menyembuhkan Sakura, disamping itu Itachi dan Sasuke masih baku hantam dengan jurus-jurusnya yang mereka keluarkan bertubi-tubi, tidak ada kata mengalah dalam pertarungan ini, Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah mulai sedikit kelelahan sedikit mengurangi penyerangan dan lebih banyak melakukan pertahanan, beda dengan Itachi, Itachi walaupun juga sedang kelelahan karena staminanya yang belum stabil akibat terkurung dalam tabung air itu masih tetap menyerang Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau kau tidak membunuhku saat itu, mungkin sampai sekarang aku dan Goddess masih bisa bersama!" serang Itachi dengan kemarahan yang tidak stabil.

"Yang membunuhmu adalah Belphegor! Bukan aku!" jawab Sasuke yang masih menangkis serangan-serangan Itachi.

"GHRRAAA DIAAAMM!"

Perasaan marah, sedih, bingung dan bersalah bercampur menjadi satu dalam tubuh Itachi, tentang Sakura yang tidak terlalu menginginkan kahadiran Goddess pada dirinya itu diluar perhitungan Itachi dan kabuto ehmm… Daemon dan Lust maksudnya.

"GHRAAA! SIALAAN! SIALAAN!" Itachi terus menerus menyerang Sasuke sambil berteriak, dan tanpa dia sadari, air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata onyx itu.

"Ukh…" rintih Sakura.

"Sakura! Sebentar lagi… lukanya akan menutup, sabar yah," ujar Shizune yang masih berusaha menutup luka Sakura.

"Sa-suke… Ita-chi… hentikan mereka…" Sakura kini menangis sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah kedua kakak-beradik yang sedang bertarung itu.

Ino yang melihat Sakura begitu memperdulikan mereka bisa merasakan kepiluan hati Sakura, dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan apabila posisi Shikamaru ada di Sasuke. Ino berdiri, walaupun tidak berani mendekati kedua orang itu, Ino berteriak.

"SASUKE HENTIKAAANN! TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI KALAU KALIAN BERTARUNG AKAN MEMBUAT SAKURA SEDIH!" teriak Ino sekuat tenaganya, "BAGI SAKURA KELUARGA ADALAH HAL YANG PALING BERHARGAA!"

Mendengar perkataan Ino yang terakhir, Sasuke tersadar. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino, kalau dia terus bertarung melawan Itachi, itu akan membuat Sakura tambah sedih, selain Itachi adalah reinkarnasi Daemon yang dicintai oleh Goddess dulu, Itachi adalah kakak satu-satunya yang Sasuke punya, walaupun Itachi sudah membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Namun itu adalah akibat perbuatan Belphegor dulu yang menyebabkan Itachi seperti itu.

Mungkin kalau posisi Sasuke terbalik, dia tidak akan jauh beda dengan Itachi yang melakukan itu semua, sekarang siapa yang menyalahkan siapa, atau siapa yang merasa bersalah pada siapa, itu sudah tidak penting, yang penting pertarungan ini harus dihentikan, siapapun pemenangnya… tidak akan ada yang bahagia setelah ini.

"Ungh…" Sakura perlahan membuka kedua mata emeraldnya, begitu dia melihat dihadapannya sudah ada Ino, Kimimaro dan yang lainnya menunggu kesadaran Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar…" ucap Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro… sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura yang baru sadar akan kehadirannya.

Kimimaro terdiam dengan wajah lega, "Ingat… kau mengingatku…"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu… mana mungkin aku lupa pada orang yang pertama kali bisa menerimaku apa adanya," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Aha..-hahaha…"Kimimaro menutup wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya, dia tertawa sangat lega dan bersyukur bahwa Sakura masih mengingatnya.

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan serangan Itachi, dilihat dari sorot mata Itachi, dia sudah tidak punya lagi semangat untuk hidup, sepertinya Itachi berniat untuk membuat Sasuke kesal dan membuat Sasuke membunuhnya, namun saat ini yang ada didepannya adalah Sasuke, bukan Belphegor. Sasuke mengeluarkan pusaran api yang lumayan besar dan dihempaskannya ke dada Itachi.

_BUAAAGGHHH_

Itachi terlempar kencang kebelakang, dada depannya sedikit terbakar, sesaat Sasuke sedang kelelahan, Itachi tidak bangkit dari jatuhnya, apa Itachi mati? Hanya dengan serangan begitu? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Itachi, dan begitu dia sudah dekat dia melihat ekspresi Itachi yang sangat pilu. Itachi menutup wajahnya memakai salah satu lengannya, seolah dia tidak mau adiknya itu melihatnya, dia sangat malu pada adiknya saat ini.

"Itachi…"

"Bunuh aku…." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke, "kalau kulakukan itu… Sakura akan membenciku."

Itachi menggertakan gigi-giginya, dia merasa kesal dengan keadaannya sekarang, Kabuto hanya terdiam melihat kondisi Itachi dan Sakura saat ini, sedih memang, tapi ini adalah jalan yang dipilih oleh Sakura, mereka tidak bisa memaksanya untuk kembali menjalani sebagai Goddess.

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan Itachi dari tempatnya, dia menetapkan hatinya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu dia perlahan berdiri, dibantu oleh Kimimaro dan dituntun oleh Kabuto. Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Itachi, sesampainya disana, Kimimaro melepaskan Sakura dan Kabuto memundurkan langkahnya selangkah.

Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke dan berlutut menghadap Itachi, perlahan lengan yang menutup wajah Itachi itu dibuka oleh Sakura, dan terlihat pemandangan wajah Itachi yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata kepiluannya itu, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sakura memang reinkarnasi Goddess, Sakura langsung memeluk Itachi yang tergeletak disana, dengan isakan tangis yang menyatu, Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Itachi.

Kabuto melihat pancaran tatapan Itachi berubah, yang semula sangat dingin dan penuh kebencian itu perlahan memudar menjadi lebih bercahaya, Itachi membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat, seakan membalas apa yang Sakura sampaikan, Sakura memeluk Itachi seakan memberi tahunya untuk mengakhiri semua ini, cukup untuk masa lalu mereka dulu, sekarang adalah kehidupan mereka yang baru, dari pelukan Sakura Itachi sudah bisa mengerti apa keinginan gadis itu. Dan Itachi pun menjawabnya, dia memeluk Sakura lebih erat lagi seolah berusaha untuk mengikuti kemauan Sakura, apapun akan dilakukannya demi gadis itu, seandainya saja Sakura bukan reinkarnasi Goddess, mungkin keadaan tidak akan seperti ini. Tidak…

Siapapun reinkarnasi Goddess, keadaan akan tetap seperti ini, karena kakak beradik ini telah jatuh pada pesona Goddess, sedangkan Sakura, hanya separuh dari ingatan Goddess yang tertinggal didirinya, dan dia juga memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai Sakura, bukan sebagai Goddess.

Apa itu artinya Sakura memilih Sasuke daripada Itachi? Sakura sendiri masih bingung, dia belum pernah mendengar bahwa Sasuke mencintainya, dan dia juga tidak mendengar kalau Itachi mencintainya, yang Itachi cintai dari diri Sakura adalah sosok Goddess, lagi pula Sakura baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Itachi.

Sasuke mendekati mereka yang sedang berpelukan itu, kemudian berlutut didepan kakaknya, dengan wajah yang sendu, Sasuke memukul wajah Itachi sekali dengan kencang, dan itu membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Setidaknya satu pukulan untuk perbuatanmu dulu, kak," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Haha," Itachi menutup wajahnya memakai telapak tangannya dan dia meremas rambutnya sendiri, "Aku kalah."

"Anda kalah bukan berarti anda sendiri, anda masih mempunyai saya," ucap Kabuto sambil berlutut dihadapan Itachi, "Sampai kapanpun dukunganku hanya untuk pada Daemon dan Goddess, ah bukan… Itachi dan Sakura."

"Dasar pelayan menyebalkan!" gumam Sasuke yang terduduk disana, terlihat wajah yang sangat kelelahan antara kakak beradik itu.

"Aku bukan pelayannya, aku sahabat mereka! Dan kau orang luar jangan ikut campur," ujar Kabuto sambil kembali memakai kacamatanya dengan angkuh.

"Asal kalian tahu! Sakura ini wanitaku!" ucap Sasuke yang menarik lengan Sakura dan menjatuhkan Sakura kepelukannya, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun, bahkan pada kakakku sndiri!"

"Jangan kau pikir kau adikku lalu aku akan mengalah!" tantang Itachi.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" balas Sasuke.

Entah mengapa dan sejak kapan atmospher mereka menjadi lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto dan Shizune memandang ke empat reinkarnasi khayangan itu dengan bengong, karena saat ini yang mereka lihat adalah keakraban yang seperti sudah terjalin sejak dulu.

"Mereka…" ucap Ino pelan.

"Hahaha, benar-benar… lalu untuk apa tadi kita bertarung mati-matian!" sewot Naruto dengan nada yang keras.

"Ah, tentang itu, "ucap Kabuto yang menjawab Naruto, "Orochimaru memang berniat sangat jahat, dia ingin mengambil kekuatan Sakura untuk menguasai dunia, begitu pula dengan anak-anak buahnya."

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Nona Tsunade yah," kata Shizune.

"Lalu, mana orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu?" tanya Neji.

"Ah dia… sudah mati… energi kehidupannya dihisap habis oleh Dae… ehm, Itachi," jawab Kabuto.

Semua ternganga mendengarnya, lalu ketika keadaan menjadi hening sebentar, satu sama lain saling tukar pandang dan perlahan mulai tertawa geli.

"Hahahahahaha, anggap saja ini pengalaman kita," ujar Kiba.

"Ah, aku masih dendam padamu heh kacamata!" gerutu Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Kabuto."aku mau bertarung denganmu sekali lagi!"

"Heh! Aku tidak tertarik bertarung dengan pria lemah sepertimu," ujar Kabuto dengan gelagatnya yang sedikit terlihat seperti wanita.

"Ehm… kak Shizune… kenapa yah, aku merasa Kabuto itu terlihat seperti…" bisik Ino.

"Gay," sambung Shizune pelan.

"Hihihihii," Ino dan Shizune tertawa kecil, ketika itu Shikamaru melihat wajah tawa Ino yng sedikit dipaksakan, mungkin Ino masih memikirkan kenapa Shikamaru mendiamkannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang…" ajak Sasuke menuntun Sakura.

"Ehm…" sakura terdiam melihat sekelilingnya,"Mana Kimimaro?"

Itu dia…

Yang mereka tidak sadari dari tadi, tanpa mereka sadari Kimimaro telah hilang, entah sejak kapan dia sudah tidak ada lagi disini.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," kata Kabuto. "Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu?"

"Apa-apaan kau? Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin aku dan Itachi akan berkelana," jawab Kabuto.

"Bodoh! Rumah Itachi kan ditempatku! Sudah sewajarnya dia pulang kerumahku!" sewot Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Itachi terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mau menerimanya kembali, terlihat senyuman kecil yang tersemipul di bibir Itachi.

"Eeehh? Berarti aku harus merawat dua orang?" tanya Kabuto dengan gemulai.

"Kabuto apa-apaan kau! Jangan bicara seperti wanita begitu!" sewot Naruto geli.

"Naruto, mau bagaimana lagi, dia kalau tegas memang seperti pria, tapi tetap saja, mau bagaimanapun dulunya Kabuto itu adalah Lust," jawab Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Jadi sangat memungkinkan kalau Kabuto juga akan menyukai laki-laki," sambung Sakura polos.

Semua mata menuju pada Sakura yang mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan santai, kini Kabuto yang sedang menopang Itachi tersenyum polos tak berdosa, Itachi sendiri jadi sedikit merinding dan perlahan melepaskan lengan Kabuto.

"Ehm… sepertinya aku bisa sendiri," kata Itachi.

"Loh, jangan begitu… tidak usah sungkan, kita kan bersahabat dari dulu," sambar kabuto pada tubuh Itachi sehingga terlihat Kabuto merangkul pinggang Itachi.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba dan Neji tergidik melihatnya dan langsung buru-buru jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

"…"

"Begitu ceritanya… Nona Tsunade," ujar Shizune.

Terlihat ada urat yang muncul dikening Tsunade.

Marah…

Ya, Tsunade marah…

"Lalu, untuk apa kalian membawa musuh kesini!" sewot Tsunade.

"N-Nona Tsunade… tenang," Shizune langsung menghampiri Tsunade yang hampir menggebrak meja kerjanya, "Mereka bisa menguntungkan kita, mereka juga punya kekuatan khusus."

Tsunade terdiam dan kembali sedikit tenang dan menduduki kursinya, dia sangat heran apalagi dengan Sasuke, padahal dulu Sasuke begitu ingin membalaskan dendamnya, tapi kenapa justru sekarang dia malah membawanya? Saat Tsunade melirik kearah Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan senyuman yang terpancar di wajah mereka masing-masing, Tsunade tersenyum kecil dan mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ternyata karena dia," gumam Tsunade kecil.

"Ya? Anda mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, baiklah… kalian boleh bubar sekarang," perintah Tsunade.

Setelah semua keluar, Jiraiya yang sedang duduk di sofa menghampiri Tsunade dan menepuk pundah wanita itu dengan lembut, "akhirnya semua selesai yah."

"Ya, untung takdir tidak terlalu kejam untuk Sasuke," balas Tsunade.

"Tapi ada satu masalah yang belum selesai," kata Jiraiya yang membalikkan kursi Tsunade sehingga Tsunade menghadap kepadanya, lalu dengan cepat Jiraiya mencium bibir Tsunade dengan lembut, begitu dia melepaskan ciuman itu, Tsunade tersenyum lembut dan kembali mencium pria dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku harus pulang, Konohamaru pasti khawatir," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Kuantar," ucap Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah, tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok," tolak Sakura yang jadi sedikit gugup.

Tanpa seizin dari gadis itu, Sasuke langsung menggandeng tanganya dan membawa gadis itu pulang kerumah dimana sang adik sedang menunggu. Itachi yang melihat adiknya begitu mempedulikan Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sainganku itu sangat susah dikalahkan."

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Ino yang mengejar kekasihnya itu berjalan cepat mendahului dia, akhirnya dengan jarak yang sudah dekat, Ino meraih lengan laki-laki itu dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Kamu kenapa? Kenapa mengabaikanku?"

Shikamaru menghempaskan tangan Ino yang sedang menggenggam lengannya itu, jelas saja itu membuat Ino sangat kaget dan sedih, karena Ino sendiri masih bingung kenapa Shikamaru bersikap dingin begitu padanya.

"Apa salahku?" lirih Ino pelan.

"…" Shikamaru tidak mau mengakui kalau dia sangat cemburu pada Neji.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Ino yang kino berjalan kehadapan Shikamaru.

"….." namun Shikamaru malah memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu.

Ino merasa kesal karena dicampakan begini akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Terserah! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, kalau kau terus begini padaku, lebih baik kita putus!" ucap Ino yang langsung lari pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Namun apakah Shikamaru hanya diam saja mendengar kata 'Putus' dari pacarnya itu? Tentu saja tidak, bukan Shikamaru namnaya kalau membiarkan Ino meninggalkannya dengan keadaan begini, akhirnya dengan cekatan, Shikamaru mengeluarkan bayangannya untuk mengejar sosok Ino, dan dililitkan bayangannya itu pada perut Ino, lalu Shikamaru menarik bayangannya agar Ino kembali padanya, begitu tubuh Ino tertarik, Shikamaru langsung menangkap dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa saat itu, Shikamaru hanya memeluk Ino yang sedang menangis dengan erat, "Kalau tidak kuat mengatakan kata sakral itu, jangan pernah kau ucapkan!"

"Habis…. Hiks… kau… kau…"

"Iyaa, iyaaa… maafkan aku yah," potong Shikamaru yang tahu maksud Ino yang berbicara terbata-bata itu, "Maaf, aku hanya cemburu pada Neji saat dia menolongmu dan memelukmu."

"Aku kesal," lanjut Shikamaru.

Mendengar kata 'kesal' terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukul dada bidang kekasihnya itu "Kesal? Seharusnya aku yang kesal! Kenapa yang menolongku bukan kamu! Kenpa yang memelukku bukan kamu!"

"Iyaa! Iyaa, Ino maafkan aku," ucap Shikamaru sambil menahan kedua tangan ino yang memukuli dadanya, "Sudah, jangan kita bahas lagi yah," Shikamaru memeluk gadisnya dan mengelus rambut pirangnya itu dengan lembut.

"Un…" Ino mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaang."

"Kakaaaaaaak! Dari mana sa- HUAAAAAAAAAAA! Siapa lagi laki-laki ituuu?"

"Konohamaru berisik!," ucap Skaura menutup telinganya, "Dia Itachi, kakkanya Sasuke dan itu Kabuto, ehm…. Sahabat lamaku."  
>"Haa? Sejak kapan kakak punya sahabat aku tidak tahu?" tanya Konohamaru bingung.<p>

"Ehm… penjelasannya panjang, nah sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, hhhhh lelah sekali~"

Sakura berjalan kearah kamarnya meninggalkan Sasuke, Itachi, Kabuto dan Konohamaru di ruang tamu, bisa dilihat konohamau terus menerus memperhatikan kehadiran 2 cowok asing dirumahnya ini bersama Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke," panggil Konohamaru, Sasuke menoleh untuk mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan adik Sakura itu, "Mereka kenapa? Kok luka-luka begitu? Kak Sasuke juga, habis berkelahi yah?"

"Ehm, yaaah…. Semacam itulah,hahaha," tawa Sasuke yang terdengar dipaksakan, tidak mungkin kan dia memberi tahu Konohamaru bahwa barus aja dia dan Itachi berkelahi dan Sakura tertusuk, bisa-bisa mereka dibunuh Konohamaru saat itu juga.

"Lalu, mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Aku hanya mengantar Sakura, lalu dia dan pelayannya ini ikut mengekori kami," jawab Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke!" tegur Kabuto.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Sudah sudah!" cegah Itachi.

Lalu, satu jam berlalu, dan Konohamaru masih dengan mengamati dua sosok asing dirumahnya itu yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Loh, Konohamaru, kenapa mereka tidak dikasih minum?" tanya Sakura yang turun dari lantai 2 dengan hanya memakai tank top dan celana pendek, rambutnya yang basah dan masih terlilit handuk itu, membuat wajah Itachi, Sasuke dan Kabuto memerah.

"KAKAK PAKAI BAJU DOONG KALAU KELUAR!" sewot Konohamaru.

"Loh, aku kan sudah pakai baju," jawab Sakura enteng.

"Itu bukan baju! Itu daleman! Cepat naik lagi dan pakai baju yang layak!"

Kini Itachi, Sasuke dan Kabuto hanya saling tatap, mereka bingung sebenarnya disini posisinya siapa yang menjadi adik dan siapa yang menjadi kakak?

"Iya iyaa, aku ganti, kamu tuh cerewet yah lama-lama," kata Sakura sambil berlalu.

Keadaan hening seketika, dan begitu Konohamaru menoleh pada ketiga cowok yang dibelakangnya itu, "Kalian lihat apa?"

"Ah, tidak, ahahaha," ternyata Konohamaru menakutkan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura.

Setelah Sakura ganti bajunya dengan piyama yang tertutup, dia kembali kebawah untuk berkumpul bersama yang lainnya, Sakura menawarkan mereka untuk menginap dirumahnya, dan tawaran itu dengan senang hati diterima oleh mereka, kecuali Konohamaru, dia sebal melihat kalau ada laki-laki lain yang begitu dekat dengan kakaknya, bukan berarti Konohamaru suka pada kakaknya sendiri, hanya saja dia terlalu was-was pada laki-laki, dia hanya takut kakaknya terluka.

.

.

"Begini, lalu setelah itu kau kalikan dengan yang ini."

Kini keadaan berubah, Konohamaru makin dekat dengan Kabuto karena saat ini dia sedang diajari bagaimana cara mengerjakan matematika dengan mudah.

"Hooo, hebaat, aku bisa mengerti dengan mudah, kak Kabuto memang jenius," ucap Konohamaru.

"Eh, aku tidak kalah jeniusnya, sini biar kukerjakan," Itachi menyambar buku Konohamaru dan memeriksa soal-soal yang tertera disana. Dan dalam sekejap, Itachi dapat mengerjakan soal-soal itu, entah datang dari mana kejeniusan itu.

"Waaah hebaaaat, kalian berdua hebaaat," ucap Konohamaru.

"Cih, dasar bocah labil! Baru saja dia menggerang ketakutan kalau kita akan berbuat macam-macam!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Hihihi."

Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura yang tertawa kecil, "Ada apa?"

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa lucu… padahal baru kemarin kita semua menjadi musuh, tapi sekarang sudah begini dekat."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, dia tidak menyangka dirinya dan Itachi akan berada didalam satu ruangan, dan itu bukan saling hajar, malah keadaannya sekarang Sasuke sedang menatap Itachi dengan makna yang sedikit rindu dan juga kesal.

"Ehm, Sasuke…" panggil Skaura yang sedikit mencengkram kaos Sasuke dengan malu-malu, "Terima kasih yah, sudah mau datang menolongku saat itu~"

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya keatas kepala Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambut pinknya itu, "Sudah sewajarnya, kan sudah kubilang aku akan melindungimu."

"Awh.. jangan acak-acak rambutku~" keluh Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang berada diatas kepalanya, namun saat tangan Sasuke sudah lepas dari kepalanya, Sakura sangat enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke, begitu pula Sasuke, mereka saling tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Sakura bangun diatas kasurnya, dan berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi, ah~ ternyata semalam ribut-ribut antara Konohamaru, Itachi dan kabuto, mereka bertiga sudah menjadi akur dengan sendirinya, saat itu Sakura pamit tidur duluan dengan yang lain. Dan kini Sakura sudah terbangun dikamarnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan siap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah, dia menyikat giginya dan mencuci mukanya lalu membasahi tubuhnya dengan ai dingin yang segar, sesudah itu dikeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai seragamnya. Saat Sakura sedang menyisir rambutnya.

_TOK TOK_.

"Masuk."

_CEKLEEEK_

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke yang membuka pintunya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Saat melihat Sakura sedang menyisir rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang itu, Sasuke memasuki kamar gadis itu dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya saat itu, Sasuke mengambil sisir ditangan Sakura dan mulai menyisirkan rambut berwarna pink asli itu dengan lembut.

"Kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerjakan hal yang lain sementara Sasukelah yang menyisir rambutnya.

"Belum, kami menunggumu," jawab Sasuke. Terlihat tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa pada wajah Sasuke, namun Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tiap helai rambutnya yang disentuh oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kebawah," ucap Sakura yang selesai siap-siap, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Sasuke tidak menyingkir dari tempatnya berpijak.

"….."

"….."

"Sasu…ke?" panggil Sakura ragu, dia melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan sangat dalam, perlahan bisa dirasakan Sakura tangan Sasuke yang dingin itu membelai pipinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Mau apa dia? Apa Sasuke mau mencium Sakura? Tapi ini terlalu cepat! Sasuke bahkan belum bilang suka pada Sakura.

"Kak Sakuraaaa! Cepat turuun! Kami lapaar!" teriak Konohamaru yang menghentikan aksi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam dan dia melihat Sakura menutup matanya sambil menahan napasnya karena gugup, "Kalau kau tahan terus, kau bisa mati," ledek Sasuke sambil memencet hidung Sakura, "Ayo kebawah," ajak Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Ini tidak baik bagi jantung Sakura, dia terlalu berdebar-debar kalau berada didekat Sasuke, apalagi kalau Sasuke sedang melakukan hal seperti tadi, namun Sakura bingung, apa Sasuke menyukainya? Tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari Sasuke untuk Sakura bahwa pemuda bermata onyx itu menyukainya.

Saat Sakura, Sasuke dan Konohamaru pergi kesekolah, Kabuto dan Itachi kembali ke apartemen Sasuke. Kini hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolahan, semua mata menuju kearah Sakura, jelas saja… karena Sakura yang dulu selalu ditindas dan diremehkan kini selalu berada disamping idola mereka.

"Hahaha, sepertinya berangkat sekolah denganmu itu sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri yah," ucap Sakura dengan nada tertawa.

"Apa perlu aku yang bicara pada mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja," jawab Sakura.

Begitu mereka sudah mengganti sepatu mereka di loker, kini mereka menuju kelas yang sudah hampir masuk, saat berada didalam kelas, Sakura menyapa Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah datang lebih dulu. Bel pun berbunyi menandakan sudah masuk, kini yang masuk kedalam kelas adalah Kakashi, waw… jarang sekali seorang Kakashi datang tepat waktu, namun kedatangannya ini tidak sendiri.

"Hari ini kita menerima 2 murid pindahan, ayo silahkan masuk," ujar Kakashi.

"2 murid pindahan di kelas yang sama?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Apa kabar dengan dirimu, Sasuke dan Kiba, Naruto?" ucap Kakashi memablikan fakta, dan itu dijawab oleh tawaan dari satu kelas.

Begitu kedua orang itu memasuki kelas, seluruh kelas langsung heboh, bagaimana tidak heboh kelas lagi-lagi kedatangan 1 cowok tampan dan 1 cewek cantik.

"Perkenalkan namaku, akasuna Sasori," ucap pemuda yang berambut merah, saat itu Sasori langsung menatap Sakura dengan pekat dan dibalas oleh pandangan sinis oleh Sasuke.

"Yang satu lagi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ehm… aku…" ucap cewek itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Maaf, tidak terdengar!" teriak Naruto.

"Namaku… Shion… Uchiha Shion."

Sasuke langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar nama marga hadis itu.

Uchiha?

Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Bukankah Itachi sudah membunuh semua yang menyandang nama Uchiha?

Dan lagi, Shion melemparkan tatapan lembut pada Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit risih .

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf lama yaah updatenya... /, aku tuh nyari kacamat g ketemu2 deeeh, jadi agak ragu kalo mau ngetik, soalnya layarnya jadi burem... BT...**

**maaf yah kalo masih banyak typo... **

**dan lagi juga kemarin aku habis berulang tahun, hehehheheee, jadi agak sibuk ngurusin party dsb...**

**but sekarang kan udah update,,,, SASORI muncuuuullll... XD**

**minta review lagi boleeeh?**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

Duduk bersandar dengan menikmati angin segar diatap sekolah bersama teman-teman, mungkin sangat seru, tapi tidak bagi pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang bingung dengan kedatangan seseorang yang membuat hatinya bingung, antara senang karena ternyata salah satu anggota keluarganya masih ada yang hidup, dan heran kenapa baru muncul sekarang?

Oke, pemikiran tentang Sasuke kita hentikan saat ini, sekarang kita focus pada ulah Naruto yang membuat seorang Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahaha, apa kau serius Naruto?" ucap Sakura ditengah-tengah tawanya.

"Iyaa, apalagi saat aku mendengar saat Ino bilang "Ngh… Shikamaru… tolong jangan disitu~" Naruto memperagakan suara Ino sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

_BLETAK._

"Sekali lagi kau peragakan, maka nyawamu melayang!" Ino melempar Naruto memakai tempat bekalnya, dan terlihat wajah Ino yang sangat memerah padam, "Shikamaru! Jangan diam sajaa! Ini kita loh yang sedang diejek Naruto! Dia memperagakan suaraku saat bercinta denganmu!"

"Naruto!" tegur Shikamaru yang berdiri menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah serius, begitu dia mendekati Naruto, Shikamaru mengeluarkan selembar uang dan,"Bolehlah kalau Ino sedang tidak ada, aku mendengarkan suaramu yang meniru Ino seperti itu."

"Nyehehee, tidak masalah, untuk teman berapa saja boleh," jawab Naruto sambil meraih uang kertas yang Shikamaru tawarkan.

_DUAAAK._

Akhirnya pukulan yang sangat keras berhasil mendarat dikepala Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Aish! Ino aku kan hanya bercanda," rintih Shikamaru sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Candaanmu itu tidak lucu!" geram Ino.

Disaat semua sedang tertawa, Sasuke merenung sendiri sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang tertawa lepas, entah kenapa hanya memandang wajah gadis itu saja perasaan Sasuke sudah merasa nyaman, tapi kenyamanan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ada sosok pria yang datang menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke langsung bengkit ketika dia melihat Sakura sedang berusaha berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Ah, Sasuke… Akasuna memintaku untuk menemaninya keliling sebentar," jawab Sakura.

"Memangnya tidak bisa dengan yang lain?" kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

Sakura hanya terdiam, begitu pula yang lain, bahkan Naruto sampai terdiam merasakan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

Kenapa?

Hei, ini Sasuke Uchiha loh yang kita bicarakan, hati-hati kalau seorang Uchiha sudah cemburu… cemburu? Hanya Sasuke lah yang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Kebetulan aku sedang mampir kesini dan yang kulihat pertama kali ada Sakura-"

"Sejak kapan dia mengizinkanmu memanggil nama kecilnya?" potong Sasuke.

"Sejak tadi saat aku memanggilnya Haruno, katanya aku diperbolehkan untuk memanggilnya Sakura," jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum dan memegang tangan Sakura.

"Aku belum mengizinkan kalian pergi!" Sasuke menepas tangan Sasori dengan kasar.

"Sasuke!" Sakura dengan reflek menegur Sasuke yang sedikit aneh saat ini.

"Jadi kau mau pergi dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Dan satu hal yang Sasuke kurang paham dari Sakura, dia tidak suka dibentak, apalagi didepan orang-orang seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongnya," jawab Sakura yang tidak mau kalah tinggi nadanya dengan Sasuke.

"Memangnya… kau pacar Sakura? Sampai-sampai harus meminta izinmu dulu?" tanya Sasori.

"…" Sasuke terdiam.

Memang Sasuke belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, dia juga bukan apa-apanya Sakura, dia tidak ada hak untuk membatasi gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Ehm… anu…" tiba-tiba suara kecil datang dari arah belakang Sasori, dan orang itu adalah…

"apa… kamu adalah Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Shion.

Shion datang untuk menyempurnakan keadaan yang sedikit keruh telah menjadi makin keruh.

"Ehm…" Shion mendekati Sasuke tanpa ragu, berani sekali dia? Bahkan siswi-siswi yang lain harus mempunyai 7 nyawa dulu untuk mendekati Sasuke terang-terangan seperti itu, dan yang lebih bikin semua terkejut lagi, Shion tiba-tiba memegang lengan Sasuke, "Bisa bicara sebentar?" dia berbicara dengan malu-malu, oke Shion… kamu sukses membuat Sakura merasa jengkel.

"Ayo Sasori, kita keliling sekolah," Sakura menarik Sasori dengan kasar, dan yang membuat Sasuke kaget… sejak kapan Sakura memanggil Sasori dengan nama kecilnya?

"Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil Sakura namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura yang entah mengapa merasa kesal melihat gadis lain yang berani menyentuh Sasuke seenaknya.

Ditambah lagi, Sasuke terlihat tidak keberatan disentuh seperti itu, apa karena Shion cantik? Atau karena mereka memiliki marga yang sama?

"Sakura?" Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Sakura saat menyeret lengannya.

"Ah, maaf…" ucap Sakura yang melepaskan lengan Sasori, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa, mukamu kenapa seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kertas dilipat menjadi 10," jawab Sasori sambil menyentuh kening Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam dan menyentuh kening yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sasori, apa benar wajahnya seperti itu?

"Kalian pacaran?" sambung Sasori.

"Heh? Siapa?"

"Kamu, dan Sasuke…"

"Tidak… bukan, kami tidak pacaran," Sakura menjawab sambil membuang mukanya tidak menatap Sasori, saat ini wajahnya sedang tidak karuan, dia merasa kedua keningnya berkerut hampir saling menyentuh.

.

.

.

"Hei hei hei… kalian lihat tadi kan?" tanya Ino pada yang lain.

"Iya, aku lihat," jawab Tenten sedikit bersemangat.

"Sasuke mendapat saingan," ujar Naruto yang nimbrung.

"Ayo kita cari tahu, apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan gadis bermarga Uchiha itu," kata Tenten.

"Kenapa kalian ini suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang sih?" tanya Neji salah satu orang yang tidak mau ikut campur.

"Ini sudah sifat alami wanita, Neji," jawab Tenten.

"Apakah anak itu juga wanita?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melempar sedotan kearah Naruto.

"Aku kan juga penasaran…" ucap Naruto.

"Hhhhh, ada-ada saja," Kiba berdiri dan mendekati mereka.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menghentikan mereka, Kiba," ujar Neji yang lega melihat Kiba berjalan menuju Ino, Tenten, dan Naruto yang sedang menguping, tapi…

GUBRAAAAK.

"KEnapa kau ikut-ikutaaan?" gerutu Neji ketika melihat Kiba juga ikut mengintip.

"Hehehe, pendengaranku lebih tajam daripada mereka, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu," Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Shion.

"Anu… aku hanya ingin bicara dengan salah satu orang Uchiha yang tersisa, apa kamu tidak senang bertemu denganku?" tanya Shion dengan wajah polosnya.

"Yah, dibilang senang sih… aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku kaget," jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam kantong celananya.

"Begitu… hhmm, Sasuke… bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu," pinta Shion.

"…"

"Kita kan satu marga, kau masih saudaraku, aku juga masih saudaramu, walaupun kita tidak ada hubungan darah, jadi tidak perlu canggung," ucap Shion.

"Hn, terserah."

"Baiklah, terima kasih yah Sasuke, aku senang sekali."

"…." Sasuke hanya bisa diam, saat ini dia tidak konsentrasi pada ucapan Shion, pikirannya saat ini sedang dipenuhi oleh Sakura yang sedang bersama Sasori, apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Sampai akhirnya bel pun berbunyi, mereka kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing, saat dikelas pun Sakura tidak mengucapkan apa-apa pada Sasuke, padahal dia sangat penasaran, apa yang dikatakan Shion tadi pada Sasuke, tapi keduanya tidak ada yang mau bertanya lebih dulu, masing-masing mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Seusai pelajaran sekolah, Sakura sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, saat dia melirik kearah Sasuke, pandangannya terhalang oleh tubuh wanita berambut panjang itu.

Shion.

"Sasuke, boleh pulang bareng?" tanya Shion.

Sasuke?

Sejak kapan Sasuke mengizinkan gadis yang baru dia kenal memanggil nama kecilnya? Kini Sakura makin kesal, karena tidak ada tindakan penolakan dari Sasuke, belum mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Boleh kan, Sasuke?" tanya Shion sekali lagi.

"Ah… terserah."

Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau menolak, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menolak, bagaimana kalau ternyata Shion itu adalah kerabat dekatnya? Sasuke bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, dia senang karena masih ada Uchiha lain yang tersisa, namun kesenangannya ini seperti akan menimbulkan bencana untuk hubungannya dengan Sakura.

…..

…..

Hubungannya dengan Sakura?

Ya, walaupun mereka tidak pacaran dan tidak ada yang melontarkan kata suka satu sama lain, namun mereka tidak sebodoh itu sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan perasaan masing-masing, Sasuke sendiri merasa posisi Sakura lah yang sangat bahaya, Sakura dengan Sasori tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa, dan Sasuke yakin, Sasori mengincar Sakura.

Dan benar saja, hujan diluar sangat lebat menyempurnakan keadaan yang sudah keruh, Sasuke berada didepan sekola meneduh bersama Shion, dan Sakura berdiri sendiri, kemana yang lain saat dibutuhkan? Itulah pikiran Sakura.

"Loh, Haruno… pulang sendiri?" sapa Shion.

"Iya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Wanita adalah makhluk yang paling mengerikan, dia bahkan bisa tersenyum pada orang yang menurut mereka menyebalkan.

"Kebetulan aku bawa payung," ucap Shion sambil meraba tasnya, "Tapi Cuma satu, aku duluan yah bersama Sasuke."

"Engh, tunggu!" cegah Sasuke, "Lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja, payungnya kecil, tidak muat berdua."

"Oh, baiklah… sampai besok yah."

Shion berlalu menerobos hujan yang deras itu, sedangkan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tidak mau menatapnya.

"Kenapa mencampakkan aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak terbalik?" ujar Sakura masih dengan tatapan lurus kedepan dan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Saso-"

"Bukan urusanmu," potong Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Segitu senangnya kah dirimu saat mengetahui bahwa ada gadis cantik Uchiha yang tersisa?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura… dan aku juga masih bingung dengan kehadirannya.."

"Buat apa dibikin bingung? Seharusnya kau senang, ada gadis secantik itu yang hadir dihadapanmu dengan marga yang sama, jadi tidak ada kesulitan untuk menikah nanti, kalian kan bukan saudara kandung, jadi tidak melanggar hukum kalau kalian bersama," Sakura terus menerus mengoceh dengan tatapan yang kini menatap Sasuke dingin, "oh! Kenapa kalian tidak sekalian saja membangun kembali Uchiha yang sudah tidak ada, bersama? Aku yaki-"

_PLAAK._

Satu tamparan yang mendarat di pipi kanan Sakura berhasil membuat bibir gadis itu terdiam. Tapi Sasuke langsung merasa bersalah telah menampar gadis yang dia cintai itu, sekarang air matalah yang keluar dari mata emerald Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Jangan sentuh aku…" cegah Sakura saat Sasuke akan menyentuh pipinya.

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan menerobos hujan yang deras itu.

.

.

.

"Kok hujan tiba-tiba yah?" Konohamaru bersantai diruang TVnya sambil memakan es krim.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sosok kakaknya berlari langsung menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

"Kakak?"

.

.

"Itachi, ini teh hangatnya."

"Terima kasih Kabuto, ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke bagaimana yah? Hujan deras sekali."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah sosok Sasuke yang basah kuyup.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kak, aku mau tanya sesuatu, tolong jawab dengan jujur," ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya serius sekali."

Akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan tentang gadis bernama Shion itu dari awal hingga terjadinya pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"hhmm, begini… seingatku dulu aku memang membunuh semua yang menyandang marga Uchiha, tapi aku kan tidak tahu, bisa saja kan saat aku membunuh mereka ada salah satu anaknya yang sedang pergi atau sekolah," ujar Itachi.

"Keadaan ini membuatku bingung kak, jujur aku malas kalau ada gadis asing berada didekatku, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku takut dia ternyata benar-benar saudara kita."

"Jadi, tindakanmu yang plin-plan ini yang membuat Sakura ngamuk?" tanya Kabuto yang ikut nimbrung.

"Aku tidak salah! Dia juga bersama Sasori seharian!" Sasuke mengelak.

"Jangan mencari kesalahan orang lain untuk menutupi kesalahanmu," kata Itachi.

"…"

"Ya, aku salah telah menamparnya, habis aku kesal… dia terus menerus melontarkan kalimat yang membuatku kesal, dan-"

PLAAK.

Sasuke terdiam saat Itachi menampar Sasuke dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Itu balasannya, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau menampar Sakura? Ingat… dia bukan milikmu," ujar Itachi yang langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya dan berfikir, siapa itu Sasori? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru dulu? Atau dia hanya manusia biasa? Dan lagi… apa benar Sasori menyukai Sakura? Kalau ternyata benar, Itachi juga harus memastikan perasaannya pada Sakura, apakah dia mencintai Sakura sebagai Sakura sendiri, atau masih sebagai Goddess.

.

.

.

"Nona Tsunade, anda kedatangan tamu," ucap Shizune yang membuka pintu Tsunade.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Permisi.." ucap seorang gadis.

"Ah, ya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya, namaku Shion… Uchiha Shion."

Tsunade tercengang sebentar, melihat penampilannya yang memakai seragam yang sama seperti Sasuke dan yang lainnya, lalu merasakan pancaran tenaga yang tiba-tiba keluar sangat besar itu…

"Kamu…."

"Ya, aku juga mempunyai kekuatan khusus," sambung Shion.

"Tunggu dulu, Uchiha? Bukankah Uchiha…"

"Ya, yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan Sasuke," jawab Shion yang terdiam sebentar dan menyambungkannya, "Dan Itachi yang sudah berubah menjadi baik."

"…."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan laki-laki berambut putih yang sebentar lagi akan datang kesini," tiba-tiba Shion berucap seperti mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan tiba-tiba…

"TSUNADEEEEEE," seorang laki-laki memanggil nama Tsunade sambil berlari dan membawa bunga serta cincin, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tsunade hanya terdiam, waktunya sangat tidak tepat, Jiraiya yang melamarnya, dan kehadiran sosok gadis mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang sama persis seperti Sakura.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Tsunade yang mengabaikan lamaran Jiraiya.

"Aku Uchiha Shion, apakah kau tahu… bahwa Sakura Haruno telah kehilangan kekuatannya?"

"Apa?"

"Itu terjadi saat penyaluran energi antara Orochimaru dan Itachi."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sejauh itu?" Tsunade mengeraskan nadanya.

"karena… akulah yang akan menjadi pengganti Sakura mulai sekarang," ucap Shion.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jiraiya yang kini ikut serius mendengarkannya.

"Saat ini ada satu organisasi yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat, aku masih belum bisa melihat organisasi apa itu, yang jelas, salah satu anggota organisasi itu sudah menyamar menjadi salah satu murid disekolah," jelas Shion.

"Lalu… apa rencanamu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Mereka menginginkanku sebagai peramal mereka, agar rencana mereka sukses, dan aku… butuh bantuan kalian untuk melindungiku," ucap Shion, "Dan satu lagi."

Tsunade terdiam masih memandangi sorot mata dari gadis itu, menerawang apakah yang diucapkan Shion itu bohong atau benar?

"Sakura, mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat bahaya, kemampuannya melihat masa lalu dan masa depan memang hilang, tapi ada satu kekuatan yang masih tertidur didalam dirinya," jelas Shion sambil berjalan mendekati Tsunade, "Kalau kekuatan itu bangkit, khayangan yang terlapisi pelindung yang kuat saja bisa hancur setengahnya… apalagi dunia ini yang tidak ada apa-apanya?"

"Jadi… maksudmu?"

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa…" gerutu Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Seberapa besar aku mencobanya, aku tetap tidak bisa lagi melihat apa yang terjadi, apa kekuatanku hilang?"

Aneh, seharusnya Sakura senang kalau memang benar kekuatannya hilang, namun ada perasaan dimana dirinya kecewa, karena berkat kekuatan itulah Sakura bisa berkumpul bersama Guardian, dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka, bagaimana kalau yang lain tahu kalau kekuatan Sakura telah hilang? apakah mereka akan menjauhi Sakura?

"Tidak bisa…"

"kakak?" panggil Konohamaru dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"I-iya… ada apa?"

"Kak Sasuke datang," ujar Konohamaru.

"…."

"Nanti aku akan turun," jawab Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura akhirnya turun… dengan wajah yang sedikit murung, dia menemui Sasuke yang kini berdiri didepan tangga dimana tempat Sakura turun dari kamarnya, begitu melihat Sakura… Sasuke langsung berlari memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Sasuke.

"Ngh… Sasuke?"

"Maafkan aku… maaf aku menamparmu, maaf, maaf…." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura, "Jangan marah padaku, jangan benci aku."

"Iya, aku tidak maah dan benci padamu, sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu, aku tidak bisa bergerak," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya, dan itu adalah kesempatan Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke padanya, bukannya tidak senang dipeluk, namun Sakura masih ada sedikit perasaan jengkel saja pada Sasuke.

"Ayo duduk," ajak Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke ke ruang tamu.

"Masalah gadis Uchiha itu…"

"Sasuke, ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan," potong Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku… sepertinya… kekuatanku hilang," ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mendekati Sakura dan berlutut dihadapan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja… aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi nanti…"

"Tunggu… jangan bilang kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan gadis Uchiha itu?" tebak Sasuke.

Tepat sekali.

Tebakan Sasuke memang benar, tadi Sakura mencoba untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan mereka sejak kehadiran gadis bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Sakura… tidakkah kau juga curiga dengan Sasori?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia baik."

"Kenapa dia bisa baik? Dan kenapa hanya padamu dia selalu meminta tolong?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan itu untuk membuat pikiran Sakura terbuka.

"Dia pasti menyukaimu…"

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku juga tidak punya pacar, mungkin Sasori orang yang ditakdirkan untukku," ucap Sakura dengan sengaja.

"Apa kau sengaja membuatku marah, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Marah? Apa hakmu untuk marah padaku? Itu semua hakku ingin berpacaran dengan siapapun!" sewot Sakura yang gereget karena Sasuke belum juga menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ya! Memang itu hakmu, dan berarti hakku juga boleh dekat dengan siapapun!" balas Sasuke.

Kini dua orang yang baru saja baikan itu tengah berkelahi kembali mempeributkan hal yang seharusnya tidak layak untuk diributkan.

"Oh, jadi kau kesini meminta maaf padaku hanya alas an? Jadi itu inti tujuanmu kesini? Mendeklarasikan kedekatanmu dengan gadis Uchiha itu?" ucap Sakura sinis.

"Demi Tuhan Sakura singkirkanlah pikiran burukmu itu!"

"Cukup! Pergi! Keluar… aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa dari mulutmu," Sakura mengusir Sasuke blak-blakan, dan dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

_Drap drap drap._

_BRAAAK_.

Suara pintu dibanting pun terdengar, saat Konohamaru membawakan teh.

"Loh? Mana kak Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, hujan masih turun seperti kemarin, sebenarnya malam hari sudah berhenti namun dini hari hujan kembali membasahi bumi dengan rata, dan membuat kakak beradik ini sangat malas beranjak dari rumah dan lebih memilih diam dirumah sambil menghangatkan diri.

Inginnya sih seperti itu, namun bisa gawat kalau Sakura tidak masuk hari ini, karena hari ini adalah pelajaran guru yang paling killer, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah, sedangkan Konohamaru diam dirumah.

"Hhhhh, kenapa harus hujan sih," keluh Sakura pelan.

"Kalau mengeluh seperti itu akan kena sial loh," ucap suara laki-laki dari samping rumahnya, begitu sosok laki-laki itu muncul.

"Itachi? Sedang apa disini? Dan seragammu?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Menjemputmu, mulai sekarang aku sekolah di tempatmu, dan aku adalah kakak kelasmu" Itachi menghampiri Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan paying pada diri Sakura, "Silahkan, Tuan Putri."

Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Itachi, "Terima kasih."

Mereka berjalan bersama kesekolah, karena payungnya sedikit kecil maka Itachi terpaksa sedikit merangkul bahu Sakura agar air yang menetes dari payungnya itu tidak mengenai seragamnya, Sakura menyadari bahwa bahu kanan Itachi sendiri sudah basah.

"Ehm, Itachi… lebih baik aku lari saja… dari sini kan sudah dekat," usul Sakura.

"terkadang kau suka melontarkan usul yang sangat aneh yah," jawab Itachi.

Begitu sampai didalam gedung sekolah, sekali lagi seluruh sorot mata ini menuju kearah Sakura.

"Eh lihat! Siapa itu laki-laki yang bersma Haruno?"

"Kenapa sih dia selalu dikelilingi laki-laki keren!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Seharusnya jelmaan monster seperti dia lenyap saja dari sini!"

"…" Itachi sedikit terkejut ternyata kehadiran Sakura ditanggapi seperti itu saat disekolah, "Apa mereka sering menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, nah kamu pergi keruang kepala sekolah yah," usul Sakura.

"Temani aku, aku masih sedikit canggung," pinta Itachi.

"Sakura," sapa suara cowok dari belakang mereka, dan orang itu adalah…

"Sasori, selamat pagi," sapa Sakura.

"Selamat pagi," balas Sasori, sekejap tanpa Sakura sadari kedua laki-laki yang sedang berada didekatnya ini saling lempar pandangan sinis satu sama lain.

"Ayo Sakura, aku tidak mau membuat kepala sekolah menunggu," ajak Itachi merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Ah, i-iya-"

"Tapi kau janji akan menemaniku melihat-lihat club kan? Sakura," potong Sasori menahan lengan Sakura.

"ah iya! Aku lupa, duh bagaimana ini, Itachi aku antar kamu sampai depan ruangan kepala sekolah saja yah?" kata Sakura, namun perkataannya itu tidak digubris oleh Itachi maupun Sasori, kedua laki-laki itu sedang tukar padang dengan aura yang dingin satu sama lain, sampai pandangan itu buyar ketika ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Itachi?"

Saat Itachi menoleh, dia adalah Naruto, tentu saja Naruto tidak sendiri dia bersama yang lainnya, ada Sasuke juga, dan yang lebih bikin Sakura kaget lagi… ada Shion ditengah-tengah mereka, seolah kehadiran Shion itu menggantikannya. Saat akan memasuki kelas, Sasuke melewati Sakura tanpa menegurnya sama sekali, bahkan meliriknya pun tidak, dan ditambah lagi Shion sedikit tersenyum sinis pada Sakura.

Sasori memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya yang sedikt canggung itu, lalu dia memutuskan, "Sakura, aku bisa lihat-lihat club dengan yang lain, kau temani saja anak baru ini."

"Eh? Tidak apa?" tanya Sakura yang merasa tidak enak pada Sasori.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, sampai bertemu dikelas yah."

Saat Sasori pergi, Itachi mengawasinya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu, Itachi…" panggil Sakura sambil menatapi hujan diluar, "Aku sudah tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus lagi."

Perkataan Sakura embuat Itachi terkejut, kemudian Itachi menggenggam lengan Sakura dan sedikit mengguncangkannya.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Uhm, aneh yah… seharusnya aku senang, tapi… aku jadi merasa jauh dengan kalian."

"Tidak, aku masih akan tetap berada di pihakmu, seperti apapun kamu wujudnya," ucap Itachi.

"Walaupun aku berubah menjadi nenek-nenek tua?" ejek Sakura.

"Hahahha, iya, aku akan merawat ompolmu nanti," balas Itachi, "Ayo, nanti kita telat."  
>.<p>

.

.

"Sasuke? Kenapa berwajah murung begitu?"

Sasuke menoleh pada suara yang sebenarnya sangat dia tidak sukai itu.

"Shion, bisakah kau tidak selalu mengikutiku?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ketus pada saudaramu sendiri?" ucap Shion sambil mendekati Sasuke yang sedang melamun di tempat duduknya,"Kau tahu, aku bisa melihat masa depan loh."

Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Shion dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tidak percaya? Lihat saja nanti, Sakura dan Akasuna akan memasuki kelas bersama," kata Shion.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura dari luar, benar saja apa yang diucapkan Shion, Sakura datang ke kelas bersama Sasori, dan lagi Sakura terlihat sedang tertawa karena entah apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasori. Saat tepat berada didepan Sasuke, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa sesak, hatinya merasa ngilu saat Sakura terang-terangan mencampakkannya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berlari dari luar kearah Sasuke, "Kita dipanggil segera ke tempat Tsunade, katanya sangat penting!"

Sasuke langsung beranjak diikuti oleh Kiba dan Ino, namun saat Sakura juga akan beranjak, "Ah… anu maaf Sakura," cegah Naruto, "Tapi kata Tsunade kau tidak perlu ikut."

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Maaf yah Sakura."

"Heeh? Kenapa Sakura tidak perlu ikut? Diakan salah satu bagian dari kita juga," sewot Ino sambil berjalan cepat keluar.

Percakapan mereka tidak bisa terdengar oleh Sakura, dia hanya berdiri mematung ditempat, apakah berita tentang hilangnya kekuatan Sakura sudah diketahui oleh Tsunade? Makanya mereka tidak membutuhkan Sakura lagi? Lalu, selain mereka… siapa yang bisa menerima kehadiran sosok Sakura?

"Semuanya, katanya hari ini kita belajar sendiri, ada rapat dadakan dewan guru sekarang," ujar ketua kelas.

"YEEEESS!"

"Horeee!"

Langsung saja seluruh kelas bergemuruh senang karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar, semua langsung menyatukan bangku masing-masing untuk saling mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk sendiri tidak ada teman yang menghampirinya.

_Tuk!_

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya, begitu dia menoleh, "Masih ada aku, aku akna menemanimu," ujar Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum, benar juga, saat ini Itachi pun pasti sedang ikut bersama yang lain, Sakura hanya punya Sasori untuk menemaninya. Sasori menarik salah satu bangku kosong kedepan Sakura dan memulai percakapan, mereka mengobrol begitu asik sehingga tidak sadar ada yang mengawasi dari pintu kelas, yaitu Karin.

"Waah, kamu Shion saudaranya Sasuke yaaah," ujar Karin dengan suara keras sambil menghampiri Shion yang sudah mempunyai teman banyak.

Nasibnya begitu beda dengan Sakura, Shion saja anak baru bisa langsung dapat teman sebanyak itu, sedangkan Sakura, banyak sekali orang yang membencinya karena dia memiliki kekuatan aneh itu, sekilas Sakura tersenyum namun juga gelisah, apakah dia harus senang tentang hilangnya kekuatan yang dia miliki?

"Shion sangat cantik, anggun dan mempesona… sangat SERASI loh dengan Sasuke," ucap Karin yang sengaja menekankan di kata SERASI itu, "Sangat berbeda dengan monster menyeramkan itu."

"Terima kasih, Karin… tapi menurutku semua wanita itu cantik kok," jawab Shion dengan senyumannya.

"Waah, Shion sangat baik yah, kita berteman yah," ucap Karin.

Kini Sakura merasa jijik dengan tingkah Karin sebagai penjilat itu.

"Sakura, aku ke toilet sebentar yah," pamit Sasori yang meninggalkan tempatnya setelah dapat anggukan dari Sakura.

Begitu Sasori sudah pergi, Karin menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi teman-temanmu, enaknya diapakan yaah," ucap Karin yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya, namun yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah, Shion.

Shion tengah menyeringai kepada Sakura, "Ah, aku juga harus pergi, kalau tidak salah wanita yang bernama Tsunade memanggilku, duluan yah semua," ujar Shion.

Hal itu makin membuat Sakura bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Shion juga bisa kenal dengan Tsunade?

"Nah, Sakura… bisa kita mulai senang-senangnya?"

.

.

.

"Ada apa sih memanggil kami ditengah-tengah jam sekolah?" gerutu Naruto.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau ketemu Hinata?" ledek Tsunade sambil melirik Hinata disampingnya yang sedang memerah wajahnya.

"Langsung saja Nona Tsunade, kenapa Sakura tidak perlu ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Begini, apa kalian tahu bahwa kemampuan khusus Sakura sudah hilang?" tanya Tsunade.

"Heee?" semua nampak terkejut kecuali dua orang yang berdiri berjauhan itu, kakak beradik yang baru saja bersatu.

"Ya, sudah tahu," jawab Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sudah tahu? Tapi tidak memberi tahu kami?" protes Ino.

"Ingat, kita membutuhkan orang yang seperti Sakura, makanya dulu aku mati-matian menyuruh kalian menemukannya, tapi sekarang Sakura sudah tidak punya kekuatan itu lagi, jadi dia tidak diperlukan disini," ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Apa-apaan ini!" tolak Neji.

"Tenang dulu, aku sudah menemukan pengganti Sakura, orang yang harus kalian lindungi," Tsunade berdiri dan menyuruh Shizune untuk membuka pintu, muncullah sosok yang membuat seluruh ruangan itu terkejut, "Dialah yang harus kalian lindungi, pengganti Sakura."

"Shion?" ucap Ino kaget.

"Bukan hanya itu, walaupun Sakura sudah kehilangan kemampuan khususnya, tapi dia memendam kekuatan yang sangat bahaya, bahkan bisa menghancurkan setengah dari dunia ini, kau pasti tahu kekuatan apa itu, iya kan… Kabuto?" ucap Tsunade pada Kabuto.

Kabuto hanya terdiam dan mengingat kembali kejadian saat Goddess menghancurkan setengah khayangan dengan kekuatannya, "Lalu, apa maksud anda?" anya Kabuto.

"Kita harus mencegah kekuatan itu-"

"Bukan mencegah," potong Shion yang berjalan ketengah-tengah mereka, "Tapi melenyapkan kekuatan itu, ini… demi dunia kita."

"Jangan gila kalian! Melenyapkan kekuatan itu berarti harus membunuh orang yang memiliki kekuatan tersebut!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tepat sekali, mudah bukan? Mengorbankan satu orang demi seluruh orang di dunia ini adalah perbuatan mulia, dia juga pasti memahaminya kok," ujar Shion.

"Diam! Kau itu orang luar! Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Ino pada Shion.

"Ino!" tegur Shikamaru.

"Mulai sekarang, diluar dari ruangan ini, perintah Shion adalah mutlak, dan kalian harus melindunginya," perintah Tsunade.

"Melindunginya? Dari apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Ada suatu organiasasi yang sangat membahayakan, mereka mengincar kekuatan Shion yang bisa memprediksi masa depan itu, organisasi itu ingin menguasai dunia ini," jelas Tsunade."Apa kalian paham?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, mana mungkin mereka setuju dengan apa yang baru saja Tsunade katakan, membunuh Sakura? Melindungi Shion? Menggantikan Sakura? Hanya orang sinting yang mau menyetujui usul seperti itu. Begitu Tsunade membubarkan mereka, Shion mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik.

"Setidaknya kalau kau ingin aku tidak mengucapkan perintah untuk membunuh Sakura, kau harus mengikuti semua kemauanku," bisik Shion dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : aahhh, akhirnya update juga... maaf yah nunggu lama... =_=, kacamataku belom ketemu iniiii! menyebalkan!**

**konflik sebenarnya akan muncul di chapter depan.. hehehehe XD**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

_BRUUUUK._

"Seharusnya kau itu tahu diri dengan keadaanmu, monster!" teriak Karin setelah mendorong Sakura ditengah-tengah lapangan untuk anak-anak klub sepak bola yang penuh dengan Lumpur karena baru saja hujan berhenti.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Sakura sambil menatap lurus wajah Karin.

"Jangan sekali-kali berani menatapku seperti itu!" bentak Karin dan…

_PLAAK_.

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura.

"Hhhmm, biar kutanya sesuatu padamu, bola sepak dan bola basket, mana yang lebih keras?" tanya Karin sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya itu.

"Heh?"

"Sudah jawab saja!"

"Dasar bodoh! Anak TK juga sudah tahu kalau bola basketlah yang lebih keras!" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, itu berarti kamu sendiri yang memilihnya," kata Karin sambil menepukkan tangannya, dan datanglah anak buahnya membawa keranjang yang berisikan bola basket, dua orang memegangi kedua lengan Sakura dan empat orang berdiri menghimpit Karin sambil memegang masing-masing satu bola basket.

"Begini aturannya, kalau kalian tepat mengenai lengan, kalian akan mendapatkan point 5, kalau perut pointnya 10, kalau wajah… pointnya 20," ucap Karin.

Sakura hanya diam dengan tatapan seolah suatu saat nanti dia akan melawan Karin.

Beraninya keroyokan, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura tentang Karin, dia berani jamin kalau Karin hanya seorang diri, wanita jahat itu tidak akan berani menindas Sakura sejauh ini.

"MULAI!" Karin memberi aba-aba dan anak buahnya melemparkan bola-bola itu pada Sakura, begitu mereka melempar, mereka mengambil lagi bola basket yang ada dikeranjang dan dilemparkan lagi kearah Sakura, begitu seterusnya.

Lengan, kaki, perut dan wajah… semua tepat mengenai sasaran, sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa menghindar karena kedua lengannya dipegangi oleh anak buah Karin yang lainnya. Selagi anak buahnya melempari bola basket, Karin tersenyum puas melihat kondisi Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memar dan bibirnya berdarah, begitu terus hingga akhirnya Karin merasakan ada yang berlari kearahnya dan dia menoleh.

_PLAAK!_

Ino datang menampar Karin dengan kencang lalu menjambak wanita itu.

"LEPASKAN SAKURA!" teriak Ino menjambak rambut Karin sekuat tenaga.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Kyaaa! Apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" rintih Karin yang berusaha membalas Ino namun tangannya tidak sampai karena Ino lebih tinggi dari Karin.

"Lepaskan dia, dasar wanita jalang!" hina Ino.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan!" tolak Karin yang berhasil melepaskan jambakkan Ino, sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, Karin menyeringai kearah Ino,"Ini adalah perintah dari Nona Shion."

"Shion?" ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sebelum pergi, dia memberi perinah padaku untuk melakukan ini," jelas Karin.

"Shion? Yang benar saja! Kenapa kau menurutinya? Dasar wanita tidak punya harga diri! Rendahan!" hina Ino sambil berlari kearah Sakura dan mencoba untuk menolong Sakura yang terduduk lemah.

"Karena dia memang pantas dihormati, kau tahu… Sasuke dan Shion sangat serasi, mereka bagaikan pangeran dan tuan putri, sedangkan kau Sakura… kau bagaikan sampah masyarakat yang mengganggu pemandangan mereka!" hina Karin.

"Hina Sakura lagi, maka aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" ancam Ino yang menggenggam tangannya.

Menyadari kemarahan Ino dan melihat Ino hampir sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Sakura menggenggam lengan Ino, begitu Ino menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, Sakura menggeleng mengisyratakan 'jangan' pada Ino, dengan sangat terpaksa Ino mengurungkan niatnya.

"aku tidak butuh ampunanmu, selama Shion berada dipihak kami," jawab Karin, "Ayo pergi semuanya."

Karin meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang sudah kotor karena Lumpur dan luka-luka diwajahnya. Ino membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Kamu sampai seperti ini!"

"Dari pada itu, ada apa tadi Nona Tsunade memanggil kalian?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelap darah yang berasal dari bibirnya.

Ino terdiam, dia bingung harus apa yang dikatakan pada Sakura saat ini, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau Tsunade memerintah mereka untuk melindungi Shion dan harus membunuh Sakura, itu gila namanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mengumumkan sesuatu hal yang sepele, dia memang suka bikin heboh, hahahaha" jawab Ino dengan kaku.

Sakura memandangi Ino dengan kecurigaan, namun kecurigaan yang dia rasakan itu dia putuskan untuk dipendamnya saja, Sakura merasa Ino sangat aneh, tawanya tidak tulus, pandangannya tidak focus pada Sakura, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Ino… nanti malam mau menginap dirumahku?" tawar Sakura.

"Hah?" Ino sedikit bingung dengan posisinya sekarang, "Ehm, maaf aku tidak bisa, Shikamaru mengajakku menginap ditempatnya."

Bohong.

Sangat terlihat jelas diwajah gadis berambut pirang itu kalau jawabannya itu bohong, namun Sakura hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan, "Tidak apa-apa, lain kali mungkin kamu bisa," pada Ino. Sakura menerima kebohongan Ino karena dia takut Ino membencinya kalau sampai memaksa untuk menemani Sakura malam ini.

"Maaf yah Sakura," ucap Ino.

"Ehm, tidak apa."

.

.

.

Kini Sakura sedang berada di uks, dia mengobati lukanya sendiri, bahkan guru uks pun tidak sudi untuk mengobati luka Sakura, saat itu Sasori datang menghampiri Sakura dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat kondisi Sasori.

"Hah… hah… hah… aku mencarimu kemana-mana… tapi tidak ada… ada apa denganmu? Kenapa luka-luka begitu?" tanya Sasori, menghampiri Sakura dan sedikit menyentuh luka di bibirnya yang membuat Sakura sedikit merintih.

"Akh!"

"M-maaf… kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Aku sudah biasa, sudahlah jangan terlalu berlebihan," jawab Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasori sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang akan mengobati bibirnya itu, "Aku akan melindungimu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan dari laki-laki berambut merah dihadapannya itu, sekilas dia mengingat kejadian dulu, seolah ada juga yang pernah mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Ya! Orang itu adalah Sasuke, Sasuke pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, namun apa buktinya? Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada.

"Sakura?"

"Maaf, terima kasih sudah mau melindungiku, tapi…aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," jawab Sakura sopan.

"Tapi-"

"Sasori, kalau ada apa-apa aku janji akan menghubungimu," potong Sakura dengan sengaja agar laki-laki itu tidak memaksa dirinya untuk dilindungi.

"Baiklah, janji yah," pinta Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasori, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke melihatnya dari balik pintu uks, dia mengepalkan tangannya sekeras mungkin dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

_BRAAK!_

"Hyaa! Apaan sih, Sasuke!" bentak Ino.

"Kenapa Sakura bisa seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang berat.

"Kenapa? Makanya jangan sibuk mengurusi wanita itu sampai-sampai kau melupakan wanita yang kau cintai sendiri! Apa segitu berharganya kehadiran Shion sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan Sakura, hah!"

Baru saja Sasuke melayangkan tangannya untuk menapar Ino, Shikamaru datang dari belakang Sasuke.

"Berani menyentuh Ino sedikit saja, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu, Sasuke," ancam Shikamaru.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini? Sejak kedatangan dia kau jadi linglung! Ringan tangan! Dan kau jadi seperti pecundang!Oh, dan aku yakin kau juga akan mematuhi perintah Nona Tsunade kan? Asal kau tahu! Aku tidak akan pernah menjauhi maupun membunuh Sakura, paham!" bentak Ino yang menggebrak mejanya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke serta Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri mematung disana, Shikamaru menghampiri dan menepuk pundak laki-laki yang sedang bimbang itu.

"Apa yang kau ragukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"…"

"Coba pikirkanlah lagi tadi kata-kata Ino, sudah dua hari ini kau mencampakkan Sakura, hanya demi saudaramu? Ah-maksudku… wanita yang mengaku sebagai saudaramu," ujar Shikamaru.

"…"

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa melindungi Sakura saat ditindas oleh Karin," Saat mengatakan itu, Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"…..."

.

.

.

Saat usai sekolah, Ino terus menggerutu didepan loker sepatunya, dia tidak habis pikir dengan Sasuke, bisa-bisanya bersikap lembek didalam situasi seperti ini, apa dia lebih memilih Shion dan menelantarkan Sakura? Dia juga tidak habis pikir dengan Tsunade, Ino tahu Tsunade bukanlah wanita bodoh yang gampang percaya pada orang, kalau sampai Tsunade memerintahkan hal seperti itu, artinya Shion akan benar-benar menjadi pengganti Sakura, tapi tetap saja, memangnya Sakura barang? Atau jangan-jangan Tsunade memiliki suatu rencana lain? Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri saat memikirkan semua itu.

"I-N-O," panggil suara wanita dari belakang dengan lembut, begitu Ino menoleh, "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

"Adududuh, sakit sekali~" rintih Sakura saat berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya, "Ternyata diempari bola basket sangat sakit."

"Sakuraaa!"

Saat ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura menoleh kebelakang, langsung terlihat senyuman di bibir Sakura begitu dia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Itachi."

"Mau pulang?" tanya Itachi.

"Ehm," jawab Sakura mengangguk.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada khawatir namun Sakura tidak menjawabnya, dia sedikit menutupi bibirnya yang biru dengan rambut panjangnya, Itachi sedikit menghela nafas, dia bisa menebak kalau Sakura baru saja ditindas.

"Kuantar yah," tawar Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Heh? Tidak usah, nanti kamu repot," tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Sudah tidak apa-apaaa," paksa Itachi sambil merangkul bahu mungil Sakura.

"ah, heii…"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat kejadian itu, entah kenpa dia merasa dirinya seperti pecundang sejati yang ragu akan memutuskan sesuatu, mungkin benar apa yang Ino katakan, 'pecundang' memang sebutan yang pantas untuk Sasuke, lihat dia sekarang, menyesali perbuatannya yang mencampakkan Sakura, menampar Sakura, bahkan dia mempertahankan harga dirinya supaya tidak meminta maaf duluan pada Sakura.

"Itachi," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ya?"

"Tadi… apa yang terjadi ditempat Nona Tsunade?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"Hemmmm, kau mau tahu?"

"Eng," angguk Sakura.

"Benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Iya, tolong ceritakan padaku," pinta Sakura.

"Tapi ada satu syarat," ucap Itachi.

"Heh?"

"Aku ingin minum teh buatanmu yang khusus diseduhkan hanya untukku," ucap Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum ramah pada Itachi dan sedikit memukul lengannya, "Dasar!"

"Aw! Lenganku pataah~" rintih Itachi bersandiwara.

"Bohong~, pukulan segitu mana cukup bisa mematahkan lenganmu."

Sakura dan Itachi berljalan sambil bercanda ria, saat ini Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada Itachi dan Sasori yang berada disampingnya, berkat mereka Sakura tidak merasakan kesepian, namun tetap saja didalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia merindukan canda yang berasal dari laki-laki yang disukainya, Sakura masih berharap suatu saat Sasuke akan datang padanya dan kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Disuatu ruangan, terdapat enam orang sedang berkumpul yang masing-masing memakai jubah hitam panjang menutupi lutut mereka, terdapat symbol awan merah dijubah itu, terlihat seorang wanita yang memakai hiasan kertas dikepalanya dan memiliki rambut berwarna biru itu menyeduhkan minuman untuk seorang laki-laki berambut pirang didepannya, laki-laki itu meminum minuman itu dengan nikmat dan meletakannya lagi diatas meja.

"Jadi, bagaimana sejauh ini?" tanya laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sangat lancar," jawab sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan, atau rencana kita akan gagal," perintah laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah pimpinan mereka.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

"Jadi."

"Jadi apa?" tanya Itachi sambil meminum teh buatan Sakura.

"kau janji mau menceritakannya padaku!" geram Sakura.

"Hahahaa, iya iya," Itachi kembali meminum teh itu dan merilekskan tubuhnya dengan menyenderkannya ke sofa, "Tsunade telah menggantikan posisimu."

Terkejut bukanlah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, dia sudah bisa menebaknya saat Naruto mengatakan _'Tsunade bilang kamu tidak perlu ikut'_ itu.

"Dan itu digantikan oleh Shion," sambung Itachi.

Barulah Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar Shion yang telah menggantikannya.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa dia?" tanya Sakura sedikit sinis.

"Sudah kuduga kau membencinya yah?" tebak Itachi begitu melihat reaksi Sakura, "Tenang saja, aku yakin Tsunade punya rencana dibalik semua ini, sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang sekejam itu, bahkan Tsunade menyetujui usul bahwa kau harus dibunuh."

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa aku? Apa hubungannya denganku? Itachi! Kekuatanku sudah hilang! Jangan libatkan aku lagi dengan kalian!" bentak Sakura.

"Kalian? Memangnya aku pernah mengakui yah kalau aku salah satu bagian dari guardian?" tanya Itachi dengan santai dan masih menikmati teh buatan Sakura.

Itachi meletakkan kembali cangkir yang sudah kosong itu keatas meja dan menatap Sakura, "Aku akan selalu ada dipihakmu, sudah yah… terima kasih tehnya," ujar Itachi sambil meninggalkan Sakura keluar rumahnya.

"_Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" _batin Sakura bergejolak mendengar berita yang diucapkan oleh Itachi tadi.

Bagaimanapun kondisinya, Sakura masih ingin mempertahankan teman-teman yang sudah susah payah dia temukan dan menerima dia apa adanya itu, dia tidak mau kehilangan mereka begitu saja secara Cuma-Cuma hanya dikarenakan kehadiran soosk baru dihadapan mereka!

.

.

.

"Aku pul-" ucapan Itachi terpotong ketika melihat Sasuke berada diruang TV bersama Shion yang sedang duduk disampingnya, "Wah, ada tamu tak diundang."

"Tidak sopan! Dari mana saja kau?" ucap Shion seenaknya yang seolah sudah kenal lama dengan Itachi.

"Dari tempat tuan putri," jawab Itachi melirik kearah Sasuke dan dilanjutkan dengan gebrakan pintu kamar yang Itachi buat dengan sengaja begitu dia memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke terdiam, dia masih merenungkan ucapan Ino yang terngiang di otaknya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" gumam Shion.

"Shion," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya? Ada apa?" jawab Shion dengan ceria.

"Jangan pernah mengekoriku lagi," pinta Sasuke dengan nada serius dan ekspresi wajah yang mantap, seolah dia sudah bulat memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu akibatnya kalau melawanku?" ancam Shion.

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak akan membiarkannya, bagaimanapun… Sakura akan kulindungi, ancamanmu…" Sasuke menatap rendah pada diri Shion, "Tidak akan mempan lagi padaku!"  
>Sasuke mengambil jaketnya yang berwarna biru tua selutut itu lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Shion sendiri dirumahnya, Shion hanya bisa terdia mematung tanpa ekspresi melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah hilang dari hadapannya itu, namun ekspresinya berubah ketika dia mendengar suara dari arah dapur.<p>

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, sifat licikmu tidak berubah yah," ucap Kabuto sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kau juga, masih saja mengekori orang yang kau cintai bertepuk sebelah tangan itu, Kabuto… ah- bukan… Lust!" balas Shion.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" geram Kabuto.

"Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, aku sudah mengatur semuanya agar terlihat indah," jawab Shion.

"Sakura tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, jangan kau libatkan dia!"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Bagaimanapun juga tetap saja dia reinkarnasi Goddess, dan aku… akan tetap balas dendam padanya karena sudah merebut tunanganku!" geram Shion.

"Kau masih dendam kalau ternyata tunanganmu itu mencintai Goddess yah, wahai mantan calon adik ipar, Berith," ucap Itachi bersender dipintunya.

"Ah, ketahuan… ternyata ingatanmu sangat bagus yah, Tuan Daemon," ucap Shion dengan nadanya yang angkuh.

"Percuma, baik Belphegor maupun Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah melirikmu, kalau dulu cintanya hanya untuk Goddess, kini cintanya hanya untuk Sakura," jelas Itachi sambil menghampiri Shion.

"Hooo, dan kau merelakan reinkarnasi Goddess itu direbut oleh adikmu sendiri?" sindir Shion, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengalah begini? Menyedihkan."

"Tidak, bukannya mengalah, hanya saja baru sadar, sadar akan sesuatu yang baru kusadari tadi," ucap Itachi.

"Lama-lama bicaramu ngawur! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu bahagia! Tidak akan!" geram Shion.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah," Itachi meremehkan perasaan Shion saat ini, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kali ini dengan santai, sedangkan Shion dan Kabuto kini masih saling tatap satu sama lain.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura sedang bercermin untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan luka di bibirnya, karena terlihat masih bengkak, kini dia mengambil krim yang untuk menyamaran luka di laci mejanya, dioleskan krim itu didaerah bibirnya, ketika sudah terlihat samara berkat krim itu, Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berangkat kesekolah.

Karena Konohamaru sudah pergi dari tadi pagi akhirnya Sakura berangkat sekolah sendirian, dia sangat rindu dengan suasana ramai dirumahnya saat meeka berangkat bersama ketika Ino dan yang lainnya sedang menginap dirumahnya, apakah hal seperti itu bisa terjadi lagi?

Sesampainya disekolah, Sakura melihat Ino dan Tenten yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serunya di lorong koridor, begitu Sakura mendekati mereka dan menyapanya.

"Pagi Ino, Tenten," sapa Sakura ramah.

Namun Ino dan Tenten hanya diam tidak menyahut sapaan Sakura, dengan perasaan yang canggung Sakura melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Ehmm, aku sudah tahu-"

"Maaf, jangan bicara padaku lagi kalau kau tidak mau kubunuh," ucap Ino dengan ketus.

Sakura terpaku mendengar ucapan Ino yang sangat kejam itu, kali ini siapa lagi yang menjauhinya? Setelah Sasuke mengabaikannya, apakah Ino juga begitu terhadapnya? Bahkan Tenten yang dewasa itu pun ikut mencampakkan Sakura? Saat sedang bengong di koridor, Sakura melihat Shion sedang jalan menuju arah dimana dia sedang terpaku. Begitu mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana rasanya orang-orang yang kau sayangi mengabaikanmu? Goddess," ucap Shion yang membuat mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Kau?" ucap Sakura ragu-ragu saat mendengar Shion memanggilnya Goddess.

"Lust, Tuan Daemon, Tuan Belphegor… semua kau rebut dariku!" geram Shion.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Aku? Aku Berith… calon tunangan Tuan Belphegor, kalau saja saat itu dia tidak kabur dari kerajaan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu! Dia sudah akan menjadi milikku!" sekali lagi Shion menggeram mengepalkan tangannya, menahan agar tidak menyerang Sakura sekarang.

"_Ternyata itu alasannya dia terlahir sebagai Uchiha? Dan itu juga ternyata yang membuat dia sangat tertarik pada Sasuke,"_ pikir Sakura.

"Kau akan kubuat-"

"Hentikan!" cegah suara yang berasal dari belakang Sakura, dan Sakura sangat mengenali suara itu, suara yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Jangan ikut campur, Sasuke," kata Shion.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur," jawab Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih terdiam, kemudian dia merangkul pinggang Sakura lalu ditariknya Sakura kedalam peluaknnya, "Karena kau telah mengganggu gadis yang sangat kucintai."

Kini makna terpaku untuk Sakura berbeda dari yang tadi, kalau tadi dia terpaku karena kaget dan sedih dicampakkan Ino, sekarang dia kaget dan bingung karena tiba-tiba Sasuke datang membelanya dan akhirnya… menyatakan cintanya!

"Sasuke apa-apaan kau!" bentak Shion, "Kau tahu akibatnya kalau memihak Sakura!"

"Tahu, dan silahkan saja, aku tidak peduli kau akan berbuat apa," jawab Sasuke dengan kalem masih memeluk Sakura, sedangkan Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali didalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Itu berarti kau tidak mematuhiku, dan Tsunade!"

"tinggal keluarkan saja aku dari guardian, simple kan?" jawab Sasuke lagi.

Shion menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan sinis dambi mengepalkan tangannya, "Kalian akan menyesal!"

Shion berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih sedang berpelukan itu.

"Sudah tidak ada," kata Sasuke memberi tahu pada Sakura.

"Ah, m-maaf…" ucap Sakura sedikit mendorong Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan lembut dan membelai pipi gadis itu, "Maafkan aku."

Kali ini makna kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke terasa sangat hangat untuk Sakura, air mata yang bisa dia tahan sampai saat tadi Ino mengabaikannya pun kini terlepas, saat melihat Sakura menangis… Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening gadis itu sambil melingkarkan tangan kiri di lehernya dan tangan kanan memeluk pinggang mungil Sakura, "Sudah kubilang, kamu kalau nangis sangat jelek."

Sakura masih diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, perasaan rindu, senang, sedih bercampur jadi satu dan keluar melalui air mata itu, "Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku janji." Ucap Sasuke.

Saat itu, Itachi memperhatikan mereka dibalik tembok sambil sedikit tersenyum, "Hhh, yang penting kamu bahagia, Sakura," gumam Itachi.

Saat dikelas, suasana makin aneh, apalagi setelah Sakura menceritakan pada Sasuke tentang sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ketus padanya, hal itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, padahal baru kemarin Sasuke dimarahi habis-habisan oleh wanita berambut pirang itu, tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia sendiri yang menjauhi Sakura? Benar saja, disekolah ini ada yang tidak beres.

Selain para orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus, yang lainnya mempunyai sorot mata yang kosong, mereka berjalan dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa dengan pandangan kosong seperti itu, membuat Shikamaru yang sedang bersantai diatap memutar otaknya bersama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Sasuke," jawab Naruto yang juga berada disana.

"Sasuke tidak bertanya padamu, dia bertanya pada Shikamaru," kata Kiba melempar sepotong roti pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, Hinata bilang katanya saat dia berbelanja sendiri, dia bertemu seseorang aneh berambut silver yang mengatakan 'sedikit lagi, kamilah yang akan menang', begitu," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana cirri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Neji.

"Rambutnya silver dan sedikit klimis, dan kata Hinata dia sedikit tampan! Membuatku kesal saja," sewot Naruto.

"Selain itu, Shikamaru… kenapa sikap Ino berubah pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu itu, Ino tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku," jawab Shikamaru dengan santai, "Mungkin dia hanya mau mematuhi perintah Tsunade."

"Jangan konyol! Aku sampai mati pun tidak mau membunuh Sakura," ucap Kiba.

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sakura, pasti ada cara lain supaya kekuatan Sakura itu bisa dikendalikan," sambung Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda kan, Tsunade!"

"Berisik Jiraiya! Lebih baik kau siapkan saja peseta pernikahan kita sana," usir Tsunade.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, ini masalah nyawa Sakura! Apa kau serius tentang hal itu?" sewot Jiraiya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau benar-benar gila!"

"Jiraiya, kau sudah mengenalku lama, apa mungkin aku tega menyetujui usul dari anak yang bernama Shion itu?" ucap Tsunade.

"Tidak! Lalu kenapa kau menyetujuinya dan mengatakan kalau perintah Shion adalah MUTLAK?"

Tsunade terdiam dan tersenyum pada layar monitornya, Jiraiya yang sangat hapal dengan rekasi Tsunade seperti ini, reaksi kalau Tsunade sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan dia yakin pasti akan berhasil.

"Jangan-jangan kamu…"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan ke perpustakaan seorang diri, entah mengapa hanya itu tempat tujuannya yang aman sekarang, karena tidak mungkin dia harus terus bersama Sasuke sepanjang hari, dan Sasori juga tidak terlihat dari pagi, saat berada didepan pintu perpustakaan, sosok Ino terlihat sedang berdiri seperti menunggu kehadiran Sakura.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura.

"Sakura, bisa bicara sebentar?" pinta Ino.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengajak Ino masuk kedalam perpustakaan tersebut, perasaan canggung memenuhi ruangan tersebut, entah mengapa Sakura merasa aura Ino beda dari yang biasanya, Sakura memberanikan diri melirik kearah Ino sedikit, tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa dari wajah cantik Ino, namun saat Sakura duduk, Ino mengampiri Sakura dan menodongkan pisau di pipinya.

"Maaf, Sakura…"

"I-Ino? Ada apa?"

_SREEET_

Begitu Ino mengayuhkan pisau itu Sakura menghindar dengan cekatan sehingga seragamnyalah yang sobek akibat besetan pisau tersebut.

"Ino? Kenapa kau melakukan ini!" ujar Sakura yang masih kebingungan, terlihat ada darah yang keluar dari hasil sebetan yang ternyata mengenai kulit mulusnya itu.

"Maaf, tapi kata Tsunade… perintah Shion adalah mutlak," jawab Ino dengan wajahnya yang pilu.

Sakura melihat Ino mengeluarkan tumbuhan dari telapak tangannya yang penuh duri itu, apa Ino akan menghabisi Sakura yang sudah menjadi orang biasa ini dengan kemampuan khususnya? Sakura hanya bisa tercengang melihat aksi Ino didepan matanya itu.

"Ino… hentikan~" pinta Sakura.

"Maaf~" rintih Ino sambil memberikan serangan pada Sakura, namun insting Ino berubah, dia langsung berlari dan melompat memeluk Sakura sebelum ruangan itu terjadi ledakan.

_DUAAARR!_

Sebuah ledakan yang berhasil membuat seluruh kaca di perpustakaan itu hancur dan sebuah senjata yang melayang menuju arah Sakura, namun senjata yang berbentuk bulan sabit itu berhasil ditahan oleh Ino yang berdiri dihadapan Sakura, membingungkan bukan? Ino yang tadinya berniat membunuh Sakura sekarang malah berbalik melindunginya.

"Kenapa melindungiku? Tanganmu… berdarah, Ino!" teriak Sakura yang panic.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, bagaimanapun usahaku, aku tetap tidak bisa membunuhmu," jawab Ino.

"Hahahaha, meleset ternyata," ucap sosok laki-laki yang datang dari luar jendela dan menarik kembali senjatanya itu dari tangan Ino yang sudah berdarah, "Tidak apalah, satu korban wanita cantik cukup untuk persembahanku kepada dewa Jashin."

"S-siapa kau!" tanya Sakura sambil memegang kedua lengan Ino dari belakang.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, dia menjilat darah yang berasal dari senjatanya itu dan tib-tiba berubahlah warna kulitnya menjadi hitam, menjijikan bagi Sakura dan Ino yang melihatnya, saat laki-laki itu sedang melakukan aktivitas yang mereka tak mengerti, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji dan Tenten datang menggebrak pintu perpustakaan.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ino!" Shikamaru langsung menghampiri Ino saat dia lihat tangannya berdarah, "Kau kenapa?"

"Hiiiyaaaahhhh! Tenten dan Neji menyerang laki-laki itu secara bersamaan, namun serangan mereka langsung ditangkis oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aneh seperti tanah liat yang langsung membungkus tubuh mereka.

"Nufufufufu, kau curang Hidan, meninggalkanku dan ingin membawa gadis itu sendirian," ucap sosok laki-laki baru yang muncul dari luar, laki-laki itu berambut pirang dan sedikit menyeramkan.

"Berisik, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada ritualku, Deidara kau tolong urus serangga-serangga ini," perintah Hidan.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menyingkirkannya," jawab laki-laki yang bernama Deidara itu.

Seketika Ino merasa tubuhnya seperti kesemutan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan itu disadari oleh Shikamaru yang sedang menyentuhnya.

"Ino! Ada apa?" panggil Shikamaru, dia melihat wajah kekasihnya itu sangat pucat.

"A-aku…. Aku…." Ucap Ino terbata-bata.

"Hehehehe, selesai," ucap Hidan menyeringai.

Dengan satu hentakan, Ino menegangkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya… setelah itu tubuhnya jatuh terlunglai dipelukan Shikamaru.

"INOOO! INO! BANGUN!" Shikamaru terus menerus menampar pipi gadisnya yang sangat pucat itu.

"I-Ino…" panggil Sakura yang mencoba untuk membantu Shikamaru.

"Jangan sentuh!" tebas Shikamaru pada tangan Sakura yang mencoba untuk menyentuh Ino, "apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino! Brengsek!" kini Shikamaru meneriaki Hidan yang sedang tertawa sendiri.

"Ahahahahaa, kini dewa Jashin akan memberkatiku, ahahahahahaa."

"Bajingan!" geram Shikamaru yang sangat menahan amarahnya.

"Tenang saja, Hidan hanya menyegel jiwa gadis itu dalam koleksinya, kalau kau menginginkan jiwa gadis itu kembali, tukarkan dengan gadis berambut pink itu," usul Deidara yang masih mencengramkan tanah liatnya di tubuh Tenten dan Neji.

"Ukh!" Sasuke dan Shikamaru terdiam, Shikamaru melirik Sasuke seolah dia meminta izin untuk menyerahkan Sakura pada mereka.

"Kau gila Shikamaru! Mana mungkin aku menyerahkannya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi… Ino… Ino…."

"Kami tunggu keputusanmu, oh iya… kedua orang ini juga kubawa, daaaah," dalam sekejap Deidara dan Hidan menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Keadaan langsung sunyi begitu saja, Kiba dan Naruto yang datang terlambat tidak menanyakan apa-apa saat melihat Shikamaru memeluk Ino yang warna tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Ino yang tidak berdaya itu keluar, diam melewati Sasuke, Kiba dan Naruto, namun sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Shikamaru melirik kearah Sakura sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

"O-oi, ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, tiba-tiba ada beberapa murid yang masuk keruangan itu dengan sorotan mata yang kosong, mereka berjalan menuju Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba dan Naruto dan memajukan tangan mereka sambil bergumam.

"Bunuh Sakura Haruno, bunuh Sakura Haruno, bunuh Sakura Haruno."

"A-apa-apaan ini!" geram Sasuke melindungi Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Jangan-jangan satu sekolahan ini dikendalikan oleh seseorang!" tebak Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan teman-temannya.

"Naruto, Kiba… tolong atasi yang disini," pinta Sasuke.

"Oke, serahkan pada kami," jawab mereka berdua.

"Sakura, ayo!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura berlari keluar melewati orang-orang yang jalan pikirannya seperti sedang dikendalikan.

Mereka berdua berlari, terus berlari melewati orang-orang yang bergumam 'bunuh Sakura Haruno' itu, seluruh satu sekolah mengucapkan itu, bahkan sampai guru-guru dan kepala sekolah bertindak seperti itu.

"Sasuke~" kini Sakura mulai merasa takut, Sasuke berfikir ini pasti ulah Shion, namun kalau ini berarti Sasuke harus mengikuti kemauan Shion dan meninggalkan Sakura, maaf saja… Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Sakura, masih bisa lari?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, akhirnya Sasuke membawa lari Sakura kerumah gadis itu, disepanjang perjalanan pun orang-orang yang tak dikenal bergumam seperti itu.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi disini!" geram Sasuke.

Begitu sampai dirumah Sakura, Sasuke langsung mengunci rumah tersebut dan menutup semua jendela yang berada dirumah itu, kali ini Sasuke akan memastikan kalau dia akan melindungi Sakura.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan, "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Sasuke masih sambil mengecek dari sudut ke sudut.

Sakura termenung, namun pandangannya teralih pada sosok yang sedang berada diatas tangga, sosok yang Sakura sayangi dan juga satu-satunya orang yang sangat mempercayai Sakura.  
>"Konohamaru?" panggil Sakura yang membuat kegiatan Sasuke terhenti.<p>

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menatap sorot mata Konohamaru yang juga sama seperti yang lainnya, apa sampai Konohamaru pun terkena hipnotis? Dan yang membuat mereka terkejut lagi, Konohamaru menyodorkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba.

_Siuuung_

_Jraash!_

Seluruh permukaan Sakura dan Sasuke berubah menjadi es?

Apa Konohamaru juga mempunya kemampuan khusus?

Demi Konohamaru, Ino, Neji dan Tenten… apakah Sakura harus rela menyerahkan dirinya sendiri dan mati?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : lagi semangat2nya ini bikin chapter lanjutannya, XD... makasih yah review-reviewnya... mungkin chapter depan agak lama nih, soalnya besok aku ada bimbingan, gapapa kan? maaf yah, tapi aku buat setengahnya kok...**

**ini cuplikannya buat chapter depan...**

**Next Chapter :**

**"Konohamaru? kenapa?"**

**"Siapaun yang menyakitimu, aku akan menghabisinya!"**

**...**

**"Nona Tsunade, keadaan makin kacau!"**

**"Heh! aku tidak akan kalah pada anak kecil!"**

**...**

**"Shikamaru, apa-apaan kau!"**

**"Demi mengembalikan Ino, bagaimanapun caranya akan kulakukan!"**

**...**

**"Didalam tubuhmu terdapat kekuatan mengerikan, Sakura."**

**...**

**"Aku takut~"**

**"Sakura, kalau memang kau harus mati, aku akan ikut mati bersamamu, begitu saja yah? bagaimana?"**

**...**

**"Sasori?"  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

Terdiam tanpa kata yang harus diucapkan oleh seorang kakak yang merasa adik satu-satunya yang sangat disayanginya itu berusaha untuk, menyerangnya! Sakura memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang sehingga saat ini Sasuke lah yang berada didepan Sakura, menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuhnya, seolah melindunginya dari tatapan sang adik itu.

"Konohamaru, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke, namun Konohamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, justru dia malah menyerang mereka berdua dengan serpihan es yang keluar dari belakang Konohamaru.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawanya pergi melompat keatas Konohamaru, sehingga sekarang mereka berdualah yang berada diatas tangga.

"Konohamaru! Ini aku Sakura, kakakmu!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura, percuma! Sepertinya Konohamaru pun telah dikendalikan," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, Konohamaru tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu!" Sakura mencengkram seragam Sasuke dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan kondisi bingung.

"Tidak punya… atau selama ini kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke yang memuat Sakura makin bingung.

"Bunuh…" Konohamaru bergumam dan membuat Sakura kembali menoleh pada adiknya, "Bunuh Sakura Haruno."

Konohamaru mengeluarkan gumpalan angin es ditelapak tangannya dan disiapkan untuk dihempaskan pada mereka, namun Sasuke tidak diam saja, Sasuke menyeret Sakura kedalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Sasuke! Buka! Jangan sakiti Konohamaru!" gebrak Sakura dari dalam, namun gebrakannya itu tidak berhasil membuat Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya. "Konohamaru! Kenapa~?"

Mendengar suara Sakura yang mulai bergetar, Sasuke yakin saat ini Sakura sudah menangis didalam kamarnya, tapi itu tidak membuat Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya, Sasuke malah memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung melawan adik Sakura itu, kalau Konohamaru menyiapkan pusaran es, maka Sasuke mengiapkan pusaran api, sebelum Sasuke menyerang…

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dari luar, "Siapapun yang menyakitimu, aku akan menghabisinya."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura makin panic, dia sangat takut kalau Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan memandang siapapun musuh yang ada di depannya, bahkan itu adik Sakura sekalipun.

"SASUKE JANGAAAAAN!"

Namun teriakan Sakura diabaikan oleh kedua laki-laki yang sedang focus satu sama lain itu, Sakura mendengar suara ledakan dan hempasan barang yang berasal dari luar kamarnya, Sakura merasa dia tidak boleh hanya diam saja, dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke tidak membunuh adiknya. Setelah berfikir dengan keras, Sakura melihat bangku didepan meja riasnya, diangkatnya bangku itu lalu dihantamkannya kearah pintu, berulang-ulang kali Sakura melakukan itu sehingga pintunya mulai retak dan bolong, Sakura memasukkan tangannya dan memutarkan kunci yang menggantung dilubang pintu, begitu Sakura keluar, Sakura melihat posisi Konohamaru yang kalah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membunuhnya, dia hanya menyodorkan pedang yang dibuat oleh Tenten untuknya ke leher Konohamaru, Sakura berlari dan menurunkan lengan Sasuke dari leher adiknya, Sasuke menurut pada gerakan Sakura namun tatapan matanya masih saling bertatapan dengan Konohamaru.

_PRAAAANG._

Suara kaca telah dipecahkan membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, begitu mereka melihat ada sosok yang masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Shion…" ucap Sakura pelan.

Shion hanya tersenyum angkuh pada Sakura, dengan aba-aba dari tangannya, Konohamaru menghampiri Shion dan meninggalkan Sakura, tentu saja hal itu tidak Sakura biarkan, Sakura menahan lengan Konohamaru sekuat tenaganya.

"Tidak! Jangan ambil dia!" cegah Sakura.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Konohamaru mendorong Sakura sehingga dia jatuh kelantai… Sakura sangat shock atas kejadian ini, ditambah lagi Konohamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan sinis, membuat tubuh Sakura gemetar karena takut.

"Shion! Apa maumu sebenarnya!" kata Sasuke menggeram.

"Aku hanya mau kau kembali padaku, tinggalkan dia maka seluruh hipnotisnya akan kuhentikan," jawab Shion.

"Tidak akan!" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nikmati saja penderitaanmu bersama gadis itu," Shion menggandeng lengan Konohamaru dan pergi menghilang.

"Tidak! Jangan bawa diaaa!" sia-sia saja Sakura meminta seperti itu, kini adiknya telah hilang bersama Shion.

Sakura terpuruk dilantai sambil menahan suara tangisnya, air mata yang tidak berhenti keluar diusapnya berkali-kali hingga matanya memerah. Sasuke yang melihatnya seperti itu menundukkan badannya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku akan usahakan bagaimana caranya supaya mereka kembali normal," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan kalau kau akan pergi pada Shion demi aku!" tolak Sakura.

"Mana mungkin, bodoh!" Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura yang tambah menangis, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini, lagipula walaupun aku kembali padanya, belum tentu dia akan menepati janjinya."

Sakura menguburkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke masih sambil menangis, kini Sasuke sangat bingung, andai saja ada Shikamaru saat ini, mungkin orang itu akan mencetuskan ide yang cemerlang, saat ini orang-orang sekitar sedang terkena hipnotis dari Shion, tidak ada tempat lagi untuk pergi bagi mereka berdua, mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto dan Kiba pun tidak berhasil.

Ingin rasanya menghubungi Shikamaru, tapi setelah mengingat kejadian Ino, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa aneh pada Shikamaru saat itu, perasaan yang tidak enak meliputi hatinya yang kini juga sedang bingung, harus kemanakah mereka pergi?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lembut, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan Sasuke menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum dengan lembut, "Kita kabur saja yuk."

"Eh?"

"Pertama kita tolong dulu Konohamaru, setelah itu… kita pergi dari kota ini, pergi yang jauh sekali."

"Sasuke?"

"Jangan lagi berhubungan dengan para guardian, kita hidup sebagai orang normal saja, bagaimana?"

_PLAAK. _

"Ini seperti bukan Sasuke," ucap Sakura setelah menampar wajah Sasuke, "Sasuke tidak mungkin mengajakku melakukan hal serendah itu!"

Sasuke terdiam, dia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, "Maaf… pikiranku sedang sedikit kacau."

.

.

.

"Nona Tsunadeeee!"

Suara langkah yang ribut berlari menuju ruangan seorang wanita yang tengah menikmati Sakenya.

_BRAAAAK._

"Nona Tsunadee!"

"Apa sih Shizune! Berisik!" sewot Tsunade.

"Gawat, ini gawaaaaat!" ucap Shizune yang sangat panic.

"Gawat apa? Genma selingkuh?" ucap Tsunade asal-asalan.

"Bukan, kami baik-baik saja, ehehehe- Ah! Bukan itu maksudku! Ino… kondisi Ino sangat aneh!" jawab Shizune secepatnya.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Tsunade yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi keluar ruangannya diikuti oleh Shizune.

"Begitu Shikamaru datang membawanya, keadaan Ino sangat pucat… seperti tidak bernyawa," jelas Shizune.

Tsunade bergegas menuju ruang pemeriksaan, ketika mereka sampai, disana sudah ada Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang mengelilingi tubuh Ini, dan benar sana, Tsunade melihat kondisi tubuh Ino yang sangat aneh, pucat pasi, namun detak jantungnya masih ada.

"Minggir," Tsunade menarik Kiba dan Naruto dan menggantikan posisi mereka disamping Ino, dia memeriksa denyut nadi dan mata Ino.

"…" Tsunade terdiam saat melihat mata Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?" tanya Tsunade pada Shikamaru.

Shikamarupun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi disekolahan, begitu selesai mendengar cerita Shikamaru…

"Tidak salah lagi, mereka semua itu hasil ciptaan Orochimaru dulu," ujar Tsunade.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Dulu Orochimaru juga melakukan eksperimen terlarang, dia membawa anak-anak yang menyandang cacat dan menyembuhkannya memakai obat terlarang, namun hasilnya… mereka malah menjadi mutan," jelas Tsunade.

"N-Nona Tsunade!" tiba-tiba Hinata datang dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menghampirinya.

"A-anu… gawat, Nona Tsunade, keadaan makin kacau," lapor Hinata.

"Kacau bagaimana?" kini Tsunade makin tidak mengerti.

"S-Shion… Shion meminta para guardian mendampinginya kemanapun dia pergi," jelas Hinata.

"apa? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kiba.

"Katanya kalau menolak, adik Sakura akan dia bunuh, dan katanya dia tahu caranya mengembalikan jiwa Ino," jelas Hinata lagi.

"Wanita itu lama-lama menjengkelkan yah! Rasanya ingin kutampar berkali-kali," geram Naruto.

"Nona Tsunade, bagaimana ini? Apa anda akan terus menuruti kemauan orang yang tidak jelas ada di pihak siapa itu?" tanya Shizune.

"Dia tidak ada di pihak siapa-siapa," ucap suara laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Kabuto!"

"Karena tujuannya adalah untuk pribadinya sendiri," lanjut Kabuto, "Kau juga sudah tahu itu kan, Nona Tsunade."

"Tahu? Tahu apa?" kata Kiba yang kebingungan.

"bahwa Shion adalah salah satu orang dari masa lalu, sama sepertiku, Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke… dia adalah mantan calon tunangannya tuan Belphegor, atau Sasuke." Jawab Kabuto.

"Apa! Jadi karena itu dia selalu mengekori Sasuke kemana-mana?" kata Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke… mana dia dan Sakura?" tanya Kiba.

"Karena seluruh orang disekitar sini sepertinya terkena hipnotis untuk membunuh Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke sedang bersembunyi dengan Sakura," jawab Kabuto.

"Kabuto, kemampuan teleportmu sangat kubutuhkan, bisa tolong Bantu aku?" pinta Tsunade.

"Karena perintah Itachi lah, makanya aku datang kesini untuk membantumu," jawab Kabuto.

"Bagus, tolong bawa Sakura kesini."

"Baik," jawab Kabuto yang langsung menghilang.

"Nona Tsunade, apa yang anda rencanakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Heh! Aku tidak akan kalah pada anak kecil."

.

.

.

_BRAAAK!_

Terdengar sesuatu yang telah digebrak diruangan itu, dan itu adalah meja yang sudah dipukul oleh pemuda berambut orange, terlihat para anak buahnya sedang berlutut dihadapan orang itu.

"Aku kan menyuruh kalian menangkap gadis bernama Sakura dan Shion itu! Kenapa kalian malah menangkap gadis lain!" bentak sang pemimpin.

"Yahiko, dengarkan dulu alasan mereka," ucap gadis berambut biru yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Kami menjadikannya sandera agar si Sakura itu dengan senang hati memberikan kekuatannya sendiri, karena sepertinya dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya itu," ucap Hidan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang?" tanya Yahiko dengan nada ketus.

"Kami akan membuatnya datang, karena itu… kami telah melakukan kerja sama dengannya," jawab Hidan.

.

.

.

"Ayo, dimakan," Sasuke menyiapkan makan malam dirumahnya bersama Sakura, namun Sakura hanya diam diruang makan dengan tatapan sedih. Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura dan mengambil satu sendok nasi campur kare itu, lalu disodorkannya kearah Sakura.

"Buka mulutmu, jangan sampai kau sakit," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut, Sakura hanya menoleh menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lemah, dia membuka mulutnya dan melahap nasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, demi menghargai Sasuke, Sakura melahap makanan itu walaupun dirinya sama sekali tidak lapar.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap, Sakura kau mandi saja dulu," ucap Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi, "Bajunya sudah kusiapkan disana yah," ujar Itachi.

Begitu Sakura sudah memasuki kamar mandi.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas Sakura tidak boleh bertemu dengan Tsunade, bisa bahaya," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil jaket birunya yang panjang selutut itu dan memakainya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi langsung menerobos kamar mandi itu dan melihat ada Kabuto yang tengah berdiri dihadapan Sakura.

"Kabuto! Apa-apaan kau!" bentak Itachi.

"Nona Tsunade menyuruhku membawa Sakura padanya," jawab Kabuto yang langsung menyentuh Sakura untuk berteleport, namun sebelum Kabuto pergi, Sasuke dan Itachi dengan cekatan menyentuh tubuh Kabuto dan ikut terbawa berteleport.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada didalam ruangan Tsunade, begitu tiba, Naruto dan Kiba tercengang melihat keadaan Sakura yang tanpa busana itu, langsung saja matanya ditutup oleh Hinata, dan Kiba reflek menutup matanya sendiri, Sasuke langsung membuka jaketnya yang panjang dan selutut berwarna biru itu lalu langsung menutupi tubuh Sakura.

"Ada apa ini? Kabuto, kenapa kau menurutinya?" ucap Itachi.

"Karena, kau bilang aku harus membantunya," jawab Kabuto.

"Iya, tapi kau kan juga bisa berfikir-!" bentak Itachi.

"DIAM!" potong Tsunade.

"Sakura," Tsunade berjalan kearah Sakura yang kini dalam posisi tidak siaga, apa satu ruangan ini juga ingin membunuhnya?

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu," Tsunade memegang kedua pundak Sakura dengan wajah serius, "Di dalam tubuhmu, terdapat kekuatan mengerikan, Sakura."

"Tsunade, hentikan!" cegah Itachi yang dihalangi oleh Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, apa-apaan kau!" geram Sasuke.

"Demi mengembalikan Ino, bagaimanapun caranya akan kulakukan!" balas Shikamaru, dan kini mereka beradu tatap dengan aura saling membunuh.

"Sakura, pikirkanlah, organisasi yang ternyata bernama Akatsuki itu mengincar kekuatanmu dan Shion, Shion masih bisa kita lindungi walaupun dia juga mempunyai rencana sendiri, itu bisa kuatasi nanti, tapi kamu… bagaimana kalau kekuatanmu itu muncul?" ucap Tsunade.

Kini Sakura hanya bisa diam, wajahnya kini terlihat takut pada orang-orang disekitarnya, "Sampai-sampai Ino, Neji dan Tenten juga menjadi korban, kami harus membebaskan jiwa Ino, tapi kami juga tidak mau Akatsuki itu merebut kekuatanmu," sambung Tsunade.

"Jadi, maksud… anda?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Kamu tidak punya pilihan, satu-satunya cara melenyapkan kekuatanmu adalah…" Tsunade terdiam dan menghela napasnya, "Dengan membunuhmu."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, Tsunade bisa rasakan hal itu, wanita awet muda itupun sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan ini pada Sakura, namun waktunya sudah mepet, dia berencana kalau Sudah membunuh Sakura, dia akan menukarkan Shion pada Akatsuki dan mengembalikan jiwa Ino, karena kemampuan melihat masa depan Shion itu tidak akurat, maka Tsunade tidak keberatan kalau Akatsuki memilikinya.

"Aku tidak menyetujui itu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Dan aku!" sambung Itachi.

"Tolong kesampingkanlah perasaan kalian," jawab Tsunade, "Sakura, ini semua keputusanmu, kamulah yang memutuskan keselamatan Ino."

Saat Sakura terdiam sendiri, mendapat tatapan sinis dari Shikamaru, bahkan Kiba dan Naruto pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kini dia merasakannya lagi, perasaan yang dulu pernah dia rasakan saat kecil, dikucilkan, semua orag menginginkan kematiannya.

"Jangan bercanda!" geram Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan gumpalan api dan menyerang ruangan itu, dengan bergegas Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan membawanya kabur diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" asap menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"_Bagus Sasuke! Bawa Sakura pergi dari sini_!" batin Naruto berteriak.

Sasuke berlari sambil menggandeng Sakura yang menutupi tubuhnya memakai jaket Sasuke, Itachi bagian melindungi belakang Sakura kalau-kalau ada yang menyerang mereka, langsung saja bel alarm berbunyi dan seluruh pengawal datang mengelilingi mereka.

Mereka terjebak, bahkan teman sendiri pun sekarang mengkhianati Sakura, terjebak dikelilingi oleh prajurit utusan Tsunade, saat mereka akan diserang, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menghilang? Seperti dipanggil oleh sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa,"

Tiba-tiba mereka berada melayang diudara dan terjatuh ketanah.

"Aduu duuh," rintih Sakura.

Terlihat dia menduduki perut Sasuke dan Itachi dibawahnya, "Ah, m-maaf," ucap Sakura sambil beranjak dari tubuh mereka.

"Akh! Dimana kita?" ucap Itachi.

"Selamat datang, dirumahku," ucap pemuda berambut silver memakai yukata dan bersender di pintu berlantaikan tatami.

"Kakashi?" panggil Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat,"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku yang menolong kalian kesini, berterima kasihlah padaku disini tidak akan ada yang bisa melacak kalian, ayo masuk," jelas Kakashi.

Sedangkan ketiga orang itu hanya bengong diluar melihat kemegahan rumah megah ala tradisional itu.

Saat Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi memasuki ruangan yang Kakashi datangi, mata Sakura terbelalak lebar melihat siapa yang berada diruangan itu.

"Sasori?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Hai, lama tak berjumpa," salam Sasori tersenyum pada mereka.

"Kenapa Sasori bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi yang sedang menyiapkan minuman.

"Ah, kebetluan Sasori ini kenalan lamaku," jawab Kakashi sambil meletakkan cangkir di meja, "Dia juga salah satu anggota dari Akatsuki itu."

"Apa!" hentak Sasuke yang langsung menjauhi Sakura dari mereka.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyerang kalian, lagipula kenapa aku bisa masuk Akatsuki karena dipaksa, tidak ada tempat lagi untukku, hanya mereka yang bisa menerimaku," ucap Sasori.

"_Sama sepertiku?"_ ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sinis.

"Aku? Memangnya tidak boleh berkunjung kerumah teman?" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Sasori berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura, dia memegang dagu Sakura dan tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan melindungimu."

Hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Itachi yang melihatnya menjadi jengkel sedangkan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat para anak muda yang terjalin cinta segi empat itu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kamu bisa memanggil kita kesini, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura yang memecahkan suasana saling tatap menatap dengan sinis itu.

"Kekuatanku sama seperti si Kabuto itu, bedanya aku bisa menteleportkan seseorang dengan hanya merasakan pancaran tenaganya," jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi tadi?" sambung Kakashi.

Saat ini Sasuke lah yang menceritakannya pada Kakashi mewakili Sakura, karena dilihat dari kondisi Sakura, Sasuke yakin dia tidak kuat untuk menceritakan semuanya… ya, mana ada orang yang bisa menceritakan dengan santai tentang dirinya yang akan segera di buru untuk dimusnahkan.

"Begitu," ucap Kakashi, "Kalian tahu kan, Tsunade itu bukan wanita bodoh, dia pasti mempunyai rencana sendiri untuk ehm.. siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Shion," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, ya… Shion itu… tapi kalau tentang kekuatan Sakura…" Kakashi terdiam sebentar memutar otaknya, "perbandingan keseriusan Tsunade 80-20"

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tsunade membunuh Sakura!" ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa kau lebih memilih Sakura dari pada seluruh orang di dunia ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil bersender santai.

"Kakashi, apa kau juga memihak mereka?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak memihak siapa-siapa… aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

…..

….

Keadaan hening sejenak, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan murung.

"Sudah malam, lebih kalian istirahat dulu… akan kusiapkan kamar," ucap Kakashi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Keadaan kembali hening dengan kepergiannya Kakashi, ke empat orang itu hanya saling diam tanpa kata didalam satu ruangan, karena jengah dengan keadaan seperti ini akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Walaupun aku berasal dari Akatsuki, aku tidak akan menyerang Sakura," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau mengkhianati kelompokmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan, kalau tugasku menghabisi kalian para guardian aku pasti akan melakukannya, tapi kalau untuk membawa atau membunuh Sakura… aku sudah menolak tugas itu."

"Kenapa? Kita kan baru bertemu…" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya, kita memang baru bertemu… hanya saja aku merasa kau sama denganku, sama-sama kehadirannya tidak diinginkan dulu," jawab Sasori.

"Kamarnya sudah siap, kalian bisa pakai yang mana saja," ucap Kakashi yang datang memberi tahu lalu pergi lagi.

Itachi beranjak paling pertama meninggalkan ruangan itu, seolah mengerti kalau Sasuke dan Sakura memerlukan waktu untuk berdua. Kemudian disusul oleh Sasori yang juga pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada diruangan itu.

"Aku antar kau ke kamar," ajak Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura meraih uluran tangan itu dan berjalan menuju kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Sakura.

Begitu tiba di kamar, Sakura mengganti baju yang dia pakai sekarang yaitu jaket milik Sasuke dengan yukata yang disiapkan oleh Kakashi disana, selesai menggantinya Sakura mengizinkan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, terdapat satu futon disana, Sakura membuka selimut futon itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit rileks.

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke menempati dirinya duduk disamping Sakura yang sedang mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya itu, keduanya sama-sama diam, memikirkan jalan keluar yang pas untuk masalah kali ini.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

Panggil mereka secara bersamaan.

"Ah, kamu dulu…" ucap Sakura yang bangkit dari tidurnya.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura dan memegang tangannya, "Berjanjilah padaku satu hal."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menunggu lanjutan yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah menyerahkan dirimu pada Akatsuki maupun Tsunade, **jangan pernah**," pinta Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat serius, "Aku mohon."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, dia memejamkan matanya seolah merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam jemarinya, Sakura membalas genggaman Sasuke dan menjawabnya, "Asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan kembali pada Shion, apapun yang terjadi."

Bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke tangan Sakura gemetar, saat ini Sakura mengucapkan hal itu memang dengan senyuman, namun senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang mengandung ketakutan, menyadari hal itu Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil membelai rambut pink milik Sakura.

"Aku… takut…"

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Bagaimana… bagaimana kalau jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah dengan… kematianku," ucap Sakura yang makin menguburkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, "Aku takut~"

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa Sakura sangat lemah, mungkin karena kekuatannya selama ini sudah berpihak pada yang lain, yaitu Konohamaru… satu-satunya alasan Sakura harus menjadi kuat. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya lalu sedikit merenggangkannya dan akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukan itu, memegang kedua lengan Sakura dan menatap wanita yang dicintainya itu dalam-dalam.

"Sakura… dengarkan aku," pinta Sasuke, "kalau memang kau harus mati, aku akan ikut mati bersamamu… begitu saja yah? Bagaimana?"

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke tawarkan barusan, siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke punya pikiran sampai sejauh itu? Ini dikarenakan Sasuke tidak mau pisah dari Sakura, apapun yang terjadi laki-laki itu ingin bersama wanita yang dicintainya sampai akhir, apapun itu hambatannya pasti akan dia lewati.

"Sasuke… Terima kasih," ucap Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Keesokan paginya, Itachi yang sedang mencari Sasuke dikamarnya namun tidak ditemukan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sakura, begitu dia membuka pintu geser kamar Sakura yang terlihat disitu adalah Sakura yang sedang tidur diatas futon dan Sasuke yang tidur di lantai, mereka tidur berdua sambil berpegangan tangan, pemandangan itu membuat Itachi terpaku dan sedikit kaget.

"_Ternyata cinta mereka begitu dalam yah,"_ pikir Itachi dengan wajah tersenyum namun sedih.

Begitu mereka semua sudah bangun dan kembali berkumpul diruang tempat Kakashi berada, Sakura yang masih memakai yukata tadi malam meminta izin keluar pulang kerumahnya sebentar untuk mengambil pakaiannya, namun permintaan itu ditolak oleh Kakashi. Akhirnya Sasuke lah yang pergi untuk mengambilkan baju Sakura dirumahnya.

"Baju yang mana yah?" Sasuke bergumam, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana kalau wanita berpakaian, akhirnya Sasuke memilih baju yang menurutnya bagus untuk dipakai oleh Sakura.

"Oke, selesai," ucap Sasuke sambil menenteng tas yang berisikan baju.

Begitu dia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu, langkahnya terhenti karena kehadiran seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Shikamaru."

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, dia melewati Shikamaru tanpa menjawab maupun meliriknya, karena kesal diabaikan, Shikamaru menyerang Sasuke dengan bayangannya yang meluncur kearah Sasuke, untung saja Sasuke cekatan menyadari aksinya itu, dan Sasuke menghindar walaupun bayangan itu sempat menggores lengannya sedikit.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan melakukan apa saja… agar dapat mengembalikan jiwa Ino," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita bisa memikirkan bersama caranya! Shikamaru, apakah kau bermaksud bertarung melawanku?" bentak Sasuke.

"Kalau itu salah satu caranya, akan kulakukan," jawab Shikamaru menyiapkan beberapa bayangannya untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hihihihi, babak pertama dimulai."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : eh eh eh? agak pendek yaaah? O.o**

**oh iya untuk fiyui-chan... Shion bukan di pihak Tsunade tapi dia juga diincer sama Akatsuki... dan Tsunade sendiri itu g peduli kok sama Shion, sedikit spoiler, nanti Konohamaru yang malah ada di pihaknya Shion... XD**

**oke segitu aja dulu yah... untuk updatenya lagi aku g tau kapan, g bisa janji... hehehee... cuma pasti akan aku usahain secepatnya kok... yang bikin aku semangat update itu ya review2 dari kalian semua... :)**

**makasih banyak yah review dan dukungannya...**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

Keadaan di sebuah rumah tradisional itu sangat sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah percikan air yang terjatuh dari saluran bambu kecil ditengah halaman, bagaimana bisa rumah semegah ini hanya dihuni oleh satu orang? Bahkan para pelayan pun tidak ada. Sakura duduk terdiam di dalam kamarya, membuka sedikit jendela untuk aktivitas keluarnya angin segar, dia melihat pemandangan diluar rumah itu begitu indah, membuatnya menjadi melamun. Namun lamunan itu tidak lama karena seseorang menggeser pintu kamar dimana Sakura sekarang sedang menempatinya.

"Permisi," ucap seorang wanita dewasa berambut seleher yang sangat cantik.

"Ah, iya… ada apa? _Siapa wanita cantik ini_?" jawab Sakura.

"Apa kamu Sakura?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan dan menghampiri Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya, benar aku Sakura."

"Ayo ikut aku, kita makan siang bersama diruang makan," ajak wanita itu.

"Eh?"

Sakura mengikuti wanita itu berjalan, dilihat dari cara berjalannya, wanita ini sangatlah anggun, sopan dan sepertinya terdidik oleh keluarga yang terpandang, tapi apakah wanita itu pelayan? Tidak mungkin, karena mana ada pelayan seanggun dan se elegan ini. Ketika Sakura memasuki ruang makan…

"Kakashi?" ucap Sakura yang kaget melihat ada Kakashi di sana.

"Yo, Sakura… ayo kita makan siang, kalau menunggu Sasuke kau bisa mati kelaparan," ajak kakashi sambil mengambil sumpit, "Ah, kenalkan dia Rin."

"Salam kenal," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk dan diikuti oleh wanita yang bernama Rin itu.

Rin mendatangi Kakashi dan menyervis Kakashi dengan baik dan cekatan, diambilkannya nasi di mangkuk untuk laki-laki berambut silver itu, dan lauk-lauknya pun disiapkan oleh Rin.

"Eng… anu… Nona Rin itu…." Ucap Sakura ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa… dia istriku," jelas Kakashi.

"ISTRI!" teriak Sakura yang kaget, sangat tidak menyangka Kakashi yang terlihat masih sangat muda ini sudah menikah, dan mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik.

"Iya, maaf yah telat memperkenalkan diri," ucap Rin setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai istri.

"Ehn… tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura gugup, _'aku tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini… Sasuke… cepatlah pulaaang~'_

.

.

.

Keadaan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bertarung serius kali ini bukan pertarungan antara musuh, tapi antara teman yang tadinya sangat akrab, namun harus berakhir menjadi perkelahian yang sengit.

"Shikamaru… cobalah berfikir jernih!" bentak Sasuke, saat ini kondisinya sudah lelah, terdapat luka goresan dimana-mana, dia juga sudah tidak lagi membawa tas yang berisikan baju Sakura, darah yang keluar dari bibir dan kepalanya membuat penampilan Sasuke acak-acakan.

Namun Shikamaru tidak kalah babak belurnya dengan Sasuke, baju Shikamaru sudah robek dimana-mana dan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, tangan kanannya yang sedikit hitam karena terbakar api Sasuke.

"Diam! Ini semua karena gadis itu! Kalau saja kita tidak bertemu dengannya! Ino… Ino tidak akan-"

"Apa Ino akan senang dengan tindakanmu sekarang ini? Hah!" potong Sasuke.

"DIAAAM!" Shikamaru menyerang Sasuke sekali lagi dan kali ini dengan bertubi-tubi.

Bayangan demi bayangan tercipta oleh Shikamaru untuk menyerang temannya itu, Sasuke yang tidak mau menyerang Shikamaru lebih jauh lagi hanya melompat mundur menghindari bayangan-bayangan yang menyerangnya itu, karena kondisi fisiknya yang sudah sama-sama lelah, satu bayangan Shikamaru berhasil menancap ke dada kanan Sasuke.

"Argghh!"

"Menyerahlah Sasuke! Serahkan Sakura padaku," ucap Shikamaru.

"J-jangan konyol… aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamua!" jawab Sasuke menahan sakit. Dengan tanpa belas kasihan, Shikamaru mencabut bayangannya itu dari dada Sasuke sehingga Sasuke merintih kesakitan.

"Aakkhh!"

Shikamaru berjalan kearah Sasuke yang sedang setengah berlutut menahan sakit itu, "Nyawamu akan selamat kalau kau menyerahkannya."

"Sampai mati… aku… uhuk! Tidak akan menyerahkannyaa!" jawab Sasuke menggeram.

"Cih, kalau begitu… aku tidak akan segan," Shikamaru mengangkat satu tangannya memerintah bayangannya untuk menyerang Sasuke dari atas. meluncurlah seluruh bayangannya itu pada Sasuke.

JRAAASSS!

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis berambut panjang ini sedang melamun di tepi jendela, sebuah apartemen yang kosong, memandangi pemandangan jalanan yang terlihat dari sisi itu, ditemani oleh sosok seoarang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, perlahan gadis yang bernama Shion itu menatap pemuda disampingnya yang merupakan adik dari Sakura Haruno sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Shion menempelkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Konohamaru, sehingga dia tersadar dari hipnotisnya.

"Hah? Dimana ini?" ucap Konohamaru yang bingung, dan begitu melihat kearah Shion, "Haaa? Siapa kamu?"

Shion tidak menjawab, dia kembali duduk di tepi jendela dengan ekspresinya yang sedikit pilu.

"Ah, m-maaf…" Konohamaru menatap gadis itu dengan sedikit penasaran, karena ekspresinya yang begitu pilu, seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit didalam tubuhnya, dan tiba-tiba Konohamaru melihat Shion mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Haaa, k-kamu kenapa?" tanya Konohamaru.

Shion memejamkan matanya, berlari memeluk kearah Konohamaru dan itu membuat Konohamaru bingung sekaligus malu, bisa dirasakan kesedihan Shion saat dia memeluk Konohamaru.

"Aku… semua yang berharga bagiku telah direbutnya~ dari dulu hingga sekarang! Aku benci!" gumam Shion.

Benci?  
>Benci pada siapa?<p>

Konohamaru bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku benci pada Goddess! Aku benci pada Sakura!" teriak Shion yang membuat Konohamaru tercengang mendengarnya.

"Kakak? Apa yang telah kakak lakukan?" tanya Konohamaru mencengram kedua lengan Shion.

"Dia… kakakmu! Dari dulu hingga sekarang sudah merebut tunanganku! Belphegor maupun Sasuke! Semua direbut olehnya!" jawab Shion dengan emosi dan air mata yang berlinang,"Aku… aku kesepian~"

Melihat ada seorang gadis yang menangis begitu dihadapannya tentu saja membuat Konohamaru sedikit kasihan, Konohamaru kembali memeluk Shion berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"_Kakak? Masa sih kakak begitu?"_ pikir Konohamaru.

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri diantara bayangan-bayangannya yang menumpuk di satu titik itu menajamkan penglihatannya, dan benar saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu… Sasuke… menghilang.

.

.

Saat sedang menyantap makan siang di kediaman Hatake, Sakura dan Rin langsung cocok satu sama lain, mereka membicarakan semua tentang hal wanita, sampai percakapan itu terhenti ketika melihat tiba-tiba ada sosok yang muncul dihadapan mereka semua.

_BRUUK._

Langsung saja mata Sakura terbelalak melihat sosok yang sudah babak belur itu, Sakura langsung bangkit dan menghampiri sosok itu dengan wajah dan nada khawatirnya.

"Sasukeee! Astaga, kamu kenapaa?" tanya Sakura memegangi tubuh Sasuke yang lunglai.

"Ukh! Shika… maru," ucap Sasuke terputus-putus, dia memegangi lengan Sakura dan menjatuhkan dirinya diperut Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memeluk laki-laki itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Rin, siapkan futon dan obat-obatan," suruh Kakashi.

"Baik," jawab Rin yang langsung beranjak menyiapkan semua yang diperlukan.

Sesudah menyiapkan semuanya, Kakashi menggotong Sasuke dan meletakkannya diatas Futon, diobati dan dibersihkannya luka yang dialami Sasuke itu dan diperbani tubuh Sasuke yang sudah penuh dengan goresan luka.

"Pertolongan pertama sudah selesai, selanjutnya kau yang merawatnya, Sakura," ucap Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kakashi, setelah selesai mengobati Sasuke, Kakashi dan Rin meninggalkan Sakura untuk merawat Sasuke disitu. Sakura memperhatikan laki-laki yang pernyataan cintanya belum sempat dia jawab, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan ditempelkannya ke keningnya, sambil menangis… Sakura mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.

Saat Sakura menempelkan ke pipinya, dia merasa jemari Sasuke bergerak dan mengelus pipinya lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang… kalau menangis kau itu jelek," gumam Sasuke yang tersadar.

"Hu..huuhuuu…hiks…hiks… Sa…suke~ syukurlah..~ kau sadar~" ucap Sakura yang bersujud disamping pria itu sambil memeluk pelan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terluka.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya… hiks… ada apa? Hiks… kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sakura ditengah-tengah tangisnya.

"…" Sasuke terdiam, mengelus kepala Sakura yang sedang mendekat dismapingnya itu. Karena tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku," pinta Sakura.

"Aku…" Sasuke sempat ragu, namun dia tidak mau berbohong pada Sakura, "Aku bertarung dengan Shikamaru."

"SHIKAMARU!" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Yah… pandangannya sedang gelap saat ini, dia menginginkanmu agar bisa ditukarkan oleh jiwa Ino" lanjut Sasuke.

"…." Sakura terdiam, kini dia mulai merasa bersalah, karena gara-gara dia Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang berwajah mesem.

"Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh!" tegur Sasuke yang seolah tahu jalan pikiran Sakura, "Aku begini bukan gara-gara kamu."

"Tapi…"

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau jadi lemah begini? Kemana Sakura yang egois dan selalu menentangku itu?" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang sangat dia cinati itu.

Walaupun pernyataan cinta Sasuke belum dijawab, tapi Sasuke sudah bisa merasakan jawaban itu dari perlakuan Sakura padanya, tatapan Sakura padanya, dan cara Sakura memanggil namanya yang terkesan lembut itu.

"Hei, Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke yang mencoba untuk duduk.

"Sasuke! Kata Kakashi kau harus tiduran!" cegah Sakura berusaha menidurkan tubuh Sasuke kembali, namun usahanya gagal, walau sedang terluka tenaga Sasuke masih saja lebih kuat dari tenaga Sakura.

Sasuke menggenggan tangan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"…." Sakura diam terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar secara tiba-tiba itu dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak yah?" Sasuke menebak dengan wajah tersenyum.

"B-Bukan! Aku… aku mencintaimu kok," jawab Sakura, dia tidak mau Sasuke salah tanggap akan reaksinya itu, "Aku hanya kaget, tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu sekarang."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang gugup dan merona itu, perlahan disentuhnya pipi Sakura yang makin tambah merona itu, lalu pindah kebelakang leher gadis itu dan perlahan menariknya mendekatkan wajah Sakura pada wajah Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam ketika Sasuke menarik kepalanya begitu, sampai Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada Sakura, gadis itu menutup matanya menahan rasa malu karena ini pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan seseorang.

Sasuke makin mendekap Sakura pada dirinya, dia sudah tidak perduli lagi bahwa tubuhnya sedang terluka, karena saat ini Sasuke sedang menikmati suasana yang sangat dia inginkan dari dulu, tanpa Sakura sadari… kini tubuhnya sedang berada dibawah Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri telah keluar dari futonnya?

"S-Sasuke… kau sedang sakit… n-nanti luka-lukamu-" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak memperdulikan lukanya, dan Sakura sendiri bukannya tidak mau menolak hanya saja Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya, jujur gadis itu sedang menikmati perlakuan Sasuke saat ini, bisa dia rasakan kasih sayang dari tiap-tiap sentuhan laki-laki itu, Sasuke terus mencium Sakura sembari tangannya mengelus atas kepala gadis itu dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kalau Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura, kondisi itu terus berlanjut sampai…

_SREEEEG._

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kubi-" Kakashi datang dengan waktu yang sangat amat tidak tepat! "Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan."

"Hyahaha! T-tidak! Kakashi, silahkan masuk, ini kan rumahmu, hahahaha…" cegah Sakura yang langsung bangkit dari bawah Sasuke itu dengan gugup.

"_Cih! Mengganggu saja!"_ gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Tsunade," panggil seorang laki-laki berambut putih berdiri dibelakangnya, "apa keputusanmu itu sudah bulat?"

"Apa? Tentang apa?" tanya balik Tsunade dengan nada keras.

"Tentang Sakura, apa benar kau akan membunuhnya?"

Tsunade terdiam, biasanya seorang Tsunade kalau ditanya seperti itu akan langsung menjawab, baik jawaban itu bohong ataupun benar, tapi kalau yang bertanya adalah dia, laki-laki yang dicintainya, dia tidak bisa berbohong.

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku tega," jawab Tsunade pelan, "Tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kekuatan Sakura itu sangat bahaya… kalau saja ada cara untuk menghilangkan kekuatan itu tanpa harus membunuhnya."

"…" Jiraiya terdiam, benar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade, tidak mungkin kan mereka memilih keselamatan satu orang dibandingkan keselamatan seribu orang?

Ketika waktu habis untuk berfikir, terlintas ide cemerlang di otak Jiraiya.

"Tsunade!" teriak Jiraiya, "A-aku tahu! Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Apa?"

"Simple, kita tinggal melatih Sakura saja agar dia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya," jawab Jiraiya dengan semangat.

"….."

"Ya kan? Kalau dia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, kita tidak harus membunuhnya, bahkan pihak kita bisa jadi lebih kuat untuk melawan Akatsuki itu," lanjut Jiraiya.

Tsunade menghampiri Jiraiya dan menepuk kedua punggungnya, "Kau sangat jenius! Hahahahahaha… baiklah, kita kumpulkan pelatih untuk melatih Sakura."

"Tidak perlu," tolak Jiraiya, "Kita cukup membutuhkan orang itu."

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa melacak dimana dia berada," ujar Tsunade sedikit putus asa.

"Kau lupa kekuatanku? Aku kan bisa telephati dengan siapapun," ucap Jiraiya menyeringai.

.

.

Sakura berjalan ketaman megah yang berada dibelakang rumah tradisional itu, terdapat tempat duduk yang sepi disana membuat Sakura ingin menyendiri ditempat tersebut, dihampirinya tempat itu dan mulailah Sakura merenung.

"Hhhhhhh."

Berawal dari desahannya yang panjang, Sakura memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus membuat ada yang terluka lagi selain Sasuke, sampai ada suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh pada arah suara itu.

"Itachi…"

"Sedang apa disini sendiri?" tanya Itachi menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hehehe, aku merasa nyaman kalau disini," jawab Sakura.

"Begitu, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi basa-basi.

"Memangnya kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

"Tadi sih aku ingin melihatnya, hanya saja sepertinya dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat serius bersama kekasihnya," sindir Itachi dengan nada bercanda yang membuat Sakura makin memerah wajahnya.

"Ahahahhaa, tidak usah malu begitu," ucap Itachi menepuk punggung Sakura, "Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan kalian, tapi klau dia membuatmu menderita atau menangis, aku tidak akan segan-segan merebutmu darinya."

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Itachi, "Terima kasih yah, Itachi."

.

.

.

Sosok wanita berambut biru sedang memandangi sebuah bola kristal yang mengapung diatas obor yang tidak berapi itu, perlahan tatapan wanita itu terlihat memilukan, tatapannya kemudian membuyar ketika sesorang menepuk punggungnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut orange.

"Yahiko… apa sebaiknya kita kembalikan saja jiwa ini?" usul wanita yang bernama Konan itu dan juga kekasih laki-laki tersebut, "Jiwa ini tidak ada hubungannya kan dengan tujuanmu?"

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya untuk memancing wanita itu agar dia mau membantuku," ucap Yahiko sembari mengelus rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi…"

"Konan," potong Yahiko, "Kau tidak mendukungku? Apa kau lupa masa lalumu yang sangat menyakitkan itu? Bukankah kita berdua berjanji akan menciptakan dunia baru yang hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang terpilih saja?"

"Iya… aku mendukungmu, aku juga tahu… kau melakukan ini semua untukku, hanya saja… aku merasa jiwa ini sedang memendam rasa kesedihan dan rasa bersalah," jelas Konan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Laki-laki yang bernama Yahiko itu memeluk wanitanya dengan erat, "Kau hanya terlalu lelah, istirahatlah."

.

.

Ditempat lain, kini adik Sakura sedang mengalami dilema yang sangat besar, disatu sisi dia ingin sekali mencari kakaknya yang terpisah darinya, namun di sisi lain dia tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan gadis bernama Shion ini sendirian, karena saat ini Shion sedang terkena demam tinggi dan terus-terusan menggigil.

Konohamaru sibuk bolak-balik mengambil kompres, membuatkan bubur untuknya dan menjaga gadis itu dengan ikhlas, dia merasakan hawa kesepian pada gadis itu, setiap Konohamaru berada disamping gadis itu, Shion selalu mengigau tentang Belphegor, tidak ada henti-hentinya nama itu terlontar di bibir Shion saat Shion tidak sadar, dan air mata yang mengalir tiba-tiba, entah karena suhu badannya yang panas, atau memang Shion menangis?

Melihat kondisi Shion yang seperti ini, hati Konohamaru tergerak untuk menolongnya.

"Shion… apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Konohamaru sambil menggenggam tangan Shion.

Shion membuka matanya perlahan dan menjawab…

"Pisahkan…" rintih Shion ditengah-tengah mengigilnya tubuh itu, "Pisahkan… Sakura dan… Sasuke…"

Konohamaru terdiam, mana bisa dia lakukan hal itu pada kakaknya sendiri, walaupun dia tidak suka melihat kakaknya direbut oleh laki-laki lain, namun tetap saja kalau memisahkan mereka, itu sama saja Konohamaru membuat kakaknya menjadi sedih.

"Aku…"

Ucapan Konohamaru terpotong dengan tindakan Shion yang luar biasa membuat Konohamaru terkejut, Shion mencium bibir Konohamaru dengan sangat agresif. Saat ciuman itu dilepas.

"Kau mau kan… membantuku?"

Konohamaru wajahnya memerah pekat saat Shion menatapnya dengan wajah memohon.

"I-iya," jawab Konohamaru, entah tanpa dia sadari atau tidak.

.

.

Setelah semua dipanggil oleh Kakashi untuk berkunpul diruangan dimana Sasuke sedang terbaring, dimulailah percakapan yang akan menentukan nasib Sakura kedepannya, Jiraiya sudah melakukan telephati pada Kakashi tentang rencananya dengan Tsunade tadi, dan Kakashi yang sedang bersama Sasuke tadi langsung memberi tahukannya pada Sasuke saat itu juga, atas izin dari Sasuke, Kakashi memanggil Sakura, Itachi dan juga Rin untuk berkumpul malam ini juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang baru datang.

"Duduklah," suruh Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, menandakan Sakura harus duduk disampingnya.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disamping kekasihnya yang masih berada diatas futon itu.

"Aku, Sasuke, Tsunade dan Jiraiya sudah memutuskan sesuatu untukmu… Sakura," ucap Kakashi.

"Hah?" tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi tatapan takut akan sesuatu, dia berfikir mereka semua memutuskan untuk membunuhnya.

"Jangan berfikir bahwa kami akan membunuhmu," tebak Sasuke sambil menyentil kening Sakura.

Sambil memegang keningnya, dia mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi saat itu, "Aku akan membuatmu sadar akan kekuatanmu yang hebat itu, dan aku akan melatihmu supaya kau bisa mengontrolnya."

"Kekuatan apa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu," jawab Sakura.

"Kau memang belum tahu, karena kau belum merasakannya, sangat bahaya jika kau belum sadar akan kekuatanmu lalu tiba-tiba kau sangat marah dan melepaskan kekuatanmu, bisa-bisa seluruh dunia ini hancur," jelas Itachi yang tahu akan kekuatan Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku membangkitkan kekuatan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Itachi, dulu… bagaimana cara Goddess melepaskan kekuatannya?" tanya Kakashi pada Itachi.

"Tidak, dia sendiri dulu juga tidak tahu cara melepaskannya, namun bedanya Goddess tahu bahwa dia mempunyai kekuatan itu," jawab Itachi.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku melepaskan kekuatan ini dan mengontrolnya? Kalian saja tidak tahu, aku juga tidak tahu," ujar Sakura.

"Ehm, anu…" ucap Rin sedikit ragu, "Aku pernah baca disebuah cerita jaman dulu dimana ada sepasang kekasih yang tinggal berdua, sang pria memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat, dia tahu akan hal itu… namun dia tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya, suatu hari… sepasang kekasih itu melakukan hubungan intim, dan setelah itu sang pria pun tiba-tiba bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, tapi…"

Rin menghentikan ceritanya seakan ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Lanjutkan saja," ucap Kakashi.

"Yah… karena pria itu tadinya sedang mencoba-coba mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya, tanpa dia sadari kekuatan yang sangat besar keluar dari tubuhnya, karena dia belum bisa mengontrolnya… kekuatan itu menyerang kekasihnya sendiri," Lanjut Rin, "Sehingga menyebabkan kekasihnya itu mati."

Keheningan tercipta saat selesainya Rin bercerita tentang cerita yang mengenaskan itu, namun Kakashi tidak mau lagi membuang-buang waktunya.

"Hhhmm, dengan kata lain itu seperti melepas segel yah, oke... Kalau begitu kita coba saja teori itu," usul Kakashi.

"E-eh?" Sakura sedikit gagap mendengar usul yang asal diucapkan Kakashi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Itachi… dulu, sosok mu sebagai Daemon, apa kau pernah 'menyentuh' Goddess?" tanya Kakashi untuk memastikan cerita itu.

"Tidak, kami sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim, Goddess 100% murni perawan," jawab Itachi menyeringai dan sedikit melirik Sakura.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu!" geram Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Sakura.

"kau itu lelet Sasuke, sudah biar aku saja yang melakukan teori itu dengan Sakura," ledek Itachi.

"Kau minta dihajar yah?" kata Sasuke yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Sudah! Sudah! Biar Sakura yang menentukan, bagaimana keputusannya," rela Kakashi.

"Keputusan apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak menanggap apa yang diceritakan oleh Rin tadi.

Sakura… kau terlalu polos~

"Ehm, begini Sakura… " kata Rin yang akan menjelaskannya pelan-pelan, "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba cara apa yang digunakan oleh sepasang kekasih di cerita tadi itu untuk melepaskan kekuatanmu?"

….

….

"HEEEHHH?"

Oke, reaksi Sakura sangat telat.

"J-Jadi… a-aku harus melakukan hubungan intim?" ulang Sakura dengan nada gugup.

"Iya," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum, "Tenang sja awalnya memang sakit, tapi lama-lama-"

"HUAAA! Hentikaan!" potong Sakura yang malu mendengarnya, "Aku harus melakukannya sama siapa?"

"PERTANYAAN BODOH!" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba saat mendengar Sakura bertanya dengan entengnya.

"K-kenapa kamu marah?" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

Jelas saja Sasuke marah, pertanyaan Sakura seolah-olah dia tidak menghargai keberadaan Sasuke disampingnya, memangnya dia mau melakukannya dengan orang lain selain Sasuke? Hei- Sasuke itu kekasihmu looh…

"Baiklah, selesai sudah percakapan kita, Sakura… kalau sudah kau lakukan itu beri tahu aku, aku akan membawamu ke tempat Tsunade untuk melatihmu," ucap Kakashi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Selamat bersenang-senaaang~," goda Rin yang mengikuti Kakashi.

"Sasuke," Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke dan membisikkan, "Beri tahu aku nanti rasanya yah."

"Grrrr! PERGI KAAU!" geram Sasuke dan Itachi berlari keluar sebelum terkena amukan Sasuke.

….

….

Diam.

Keduanya saling diam bahkan saling tidak menatap satu sama lain.

Bagaimana bisa saling menatap kalau secara dadakan mereka harus melakukan hubungan intim.

Tapi, Sakura tidak mau membuang waktunya, dipikir lagi Sasuke terluka karenanya, dan dari pada harus saling menyerahkan diri kepada musuh, melakukan hal itu adalah hal yang terbaik bagi mereka.

"Sakura?"

"Hyaaaa! S-Sasuke kau mengagetkanku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau kaget kalau aku dari tadi ada disampingmu kecuali kau sedang melamun." Ucap Sasuke.

"…."

"Kalau kau tidak siap, jangan dipaksakan," tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap.

"Eh?"

"Karena… jujur saja, sangat bohong kalau dibilang aku tidak mau melakukan itu denganmu, tapi tidak ada artinya kalau melakukan itu dengan keinginan sepihak," jelas Sasuke.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu…" ucap Sakura sedikit tidak enak pada Sasuke yang berfikir bahwa Sakura tidak mau, "Aku-… hanya gugup."

Sakura menahan wajah merahnya setengah mati, perasaan gugup yang aneh ini melanda diri kedua orang itu, Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Direnggangkannya pelukan itu lalu secara alami mereka melakukan ciuman lembut satu sama lain, Sasuke membaringkan Sakura diatas futonnya dan sedikit membelai lengan Sakura dengan lembut, ciuman tadi menjalar keleher Sakura yang membuat Sakura mengeluarkan suara aneh menurutnya, namun terdengar indah bagi Sasuke, kini aktifitas mereka berlanjut sampai teori itu selesai.

.

.

.

Disamping itu, sosok seorang laki-laki beramut pirang menemui seseorang disebuah taman kota yang terlihat sepi, dan disitu ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kehadiran sosok laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah mencederainya, dalam pertarungan berikutnya dia pasti akan kalah," jawab sosok itu, "Sesuai janjimu, pertarungan berikutnya, kau harus menyerahkan jiwa itu padaku!"

"Tenang saja, asal kau mau bekerja sama dengan baik dengan kami, dan sesuai perjanjian, salah satu temanmu sudah kubebaskan dan telah kukirim ke markasmu," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Cih! Mereepotkan!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : masih pendek kah? atau masih ada typo bertebaran? maafkan saya yaah kalau begitu... =_=**

**ada yang mau ditanyain? aku g bisa ngirim message ke anonymous reviewer, maaf yah... karena mau dijawab lewat apa? hehehee...**

**makasih untuk semua para readers yaaah...**

**mind to review again?**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

Saat sedang berjalan menelusuri markas, Hinata Hyuuga dan Uzumaki Naruto, sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil membawa beberapa dokumen itu terlihat sangat muram wajahnya, bagaimana tidak… Naruto sangat memikirkan bagaimana kondisi sahabatnya saat ini, hal ini tentu saja memuat Hinata juga khawatir akan kekasihnya itu. Hinata terus-terusan memandangi wajah Naruto yang kadang terlihat layu, sampai dia melihat sesuatu, sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di lobby, sosok yang sangat dia kenal.

"Kak Neji!" teriak Hinata langsung berlari ke arah sosok Neji yang sedang terbaring itu, Naruto yang menyadari aksi kekasihnya itu juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dengan inisiatif Naruto mengangkat Neji dan memberikan beberapa dokumen pada Hinata lalu membawa Neji ke ruang pemeriksaan untuk diperiksa oleh Tsunade.

Setelah dibawanya Neji ke ruangan itu dan Tsunade selesai memeriksanya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, tidak ada luka maupun cedera, dia hanya kekurangan tenaga hingga lemas, Hinata siapkan Neji makanan yang mengandung banyak energi," ucap Tsunade.

"B-Baik," Hinata pun bergegas menyiapkan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Tsunade.

"Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Bukankah dirinya sedang di sandera Akatsuki? Lalu mana Tenten?" tanya Kiba.

"Simpan pertanyaanmu itu nanti Kiba!" tegur Tsunade.

.

.

.

Cerahnya pagi hari yang kini mulai mendukung suasana hati, sinar mentari yang menyelimuti suasana rumah tradisional yang megah itu membuat pemilik mata emerald terbangun dari tidurnya, perlahan dia buka matanya dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Ngh...~" gadis… ehm, wanita yang bernama Sakura itu kini merenggangkan tubuhnya, saat dia merasakan ada seseorang disampingnya.

"S-Sasuke? Kenapa ada disini?" teriak Sakura terkejut dan tentu saja suaranya itu membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Ehmm~ berisik sekali," gumam Sasuke setengah sadar.

Sakura hanya terdiam, dia melihat tubuh Sasuke yang telanjang dada, dan dirinya yang tidak memakai apa-apa juga, ya Tuhan, dia tidak berani mencari tahu lebih lanjut apakah Sasuke juga seperti dia, tapi ingatannya tentang tadi malam meyakinkan dirinya, kalau mereka berdua benar-benar tidak memakai apa-apa.

"_Y-Ya ampun… aku dan Sasuke? Kenapa bisa? T-tunggu… apa ini mimpi?"_ pikir Sakura yang bergejolak.

Untuk memastikan ini mimpi atau bukan, Sakura mencubit pipinya sendiri, dan itu terasa sakit, karena belum terlalu yakin akhirnya dia mencubit pipi Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Hehehe, maaf yah, aku pikir ini mimpi," ucap Sakura terkekeh saat Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan sebal karena telah dibangunkan.

"Aku lelah Sakura, apa kau tidak ingat tadi malam kita hampir mencapai 5 ronde," ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Sakura yang sedang duduk.

"A-APA? Bohong! Mana mungkin aku kuat selama itu!" bantah Sakura.

"Buat apa aku bohong, lagi pula kau juga tidak keberatan kok tadi malam, malah kau terus-terusan meminta lagi," ledek Sasuke.

"J-jangan bercanda Sasuke!," tangis Sakura yang merasa malu.

"Kau lupa? lupa saat pertama kalimu denganku? Kau sangat jahat," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"B-bukannya lupa… aku hanya malu mengingatnya," jawab Sakura sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang merah.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekati wajahnya pada Sakura, "Kalau begitu kita lakukan sekali lagi agar kau tidak malu."

"MESUM! Kau ini sedang terluka, bisa-bisanya berkata begitu," gerutu Sakura sembari mengambil yukata-nya yang tergeletak disamping.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah tengkurap.

"Kata Kakashi aku harus meemuinya saat pagi tiba," jawab Sakura.

"Ah iya aku lupa, ayo kuantar."

"Tidak usah kau tidur saja," tolak Sakura yang mencoba untuk berdiri dan…

BRUUUK

"A-apa? Kakiku lemas sekali~" rintih Sakura yang terjatuh saat mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Hahahaha, sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarmu, sudah jelas kau terlalu lelah Sakura," ucap Sasuke menyeringai usil.

"Dasar kau!"

Sasuke bergegas mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya, dibantu oleh Sakura agar gerakannya lebih cepat, setelah selesai mereka berdua keluar kamar menuju tempat dimana Kakashi berada biasanya, Sasuke berjalan sambil merangkul Sakura dengan tujuan menopangnya agar wanita itu tidak jatuh lagi seperti tadi. Sesampainya ditempat Kakashi.

"Kakashi," panggil Sakura.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun rupanya, duduklah," ucap Kakashi.

Sakura dan Sasuke menduduki tempat yang sudah disiapkan bantal kecil, ketika Rin datang menyiapkan minuman, Rin memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat berbeda.

"Sakura, wajahmu makin cantik yah," ujar Rin yang membuat Sakura mem-blushing.

"E-er… terima kasih," kata Sakura malu-malu.

Biasanya memang wanita yang baru pertama kali maupun setelah habis melakukan hubungan intim, aura mereka makin cantik.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke? Apa dia hebat?" bisik Rin mendekat ke Sakura.

"A- d… dia," Rin, mana bisa Sakura menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya disini?

"Bisakah kita langsung ke intinya?" sindir Kakashi yang melihat istrinya dengan pandangan bete.

"Ah iya, maaf… hehehehe."

"Jadi Sakura, mulai saat ini kau akan ikut denganku ke tempat pelatihan di tempat Tsunade, dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak boleh menemuimu dulu," jelas Kakashi.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kau harus berlatih bersamaku," jawab Itachi yang muncul dari belakang.

"Ingat, musuh kita kali ini bukan 1 kubu melainkan 2 kubu, kita harus waspada apa yang akan terjadi nantinya," sambung Itachi.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk, menandakan mengerti situasi ini.

"Jadi, sampai kapan aku harus terpisah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu tergantung kau bagaimana bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu, tidak hanya dengan Sasuke, kau juga tidak boleh bertemu dengan yang lain," jawab Kakashi.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura kali ini dengan nada bingung.

"Karena bisa bahaya kalau mereka terkena seranganmu," jawab lagi oleh Kakashi.

"Tapi, kamu bisa bersama denganku," ucap Sakura yang makin bingung.

"…."

"Itu karena hanya Kakashi lah yang memiliki barrier terkuat diantara guardian, Sakura," Rin mewakili Kakashi untuk menjawab, "Namun barrier nya tidak akan kuat untuk melindungi 1 dunia karena seranganmu, maka dari itu kekuatannya ini sangat berguna untuk melatihmu di ruangan special itu."

"Ruangan special?"

"Ah, ruangan itu," ucap Sasuke yang tahu maksud dari ucapan Rin.

"Kau tahu Sasuke?" kata Itachi.

"Ya, ruangan itu… hanya Tsunade yang dapat membukanya… apa yah, ruangan itu seperti memiliki dimensi lain," ujar Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya.

"Begitu," gumam Sakura.

"Nah, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" ucap Kakashi.

"Ya," jawab Sakura dengan mantap.

.

.

.

Hinata menunggui sepupunya itu disamping tempat tidur dimana seorang Neji sedang terbaring memejamkan matanya, dengan terus berdoa dan ditemani oleh kekasihnya, Naruto. Sesekali Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata agar gadis itu bisa sedikit tenang.

"Ngh~" geram Neji pelan.

"Kak Neji!" sahut Hinata berdiri untuk melihat keadaan Neji lebih detail.

Perlahan Neji membuka matanya.

"H-Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan memeluk sepupunya itu sambil menangis, "Syukurlaah~ huhuuhuu."

Dengan pandangan bingung Neji menatap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tidak sadar seharian."

Neji sendiri bingung, seingatnya dia sedang berada diruangan gelap dan seluruh tubuhnya diikat oleh rantai baja yang keras, tapi kenapa dia bisa berada disini?

"Kenapa kau bisa kembali? Mana Tenten?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Aku… tidak tahu…" jawab Neji yang masih bingung, "aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa ada disini…"

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau laporkan dulu pada Tsunade," usul Naruto sambil membelai kekasihnya itu.

"I-iya," Hinata beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Neji diruangan itu.

"Apa mereka kuat?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Sangat," jawab Neji, "Mana Shikamaru?"

"Tidak tahu, sejak jiwa Ino hilang, dia jarang kesini," jawab Naruto.

"Jiwa Ino? Apa maksudmu?" ucap Neji tersentak kaget.

"Ya, bersamaan dengan di sanderanya dirimu dan Tenten, jiwa Ino pun diambil oleh orang yang bernama Hidan itu," jelas Naruto.

"Sialan! Aku pasti akan mengambilnya kembali!" geram Neji.

.

.

.

Disamping itu Konohamaru sedang termenung memikirkan kata-kata Shion yang menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentang Sakura, dia sangat ragu untuk percaya, karena setahunya Sakura tidak mungkin sejahat itu, kalaupun Shion bilang Sakura merebut Sasuke dari dirinya, dilihat dari dulu… Sasuke lah yang tergila-gila pada Sakura.

Namun Konohamaru sedang dilemma, antara kakaknya dengan Shion… gadis yang kini mulai dia cintai itu, selama bersama Shion, Konohamaru melihat sisi lembut Shion, terkadang gadis itu menangis sendiri dalam sepinya, kadang bersikap lembut pada Konohamaru, tapi rasa dendam di tubuh Shion tidak bisa dipadamkan, dia sangat dendam pada Sakura yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Goddess itu.

.

.

.

Kini beralih pada Kiba yang sedang berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang sunyi sepi, seperti sedang menunggu orang, Kiba menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon besar, sampai muncul suara yang membuatnya kembali bangkit dari senderannya itu.

"Hahaha, muncul juga kau," ucap suara yang terdengar tengil itu.

"Seorang pria tidak boleh mengabaikan janjinya,' ujar Kiba, "langsung saja ke intinya."

"Baiklah, segitu ingin duelnya kah kau denganku?"

"Kalau aku menang, serahkan kedua temanku!" ucap Kiba pada pemuda berambut pirang dikuncir kuda itu.

"Kalau kau kalah, katakan padaku dimana Sakura, dan apa kelemahan Sasuke," ucap laki-laki bernama Deidara itu.

"Coba saja kalahkan aku," kata Kiba yang langsung membuka jaketnya lalu menyerang Deidara dengan cepat.

Saling menyerang, menghantam, dan menahan satu sama lain dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat, saat ini Kiba benar-benar serius dengan pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan teman-temannya.

Namun Deidara jauh lebih kuat dari yang Kiba bayangkan, Deidara memiliki senjata yang bisa dipakai dalam jarak jauh, yaitu segumpal tanah liat yang bisa diledakan, sedangkan Kiba? Dia hanya mengandalkan kukunya yang bisa memanjang dan sangat panjang itu sehingga dia hanya bisa bertarung dengan jarak dekat.

Tidak sekecilpun luka yang didapat oleh Deidara, namun Kiba sudah mendapatkan beberapa tubuhnya yang lecet akibat dari serangan Deidara itu.

"Cih! Kekuatanku… apa tidak seimbang dengannya?" gumam Kiba kesal.

Deidara tersenyum puas melihat keadaan lawannya yang kini sedang ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa? Mulai sadar kalau kekuatanmu tidak sepadan denganku?" hina Deidara pada Kiba.

Kiba terus memutar otaknya agar bisa mengalahkan manusia kuning satu itu, tapi bagaimana? Dia tidak mempunyai senjata yang bisa dipakai untuk menyerang Deidara dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh, setiap Kiba hendak mendekati Deidara, tanah liatnya itu pasti menghalangi langkahnya dengan cepat.

"Ah!" terlintas ide yang konyol dikepala Kiba dan itu membuat dirinya tersenyum.

"Heh, senyuman menjelang kematian yah?" ucap Deidara.

"Bersiaplah!" geram Kiba, "Hiaaaaahhh!"

Kiba berlari merapatkan semua kuku-kukunya yang makin mengeras dan memanjang itu, dia melompat kearah Deidara yang kini dihadapan orang itu terdapat gumpalan tanah liat untuk dijadikan tameng, namun Kiba nekat, dia tahu kalau dia menyentuh tanah liat itu, benda tersebut akan meledak seketika, diterobosnya tanah liat itu memakai tangan kiri sehingga terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar dan terlihatlah akses jalan untuk menyerang Deidara.

Kiba mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menyerang Deidara memakai tangan kanannya yang juga terpenuhi oleh kuku-kuku tajamnya.

JRESSS.

Tubuh Deidara sukses ditusuk oleh tangan Kiba tepat dijantungnya.

"U-ukh…"

"Hah… hah… hah… ugh!"

Deidara dan Kiba sama-sama merintih, Kiba mencabut tangannya dari dalam tubuh Deidara dan menatap tangan kirinya yang kini buntung akibat ledakan tadi, Kiba jatuh karena kehabisan banyak darah, kesadarannya tidak normal saat ini, dan begitu dia menatap tubuh Deidara…

DUAAARRR

Tubuh Deidara hancur berkeping-keping akibat ledakan yang dia timbulkan sendiri, sepertinya Deidara memilih untuk mati bunuh diri dari pada harus kalah oleh Kiba.

"Ukh!" dan akhirnya Kiba pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan itu kini menghampiri tubuh Kiba dan mengangkat membawanya pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

"Konohamaruuuuu."

"Ya?"

"Aku bosan, apa ada berita tentang Goddess terbunuh?"

"Jaga bicaramu! Goddess itu adalah Sakura dan Sakura itu adalah kakakku," ketus Konohamaru.

"Dan dia itu adalah yang merebut semua kebahagiaanku," sambung wanita bernama Shion ini.

"_Aku belum bisa percaya ceritamu itu benar atau tidak_," pikir Konohamaru.

"Hei, Konohamaru," Shion menghampiri Konohamaru yang sedang duduk di sofa lalu berlutut dan memeluk lutut Konohamaru, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" sambung Shion dengan wajah dan nada pilu.

Konohamaru terdiam sejenak kemudian membelai kepala gadis itu, "Ya."

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut biru yang bernama Konan ini sedang berdiri dihadapan bola yang berisikan jiwa itu, dipandangnya dengan seksama bola itu dan disentuhnya perlahan.

"Ternyata benar, kau memendam kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah yang sangat dalam," gumam Konan seraya menghayati sentuhannya.

"Konan?" panggil suara kekasihnya itu.  
>"Y-Yahiko…"<p>

"Sedang apa kamu?" tanya Yahiko menghampiri Konan yang sedikit gugup.

"Eng… aku…"

"Jangan bilang kau habis membaca jiwa itu."

Tebakan Yahiko memang sangat tepat, dan itu membuat sang kekasih termenung.

"Ada kabar buruk," ucap Yahiko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Deidara mati."

"De-Deidara? Kenapa bisa?"

"Itu karena kecerobohannya, dan lagi… sandera kita menghilang!"

.

.

.

Shizune berjalan bolak-balik dari lorong satu ke lorong yang lain untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Permisiiiii, permisiiiiii," ucap Shizune sembari membawa peralatan seperti baju-baju Sakura dan sebagainya.

"Kira-kira berapa lama yah," gumam Sakura berdiri dilorong sambil melihat Shizune dan rekan-rekan lainnya sibuk.

"Sabar saja, yang jelas begitu kau selesai, kau akan melihat perbedaan dari dalam diriku ini, aku pasti akan bertambah kuat," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku juga pasti akan ikut bertarung bersama kalian," timpal Sakura.

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang menunggu persiapan selesai, tiba-tiba…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" suara Shizune berteriak melengking hebat yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berlari kearahnya, dan yang lebih hebat lagi, suasana disana… Shizune… sedang memeluk Tenten?

"Tenten?" panggil Sakura berlari menghampiri tubuh Tenten yang tidak sadarlan diri.

"Cepat bawa ke ruang kesehatan," perintah Sakura seolah meminta tolong pada Sasuke untuk mengangkatnya.

Sasuke pun memahami nada Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh Tenten, begitu dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan, tidak sengaja Neji melihat gerombolan Sasuke yang sedang membawa tubuh Tenten.

"Tenten?" gumam Neji yang langsung mengikuti mereka.

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan.

"Tenten!" panggil Neji yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, "Bagaimana bisa Tenten ada disini?"

"Itu dia yang ingin kami tanyakan, pertanyaan yang sama denganmu Neji," ucap Shizune yang sedang memeriksa Tenten karena saat ini Tsunade sedang berada diluar.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kehilangan kesadaran. Tolong siapkan makanan yang bergizi dan yang bisa memulihkan stamina, Sakura," perintah Shizune.

"Baik," jawab Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sebelumnya Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul, lalu sekarang Tenten," ucap Shizune.

"Apa selanjutnya jiwa Ino akan bebas?" tebak Sasuke.

"Ah! Mana Shikamaru? Aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini," tanya Shizune.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bertemu dengannya," jawab Neji

Sasuke hanya terdiam, entah dia harus bilang atau tidak bahwa dirinya dan Shikamaru baru saja tengah bertarung dan membuat Sasuke babak belur.

Saat Sakura sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk nanti saat Tenten sadar, dia bertemu dengan Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan didepan dapur.

"Ah, Hinataa! Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Sakura? Kok ada disini? Bukannya kemarin-kemarin kalian diburu oleh pasukan Tsunade?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang, ngomong-ngomong… Tenten sudah kembali," jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

"Apa? Lalu… Ino?" tanya Hinata.

"…." Sakura terdiam, mengingat Ino yang dulu hendak membunuhnya, "Ino aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat Tenten," ajak Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura… apa kau melihat Kiba?" jeda Naruto.

"Tidak lihat, ada apa?" jawab Sakura.

"Tadi pagi dia terlihat aneh, dan katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba yang sok menganalisis, "Pertama Neji dan Tenten dijadikan sandera, begitu Shikamaru tidak ada kabar, tiba-tiba Neji muncul, kaupun muncul disini, sekarang Kiba tidak ada kabar, Tenten lah yang muncul… Aarrghh! Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Bukan hanya aku, Sasuke dan Kakashi juga ada disini," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Kakashi? Untuk apa dia disini? Tumben sekali dia mau kesini," ucap Hinata berfikir.

"Dia akan melatihku cara mengontrol kekuatanku," jawab Sakura.

"Oh, karena itu kau bisa berada disini?" tebak Naruto.

"Tepat sekali," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat Tenten bersama-sama," ajak Sakura yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk Tenten.

Dengan kekuatan Shizune, Tenten dengan cepat membuka matanya dan…

"Engh? Dimana ini?" gumam Tenten.

"Aah, akhirnya kau sadar," ucap Shizune menghela nafasnya karena lega.

"Ini di markas tempat Tsunade, kita sudah bebas," jawab Neji sembari membelai rambut Tenten yang terurai panjang.

"Markas…? Ah! Ino! Ino… kita harus merebut jiwa Ino!" ucap Tenten yang mencoba untuk beranjak.

"Jangan beranjak dulu, tubuhmu masih lemas, makanlah dulu agar staminamu pulih kembali," cegah Neji sedikit memeluk tubuh Tenten.

"Hmm, terima kasih," ucap Tenten tersipu.

"Hhhh, ya ya ya… saatnya pengganggu keluar," keluh Shizune mendorong Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke keluar.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Shikamaru sedang berada disebuah taman… tempat pertama kali hubungannya dan Ino terjalin, dia mengingat semua perkataan Ino, dari pertama kali Ino bilang bahwa ia menyukai Neji, namun perlahan rasa suka itu beralih pada Shikamaru, rasanya sakit sekali kalau kembali ke markas itu, karena yang bisa Shikamaru lihat adalah tubuh Ino yang pucat pasi tak berjiwa itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya menculik Sakura dan menukarkannya dengan jiwa Ino, hanya saja dia yakin Ino pasti mengutuknya jika dia lakukan hal itu. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa saat itu Ino menyerang Sakura? Hal itulah yang terus menerus menjadi pikiran Shikamaru selama ini, ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah Ino lah yang selama ini mati-matian membela Sakura?

"Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua," gumam Shikamaru.

"Memang," sambung suara yang sudah pasti membuat orang yang mendengarnya merasa jengkel… dia adalah Shion.

"Mau apa kau?' ketus Shikamaru.

"Hanya ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu yang menarik," ucap Shion sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Shikamaru, "Memberi tahumu, gadis yang paling kau cintai itu… kenapa bisa sampai mau membunuh Goddess."

Shikamaru menoleh dan segera menampar Shion, namun dengan cekatan Konohamaru menangkisnya.

"K-kau?"

"Tidak sopan! Terhadap wanita itu kau harus bersikap lembut, pantas saja kekasihmu itu lebih memilih pengalaman pertamanya bukan denganmu, hihihii," ucap Shion terkekeh kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hhhhhh, karena permainan sudah tidak menarik lagi, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau si Ino itu akan begini nasibnya, baiklah… aku akan memberi tahumu," ucap Shion dengan nada bosan.

"Kau tahu, aku melihat masa lalu Ino… aku melihat ekspresi dari wanita yang kau cintai itu… ekspresi saat dia bercinta dengan sahabatmu sendiri," ujar Shion yang membuat mata Shikamaru terbelalak lebar.

"M-maksudmu…"

"Ya, aku mengancamnya akan memberi tahumu tentang hal itu kalau dia tidak membunuh Sakura, tapi ternyata nasibnya jadi begini, mati tidak hidup-pun tidak," ejek Shion, "aku yakin jiwanya sekarang sedang dalam dilanda kesedihan dan merasa sangat bersalah."

"Diam kau, wanita jalang!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Ah! Kasar sekali bicaramu, Konohamaru… ayo kita pergi," ajak Shion meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang shock terpuruk.

Perkataan Shion pun terngiang dikepalanya _'ekspresi saat dia bercinta dengan sahabatmu sendiri.'_

"Sial!" gerutu Shikamaru mengepalkan telapak tangannya, "Sial! Sial! Sial!"

.

.

.

Sesudah mereka menjenguk Tenten, Sakura hendak mengunjungi kamar dimana tubuh Ino tergeletak disana, namun saat Sakura memasuki kamar itu.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee!" teriak Sakura yang menyebabkan semua mendengar teriakannya itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"I-Ino… tubuh Ino menghilang!" ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Gawat, hei siapa terakhir kali menjaga kamar ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tegas dan kencang pada para pengawal.

"Ehm tidak tahu, saat terakhir aku kesini sepertinya aku masih melihat tubuh Nona Ino," jawab salah satu pengawal yang lewat.

"Cih! Apa lagi sih sekarang!" gerutu Naruto.

.

.

.

"Bos, kami sudah membawanya," ucap laki-laki berambut silver.

"Bagus, sekarang satukan jiwa ini didalam tubuhnya," perintah sosok laki-laki berambut orange.

"Baik."

Saat proses pengembalian jiwa pada tubuhnya, seluruh makhluk yang berada di ruangan itu menutup matanya dan mengucapkan sebuah mantera, melayanglah bola jiwa yang selalu Konan pandangi itu dan perlahan memasuki tubuh sosok wanita berambut pirang yang cantik. Setelah proses itu selesai.

"Dia belum bisa sadar, tubuhnya harus membiasakan diri dulu," ucap laki-laki bernama Hidan itu.

"Aku keluar sebentar," ucap laki-laki berambut merah.

"Tidak memberi laporan pada sahabatmu kan, Sasori," putus Yahiko saat Sasori hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu.

"Tenang saja, tingkat kepengkhianatanku tidak setinggi itu kok," jawab Sasori datar.

"Yahiko…" panggil Konan lembut, "Bolehkan aku merawatnya?"

Yahiko terdiam, buat apa Konan merawat tubuh Ino yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah mereka ini, toh Yahiko memerintahkan Hidan untuk menculik tubuh Ino agar wanita ini bisa digunakan sebagai senjata untuk melawan Sakura atau Goddess nantinya. Dengan berat hati, Yahiko menjawab… "Ya, boleh," kalau saja Yahiko tidak mencintai Konan, dia pasti sudah melarangnya.

Saat semua sudah pergi dari ruangan itu, Konan berjalan menghampiri tubuh Ino yang tertidur itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah kembali ketubuhmu, apa kau masih merasa sedih?" tanya Konan dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Sekarang harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru sampai tahu?"

"Bisa-bisa dia mengamuk disini."

"Lagipula ke mana sih Shikamaru itu?"

"Kiba juga, aku tidak melihatnya!"

Itulah yang terdengar di ruangan yang baru saja ramai karena menghilangnya tubuh Ino.

"Kita berhasil dibuat bingung," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Sakura, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, ayo segera kita mulai," ajak Kakashi.

"Baik," jawab Sakura yang berjalan mengikuti langkah Kakashi, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke, lengan Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke dan diciumnya bibir lembut itu dengan sangat lembut, "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Sakura tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu, "Ya, sampai bertemu lagi."

"Sasuke," panggil seseorang dengan wajah yang sedikit mirip dengannya, "Kita juga harus memulainya, Kabuto dan aku sudah menyiapkan keperluan kita."

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke dengan mentap pada kakaknya itu.

Namun sebelum Sasuke pergi.

"Sasuke!"

Suara itu…

Membuat semua yang akan pergi ke tujuannya masing-masing menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah laki-laki yang sudah berhari-hari tidak ada kabarnya itu.

"Shikamaru," gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Konohamaru pada Shion yang sedang duduk di tepi jendela.

"Tentu saja agar mereka saling berkelahi satu sama lain, lagipula aku tidak bohong kok, kalau aku tadi bohong, kenapa Ino mau menuruti perintahku? Kalau memang dia tidak pernah bercinta dengan sahabat kekasihnya itu," jawab Shion dengan ketus.

"Kau hanya iri dengan kebersamaan mereka kan?" tebak Konohamaru.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku mana mungkin iri dengan mereka! Jaga bicaramu!"

BRAAAK

Shion kembali ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Dasar wanita!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : waaah, maaf banget yah aku sangat telat updatenya T.T**

**ada masalah pribadi soalnya yang ngebuat hasrat untuk nulispun turun... doain masalahku cepet selsai yah temen-temen FFN... :(**

**oh iya, banyak yang nanyain kenapa membuka segel dengan cara 'itu', aku ngambil idenya tuh di komik apaaa gitu namanya sangat amat lupa, itu aku baca pas sma... aduh aku lupa bgt deh, ceritanya ya gitu, seperti apa yang Rin ceritain... agak bodoh yah, tapi mau gimana lagi, hehehehe...**

**makasih yah udah mau review, ada yang mau ditanyain lagi?**

**oh iya, beberapa PM udah aku bales tuh...**

**special thanks buat Suu Foxie... muuaahh muuaaahh, makasih udah di editin, mataku jereng ngeliat tulisan ini gara-gara g pake kacamata... XD**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING sebelumnya, chapter ini adegan SasuSaku sangat sedikit, maaf yah karena alurnya memang diharuskan seperti ini

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang kekasih dari pria yang sangat sayang pada kita, melindungi dan juga menjaga kita dengan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri, pasti senang tentunya, namun bagaimana kalau pria itu perlahan menjadi sangat possessive? Sampai-sampai kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar ruangan selangkah-pun, bahkan kita tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar itu keadaannya.

Inilah yang dirasakan oleh dirinya.

Konan.

Seorang diri menjaga tubuh wanita yang bisa dibilang adalah musuh mereka yaitu, Ino. Masa lalunya sangat kelam, sejak kecil dia dan Yahiko sudah sadar akan kekuatan mereka, karena kekuatan itulah mereka jadi dijauhi oleh teman-teman sebayanya, bahkan ibu Konan membuangnya, sampai suatu hari ada seorang lelaki yang mengadopsi Konan, laki-laki itu adalah ayah yahiko sendiri.

Namun bagaimana sekarang Yahiko dan Konan bisa bersama?

Saat Konan di adopsi, meranjak umur 14, wajah Konan makin cantik, namun kekuatannya yang bisa menyembuhkan orang itu membuatnya dijauhi, bahkan dia mendapat pelecehan seksual dari ayah angkatnya, lebih tepatnya dari ayah Yahiko. Karena rasa sayangnya pada Konan sangat besar, Yahiko membunuh ayahnya sendiri karena memergoki Konan sedang dipaksa bercinta oleh laki-laki itu, saat Yahiko melihat darah dan tubuh Konan yang polos, dengan gelap mata Yahiko menusukkan pisau kecil yang selalu dia bawa ke leher ayahnya sendiri.

Kembali pada kondisi tubuh wanita berambut pirang ini, saat ini matanya setengah terbuka, mencoba meraba pandangannya yang saat ini sangat asing bagi dirinya.

"Ngh~ dimana ini?" gumam Ino menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar," ucap Konan menghampiri Ino dan duduk disampingnya.

"Siapa ka… aahh!" Ino teriak saat dia melihat jubah yang Konan kenakan saat ini,"KAU!"

"Sstttt, jangan berisik, nanti Yahiko datang," ucap Konan sambil menempelkan telunjuk dibibirnya.

"Yahiko?" tanya Ino yang tidak kenal dengan nama itu.

"Maaf yah, kau harus jadi kena korbannya, padahal yang Yahiko incar itu adalah kekuatan dari gadis yang bernama Sakura," ucap Konan.

"Sakura…" sesaat Ino teringat terakhir kali dia bertemu Sakura adalah ketika dia mencoba untuk membunuhnya, dia langsung menunduk menyesali akan perbuatannya itu.

"Apa yang kau pendam? Kesedihan apa? Penyesalan apa?" tebak Konan memegang lengan Ino.

"_Orang ini, kenapa bisa tahu kegelisahanku?"_ pikir Ino.

"Maaf yah, sebenarnya… aku juga tidak mau Yahiko merebut kekuatan Sakura yang artinya Sakura harus kehilangan nyawanya kalau dia melepaskan semua kekuatannya," ujar Konan.

"Memangnya kalian memerlukannya untuk apa?" tanya Ino.

"Yahiko… dia ingin mempunyai kekuatan Sakura agar bisa mengontrol dunia ini," jawab Konan dengan lembut.

"K-kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dengan dia yang menjadi Tuhannya, tidak ada lagi yang akan menyakitiku," jawab Konan kembali, "Itulah yang diucapkannya padaku."

Ino terdiam, dia berfikir, memang sangat bodoh kalau berfikir ingin menjadi Tuhan dan mengendalikan dunia ini, tapi setelah mendengar jawaban kedua dari Konan, Ino pun sedikit tersentuh, Yahiko melakukan ini semua demi rasa cintanya pada Konan.

"Tapi… kenapa harus dia… kenapa harus Sakura," rintih Ino, "Dia sudah banyak mengalami kejadian yang sulit."

"Mengapa? Bukannya kau sempat ingin membunuhnya?" sela seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"Sasori!" Konan berucap.

"K-Kau…" Ino makin terdiam, kini yang dia lihat adalah Sasori, si anak baru yang dekat dengan Sakura itu.

"Sebelumnya kau sangat membelanya mati-matian, lalu berubah menjadi ingin membunuhnya, sekarang kau merasa kasihan padanya?" sindir Sasori.

"B-Bukan itu maksudku…" bela Ino untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, kau takut rahasiamu itu terbongkar yah?" tebak Sasori yang membuat Ino terbelalak.

"Tidak usah kaget, Sasori ini bisa membaca pikiran orang," utar Konan tersenyum.

"Aku…. Aku memang hina… mengorbankan sahabat sendiri demi kepentingan pribadi," hina Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang lakukanlah apa yang bisa kau lakukan," ucap Sasori sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia itu berada di pihakmu atau aku sih?" ucap Ino bingung pada Konan.

"Hihihi itulah Sasori, kadang Yahiko pun selalu dibuat kesal oleh-nya," jawab Konan.

Ino melihat senyuman Konan yang seperti anak kecil, dan mungkin bagi Konan inilah rasanya mempunyai teman wanita.

"Oh iya, ayo rapikan rambutmu, aku Bantu," usul Konan.

Ino mengangguk dan berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur itu, perlahan dia berjalan agar tidak jatuh karena tubuhnya masih lemas.

.

.

.

"Sasuke."

Suara orang itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada diruangan itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada kabarnya.

"Shikamaru," balas Sasuke menyapa.

Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit berlonjak namun ditahan oleh Kakashi. Keadaan sedikit tegang. Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya dan sedikit memukul dada kanan Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Jadilah kuat nanti saat selesai berlatih, dan balaslah aku yang sudah melukaimu," ucap Shikamaru.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi bingung, saat kemarin dia membuat Sasuke babak belur, tapi kini dia menyemangati Sasuke? Apa Shikamaru amnesia?

"Dan maafkan aku," lanjut Shikamaru.

Sakura tersenyum lega saat Shikamaru memang sudah sadar atas kesalahannya, Sasuke pun tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu dan membalas pukulan kecil Shikamaru itu.

"Akan kubuat kau lebih parah dariku saat itu," balas Sasuke menyeringai.

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," ucap Itachi.

Itachi membawa Sasuke kearah pintu Utara, sedangkan Kakashi membawa Sakura kearah pintu selatan, mereka berdua kan berpisah untuk sementara, sebelum mereka memasuki pintu masing-masing, keduanya saling menoleh dan menatap mata mereka dalam-dalam. Onyx bertemu emerald seolah saling mengucapkan perpisahan sementara.

**Hei, Sasuke… kalau kita bertemu lagi… akankah kau masih mencintaiku?**

Lalu merekapun melanjutkan langkahnya masing-masing.

Setelah mereka menghilang.

"Wah, mereka sudah pergi… mungkin sekarang tugas kita mencari Kiba, ayo Hinata," ajak Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Naruto tunggu," cegah Shikamaru, "Apa kau melihat Neji?"

"Neji yah, dia bersama Tenten, kau keruang kesehatan saja," jawab Naruto.

"Baik, terima kasih."

Shikamaru berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata disana, karena Naruto tidak berfikiran macam-macam, akhirnya dia mengabaikan ekspresi Shikamaru tadi yang seolah sedang marah.

Shikamaru berjalan keruang kesehatan di markas itu, sesampainya didepan pintu dia tidak langsung membukanya, dengan teliti Shikamaru mencuri dengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Neji dan kekasihnya itu, tapi bukan topic yang menarik untuk dia curi percakapannya itu, lalu…

SREEEG

Bunyi pintu digeser.

"Ah, Shikamaru kemana saja kau menghilang beberapa hari ini?" tanya Neji sambil menyuapi kekasihnya.

Shikamaru terdiam memandangi aktifitas Neji dengan tatapan sedikit sinis.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Shikamaru pada Tenten.

"Hm? Lumayan enak kok, Sakura yang buat loh makanan ini," jawab Tenten tersenyum.

"Bukan… bukan itu," ujar Shikamaru, "Neji… bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan Neji?"

BLUSH

Dalam sekejap wajah Tenten berubah menjadi merah.

"S-Shikamaru, apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu," gumam Tenten dengan nada kecil.

"hei! Kau mau tahu saja urusan kami!" gerutu Neji dengan niatan bercanda.

"Kalau begitu aku tanya saja padamu Neji," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada dingin, namun mereka belum menyadarinya,"Bagaimana rasanya bercinta…"

Shikamaru memberi jeda pada pertanyaannya itu dan menatap Tenten, seolah ragu untuk melanjutkannya, namun begitu dia kembali mengingat ucapan Shion, "Dengan Ino?" Shikamaru melanjutkannya dengan nada yang sangat dingin, menekan dan tatapan marah.

Kaget dengan ucapan Shikamaru, Neji sedikit melonggarkan sendok yang ia genggam untuk menyuapi Tenten itu dan terjatuhlah dilantai, sedangkan Tenten sendiri hanya terdiam… bukan terdiam karena kaget tapi diam karena sedang mencerna apa arti dari ucapan Shikamaru tersebut.

"Hmmm, apa maksudnya?" tanya Tenten.

"Jawab aku, Neji," Shikamaru mengabaikan pertanyaan Tenten dan masih terus menatap sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

"…"

"Neji?" panggil Tenten yang kini mulai curiga.

"…"

"Kapan itu terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Neji apa maksud Shikamaru? Kau bercinta dengan Ino? Jangan katakan padaku kalau itu benar!" geram Tenten.

"…"

"Kini tidak mau mengakui aib mu sendiri? Kau tahu kenapa Ino menyerang Sakura? Karena dia tidak mau aku mengetahui tentang hal itu, kau tahu kenapa?" Shikamaru mendekati Neji dan mengucapkannya tepat di telinganya,"Karena dia lebih mencintaiku dari siapapun, bahkan dari dirimu… yang sudah merebut kesuciannya dariku!" dengan nada menekan Shikamaru meninggalkan Neji yang sedang membatu dan Tenten yang kini menatap Neji dengan tajam.

Saat Shikamaru keluar.

"Neji! Jelaskan padaku! Apa maksudnya ini?" bentak Tenten.

Neji masih terdiam, dia sangat takut untuk menatap Tenten saat ini, namun mau tidak mau dia harus menatapnya dan menghadapi masalah ini dengan jantan, tapi saat dia menatap Tenten, gadis itu tengah menangis tanpa suara.

"Tenten…"

"Tolong jelaskan padaku, dan kumohon jujur," pinta Tenten dengan lemah.

Neji memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya, "Hhhhh, baiklah… saat itu, aku sangat terpuruk karena kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tahuku, dan Ino… dia selalu ada disampingku, tersenyum dan menghiburku… malam itu, saat dia sedang berada di kamarku, kami bercerita tentangmu… entah mengapa sentuhan Ino saat itu… aku merasa kaulah yang menyentuhku, sehingga terjadilah…"

BRAAAK!

Dan ternyata Shikamaru belum pergi dari tempat itu, setelah membanting pintu hingga terbuka lebar, Shikamaru berjalan kearah Neji dan…

BUG!

Satu pukulan keras mendarat diwajah Neji yang membuat Neji terjatuh dari kasur.

"Kyaaaa, Shikamaru hentikan!" cegah Tenten, namun dia tidak bisa beranjak.

Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Neji, menduduki perutnya, mencengkeram kerahnya dan memukulinya lagi.

BUG!

"APA KAU TAHU YANG INO RASAKAN SAAT DIA BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIMU! HAH!" bentak Shikamaru.

BUG!

"APA KAU SADAR DIA SELALU MENAHAN RASA SAKIT KETIKA KAU MEMBICARAKAN TENTANG PERASAANMU PADA TENTEN!"

BUG!

Shikamaru menghentikan sejenak pukulannya, kini Tenten hanya bisa melihat perkelahian dua orang yang pilu itu dari belakang, walaupun Tenten tidak melihat ekspresi Shikamaru saat ini, namun dia bisa merasakan, bahwa Shikamaru tengah menangis kali ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat? Kenapa kau hancurkan semuanya~" rintih Shikamaru masih mencengkeram kerah Neji.

Sedangkan Neji, dengan wajah pilunya yang memar itu hanya terdiam tidak dapat berkutik apa-apa.

"Aku bersumpah, saat aku berhasil mendapatkan hati Ino dulu… kalau sampai kau merebutnya kembali… aku tidak perduli kau sahabatku atau bukan… aku pasti akan membunuhmu! Kalau kau lari aku akan mengejarmu!" geram Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendorong Neji dan melepaskan cengkeramannya itu lalu meninggalkannya, kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

BLAAM!

Neji masih tersungkur di lantai, menyeka luka dan darah di bibirnya pelan-pelan, Tenten bisa melihat… kini Neji menangis, perlahan gadis itu turun dari kasurnya dan mendekati kekasihnya yang sempat mengkhianatinya itu.

"Rendah yah diriku ini," ucap Neji menunduk.

Tenten menahan tangisnya dan memeluk Neji yang sedang menunduk itu, dan Tenten pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang brengsek… tapi… aku harus bagaimana? Aku terlalu mencintaimu, saat itu kau melakukan itu, karena memikirkanku… aku bingung harus marah atau senang…"

"Tapi… Ino…"

"Minta maaflah padanya," usul Tenten sembari merengkuh wajah Neji, kini mereka berdua menangis, "Minta maaf dengan setulus hatimu."

Neji menunduk lagi dan memeluk tubuh Tenten. Saat ini perasaan sesal meliputi hati Neji, namun semuanya sudah terlambat bukan? Apa persahabatn mereka bertiga masih bisa kembali seperti semula?

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu mewah namun juga tidak terlalu biasa, sederhana saja, tergeletaklah sosok laki-laki yang nafasnya sedang ngos-ngosan, seperti sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Aarrgghh! Hah… hah… hah…"

Satu orang lagi membalut lengan kirinya yang terlihat setengah itu memakai perban.

"Ceroboh sekali, bertarung hingga kehilangan lenganmu sendiri," gumam laki-laki itu.

"Ukh! S-Sakura…" laki-laki yang bernama Kiba itu mengigau nama Sakura dihadapan sosok yang merawatnya.

"Sakura… jadi kau juga menyukainya?"

"Urgghh! "

Sosok itu mengambil suntikan yang berisikan obat tidur agar Kiba bisa tidur dan menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, disuntikannya pada lengan kanannya, dan beberapa detik kemudian obat itu bereaksi cepat, kini Kiba tertidur.

"Saat kau bangun, kita akan latihan bersama untuk melawan kawanan jubah hitam itu."

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang mereka sedang berlatih?"

"Iya, dan sekarang saatnya Nona Tsunade menemui Tuan Jiraiya," ucap Shizune sambil memberikan beberapa dokumen pada Tsunade.

"Shizune, singkirkan dulu dokumen-dokumen itu, saat ini aku sedang ingin santai," tolak Tsunade.

"Baik, atau aku panggilkan saja Tuan Jiraiya kesini?" tawar Shizune.

"Ah, boleh."

Beberapa menit setelah Shizune keluar dari rumah penginapan yang kini mereka kunjungi, datanglah Jiraiya dengan wajahnya yang serius.

"Apa mereka sudah memasuki ruangan itu?" tanya Jiraiya menuangkan sake untuk istrinya.

Ya, mereka sudah menikah, karena urusan para guardian yang makin rumit, Tsunade tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pesta pernikahan mereka, penginapan ini juga termasuk dalam hitungan bulan madu mereka, namun tetap saja Shizune harus ikut untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sudah, aku takut… takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kakashi," gumam Tsunade.

"Tenang saja, Kakashi orang yang kuat kok," ucap Jiraiya seraya menenangkan Tsunade.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tahu kan resikonya kalau dia memakai jurus itu, nyawanya lah yang akan terancam."

"Tsunade, kita saat ini hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk mereka," ujar Jiraiya.

"Iya, semoga mereka tidak apa-apa."

Disamping itu, Rin istri dari Kakashi tengah melamun sendiri di pekarangan rumahnya, duduk sendiri berharap Kakashi dapat pulang dan kembali ke sisinya, perlahan air mata jatuh dari bola matanya yang indah itu, namun dia tersenyum, sembari membelai perutnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Di tengah malam yang dingin, namun tidak sedingin suasana hati Shikamaru saat ini, dia berjalan sendiri, sambil masih membayangkan ekspresi-ekspresi dari sahabatnya tadi saat ia pukuli, langkahnya terhenti di taman saat dia melihat gadis berambut pirang berlari bersama temannya.

"Ino?" panggil Shikamaru ragu.

Namun saat gadis itu menoleh, dia bukan Ino yang dicintainya, hal itu membuat Shikamaru kecewa dan sedih, dia menempati dirinya duduk di taman, smabil mengingat kembali saat-saat Ino berada disampingnya. Saat Ino tertawa, marah, menangis, tersenyum jahil, bahkan saat menggodanya, hal itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit terkekeh.

Disatukannya kedua tangan Shikamaru sehingga membentuk menjadi sebuah kepalan, sikut menjadi tumpu diatas pahanya dan kini kepalan itu menempel dikeningnya, wajahnya mengkerut seakan berfikir keras.

"Ino." Lama-lama kepalan itu merenggang kemudian ia jambak sendiri rambutnya itu, "aku merindukanmu," gumam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sangat stress memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Ino saat ini.

Disamping itu, Ino…

"Hah…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Konan.

"Tidak, sepertinya ada yang memanggilku," jelas Ino berusaha merasakan sesuatu.

"Konan, keluar sebentar" panggil Yahiko dari luar.

"Aku keluar sebentar yah," ucap Konan pada Ino.

Saat Konan keluar, Ino berfikir bahwa Konan itu adalah wanita yang baik, hanya saja Yahiko-nya lah yang sakit jiwa.

"Ada apa, Yahiko?"

"Kenapa kau betah sekali di sana?" tanya Yahiko.

"Aku hanya mengobrol urusan wanita, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Konan sambil tersenyum.

Yahiko melemparkan pandangan tidak suka atas jawaban itu, tapi dia tidak mau melontarkannya.

"Sudah berkumpul semua?" ucap Yahiko pada anggotanya yang sudah berada dalam satu ruangan, "Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu."

Di situ ada Sasori yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan benda yang terlihat seperti boneka kayu dan Hidan yang sedang mengelap senjatanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Saat ini aku dengar Sakura sedang berlatih agar bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, aku ingin kalian waspada, karena begitu mereka selesai dengan aktivitasnya kita akan langsung menyerang," ucap Yahiko.

"Kenapa tidak langsung serang saja?" tanya Hidan.

"Itu bukan caran yang elit, kau sama saja dengan pecundang kalau menyerang seseorang yang masih lemah," gumam Sasori dengan santai.

"Kau cari ribut yah!" bentak Hidan.

"Belajarlah sedikit dari temanmu yang sudah mati itu," lanjut Sasori.

"Diam! Berikutnya yang akan mati itu kau!" balas Hidan.

"Dan satu lagi," potong Yahiko, "Salah satu anak buah Orochimaru… masih berkeliaran, waspadalah… dialah yang menculik sandera dari sini."

"Hah? Yang benar? Aku pikir Deidara loh," ucap Hidan terkejut.

"Deidara kan suka bertarung, kesempatan itu mungkin diambil olehnya, begitu saja tidak bisa berfikir!" ejek Sasori dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bocah tengik! Dari tadi meledekku terus!"

"Sudah sudah!" lerai Konan.

"Kalian… saat aku memanggil kalian lagi, kalian sudah harus lebih kuat dari sekarang," perintah Yahiko.

"Baiklah, akan kutingkatkan kutukanku ini, ahhahaaa," ujar Hidan.

Sedangkan Sasori mengabaikan tawa Hidan dan langsung pergi begitu saja melalui jendela.

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan!" sewot Hidan yang mengikuti jejak Sasori.

"Konan," panggil Yahiko.

"Ya?"

"Kau boleh membebaskan wanita itu," ucap Yahiko yang langsung pergi.

"Heee?"

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya, gara-gara dia waktumu untukku berkurang!" jawab Yahiko ketus.

Padahal ini pertama kalinya Konan mempunyai teman wanita, tapi ya begitu, perkataan Yahiko tidak pernah dia bantah, dia selalu mematuhinya.

Konan pun akhirnya menyampaikan pesan itu pada Ino.

"Apa? Aku pikir aku akan disiksa, dipukuli seperti yang ada di film-film!" ujar Ino.

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, boleh kan aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Ino yang sangat buru-buru.

"Eh? Eng… i-iya," jawab Konan ragu, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali Ino semalam lagi bersama dengannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi yah, aku harus mencari seseorang," ucap Ino yang langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Konan terdiam melihat langkah Ino yang makin lama makin menjauh.

.

.

.

Shikamaru saat itu masih berada di taman, kini posisinya sedang bersender di bangku taman dan kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas, sambil memejamkan mata, seolah dia merasa sangat lelah malam ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia mendengar ada suara langkah yang mendekatinya, dia mengabaikannya karena dia pikir itu pasti hanya orang yang sedang berjalan di dekatnya, sampai dia mendengar langkah itu terhenti dan merasakan ada helaian rambut lembut menyentuh kulit rahangnya itu, terbukalah mata itu sedikit dan terlihat sedikit sembab.

"I-Ino?" kali ini dia berfikir, mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan sangat merindukan gadisnya itu, sampai-sampai yang dilihatnya itu adalah Ino.

"Mau sampai kapan tidur disini?" ucap gadis yang ternyata adalah Ino yang sesungguhnya.

Shikamaru terkejut dan menegakkan dirinya.

"I-Ino?" panggil Shikamaru tidak yakin.

"Iya aku Ino, siapa lagi memang?" kata Ino meyakininya.

Perlahan Shikamaru meraih pipi gadisnya itu, bisa Ino rasakan sentuhan lembut dari Shikamaru namun terunsur juga getaran dari jemari itu, lalu dengan satu hentakan Shikamaru langsung memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat.

"Ino~ Ino… Ino…" panggil Shikamaru berkali-kali.

"Aku pulang… maaf membuatmu khawatir," gumam Ino di dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, dia masih memeluk Ino dan menciumi ujung kepala gadis itu sesekali dia cium juga punggung Ino yang mungil.

"Shikamaru, bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Ino masih di dalam pelukannya, "Ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir wanitanya.

"Apapun yang kau ceritakan, aku tidak akan marah, dan aku akan memaafkanmu," ucap Shikamaru seolah tahu apa yang akan Ino ceritakan, "Asal kau janji, tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Kini Ino lah yang mulai menangis, "Huhuuu, bodoh! Seharusnya itu kata-kataku~"

Mereka berdua saling memeluk erat, sehingga malam yang dingin itu-pun menjadi hangat.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan~"

"Sedang merenungi apa?" tanya sosok laki-laki yang tiba-tiba hadir dibelakang gadis bernam Shion ini.

"Hyaaa! Konohamaru! Jangan masuk sembarangan!"

"Mulai merasa bersalah?"

"Tidak! Aku masih akan berusaha agar Sasuke kembali ke sisiku, lagipula akulah satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang tertinggal!"

"Walaupun begitu, kak Sasuke tidak akan memilihmu, dia sudah cinta mati pada kakakku," jawab Konohamaru sambil tiduran di kasur milik Shion.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan menang!"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau yah selain Sasuke?" tanya Konohamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shion, "Aku akan menggantikannya bila kau bersedia."

PLAAAK

"Anak kecil jangan sok tahu!" bentak Shion yang sudah menampar Konohamaru, saat Shion hendak beranjak pergi, Konohamaru menahan lengannya dan mencium Shion dengan paksa. Ketika ciumannya dilepas.

"Aku juga laki-laki, jangan kau pikir kau menahanku di sini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padamu!" geram Konohamaru, meninggalkan Shion yang duduk lemas dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

"Anak kecil sok tahu!" gumam Shion sambil menutup bibirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : naaah, chapter ini full tentang Ino-Shika-Neji-Ten kan? tapi tenaaang, chapter depan sasusaku bertemu lagi kok, setelah sekian lama mereka pisah, atau mau dibikiin chapter depannya lagi? gmn?**

**oh iya, takut ada yg bingung sama yahiko, dia itu memang ngincer kekuatan sakura, cuma dia g mau repot2 ngurusin para guardian pake tangannya sendiri, karena tujuannya cuma satu dan fokus ke situ, makanya dia ngebentuk organisasi itu...**

**tentang daemon, berith, dan belphegor... nama2 itu aku ambil dari salah satu 7 penguasa neraka, tapi kalo berith itu sekertaris apanya di neraka gitu, sumbernya ada di google, cari aja nama-nama iblis, pasti keluar kok...**

**oke, makasih yah udah mau nunggu lama, dan maaf kalo chapter ini ngga berkenan di hati, next chapter will be better... :)**

**thx again buat Suu Foxie... u're the best deh udah nolongin ngeditin lagi... XD**

**mind to review again?**

**and btw, aku g tau ini sampe chapter berapa, kayanya sih paling banyak 20, udah mau tamat kok... hehehehehe...**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya?" teriak melengking suara wanita dusebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang sedikit sempit.

"Hn," jawab sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Jawabanmu lama-lama mirip Sasuke!"

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku dari awal, Ino?"

"Shikamaru, aku hanya takut… takut kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Kenyataannya?"

"Tidak."

Keduanya terdiam, Ino duduk bersender ketembok diatas kasur, menekuk dan memeluk lututnya, sedangkan Shikamaru duduk dihadapan Ino dengan satu kaki ditekuk keatas, laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

Pluk

"Setidaknya jujurlah, marah… aku pasti marah padamu, tapi aku tidak akan sampai meninggalkanmu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk ujung kepala Ino.

Ino terdiam dan memeluk Shikamaru, "Maafkan aku."

"Hn… jangan diulangi," balas Shikamaru memeluk tubuh Ino yang sedang menangis didalam pelukannya.

"Tapi… Sakura…"

"Tentang dia tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya Sasuke melindunginya mati-matian saat Shion mencoba menghipnotis semua orang untuk membunuhnya," sela Shikamaru.

"Shion! Aku benci dia!" gerutu Ino yang masih didalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

"Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi, efek wanita kesepian… begitulah jadinya," ucap Shikamaru yang membelai punggung Ino.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya kalau dia sekali lagi berulah!" geram Ino.

"…." Shikamaru terdiam, karena kalau dia berrkata sekali lagi, ocehan Ino tidak ada habisnya.

"Dari pada itu…" Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan Ino diatas kasur, "Aku belum memberikan hukuman padamu."

"H-hukuma apa? Jangan macam-macam Shikamaru!" sewot Ino.

"Hukuman apa? Menurutmu aku akan terima begitu saja, mengetahui bahwa pertama kalimu itu bukan denganku? Enak saja!" utar Shikamaru mencium leher Ino.

"T-tapi… S-Shikaaa!" protes Ino.

"Mau berontak? Tidak akan bisa, aku akan menghukummu sampai kau tidak akan bisa berdiri besok!" Shikamaru menyeringai dan mulai menciumi Ino.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, diruang kerja markas besar para Guardian, terdapat juga sepasang kekasih yang sedang sibuk didepan layar komputer.

"Hinata, apa kau menemukan jejaknya?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum, aku tidak bisa menditeksinya, sepertinya gelang yang digunakan Kiba telah hancur," ucap Hinata.

"Ck! Bagaimana bisa dia seceroboh itu!"

Hinata menatap kekasihnya yang sedang frustasi karena rekan untuk merusuhnya itu belum juga ditemui, Naruto yang kini mengenakan kacamata masih mengotak-atik layar komputer dengan sesekali menjambak rambutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menyeduhkanya kopi hangat yang dibuatkannya khusus untuk sang kekasih.

"Minum dan istirahatlah dulu, otot-ototmu tegang semua tuh," ucap Hinata yang sesudah meletakkan secangkir kopi dimeja Naruto lalu memijat pundak laki-laki itu.

"Hhhh, aku bingung Hinata, tidak biasanya Kiba menghilang begini," gumam Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang dia duduki dan memegang jemari Hinata.

"Nanti kita cari sama-sama lagi yah, sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi, kamu harus istirahat," ucap Hinata dengan lembut.

Naruto tersenyum, dia menarik pelan tangan Hinata dan memutarkan kursinya sehingga dia bisa berhadapan dengan gadisnya itu.

"Terima kasih yah, Hinata," ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada."

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu," Hinata berlutut dihadapan Naruto kemudian meletakkan kedua lengannya diatas paha Naruto agar kepalanya bisa disenderkan disana.

Naruto membelai rambut halus milik Hinata yang sedang bersender dipahanya dengan lembut, "Jangan tidur disini, kembalilah ke kamarmu," ujar Naruto pelan.

Namun sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari perkataan Naruto, ternyata bukannya tidak menyadari tapi Hinata telah terlelap, mengingat betapa lelahnya wanita ini karena telah menemani Naruto dari pagi hingga tengah pagi buta ini, wajar saja kalau Hinata lelah, akhirnya Naruto pelan-pelan menggendong Hinata ala bride style menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kakak, sedang apa dirimu kak…" gumam Konohamaru yang termenung di jendela kamarnya.

Terkadang dipandang foto dirinya bersama Sakura yang tersimpan rapih didalam dompetnya itu, foto dimana dirinya dan Sakura sedang tertawa gembira di festival musim panas, dengan mengenakan yukata, Sakura terlihat sangat manis disitu. Tanpa disadari oleh Konohamaru, Shion mengawasinya dari pintu dengan wajah sinis, dan ketika Konohamaru menempelkan foto itu ke keningnya.

BRAAAK

Shion meng-gebrak pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa seizin Konohamaru, ketika jaraknya sudah dekat, Shion merampas foto yang berada didalam dompet itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" bentak Konohamaru, begitu Shion melihat foto siapa itu.

"Ternyata dia lagi, dia lagi! Mau sampai kapan sih wanita busuk ini merebut semua milikku!" teriak Shion ketika melihat wajah Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Konohamaru, "Kalau kau menghinanya dengan kata busuk, maka dirimu lah yang lebih busuk dari apapun di dunia ini!"

"A-Apa? Kau berani menghinaku!"

"Aku bahkan berani membunuhmu apabila kau tidak segera menghentikan ke egoisan bodohmu ini!"

"A-Anak kecil tahu apa!"

"Kau! Walaupun kau mempunyai marga Uchiha, bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan segalanya sesuai dengan kehendakmu! Kak Sasuke, kak Sakura, dan kak Itachi… mereka sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu! Tidak ada lagi Goddess, Belphegor dan Daemon disini!"

"Diaaaam!" bentak Shion yang membanting dompet Konohamaru, "Diam! Diam! Diam!"

Konohamaru terdiam melihat tindakan Shion, dia berjalan kearah jatuhnya dompet tersebut dan memungutnya kembali, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar isakan dari belakangnya.

Shion akhirnya menangis…

"Selalu begini…~"

"…"

"Selalu saja, apa yang kusuka… selalu direbut olehnya…~"

Konohamaru masih terdiam, mencoba memberi kesempatan pada Shion untuk mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta pada Daemon, dia sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Goddess… dan ketika aku dijodohkan dengan Belphegor, aku sangat mencintainya… namun matanya selalu menatap Goddes…"

"…"

"Bahkan dikehidupan sekarang pun… walaupun mereka sudah bereinkarnasi, mereka masih tetap mencintai wanita yang sama~… apa aku tidak baik? Apakah aku tidak boleh merasakan yang namanya dicintai…~"  
>"Boleh," jawab Konohamaru, "Hanya saja kau tidak mau membuka kesempatan itu."<p>

Konohamaru berucap seperti itu sambil menghampiri Shion yang membelakangi tubuhnya, diputar tubuh Shion agar menghadap padanya, saat mata mereka saling beradu.

"Hu~huuu… kau anak kecil… tahu apaa~" utar Shion yang perbandingan tubuh mereka tidak seimbang, karena Konohamaru jauh lebih tinggi disbanding Shion.

"Kak Sakura, Kak Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain… mereka semua orang baik," ujar Konohamaru sambil memegang pundak wanita itu, "Aku yakin, kalau kau meminta maaf dengan benar, mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Shion terdiam, dia masih merenungkan dirinya yang sangat kesepian itu, dia merasa sangat beruntung membawa Konohamaru bersamanya, walaupun kadang sikap anak itu membingungkannya, tapi kadang Konohamaru selalu membuatnya nyaman disaat yang tepat.

.

.

.

"Neji? Kau yakin tidak mau istirahat dikamarmu? Aku akan baik-baik saja kok disini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin bersamamu," jawab Neji menggenggam tangan Tenten.

Melihat wajah Neji yang babak belur itu membuat Tenten miris, antara dia marah pada laki-laki ini dan sangat sayang menjadi satu.

"Kalau kau tidur dalam posisi duduk, besok tubuhmu pasti akan sakit," ucap Tenten.

"Tidak apa, yang penting bisa bersamamu," jawab Neji singkat.

"Hhh, yasudahlah, kau ini keras kepala sekali," akhirnya Tenten menyerah, masih sambil digenggam oleh Neji, Tenten mengeratkan genggamannya sendiri pada Neji.

'_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku,'_ itulah yang diucapkan dalam hati Neji untuk Tenten, perasaan bersalahnya masih meliputi hatinya hingga keduanya terlelap.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Tsunade dan Jiraiya sudah kembali dari liburan mereka, seluruh Guardian dipanggil untuk berkumpul pada sore harinya, dan Tsunade menekankan kepada semuanya bahwa mereka harus hadir, karena kalau tidak… kalian tidak mau tahu bagaimana kalau Tsunade marah.

saat ini, Ino dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan bersama menuju ruangannya Tsunade, dengan Ino yang berceloteh panjang entah apa yang dibicarakannya, namun Shikamaru tetap mendengarkan gadisnya itu sedang mengoceh panjang lebar. Dan dengan sangat kebetulan, mereka berpapasan dengan Neji yang sedang berjalan juga bersama Tenten, saat melihat Neji, Ino menghentikan celotehannya dengan reflek dan Shikamaru dengan sengaja meraih pinggang gadisnya dan mendekatkannya lebih dekat lalu jalan melewati Neji tanpa memandang pemuda itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksi ayahmu saat ibumu sedang marah-marah dulu?" tanya Shikamaru yang ternyata tadi Ino sedang membicarakan tentang keluarganya sambil melewati Neji dan Tenten begitu saja.

"Ah, ayahku hanya diam saja, hihihi… apa memang laki-laki begitu yah?" jawab Ino yang sedikit bernada canggung.

Neji terdiam dan Tenten pun menyadari betapa pilunya ekspresi Neji saat ini, bisa dia pahami, persahabatan yang terjalin begitu lama kini hancur begitu saja pasti menusuk dihati.

.

.

.

Kini seluruh Guardian berkumpul dengan kehadiran minus satu, mata Tsunade memperhatikan dari tiap-tiap orang yang datang, lalu pandangannya terhenti pada Naruto.

"Mana Kiba?" tanya Tsunade tegas.

"Tidak ada kabar dari dua hari yang lalu," jawab Naruto, akhir-akhir ini raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi lebih sering serius daripada bercanda ria.

"Bukannya kita semua memakai gelang untuk menditeksi keberadaan masing-masing?" tanya Tsunade sambil melirik Hinata seolah menginginkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"A-anu… tiba-tiba saja sinyal Kiba menghilang…" jawab Hinata gugup karena sorot mata Tsunade sangat tajam kali ini.

"Kenapa kalian bisa terpencar begini!" bentak Tsunade.

"Jangan salahkan Kiba, Shikamaru juga sempat menghilang!" bela Naruto yang balas membentak.

"Setidaknya dia kembali sekarang!" bentak Tsunade lebih keras.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kiba sekarang! Jangan egois nenek tua!" sewot Naruto.

BLETAK.

Asbak pun sukses mendarat dikepala Naruto.

"Aawww! Sakiitt~" rintih Naruto.

Entah mengapa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Hinata lega dibandingkan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tadi, dia sedikit bersyukur pada Tsunade yang memancing jiwa rusuh Naruto keluar, ya… Tsunade memang begitu, dia sangat tahu kalau suasana hati seseorang sedang bimbang, dia pasti bisa mengembalikan auranya seperti semula.

"Bailah, kita tunggu sampai Sakura dan Sasuke selesai… setelah itu aku akan membagikan dua kelompok untuk kalian masing-masing, sekarang kalian boleh bubar, aku pusing melihat anak muda yang suasana hatinya sedang bentrok seperti ini," sindir Tsunade melirik kearah Shikamaru dan Neji.

Saat itu Tsunade langsung meninggalkan tempatnya, disusul oleh Naruto, Hinata dan Shizune. Sementara Shikamaru dan Neji masih berdiam diri ditempat, tidak saling pandang, juga tidak saling berbicara, yang saling pandang hanyalah Ino dan Tenten.

"Ehm, Shikamaru," panggil Ino lembut, "Ada kedai eskrim dekat sini, kita mampir sebentar yuk."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku ngidam eskrim, boleh kami ikut Ino?" pinta Tenten.

"Wah boleh sekali, ayo kita kesana bersama," ajak Ino yang sepertinya sudah saling paham dengan Tenten.

Dengan tidak ada jawaban dari para lelaki itu akhirnya mereka ber empat berjalan menuju kedai yang Ino maksud, sesampainya disana Ino memesan es krim dengan rasa Mint, sedangkan Tenten memesan dengan rasa strawberry.

"Aaakk," ucap Ino yang ingin menyuapi Shikamaru.

"Tidak mau," tolak Shikamaru.

"Kenapaa~~"  
>"Yang benar saja es krim rasa mint? Sudah dingin tambah dingin, mau membuat suasana makin dingin?" sindir Shikamaru melirik kearah Neji yang juga sedang disuapi oleh Tenten.<p>

"Ayo Neji, strawberrynya enak loh," bujuk Tenten.

"Tenten, aku sudah bilang tidak suka strawberry, kenapa kau tidak pesan coklat atau vanilla?"

"Karena aku memesan apa yang aku suka," jawab Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

"Hihihihi, Tenten coba punyaku deh," tawar Ino menyodorkan gelasnya.

"Mana," Tenten mengambil sesendok es pada gelas itu dan dilahapnya pelan-pelan, "Ngggghhh, segaaaaaar."

"Ya kaaan, mereka aneh masa tidak suka es krim rasa mint," ucap Ino.

Ketika Ino dan Tenten sedang bertukar rasa dengan asiknya, Shikamaru yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku itu menatap mata Neji yang juga sedang menatapnya, mereka berdua pertama saling menatap dengan tatapan sinis…

Lalu berubah menjadi marah….

Berubah menjadi seolah tidak perduli…

Berubah lagi menjadi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu…

Sampai…

"Mau sampai kapan kalian begini?" ucap Tenten tiba-tiba membuyarkan adegan tatap menatap mereka.

"Kita langsung bicarakan saja yah," pinta Ino menggenggam tangan Shikamaru yang berada disamping pahanya.

"Ck! Apa yang harus dibicarakan?" utar Shikamaru.

"Apa kamu mau, hubungan persahabatan kalian yang terjalin begitu lama hancur begitu saja?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia yang menginginkan itu semua," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau marah pada Neji, seharusnya kau juga marah padaku, karena saat itu… kami melakukannya karena sama-sama mau," ujar Ino yang membuat Shikamaru tersentak kaget.

"Jadi kau membelanya?"

"Bukan begitu Shikamaru, tidak adil kalau kau hanya memaafkanku, aku tahu saat itu Neji sedang sangat terpuruk, jadi…"

"CUKUP!" bentak Shikamaru, "Ada apa dengan otak kalian sih!"

"Maaf, Ino… Tenten, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Neji.

Ino dan Tenten saling pandang dan mengangguk, kemudian mereka beranjak dari sana dan menempati tempat duduk yang lumayan jauh dari kedua laki-laki itu.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru jutek.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Neji dengan nada serius, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

"Kenapa? Padahal kau sudah sangat tahu akan hal itu dari sejak pertama kali aku bilang padamu, aku menyukainya dan sangat menginginkannya! Tapi kenapa kau lakukan itu!"

"Maaf," Neji hanya bisa melontarkan kata maaf, "Tidak ada kata lagi yang bisa kuucapkan, hanya maaf yang bisa kuucapkan saat ini padamu."

"Cih! Pukulan kemarin tidak cukup membuatku lega, kau tahu itu!"

"Tahu, karena itu… kau boleh memukulku lagi sepuasmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Shikamaru berdiri dan meluncurkan pukulannya tepat didepan wajah Neji yang sedang menutup matanya, namun pukulannya dihentikan oleh dirinya sendiri, karena tidak merasakan apa-apa, Neji membuka matanya dan

TAAK

Sentilan keras mendarat di mulutnya.

"Aw!"

"Setidaknya kau meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi aku belum bisa memaafkanmu secepat ini, beri aku waktu," ujar Shikamaru sembari berjalan pergi meninggakan Neji, "Ino, ayo kita pulang."

"Loh? Sudah selesai? Bagaimana jadinya?" tanya Ino yang menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Neji, "Semua es krim dia yang bayar," lalu pergi sembari merangkul pundak Ino.

Sedangkan Neji yang masih duduk tersenyum lega karena pandangan Shikamaru tidak lagi dingin terhadapnya, Tenten yang bisa memperhatikan aura mereka tidak lagi dingin juga ikut tersenyum lega disamping kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Ukh!"

"Sudah bangun?"

"Ah… s-siapa… haaah? Kau! aarrghh!"

"Jangan banyak bergerak, lukamu masih belum sembuh total," ucap sosok laki-laki yang sedang mengganti perban pasiennya itu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karena kau berhasil membunuh salah satu makhluk yang membuat Sakura menderita," jawab orang itu.

"Sakura…? Ah, kau teman kecilnya itu yah? Kenapa bisa muncul disaat seperti ini?" tebak Kiba yang lengannya sedang diperban kembali.

"Ya, dulu Tuan Orochimaru mengatakan padaku bahwa salah satu eksperimennya ada yang membelok padanya, dan dia juga mengincar kekuatan Sakura."

"Lalu, kau ada dipihak kami, atau mereka?"

Orang itu tersenyum, "Menurutmu?"

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau berpihak pada Sakura," tebak Kiba,"Oh iya, Kimimaro kan? Aku Kiba."

"Hn, aku sudah tahu."

"Gawat! Aku harus memberi tahu yang lain, sudah berapa lama aku disini?" tanya Kiba.

"Dua hari."

"Akh! Mereka pasti mencariku, bisa gawat kalau Tsunade marah-marah," cemas Kiba.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ketempat mereka," ujar Kimimaro, "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku berlatih agar menjadi kuat, sebelum kita kembali, kita harus menjadi kuat, karena musuh kita kali ini sangat hebat."

"Kau benar, aku bisa mengalahkannya saja itu sudah suatu kebetulan yang sangat hebat," ucap Kiba sambil memegang lengannya yang buntung.

"Dan satu pertanyaan dariku," ucap Kimimaro, "Apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

"Hah? Tentu saja TIDAK! Hahahahaa, kau ini ada-ada saja, dia kan milik Sasuke," jawab Kiba terus terang.

"Tapi kau mengigau namanya."

"Ah, itu…" Kiba merogoh kantungnya dan memperlihatkan dompet yang ada fotonya, "Lihat adik perempuanku, 2 tahun dibawahku, dia meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura."

Kimimaro terdiam dan sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Kiba, "Cukup si Sasuke saja yang jadi sainganku, aku malas menambah rival lagi."

"Hahahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja, baiklah kapan bisa mulai latihan?"

"Kau mau cepat mati atau cepat sembuh?"

"Tentu saja cepat sembuh, mana ada orang yang ingin cepat mati!"

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah, istirahat dan pulihkan seluruh tenagamu," setelah mengucapkan itu Kimimaro bangkit dan meninggalkan Kiba dikamarnya yang tersenyum seperti tidak sabar menunggu hari dimana dia bertambah kuat itu tiba.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang gelap, seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur mengerutkan kedua alisnya, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ngh! T-tidak!"

Gadis itu mengigau.

"Tidak! Jangaaan~"

Lama-lama igauannya itu menjadi lebih kencang.

"TIDAAAK! HUAAA!"

"Konaaan! Banguuun! Konaaan!" panggil Yahiko yang datang dan mengguncangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu, saat Konan membuka matanya, dia langsung memeluk Yahiko.

"Huaaaaa haaaaa~ Yahikooo~"

"Sssshhhh, mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Yahiko lembut sembari membelai rambut Konan.

"Huhuhuuuuu~" Konan mengangguk sambil menangis.

"_Sial! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus menciptakan duniaku sendiri agar Konan tidak lagi bermimpi buruk seperti ini!"_ geram Yahiko dalam hatinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yahiko menguras tenaganya untuk mencari sinyal dimana Sakura berada namun hasilnya kembali nihil. Ini sudah hari ke empat sejak usahanya mencari keberadaan Sakura. Jelas saja tidak bsia ditemukan, kini Sakura sedang berada bersama Kakashi ditempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh apapun, Karena tempat itu terhubung oleh dimensi lain, begitu pula Sasuke, Itachi dan Kabuto.

.

.

.

Bulan berganti bulan, saat ini hubungan antara Shikamaru dan Neji memang masih belum pulih seutuhnya, namun setidaknya mereka tidak sedingin waktu Shikamaru menghajarnya habis-habisan itu. Para Guardian sedang berkumpul diruang utama karena dikabarkan hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Sasuke, Itachi dan Kabuto.

"Seperti apa yah rupanya si Sasuke itu?" ucap Naruto membayangkannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, kita tidak bertemu dengannya hanya 4 bulan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Dan selama itu juga Kiba tidak ada kabarnya yah," gumam Ino yang juga khawatir pada rekannya itu.

"Apa? Kau suka dengan Kiba?" sewot Shikamaru yang cemburu mendengar Ino mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Astaga Shikamaru! Kiba itu teman kita sendiri! Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran negative!" tegur Ino memukul lengan pacarnya.

"Terus kenapa? Sama Neji saja kau bisa, apalagi dengan Kiba."

"Memangnya aku murahan apa! Kau lama-lama menyebalkan yah!" bentak Ino yang mulai marah.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya sedikit trauma saja," bisik Shikamaru sambil memeluk Ino dari belakang.

Ino hanya terdiam, memang ini salahnya sehingga Shikamaru selalu saja mencurigainya, dia tidak bisa protes kalau Shikamaru terkadang berfikiran negative tergadapnya.

"Heii semuanyaaa," panggil Shizune dari luar pintu, "Coba lihat siapa yang dataaaang."

Shizune membukakan pintunya lebih lebar dan masuklah tiga sosok pria yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, semua mata terbelalak melihat bagaimana terbentuknya otot-otot mereka dengan sempurna, tinggi badan mereka pun berubah seikit menjadi lebih gagah, semua pandangan tidak berkedip terutama Ino dan Tenten.

"S-Sasuke…?" gumam Ino tidak percaya.

"I-Itachi dan… Kabuto…?" sambung Tenten.

Pandangan Sasuke terhenti pada Naruto.

"Wajah dungumu kenapa tidak berubah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada santai.

"MASIH MENYEBALKAAAN! Kukira begitu bertemu lagi kau sudah berubah!" geram Naruto.

Sasuke celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Sakura belum pulang," ucap Hinata satu-satunya wanita yang tidak tergoda oleh penampilan baru Sasuke.

Rambut Sasuke sudah sedikit memanjang sehingga menutupi matanya, Itachi malah memotong rambutnya hingga pendek dan terlihat lebih segar, sedangkan Kabuto masih dengan rambutnya yang diikat namun sudah tidak mengenakan kacamata lagi.

"Itachi, apa kau mau teh? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu," tawar Kabuto.

"Ah, boleh," jawab Itachi.

"….." Shikamaru terdiam melihat gelagat Kabuto kemudian dia berbisik pada Neji yang tepat berada disebelahnya, "Kabuto homo?"

"Mana kutahu," bisik Neji kembali.

Dan sejak kapan pula hubungan Shikamaru dan Neji kembali dekat lagi?

"Sasuke, rambutmu sudah panjang tidak mau dipotong?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, tidak usah… aku tunggu Sakura saja nanti," jawab Sasuke seraya menyentuh rambut depannya.

"Ternyata masih tetap mencintai Sakura yah," bisik Tenten yang suaranya cukup bisa didengar.

"Iya, sayang yah padahal aku pikir aku bisa menjadi pengganti Sakura," sambung Ino.

"Iya."

"EHEM!" geram Shikamaru dan Neji bersamaan, sedangkan kedua gadis itu hanya cekikikan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Selagi mereka sedang bernostalgia bersama Sasuke, Tsunade datang keruang utama dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Wah wah wah, bocah tengilku sudah sangat berubah ternyata! Ahahhaa" ucap Tsunade menepuk kepala Sasuke dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka, "Ada kabar gembira buat kalian semua, besok Sakura dan Kakashi akan kembali kesini, Sakura sudah berhasil mengontrol kekuatannya sepenuhnya."

"YEEAAAAYYY!" teriak para gadis dan Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum menandakan mereka gembira, juga Itachi dan Kabuto yang hanya menyunggingkan bibir mereka.

"Kabar kedua… aku mendapat kabar dari Kiba, dia tidak apa-apa, saat ini dia sedang dilatih seseorang, namun keadaannya kurang bagus, Karena lengan kanannya buntung saat bertarung melawan salah satu organisasi Akatsuki itu, dan dia berhasil mengalahkannya," tutur Tsunade.

"Waaahh! Hebat sekali dia! Sial aku didahuluinya!" protes Naruto.

"Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah, dan pulihkan sepenuhnya tenaga kalian, pertempuran akan dimulai," ucap Tsunade yang mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"BAIK."

.

.

.

Saat ini baik lawan maupun kawan sedang menyiapkan diri masing-masing untuk saling berhadapan suatu saat nanti, akankah ada korban yang akan jatuh lagi? Seorang gadis berambut biru yang selalu menghadapi mimpi buruh setiap malam harus terus terbayang oleh masa lalunya, hal ini menyebabkan sang kekasih tidak tega melihatnya dan terobsesi untuk menciptakan dunia baru untuk gadisnya itu, agar tidak ada lagi penderitaan yang dialami oleh gadis bernama Konan itu.

Sedangkan gadis yang lain, yang selalu merasakan kesepian, dan selalu merasa semua miliknya akan direbut kembali oleh rival sejatinya masih termenung didalam kamarnya, walaupun sesekali pemuda yang setia berada disampingnya selalu menghiburnya, bagaimana pun juga… Shion masih seorang wanita yang akan luluh hatinya jika mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu tulus didapatkannya.

Dan seorang wanita yang perutnya sudah membesar, masih menunggu kepulangan suami tercintanya disisi balkon rumah, dengan yukatanya dia membelai perut yang membesar itu sambil tersenyum lemah.

Kembali pada sosok pemuda yang kini merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang nyaman, digunakan kedua lengannya menjadi sandaran bagi kepalanya, sambil menatap langit-langit… hanya satu perempuan yang selalu membayangi dirinya selama beberapa bulan ini.

**Sakura, apakah kau akan masih mencintaiku saat kita bertemu lagi nanti?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : haaaaa? pada bingung? kalo sekarang masih bingung g? jadi yang balikin neji n tenten itu si kimimaro, nanti dijelasin saat kimimaro ketemu tsunade buat ngebantu mereka bertarung, akatsuki sendiri nanti bertambah karena hidan nge rekrut orang baru lagi, gitu... nah maaf yah chapter ini SasuSakunya bener-bener ngga ada, chapter depan baru deh pertemuan pertama setelah beberapa bulan g ketemu bagi sasuke n sakura... XD**

**typo masih banyak yah? duh maklumin yah, soalnya aku tuh ngetiknya lampu kamar pasti gelap tanpa kacamata pula, sekali lagi maaf yah...**

**untuk chapternya aku g tau nih, kayanya bisa lebih dari chapter 20 deh, kepanjangan g yah? atau mau langsung disingkat aja? tapi g seruuuu #plin-plan...**

**minta masukannya yah para readers tercintaaaa XD**

**oh, dan untuk sekuel, aku g tau nih, aku belum pernah bikin sekuel sebelumnya sih, yaah tapi kita liat aja nanti gimana sekuelnya, lebih ada ide baru sih dari pada sekuel... kira-kira kalau ini tamat, bagusnya bikin fict yang ber gender apa yah..? (hahahahhaa, tamat aja belooom)**

**ada yang masih mau ditanyain? nanti aku jawab di chapter 19, oke...**

**oh untuk Suu, aku masukin adegan es krim itu... XD**

**makasih yaaahh...**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

Disaat sepasang kekasih harus berpisah untuk beberapa saat dan kini harus bertemu kembali, 6 bulan mungkin waktu yang sebentar bagi orang-orang normal, tapi karena pemuda satu ini tidak bisa dibilang normal, 6 bulan itu waktu yang sangat lama baginya.

"6 bulan…. Sudah 6 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dan sampai saat ini juga dia belum kembali dari pelatihan khusus yang diberikan oleh Kakashi itu… sial! Kenapa lama sekali sih!" gerutu pelan sang pemuda, namun terdengar sangat jelas oleh teman-temannya yang kini sedang berada diruang pertemuan.

"Sasuke, kalau menggerutu terus kau cepat tua loh, lalu tampanmu hilang, dan pulang-pulang Sakura langsung ilfeel denganmu," ejek temannya yang berambut pirang itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu terdiam dan sedikit membayangkan sosok gadis yang sangat dicintainya kembali namun memasang wajah ilfeel ketika melihat wajahnya yang sudah menua, langsung saja dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat agar bayangan itu hilang.

"Hihihihi, aku rasa Sakura akan tetap mencintai Sasuke apa adanya, karena aku pun kalau sudah lama tidak bertemu kamu Naruto, aku pasti akan kangen sekali, dan aku tidak akan memperdulikan penampilanmu," jawab sang kekasih dari pemuda berambut kuning itu yang bernama Hinata.

"B-Benarkah Hinata? Kau akan begitu padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan menatap mata wanita itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata lembut.

"Hinata~"

"Naruto~"

"Aaahahahha, sepertinya kalian senang yah bermesraan didepanku! Sial!" sewot Sasuke sambil memandang sebal kearah pasangan kekasih itu.

Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu kedatangan pimpinan mereka yang bernama Tsunade, saat ini Neji dan Tenten sedang meng-up grade senjata-senjata yang akan mereka pakai nantinya kalau saat pertarungan tiba, terutama senjata Sasuke, permintaan khusus dari Itachi yang kini sedang pergi bersama Kabuto dalam pelaksanaan pencarian Kiba.

"Hei, Sasuke… kira-kira Kiba dimana yah?" tanya Naruto sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Tidak tahu pasti, hanya saja aku masih bisa merasakan kalau dia masih hidup," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau itu sih aku juga yakin, Cuma… apa tidak aneh? Dia menghilang selama ini? Atau jangan-jangan dia disandera seperti Neji dan Tenten dulu?" ucap Naruto yang kini makin serius.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku pasti akan memecahkan semua misteri ini," jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah ke jendela dan melihat pemandangan luar.

"Bukan 'aku' tapi seharusnya 'kita' kan," ujar suara wanita yang sangat Sasuke kenal dan sangat Sasuke rindukan.

Naruto yang tadi sedang bersender kini menoleh kearah dimana suara itu muncul, ketika melihat sosok itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar begitu pula Hinata yang langsung menghampiri sosok itu dan memeluknya, sedangkan Sasuke… dia hanya diam menatap sosok wanita tersebut.

"Sakuraaaaa!" teriak Hinata yang langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Hinataaaa, aku kangen sekaliiiii~" ucap Sakura membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Ng! aku juga, apa kabar? Wah kau tambah cantik, rambutmu makin panjang apa tidak gerah?" tanya Hinata yang melihat rambut Sakura sudah panjang sepinggang.

"Ah, tidak kok… aku memang sengaja memanjangkannya, soalnya aku sangat suka sekali dengan rambutku," jawab Sakura manis.

"Loh… loh… loh… rasanya ada yang berbeda dari Sakura deh," sela Naruto ditengah pembicaraan wanita.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung atas kepalanya sampai bawah kakinya.

"AAHHHH!" teriak Hinata dan naruto bersamaan, "Kau menjadi lebih lembuut!"

"Ahahhaa tidak sopan!" ucap Sakura dengan tawanya yang lembut, saat Naruto dan Hinata sedang mengomentari sosok Sakura yang sekarang, Sakura sendiri matanya tertuju pada laki-laki yang kini sedang berdiri dengan jarak 5 meter darinya, pancaran mata kerinduan yang tidak bisa ditahan, Sakura meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata dibelakang dan berlari kearah Sasuke.

Dengan cahaya senja matahari yang menembus ruangan itu melalui jendela bening, menyorot sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu sehingga menimbulkan siluet diruangan itu, kini suasana diruangan itu menjadi adegan peleas rindu antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto mengajak Hinata keluar memberikan kode agar membiarkan mereka berdua bersama sejenak, saat Naruto keluar, disana sudah ada Tsunade, Shizune dan Kakashi yang tersenyum, lalu Naruto pun menutup pintu tersebut.

Tidak ada yang berucap satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang menanyakan kabar.

Tidak ada yang menegur.

Hanya ada pelukan pelepas rindu yang mereka berikan satu sama lain.

Berpelukan… terus berpelukan hingga akhirnya Sakura yang pertama kali berucap.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura dengan lembut, bukan kata rindu yang Sakura ucapkan melainkan cinta, karena menurutnya kata cinta itu sudah mewakilkan semuanya untuk Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Sasuke pelan namun lembut sambil mengeratkan lingkar lengannya dipunggung Sakura, begitu pula Sakura yang mengeratkan lengannya yang sedang memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Kini… jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka sudah terjawab.

.

.

.

"Nona Tsunade, kenapa tidak member tahu kami dulu kalau Sakura akan tiba hari ini?" tanya Hinata pada pimpinannya.

"Sakura yang memintanya, dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian," jawab Tsunade sambil berjalan keruangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka loh, Sakura terlihat berbeda," ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja, karena selain aku melatihnya untuk mengontrol kekuatannya, aku juga melatihnya agar menjadi wanita yang anggun," kata Kakashi.

"Sekarang kita biarkan mereka melepas rindu, sedangkan kita harus membahas sesuatu dengan Itachi yang katanya sudah tahu keberadaan Kiba," usul Shizune.

.

.

.

Kembali pada ruangan dimana pasangan kekasih itu baru saja bertemu, bersender di sofa dan saling merangkul satu sama lain, menikmati tiap belaian yang diberikan oleh Sasuke… Sakura sangat menikmatinya, walaupun hanya belaian biasa pada ujung kepala, namun perasaan sayang Sasuke terlimpahkan dengan baik.

"Aku kesepian," gumam Sakura didalam dada Sasuke, "Kakashi benar-benar tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berhubungan denganmu."

"Dasar bapak-bapak sialan, aku yakin dia juga sangat rindu dengan istrinya, makanya dia melampiaskannya dengan menjahilimu begitu."

"Hihihihi…" Sakura terkekeh kecil dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, "Aku rindu Konohamaru…"

"…."

"Apa kabarnya yah? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia makan dengan baik?"

"Sakura," potong Sasuke, "Dia pasti baik-baik saja, dia kan adikmu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kamu tambah cantik," puji Sasuke sambil membelai pipinya.

Saat kedua wajah itu sedang mendekat dan hampir saja berciuman.

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

HUG

"Ciih," desis Sasuke.

"Maafkan akuuuu, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, aku sangat menyesal saat itu…"

"Hei hei hei, Ino… sudahlah, aku mengerti kok, saat itu kau sangat bimbang kan? Tidak serius kan?" ucap Sakura yang sedikit mengabaikan tampang bête nya Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri diebalakang Ino yang sedang memeluk Sakura di sofa, Sasuke melihat wajah Shikamaru yang seolah mengatakan 'selamat datang' itu.

"Wajahmu menyebalkan," gerutu Sasuke membuang muka.

"Sakura aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucao Ino.

"Ino, sekali lagi kau meminta maaf aku malah tidak akan memaafkanmu!' tegur Sakura.

"Habis~ aku…"

"Aku mohon lupakan yang dulu, oke," pinta Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino.

Ino tersenyum lega dan memeluk Sakura kembali, dia sangat bersyukur Sakura memiliki sifat pemaaf.

"tapi, bagaimana kau bisa kembali?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu… disana ada wanita yang bernama Konan, dia sangat baik sepertinya dia kekasihnya pimpinan organisasi yang mengincar kekuatanmu itu Sakura, dan aku sudah tahu penyebabnya kenapa mereka mengincar kekuatanmu," jawab Ino, "Sang ketua, ingin membentuk dunia baru untuk kekasihnya."

"Haaa? Kau bercanda!" kata Sakura kaget.

"Aku tidak bohong, selama aku disana, aku perhatikan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Konan, sang pimpinan yang bernama Yahiko itu pasti menurutinya, dan sepertinya Konan mempunyai masa lalu yang kelasm, karena itu Yahiko ingin membuat dunia baru untuknya."

"Apa mereka gila?" tanya Sasuke yang kini ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak, hanya sang ketua lah yang gila, dan satu lagi…" Ino sempat ragu untuk mengatakannya, sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan membuangnya pelan-pelan, "Mereka sedang mengumpulkan anggota baru yang sepertinya lebih tangguh dari pada yang sudah-sudah."

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkan mereka semua," ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, kita tidak tahu seberapa kuatnya mereka," potong Shikamaru.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan melindungimu, aku janji," ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba…

Teeeet Teeeeet Teeeeet

Bunyi alarm bahaya muncul seketika membuat orang-orang diseluruh ruangan panic.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ino yang reflek berdiri.

BRAAAAK

"Sakura! Sasuke! Ah, Ino? Shikamaru? Kalian juga ada?" panggil Naruto ditengah kepanikan, "Ah, bukan itu! Cepat berkumpul diruangan Tsunade, ada penyelundup masuk kesini!"

"Haah? Siapa? Apa bisa tempat ini dimasuki oleh musuh?" tanya Ino terheran-heran.

"Kalaupun bisa, dia pasti sangat kuat," jawab Shikamaru pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Tsunade," Sasuke menarik Sakura sedangkan Shikamaru menarik lengan Ino.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA, menariiik! Sangaaat menariiik!" ucap sosok manusia setengah hiu dengan pedangnya yang besar sambil mengacak-acak tempat markas Guardian bersama kedua temannya.

"Kisame, jangan bunuh semuanya, sisakan untukku!" gerutu sosok satu lagi yang wajahnya tertutup.

"Kakuzu, aku juga mau, jangan serakah yah," timpal sosok yang berwajah belang sebelah putih dan sebelahnya lagi hitam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ribut sekali yah?" tanya sosok wanita pada dirinya sendiri yang sedang berjalan kearah lobby sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah membesar itu, "Kakashi ada diruangan mana yah?"

"Kisameeee! Aku mau diaaaa!" teriak Kakuzu menunjuk kearah wanita hamil itu.

"Silahkan!"

"HEYAHAHAHAHAA"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shiiiiiing

Saat Kakuzu hendak menyerang wanita itu tiba-tiba dari sekitar tubuh wanita itu keluar cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dan membawa wanita itu teleport.

"Hah? Kemana dia?" tanya Kakuzu kebingungan.

Cahaya itu membawa wanita tadi kesuatu ruangan dimana disitu sudah ada para Guardian berkumpul.

"Kakashi?"

"RIN! Kenapa kau ada disini? Ah… apa ada yang menyerangmu? Karena aku memasangmu mantera apa bila ada yang menyakitimu, secara otomatis kau akan berteleport menuju dimana aku berada."

"Ya, tadi ada sosok yang menyeramkan hendak menerkamku," jawab Rin yang masih pucat.

"Kakashi, istirahatkan Rin ditempat yang aman, tidak baik buat janinnya apabila dia terlibat dalam pertempuran ini," perintah Tsunade.

"Pertempuran?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Sosok yang kau lihat tadi pasti musuh yang menyelundup kesini," ucap Sakura sambil membantu Rin berjalan ke sofa.

"Musuh? Kakashi, apa kau akan bertarung? Mengingat kau sudah menghabiskan tenagamu utnuk emlatih Sakura, kalau kau ikut bertarung tenagamu akan habis! Kau bisa..."

"RIN!" potong Kakashi, "Aku harus menolong mereka," lanjut Kakashi menatap lembut istrinya.

Rin yang tadinya bersikeras ingin melarang Kakashi ikut terjun, melihat pandangan Kakashi saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Kakashi yang dulu, entah apa yang telah merubahnya, yang jelas Rin merasa sekarang Kakashi menjadi lebih lembut dan peduli pada sesama temannya.

"Rin," ucap Sasuke mengahmpiri Rin dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Aku akan melindungi Kakashi, aku janji padamu, dan anakmu."

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura lembut dengan senyum.

DUAAAARRRR

"Cih! Sepertinya lawan kali ini sangat tidak sabar yah," gumam Naruto sambil menyiapkan peralatannya.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Tenten yang mengeluarkan senjata-senjata untuk para Guardian.

Semua mengangguk dengan mantap, Tenten membagikan senjata pada mereka yang menggunakannya.

"Takut?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hehe, sedikit," jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh, kemudian Sasuke menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar itu lalu membisikkan, "Ingat janjiku, aku akan melindungimu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke, "Ya."

"Hinata, siapkan beberapa medis bersama Shizune, kami akan membutuhkannya nanti," perintah Neji pada adik sepupunya.

"Oke," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan masalah ini sekarang!" geram Shikamaru memimpin para Guardian.

Mereka berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Tsunade melihat sosok salah salah satu diantara mereka dan memiliki firasat buruk, dia melihat salah satu diantara Guardian itu akan mengalami nasib yang sangat buruk.

"Mudah-mudahan kalian semua selamat… tidak… kalian harus selamat!" gumam Tsunade pelan.

Saat para Guardian sedang berlari menuju lokasi dimana musuh sedang merusuh, Ino membuka pembicaraan pada mereka.

"Sekedar untuk informasi, hati-hati dengan yang bernama Hidan, kalau kalian sampai terluka dan mengenai senjatanya, nasib kalian bisa sepertiku dulu," ucap Ino.

"Apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang mereka? Bagaimana dengan Sasori?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia masih ambigu, Yahiko sendiri tidak mengerti di pihak siapa dia sebenarnya, tapi kita harus tetap waspada, dan ada satu makhluk yang menyeramkan diantara mereka…" ujar Ino.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tenten.

Sebelum Ino menjawab, langkah mereka terhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang snagat menyeramkan, sosok monster yang sedang memakan salah satu orang di markas ini, dia sedang menyantap nikmat jantung orang itu.

"Huuekk," mendadak Tenten merasa mual begitu pula Sakura dan Ino yang membuang muka mereka dari pandangan yang menjijikan itu.

"Oohhh, ternyata sudah datang rupanya," ucap makhluk yang mirip hiu itu.

Perlahan pandangan Kisame tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan mereka.

"Kami tidak akan menyerang kalian, asalkan serahkan wanita berambut pink itu sekarang," ucap Kisame.

"Cih! Kalau itu tujuanmu, lebih baik kita bertarung!" geram Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengambil gerakan pertama, dia langsung berlari dan menyerang makhluk yang sedang nikmat menyantap makanannya itu, dengan cekatan Shikamaru langsung membuat beberapa bayangan yang keluar menjadi duri raksasa dan menyerang makhluk itu.

JRAAASH

"Hm? Sedang apa kau?" ucap makhluk itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal tubuhnya sudah ditusuk oleh bayangan Shikamaru dan menembus dari perut belakang ke perut depannya.

"A-Apa?"

"Shikamaru munduuurrrr!" teriak Ino.

BUAAGH

"Aakh!" rintihan dari Shikamaru yang terkena pukulan dari sosok makhluk yang belang.

"berani-beraninya mengganggu Kakuzu sedang menyantap makanannya," ucap makhluk itu.

"Zetsu, aku mau minum," pinta Kakuzu sambil mencabut benda yang menusuk perutnya.

"Baiklah, mau darah yang mana?" tanya Zetsu.

Kakuzu terdiam, memandangi para Guardian satu persatu, saat matanya tertuju pada seseorang, Kakuzu seolah tersenyum dan menunjuk pada salah satu Guardian.

"Aku mau dia."

"Baiklaaaaah!" dengan sangat cekatan Zetsu meluncur sendirian kearah guardian.

Dengan reflek semua langsung menghindar kearah yang berbeda-beda, tapi justru itu yang direncanakan Zetsu, saat semua terpencar, tubuh Zetsu langsung meluncur kembali pada Ino yang sedang mendarat dilantai, karena Zetsu terlalu cepat, Ino tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar.

"INOOOO!" teriak Sakura.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Saat Zetsu mengeluarkan cakar lengannya yang besar dan menyeramkan itu, bayangan Shikamaru dengan lebih cepat dari pada Zetsu itu sendiri telah melingkar ditubuh Ino, lalu Shikamaru dengan cekatan menarik Ino kearahnya. Tapi karena jarak mereka lumayan jauh, saat Ino tertarik, Zetsu bisa sempat menyerang Ino dalam keadaan tubuh wanita itu tertarik, dan Shikamaru pun tidak kalah cepatnya dengan gerakan Zetsu, Shikamau harus lebih cepat dari Zetsu atau kalau tidak maka darah Ino akan menjadi minuman Kakuzu.

Saat akhirnya Ino sudah berhasil ditangkap, Shikamaru membuat tameng yang besar dan kuat agar mereka aman sementara dari serangan Zetsu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

"I-Iya, terima kasih," jawab Ino yang masih panic

"Cih! Mengandalkan bayangan untuk menyelamatkan wanitamu? Boleh juga idemu," desis Zetsu.

Sakura merasa lega karena Ino telah berada disamping Shikamaru sekarang, saat dia ingin beranjak menghampiri Ino.

"Eits, mau kemana Nona?" cegah Kisame yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya. Sakura menatap Kisame dengan tatapan tajam seolah tidak takut sama sekali pada makhluk itu.

"Tatapan yang sangat bagus untuk ukuran seorang wanita, aku jadi semakin menginginkan kekuatanmu," ledek Kisame.

"Tidak selama masih ada aku," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah melayang di belakang Kisame dengan pose hendak menyerang makhluk itu dengan pedangnya.

_Traaaang!_

Bunyi kedua pedang beradu dengan keras pun terjadi, Kisame tidak selengah itu, pedang Kisame pun jauh lebih besar, tapi pedang Sasuke tidak kalah kuatnya. Selagi Kisame dan Sasuke sedang beradu pedang, Sakura menyerang Kisame dari sisi yang berlawanan. Cara bertarung Sakura sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut karena Sakura terlihat sangat tidak ragu-ragu untuk membunuh Kisame.

"_Seperti bukan Sakura_," pikir Sasuke.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Kakashi, Naruto,Tenten dan Neji berhadapan dengan makhluk yang lebih aneh lagi bernama Kakuzu.

"Kalian mengganggu acara makanku, sebagai gantinya kalian lah yang akan menjadi makananku," ucap Kakuzu datar.

"Dengar, apa kalian melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di tiap tubuhnya itu?" kata Kakashi pada para Guardian, "Serang bagian itu, tapi sebelumnya kita harus memancingnya keluar agar tempat ini tidak hancur."

"Baik!"

"Neji, Tenten! Kalian Bantu Shikamaru dan Ino," perintah Kakashi.

"Baik!"

Neji dan Tenten bergegas lari kearah Shikamaru yang masih bertahan dari serangan-serangan Zetsu, dengan gerakan yang kompak, Neji dan Tenten menghajar Zetsu dari belakang dan tepat kena pada kedua sisi leher makhluk itu sehinggga lehernya patah.

"Neji, Tenten, terima kasih," ucap Ino lega.

Namun belum sempat membalas ucapan Ino, Zetsu kembali berdiri dan membetulkan lehernya yang patah.

Kraak kraaak

"Aaahh… sakit sekali," keluh Zetsu yang membuat mata para Guardian terbelalak.

"M-Monster," ucap Ino.

"Kita pancing dia untuk keluar dari sini," ujar Tenten.

"SAKIT TAHUUUUUU!" teriak Zetsu yang kesal dan langsung menyerang mereka.

Belum sempat pada menghindar, Zetsu berhasil mencengkram leher Shikamaru dan membantingnya ke lantai, saat Neji akan menolongnya dari belakang, kaki Zetsu dengan luwes menendang Neji yang berada dibelakangnya, tapi Zetsu lengah pada Ino yang membidik panahnya kearah kepalanya itu.

_Zleeeb!_

"….."

"UAAARRGHH! BRENGSEK KALIAAAN!"

Zetsu makin mengamuk dan disaat itulah menjadi kesempatan buat mereka untuk memancing Zetsu keluar. Shikamaru, Neji, Ino dan Tenten berlari kearah luar jendela dan melompat keluar diikuti oleh Zetsu.

"_Kerja bagus_," pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi mengejar mereka yang keluar dan diikuti oleh Naruto untuk memancing Kakuzu keluar, dan benar saja Kakuzu mengikuti mereka keluar. Kini tinggal Sasuke, Sakura dan Kisame yang beradab didalam ruangan.

"Hahahahaha, kau tahu Sakura, kalau kupikir-pikir lucu sekali kejadian semua ini," ucap Kisame.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang bingung pada ucapan manusia hiu itu.

"Semua, bertarung demi dirimu, bayangkan kalau ada yang mati? Hanya untuk dirimu? Karena boss kami menginginkan kekuatanmu, jadi orang-orang mati-matian melindungimu, dan kau membiarkannya? Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang seperti itu," ujar Kisame.

Sakura terdiam seolah kata-kata Kisame menusuknya.

"Sakura, jangan dengarkan dia!" tegur Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

"Percaya padaku, kalau kau menyerahkann diri, tidak akan perlu ada korban…"

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke memotong ucapan Kisame.

Kisame menoleh ke pemuda itu dan tersenyum licik,"oh, ternyata kau sudah tahu yah, bahwa melawan kami itu, sudah pasti akan ada yang memakan korban."

"Hah?" Sakura makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dan jangan dengarkan dia, kami melindungimu karena menyayangimu dan tidak ingin dunia direbut oleh mereka!" jelas Sasuke menatap pemilik mata emerald itu.

"Tapi… kalau sampai ada korban…" ucap Sakura ragu.

"Makanya, kau mempunyai dua pilihan, menjadikan teman-temanmu korban, atau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?" ucap Kisame.

"Tidak ada pilihan yang seperti itu! Sakura, jangan dengarkan dia!" kini Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura dan menatap gadisnya itu dengan dalam, "Kita pasti akan menang, jangan sia-siakan waktu kita yang terbuang selama 6 bulan itu dengan sia-sia, yakinlah kita pasti menang tanpa ada harus satu korbanpun yang terjadi."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, perlahan dia menutup matanya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya secara perlahan, ketika Sakura membuka matanya kembali, Sasuke duah melihat kemantapan awal yang Sakura tunjukan padanya.

"Bagus, ini baru Sakura-ku," kata Sasuke.

"Kita buktikan, dengan bertarung," tantang Sakura pada Kisame.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, khekhekhekhe," jawab Kisame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf se maaf maafnya maaf yaaaah, aku telat banget updatenya. selain kemarin sibuk Tugas Akhir, selama bulan puasa ini aku kerja full g ada liburnya dan pulangnya malam, jadi keteteran deh fict nya T_T**

**apa masih ada yang nunggu update-an ini yah?**

**kalo masih ada makasih banyak dan maaf yah udah ngaret updatenya**

**nah, chapter depan mungkin bisa aku update abis lebaran nih, (lama banget yah?) ya tapi saat itu lah aku ada waktu kosong...**

**btw, tanggal 13 agustus ini aku sidang, aku minta doanya yah temen-temen, semoga lulus dari sidang yang menyebalkan itu T^T^T^T^T**

**sekali lagi makasih banyak dan maaf udah nunggu lama.**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

Pertarungan yang sengit masih terus berlanjut, disaat para guardian mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya melawan musuh-musuhnya, Tsunade, Shizune, Rin serta Hinata membantu mereka dalam hal lain. Shikamaru dan Ino melawan Kakuzu, Tenten dan Neji melawan Zetsu, Sakura dan Sasuke melawan Kisame. Karena pengalaman bertarung yang sangat minim, Ino sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Kakuzu, karena itu Kakashi menjadi back up-an nya.

"hosh hosh hosh…"

"Cuma segitu stamina kalian? Heh, para guardian yang lemah?" ejek Kakuzu pada Shikamaru yang sedikit kewalahan karena memakai kekuatannya double, menyerang, juga melindungi Ino.

"Shikamaru, berhentilah mengutamakanku, serang dia sebanyak mungkin," bisik Ino pada pemuda yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Lalu mengabaikanmu lagi? Jangan bercanda Ino!" jawab Shikamaru tersenyum sarkastik.

Teeeet Teeeeet Teeeeet.

Para guardian yang berada diluar saling memandang satu sama lain, menatap dengan wajah panic, Kakashi memejamkan matanya, merasakan energi Rin bergerak ketempat yang aman bersama Tsunade, Shizune dan Hinata, itu artinya mereka semua telah meinggalkan tempat itu. Lalu… bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sakura?

"Sasuke dan Sakura masih didalam! Kenapa alarm peruntuh gedung itu dinyalakan?" teriak Naruto yang langsung meluncur kedalam, namun langkahnya dicegah oleh Zetsu yang mengulurkan tangannya agar memanjang dan mencengkram pergelangan kaki Naruto

BRUUKK

"Lawanmu disini, khekhekhee" seringai Zetsu.

ZRAASSSHHH

"Menghalanginya sama saja cari mati denganku!" geram Kakashi yang menusuk kepala Zetsu memakai pedang listriknya.

Tubuh Zetsu terdiam, entah mati atau tidak, pancaran tenaganya masih ada tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Perlahan cengkraman Zetsu mengendur dan itu kesempatan Naruto untuk lari. Dia berlari menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura masih didalam markas mereka itu.

.

.

.

"N-Nona Tsunade, apa tidak apa-apa kita hancurkan markas kita?" tanya Hinata dibelakang gedung dan dilapisi oleh lapisan pelindung yang dibuat oleh Shizune.

"Itu harus, kita tidak boleh berada disana, dan markas kita sudah tidak aman, nanti aku akan membuat markas baru, Hinata, Shizune, kalian lindungi Rin, aku akan…"

"Membantu mereka? Tidak!" potong Shizune saat Tsunade akan mengatakan 'membantu para guardian'.

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku!" geram Tsunade.

"Memang aku tidak berhak, tapi kami semua membutuhkanmu disini, lihatlah Rin," tunjuk Shizune pada Rin yang sedang mengandung. "Kami membutuhkanmu," lanjut Shizune pelan.

Tsunade memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Hhhh, semoga kalian tidak apa-apa," gumam Tsunade pada para guardian.

.

.

.

"Heyaaaaaahh!"

Traang!

Bug!

"khekhekhekhe, tunjukkan kekuatanmu, Tuan Putri Sakura, sebelum kami menghabisi teman-temanmu," ucap Kisame terkekeh.

"Cih, heyaaahh!" Sakura berlari menyerang secara langsung didepan Kisame, gerakan yang sangat mudah ditebak, Kisame menyengir seolah meremehkan Sakura, namun dia lupa kalau Sasuke juga bersamanya, saat Sakura menyerang Kisame dari depan, secara bersamaan Sasuke juga menyerangnya lewat belakang.

GREB!

Kisame mencengkram lengan dan leher Sakura.

"Akh!"

"Gerakanmu sangat mudah ditebak, Tuan Putri…AAGHHH!"

Kini giliran Sakura yang tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya, kepala Kisame yang terpisah dari tubuhnya disebabkan oleh serangan Sasuke dari belakang, dia menebas kepala Kisame dengan menyembunyikan pancaran tenaganya.

Tuk tuk tuk

Bunyi jatuhnya kepala Kisame kelantai, Sasuke membuka bajunya sehingga dia topless untuk menyeka wajah Sakura yang terkena darah Kisame.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan melindungimu," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeka wajah Sakura.

"Sasukeee! Sakuraaaa!"

"Ah? Itu suara Naruto," kata Sakura dengan mata yang mencari sosok Naruto.

Teeeeet Teeeeeet Teeeeeet.

"Hooiii!" teriak Naruto yang akhirnya muncul, "kalian berdua gila? Gedung ini akan hancur tapi masih disini? Apa yang kalian laku…" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dia melihat kepala Kisame gelinding melewati kakinya.

"Okay, aku mengerti, tidak perlu dijelaskan, nah sekarang ayo kita keluar sebelum gedung ini runtuh!"

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto berlari keluar untuk membantu Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Ino. Saat sampai ditempat.

"Mana Neji dan Tenten?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Mereka…."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jawaban Ino terpotong oleh suara tawa yang menggelegar dari Zetsu yang membawa tubuh Neji serta Tenten yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hah? Bukankah dia tadi sudah…" ucap Naruto bingung.

BRUUKK.

Zetsu melempar tubuh mereka kearah para guardian, "Sampah seperti mereka tidak pantas bertarung denganku."

"Kau…b-bukannya tadi…" ucap Ino terbata-bata.

"Hah? Oh tadi… Zetsu yang lain," ucap Zetsu menyeringai.

"Zetsu yang lain? Kalian ada berapa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kuakui aku memang lemah, tapi aku bisa meng-copy diriku sebanyak yang kumau" jelas Zetsu sambil mempraktekan pembelahan dirinya yang membuat para guardian melotot ngeri, khususnya Ino dan Sakura.

"HAH! HAAAAAA!"

Trang!

Trang!

Trang!

"Ahahhaaa, bayanganmu mempunyai batas waktu, semakin lama bayanganmu itu semakin melemah, kasihan," ejek Kakuzu.

"Tidak dengan petirku!" ujar Kakashi yang muncul dari belakang Kakuzu dan menyerang salah satu benjolan yang ada ditubuh monster itu.

"UAAARRRRGHH!" rintih Kakuzu.

"Bagus, Kakashi!" seru Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisakah ada yang mengobati atau memulihkan tenaga lagi?" rintih Shikamaru.

"Aku bisa," jawab Ino.

"Tidak, kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak energi," tolak Shikamaru.

"Tidak! Jangan menolakku!" Ino kini membalas tegas pada Shikamaru dan memegang pundak kekasihnya itu.

"Biar aku yang memulihkan Neji dan Tenten," ucap Sakura.

"SIALAAAN!" geram Kakuzu yang masih kesakitan, kini benjolan ditubuhnya tinggal dua, sebelum Kakashi menyerang, Kakuzu menembakkan sesuatu ke langit, semacam kembang api namun tidak meledak.

Sesaat, perasaan para guardian mulai tidak enak, Ino memasang wajah panic, Shikamaru merasa was-was, Kakashi mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura yang sudah sedikit berhasil memulihkan Neji namun belum sempat memulihkan Tenten memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Engh~ Sakura?" kata Neji bingung antara kenapa Sakura ada diahadapannya, dan kenapa memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Neji melihat kesamping dan menghampiri Tenten yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tenten! Aahhh!" Neji pun merasakan perasaan itu, dia memeluk Tenten dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Perasaan seolah akan datang orang yang mempunyai kekuatan besar dan terasa jahat.

"A-Aku… takut…" ujar Sakura pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura ketakutan segera menghampirinya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke juga sedikit takut pada kekuatan ini, hanya saja dia ingin kelihatan tegar didepan kekasihnya itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji!" ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Ha-ha-haa…uhuk! Kini kalian tidak akan bisa selamat," gumam Kakuzu, "HAHAHAA"

ZRAASHHH!

"Akh…!"

Kakuzu berhenti teriak, dan Zetsu yang sudah membelah diri menyeringai tenang. Kini tubuh Kakuzu sudah mati, akibat dari sebuah tangan yang membelah dirinya menjadi dua, entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Ino mengenali tangan itu, tangan yang selama ini dia takuti.

"T-tidak…" geram Ino ketakutan.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"D-Dia… dia datang…."

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia…." Ino hanya bisa terpana melihat empat sosok yang sangat dia kenal, satu laki-laki berambut orange, laki-laki berambut merah, laki-laki berambut silver yang mereka lihat tadi di markas, dan wanita berambut biru.

"Oh tidak…" ucap Ino lemas.

"Kita bertemu lagi," ucap laki-laki berambut orange yang membersihkan tangannya dari darah Kakuzu itu, "Ino."

"Kau… yang waktu itu?" tunjuk Naruto pada laki-laki berambut silver.

"Heh, merindukanku, bocah?" ejek laki-laki yang bernama Hidan itu.

"Dia, laki-laki yang tidak bisa mati itu?" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sembari melindungi Sakura kebelakangnya.

Dan yang membuat Sakura, Sasuke serta Kakashi menatap penuh kebencian adalah ketika melihat sosok berambut merah itu.

Sasori.

Harusnya mereka sudah tahu bahwa Sasori adalah komplotan mereka, tapi entah mengapa mereka berharap kalau Sasori akan berpihak sebaliknya.

"Sasori…" gumam Sakura pelan yang bisa didengar oleh semuanya, namun Sasori mengabaikannya.

"Begini," laki-laki yang bernama Yahiko itu membuka pembicaraan, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan negosiasi?"

"Kedengarannya negosiasi yang tidak menguntungkan," celetuk Naruto.

"Pink, kau serahkan kekuatanmu baik-baik padaku, lalu aku akan memerintahkan mereka agar mundur dan tidak menyerangmu, bagaimana?" tawar Yahiko.

"Maaf, jawabannya adalah negative," jawab Sasuke yang maju satu langkah.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku urungkan niatku untuk maju satu langkah lagi," utar Yahiko tenang sambil membuka telapak tangannya, "kalau kau masih ingin hidup."

Sasuke terdiam, dia merasakan tenaga yang luar biasa dari telapak tangan Yahiko.

"Bagaimana? Nona Sakura?" tanya Yahiko sekali lagi.

"Langkahi mayat kami terlebih dahulu!" ucap Ino dan Shikamaru yang berjalan menutupi tubuh Sakura dari mereka.

"Aku setuju," timpal Kakashi yang bergabung.

"Hehehe, ayo! Sampai titik darah penghabisan!" ucap Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hmmm, itukah kemauan kalian?" kata Yahiko dengan tenang.

Ino bisa melihat reaksi Konan yang sangat khawatir, disatu sisi Ino tahu kalau Konan itu wanita baik, tapi disisi lain, Ino harus melawan mereka karena nyawa sahabatnya terancam.

Perlahan Yahiko mengangkat lengannya dan memetikkan jarinya sekali.

Ctek!

Hidan, Sasori, dan kedua Zetsu langsung mengepung para guardian.

"Engh~"

"Tenten, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji yang masih disamping kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dengar, kau cari Tsunade, bilang kita butuh pertolongan, aku bisa merasakan pancaran tenaga mereka yang sangat besar, kita akan kalah kalau tidak dibantu oleh Tsunade," jelas Neji pada Tenten.

"Ya, aku mengerti!" Tenten mengangguk dan bergegas pergi.

"Bos, ada yang lepas satu!" lapor Hidan.

"Biarkan saja, kehilangan tikus satu tidak akan membuat kita rugi" jawab Yahiko.

"Shikamaru, apa kau punya strategi yang bagus?" tanya Neji setelah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah kita bagi kelompok untuk melawan mereka," jelas Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru kau hadapi Zetsu yang putih, aku dan Ino akan menghadapi Hidan, karena Ino yang sudah berpengalaman berhadapan dengan Hidan…" jelas Kakashi.

"Tidak!" potong Shikamaru, "Akulah yang akan menghadapi Hidan, dendamku belum terbalas!"

"…" Ino terdiam melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang sangat marah itu.

"Baiklah, Ino dan Shikamaru akan melawan Hidan, Naruto dan Neji kau lawan Duo Zetsu," ucap Kakashi.

"Baik!"

"Aku akan melawan Sasori," ujar Kakashi yang membuka semua maskernya.

"Aku dan Sakura akan melawan orang ini," gumam Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda.

Keadaan hening sejenak.

Mereka yang sudah ditentukan siapa yang akan melawan siapa saling tatap.

Hening.

Sangat hening, sehingga bunyi angin pun terdengar oleh mereka.

Syuuuuuuuuuu~

"HEYAAAAAAHH!" suara Naruto memicu semua untuk menyerang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Semua saling serang satu sama lain, kecuali Konan yang hanya diam dibelakang Yahiko dengan wajah khawatir.

Pertarungan yang sengit dimulai kembali, walaupun para guardian sudah sangat kelelahan, tapi mereka tetap kompak saling melindungi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Berlari dan terus berlari, mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri, Tenten berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menemukan dimana Tsunade berada, walaupun tenaganya baru saja pulih dan masih terasa lemas, dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetikpun. Setelah berlari cukup lama, Tenten menemukan sosok Shizune yang sedang menguatkan lapisan pelindungnya.

"Shizuneeeee!" teriak Tenten.

"Tenten?"

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" sambil mengatur nafas, Tenten mengecek keadaan mereka satu persatu, "Syukurlah."

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Mana yang lain?" tanya Tsunade.

"Neji menyuruhku mencarimu Nona Tsunade, mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu, musuh bertambah banyak dan pancaran tenaga mereka sangat besar sedangkan kami semua benar-benar kelelahan," jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, Tenten kuperintahkan kamu menjaga mereka disini, setidaknya saat aku pergi harus ada tipe petarung untuk melindungi Rin," perintah Tsunade.

"Baik."

"Aku pergi dulu," Tsunade segera berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hati-hati, semoga mereka tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Tenang saja, mereka kuat, aku percaya pada mereka," jawab Rin.

.

.

.

Hantaman demi hantaman terjadi pada petarungan antara Sasuke, Yahiko dan Sakura. Jelas saja Yahiko lebih handal, karena tenaga Sasuke dan Sakura sudah terkuras saat bertarung melawan Kisame tadi. Yahiko terus menerus menyerang Sasuke sedangkan Sakura menyerang Yahiko dari belakang, kini posisi Sasuke hanyalah bertahan, Yahiko tidak memberinya satu kesempatan untuk menyarang.

Saat Sakura hendak menebas kepala Yahiko, dengan sangat cepat dan gesit, Yahiko membalikkan tubuhnya, menggenggam pedang Sakura dan memutar lengannya sehingga posisi Sakura terkunci.

"Kau tahu kan, betapa dilarangnya seorang reinkarnasi Goddess menjalin hubungan dengan kaum iblis?" bisik Yahiko.

"Aku…" geram Sakura menggertakan giginya, "Bukan Goddess!"

Dengan mengumpulkan pancaran tenaga yang dipusatkan pada sikutnya, Sakura menyikut perut Yahiko sehingga dia berhasil keluar dari kuncian itu.

"Memalukan, rela membiarkan teman-temanmu bertarung seperti ini? Kau sudah benar-benar terkontaminasi dengan kaum iblis, Goddess."

"AKU BUKAN GODDESS!" teriak Sakura sekali lagi.

TRANG!

Tangkisan dari pedang Sasuke dan tombak Yahiko saat Sasuke hendak menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Kini tidak ada lagi status seperti itu, aku, Sakura, kak Itchi… kami manusia!" ujar Sasuke, "Dan kami rela bertarung seperti ini karena kami menyayanginya, karena kami semua bersahabat."

Berani jamin kalau Naruto mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi, dia pasti menangis, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat.

"Cih! Menjijikan!"

Mendengar kata itu, Yahiko merasa geli dan menendang perut Sasuke yang menyebabkan Sasuke terpental, lalu menambahkan sesuatu. Yahiko mengeluarkan sebuah jarring yang lengket dan ditembakkan kearah Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terperangkap dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Baiklah, akan kupaksa ambil kekuatan dari tubuhmu, Nona," ucap Yahiko pada Sakura.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" tantang Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke memberontak, berusaha keras membuka jarring itu.

.

.

.

"HEYAAAHH! HEYAAH!"

Serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilakukan Hidan pada Ino dan Shikamaru terus berlanjut, Shikamaru dan Ino hanya bisa menghindar.

"AHAHAHHAAA, ayo serang balik, pengecut!"

Saat pada titik yang Shikamaru rencanakan, laki-laki jenius itu memberikan kode mata pada Ino yang artinya berpisah membagi dua.

"Hah?" Hidan tiba-tiba terdiam, karena dihadapannya, Ino dan Shikamaru tidak lagi terlihat, pancaran tenaganya juga tidak ada.

Saat Hidan mencoba konsentrasi, dia merasakan adanya pancaran tenaga yang besar dari belakangnya, ketika menengok kebelakang, Shikamaru dan Ino sudah tepat berada didepan wajahnya dengan kuda-kuda akan menyerang. Ino menghantamkan pukulan yang sangat keras pada wajah pria berambut silver itu sedangkan Shikamaru melilit tubuh Hidan dengan bayangannya.

"Sempurna," ucap Shikamaru yang merasa puas karena rencananya berhasil.

"Hehehehe, ya… memang sempurna," ucap Hidan menyeringai.

"Hah?" kini Shikamaru bingung, kenapa hidan tersenyum puas sama seperti dirinya, ketika dia menatap Ino disampingnya, ternyata tombak sabit itu tengah menancap dilengan Ino saat wanita itu meluncurkan pukulannya.

"I-INO!"

"Jangan lepaskan dia!" cegah Ino

"Hahahahaa, sepertinya kali ini aku akan melenyapkanmu, Nona."

Hidan berusaha untuk mencabut sabit dari lengan Ino, namun Ino bersi keras menahan sabit itu tetap menancap dilengannya.

"Aaarrgghh!" rintih Ino

"Ino…" Shikamaru tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kalau dia melepaskan ikatan bayangan pada tubuh Hidan, laki-laki gila itu pasti akan melakukan ritual konyol lagi, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melepas segel tangannya untuk membantu Ino.

Padahal jarak begitu dekat tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

"M-Makhluk apa ini? Semakin kuserang, semakin aku membuatnya mati, dia membelah dirinya!" seru Naruto.

"Hah hah hah… tidak bisa, kalau aku sendiri aku tidak bisa, yang seperti ini… harus Sasuke yang menghadapinya, harus dia," kata Neji

"Kenapa harus Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kalau bukan Sasuke, setidaknya Itachi, hanya para reinkarnasi dewa iblis yang punya kekuatan itu," jelas Neji

"Kekuatan apa?"

"Ini semua… adalah Zetsu palsu!"

"Hahahahahaa, ternyata kau pintar," jawab semua Zetsu yang kira-kira sekarang jumlahnya sudah ada lima.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" saat ini Kakashi dan Sasori tidaklah bertarung, namun saling diri berhadapand engan tatapan waspada satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah, dan tugasku selesai sampai disini."

"Apa? Kau mengkhianatiku! Aku pikir kita sahabat… ternyata aku salah!"

"Rin."

"Apa?" Kakashi sedikit bingung ketika Sasori menyebut nama Rin.

"Apa kandungannya sehat?"

"…"

"Sakura…"

"Dia sudah punya Sasuke, jangan kau berharap apapun dari dia!"

"Kalau begitu, akan kulenyapkan Sasuke," jawab Sasori.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Kembali pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Ukh…" rintihan Ino makin melemah, darah yang mengalir dari lengannya makin banyak, bayangan Shikamaru pun perlahan mengendur.

"Ugh! Sialaaan!"

"HAHAHAHAA!"

Bayangan Shikamaru terlepas, tombak sabit Hidan pun terlepas dari lengan Ino.

"Aakkh!" saat tubuh Ino lunglai, Shikamaru langsung menangkapnya.

Tapi terlambat, Hidan sudah akan memulai ritualnya.

"Hahahaa! Mari kita mulaaaaii!"

Ino menutup matanya dan Shikamaru hanya bisa memeluk tubuh wanitanya itu, berharap ada keajaiban.

DUAAK!

Pandangan Shikamaru, Hidan terpental jauh dihajar oleh seseorang sehingga itu membuat Hidan menundai ritualnya, saat Shikamaru mempertegas siapa yang datang, laki-laki berambut putih yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Hidan dengan tulang runcing yang diarahkan pada otak laki-laki berambut silver itu, serta laki-laki berambut coklat, dengan tangan satu yang berdiri didepan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Shikamaru… Ino…"

"K-Kiba!"

.

.

.

"Semua Zetsu disini palsu? Lalu bagaimana cara kita membedakannya? Neji, matamu bukannya bisa merasakan pancaran tenaga?" oceh Naruto

"Aku bisa merasakan pancaran tenaga, tapi masalahnya disini semua pancaran tenaganya ada, jadi aku tidak tahu mana yang asli," jawab Neji kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan panggil Sasuke!"

"Apa kalian lupa, selain Sasuke…. Siapa lagi disini yang keturunan dewa iblis, hah?" ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Itachiii!" seru Naruto yang merasa lega.

.

.

.

Awalnya, Sakura memang menantang Yahiko, namun Yahiko yang penuh dengan kebencian it uterus menerus mendesak Sakura, seolah dia tidak perduli bahwa Sakura itu perempuan. Sementara Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan jarring dirubuhnya itu, bahkan Sasuke rela melukai dirinya sendiri dengan sengatan petirnya agar jaring itu meleleh.

DUAAARRR!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura terpental, kini tubuhnya lumayan babak belur akibat serangan Yahiko. Konan yang melihat adegan itu dari kejauhan merasa sangat khawatir, di satu sisi, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yahiko karena berbuat seperti ini, tapi di sisi lain dia tidak bisa melihat Sakura yang teraniaya seperti itu.

Yahiko berjalan pelan menuju Sakura yang setengah sadar.

"AArggh!" geram Sasuke yang melihat Sakura akan dihampiri oleh Yahiko, "Berhenti disitu! Yahiko! Aku bersumpah, kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, akan kubunuh kauu!"

Yahiko mengabaikannya, saat Yahiko hendak berlutut dan menempelkan telapak tangannya dikepala Sakura, tiba-tiba badai es menyerang tubuh Yahiko sehingga Yahiko sedikit terpental dan jaring Sasuke meleleh terkena cairan.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, kak?"

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya, kemudian dengan sedikit air mata yang keluar, Sakura memeluk sosok itu.

"Konohamaru."

"Hhhhh, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan kesini untuk membantu kalian," ucap seorang wanita dengan nada sombong.

"Syukurlah pemikiranmu sudah mulai dewasa, Shion." Ucap Sasuke yang bangkit dan langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura… Sakura kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ng… maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf, kamu istirahat saja, sisanya, biar kami yang menghadapinya."

"Tidak! Ini juga pertarunganku!" tolak Sakura.

"Tapi kak, kakak terluka parah!" cegah Konohamaru.

"Biar ku obati," tawar Shion menghampiri Sakura dan mulai dengan pengobatannya.

"Terima kasih, Shion," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tidak, aku melakukan ini terpaksa kok," jawab Shion angkuh, "Selesai!"

Sakura bangkit dan menatap Yahiko dengan tajam, "Aku berterima kasih lagi, karena telah menjaga Konohamaru."

Shion tersenyum sembunyi dibelakang Sakura.

Kini dengan bantuan yang sudah datang, mereka semua siap bertempur sekali lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : saya tahuu saya tahuu, maafkan sayaaa, kalian boleh ngomel2 karena ngaret yang sangat lama uploadnya T_T kemaren itu saya sidang kuliah, dan alhamdulillah saya lulus XD**

**maaf banget yah kalian nunggu sangat lama dan baru sekarang bisa publishnya**

**bener2 minta maap deh **sujud sujud****

**maaf yah kalo banyak typo lagi, aku belom sempet edit2 banyak nih, masih harus ngurus soal wisuda dan revisi skripsi T_T**

**sekali lagi maaf yaaah *sujud***


	21. Chapter 21

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

Pertarungan terakhir, penentu segalanya, dan sampai titik darah penghabisan. Bala bantuan telah datang, namun para guardian tetap saja tidak bisa membohongi diri mereka sendiri bahwa mereka telah kehabisan tenaga.

"Kiba? Kemana saja kau? Kenapa selama ini tidak ada kabar?" Ino segera bangkit dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Panjang ceritanya, intinya, orang inilah yang telah merawatku," lirik Kiba pada Kimimaro.

"Heh, begitu datang langsung pamer? Benar-benar cirri khas-mu," ledek Shikamaru.

"Jadi, harus kita apakan makhluk ini?" potong Kimimaro yang masih berada dibelakang Hidan.

"Hahahahaa, kalian tahu, bahwa aku itu abadi, aku tidak akan mati, bodoh!" bentak Hidan.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau kita matikan fungsi abadimu ini dengan mencabik-cabik otakmu?" Kimimaro menekan lebih keras senjatanya itu pada bagian kepala Hidan, dan itu membuat Hidan terbungkam.

Kimimaro tahu segala tentang keabadian, se-abadinya sebuah makhluk, pasti akan musnah apabila otaknya di hancurkan.

"Nice!" bisik Shikamaru.

Ino berlari menuju Hidan dan menendang lengan laki-laki gila itu sehingga senjatanya yang berbentuk tombak sabit itu terpental.

"Hihihihihii"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Kimimaro yang terkecoh oleh tawa Hidan.

BUAAAK.

Sesaat tubuh Kimimaro terpental karena tendangan seseorang, seseorang yang membuat ketiga guardian itu tercengang.

"K-Kau…"

.

.

.

Trang

Trang

Bug

Suara pertarungan sengit yang tiada henti dari kedua sahabat ini terus berlangsung, bisa dibilang Kakashi sebetulnya tidak ingin bertarung dengan Sasori, namun untuk melindungi Rin, juga muridnya Sakura, apapun akan dilakukan oleh laki-laki bermasker ini.

BRUAAK

Sasori terpental oleh pukulan terakhir Kakashi.

"hah hah hah… ayolah, tidak mungkin kau selemah ini," ucap Kakashi.

"…" Sasori terdiam, tatapannya tidak berubah, tetap dingin seperti yang tadi.

Kini Sasori kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang balik.

.

.

.

"HEYAAAAAHH!"

ZRAASHH!

Terlihat tubuh Zetsu yang hancur akibat serangan pusaran angin milik Naruto, hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi masih ada 4 Zetsu yang harus dimusnahkan.

"Naruto, jangan tergesah-gesah, kita harus tahu yang mana Zetsu yang asli, kita habisi dia agar seluruh Zetsu juga ikut hancur," jelas Neji.

"Itachi, lama sekali sih kau menganalisanya!" gerutu Naruto.

"Aku sedang mencobanya," ucap Itachi dengan tenang.

Selagi Itachi berkonsentrasi memakai kekuatan matanya, Naruto dan Neji berusaha untuk menghalangi Zetsu yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Ditengah-tengah konsentrasi, Itachi mengingat satu hal yang telah dia lupakan selama pertarungan ini berlangsung, pantas saja dia merasa ada yang mengganjal, dia tidak melihat orang itu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap berkonsentrasi dan mengenyampingkan dulu masalah itu.

.

.

.

Siiiing

BRUSH!

Zreg

Zreg

Zreg

Konohamaru membantu Sasuke yang menyerang Yahiko bertubi-tubi dengan es-nya, Sakura sedikit terpana melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba sudah pintar bertarung ini, adiknya yang dulu sempat lupa padanya.

"Terkejut, heh?" Shion berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Yah, pasti kamu yang membuatnya seperti itu."

"Aku melakukannya demi diriku sendiri."

"Hehehee, terima kasih."

"SAKURA AWAS!" Sasuke berteriak dari belakang Yahiko yang mencoba untuk menyerang Sakura.

Sakura yang menoleh memasang kuda-kuda, saat Yahiko mengeluarkan sebuah percikan petir ditangannya, Sakura mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna jingga dari kedua tangannya, dengan santai Sakura arahkan kedua tangannya kehadapan Yahiko sehingga Yahiko tidak bisa menyentuh Sakura, karena gadis itu membuat sebuah lapisan pelindung yang kuat.

"Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Disaat Yahiko kesal, Shion mengambil kesempatan dengan menghajarnya.

"HIYAAAHH!"

Shion menendang, mengangkat dan menembakkan sesuatu yang keluar dari telapak tangannya pada Yahiko.

"Aku makin suka padanya," gumam Konohamaru yang melihat aksi Shion.

Konan yang hanya menonton pertarungan itu mengganggam tangannya dan memperhatikan Yahiko dari kejauhan.

"Yahiko… sudah hentikan," bisik Konan.

Yahiko kembali bangkit dengan wajahnya yang masih datar, dia menatap Sakura makin tajam lalu kembali pada Sasuke, dipikirnya, Sasuke lah yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Sakura, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghabisi laki-laki itu dulu.

Yahiko meluncur cepat kearah Sasuke dan mengeluarkan pedang serta menghembaskannya kearah Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak kalah cepat dengannya, Sasuke menangkis dengan cekatan. Kedudukan disitu sekarang adalah Yahiko menyerang, dan Sasuke bertahan. Konohamaru ber-inisiatif untuk menyerang Yahiko dari belakang, begitu pula Sakura.

Kini kedudukan terbalik, Yahiko lah yang menjadi posisi diserang, memang tidak adil tiga lawan satu, tapi sepertinya cukup adil kalau kekuatannya seperti Yahiko ini. Saat mereka mengepung Yahiko, laki-laki itu sedikit membungkuk dan dari seluruh tubunya mengeluarkan sinar.

Konan yang melihat hal itu langsung panik dan bereteriak, "LARI! SEMUANYA MENGHINDAR!"

Hanya Sasuke dan Shion yang paham arti sinar itu, karena mereka adalah keturunan bangsa iblis, dengan cekatan Sasuke menarik Sakura dan mementalkan diri dari Yahiko, sedangkan Konohamaru tubuhnya dililit kait oleh Shion dan ditarik kembali.

"HEYAAAAAHHH!" Yahiko merentangkan seluruh badannya dan terjadilah ledakan yang sedikit dahsyat dari tubuhnya.

DUAAAARRRR!

Sasuke menutupi tubuh Sakura, Konohamaru yang sudah berada didekat Shion melindungi wanita itu memakai tubuhnya, sedangkan Konan…

Dia sedikit terkena serangan ledakan itu sehingga tubuhnya terpental kebelakang.

"Kyaaaa!"

.

.

.

"L-Ledakan apa itu?" ucap Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan Zetsu satu lagi bersama Neji.

"Ketemu!" seru Itachi, "Dialah Zetsu yang asli."

Itachi menunjuk kearah…

Neji.

"Hah? Kau bercanda Itachi!" Naruto mem-protes hasil analisa Itachi.

"Hihihihi, kenapa harus kau yang muncul, yasudahlah, waktu bermain telah habis," tubuh yang seharusnya sosok itu adalah Neji, kini perlahan berubah menjadi Zetsu.

"A-Apaaa? Lalu kemana Neji yang asli?"

"Hihihihi, kalian tertipu, HAHAHAHAHA.."

BRUAAAKK!

Sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras yang berasal dari atas menimpa tubuh Zetsu yang sedang tertawa lebar itu, dan itu adalah…

"Bibi Tsunade?" seru Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mengirim Tenten palsu ketempatku dan menyuruhku pergi tanpa mempersiapkan apa-apa? Heh?"

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?" tanya Itachi.

"Tenang saja, Neji dan Tenten yang asli sudah kutemukan dan mereka sedang menuju tempat dimana Hinata, Shizune dan Rin berada," Tsunade mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tindakan yang bagus, Nona."

.

.

.

"Tadi itu, ledakan apa?" tanya Hinata pada Tenten.

"Jangan-jangan para guardian kalah? Iya aku yakkin mereka kalah, mana mungkin mereka selamat dari ledakan itu." Kata Tenten.

"…." Shizune terdiam, dia masih memandangi arah dimana tadi Tsunade pergi.

"Ukh,"

"Rin, ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang menghampiri Rin.

"Tidak apa, bayiku menendang, aku kaget," jawab Rin.

"Coba biar kuperiksa," usul Tenten.

"Tidak!" tolak Shizune dan Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" sewot Tenten.

"M-maaf kalau lancang… aku merasa kalau kau bukan Tenten," ujar Hinata.

Tenten terdiam, tiba-tiba tersenyum ngeri dan menghancurkan lapisan pelindung itu.

PRAANG!

Sosok Tenten pun kini berubah menjadi Zetsu dan akan menyerang mereka.

BRUAAK!

Tapi tiba-tiba sosok Zetsu itu terpental sebentar dan bangkit kembali.

"Enak saja menyamar jadi diriku seenaknya!" gerutu seorang wanita yang rambutnya tidak lagi dicepol bersama seorang laki-laki berambut panjang.

"Setidaknya kalau meniru jadilah lebih bagus lagi," sambung laki-laki itu.

"Tenten! Neji!" seru Hinata.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji.

"Ng, kalian dari mana saja?"

"Kami terbius, tapi tadi Nona Tsunade menemukan kami dan menyuruh kami kesini," jelas Tenten.

.

.

.

"K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kimimaro dipihak kita!" bentak Kiba.

"Apa kau bodoh? Bagaimana kalau Kimimaro benar-benar menusuk kepala Hidan? Kutukannya belum hilang, saat itu apa yang terjadi pada Ino?" jelas sosok itu dengan santai.

Ino terdiam dan menelan ludah, "B-Benar juga"

"Yang kau pikirkan bukan membantu para guardian kan? Tapi memusnahkan semua musuh yang membuat Sakura repot tanpa peduli akan menyakiti atau membunuh siapapun," sindir sosok itu kembali.

"Hemm, kau pun akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila posisi Itachi berada di posisi Sakura sekarang, iya kan? Kabuto," balas Kimimaro.

.

.

.

Yahiko terdiam, kini tatapannya kosong, bahkan Konan pun ketakutan melihat sosok yahiko yang seperti ini, Yahiko merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bergumam sesuatu, dengan waktu yang bersamaan. Hidan dan Sasori mendengar sesuatu bahkan Zetsu pun kembali menjadi satu, mereka bertiga langsung menghilang dari hadapan para guardian. Kakashi bisa merasakan pancaran tenaganya, jadi dia mengiktui kemana Sasoi pergi, sedangkan di pihak Naruto, Itachi bisa melacak dimana keberadaan mereka, di posisi Ino, Kiba lah yang bisa mencium bau musuh sehingga mereka langsung bergegas mengejar Hidan.

Ketiga musuh itu terus berlari menuju tempat Yahiko berada, disitu Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru dan Shion hanya bisa terdiam melihat Yahiko seperti mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar. Saat Zetsu, Hidan dan Sasori tiba. Sasori melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang dilindungi oleh Sasuke, dia membuang mukanya.

"Sasori…" gumam Sakura.

Perlahan, Yahiko membuat sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam, lubang yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun itu, kecuali…

"Oh tidak!" gumam Konan, "SEMUANYA PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI!"

Yahiko berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu, pertama dia melirik Zetsu, yang menyebabkan Zetsu tersedot kedalam lubang itu.

"HUAAAAAA!" Zetsu yang berusaha menahan dirinya di ranting pohon itu sia-sia, karena gravitasi lubang itu sangat tinggi, dengan masuknya Zetsu kedalam lubang itu, maka lubang itu makin membesar.

Terlihat Hidan sudah ketakutan, dan benar saja, Yahiko melirik Hidan dan tersenyum ngeri.

"T-TIDAK! AARRGGH!" Hidan pun terhisap kedalam lubang itu.

Semakin besar lah lubang itu.

Sasori, sebelum Yahiko melirik dia, laki-laki berambut merah itu ber-inisiatif melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lubang tersebut,

"TIDAK!" cegah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berlari dan menahan tubuh Sasori.

"Sakura?" Sasuke yang tidak percaya kalau Sakura melindungi Sasori segera bangkit.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu!" ucap Sakura.

"Diam, aku sudah mengkhianati kalian, lagipula aku tidak benar-benar menyukaimu kok, aku hanya terobsesi," ucap Sasori tenang.

"Aku tidak perduli! Kita teman! Aku tidak mau temanku mati!" jawab Sakura yang membuat Sasori terkejut.

"Penghalang," gumam Yahiko.

Perlahan Yahiko menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura dan akan menembaknya, namun tindakannya dihentikan oleh…

"Yahiko hentikan!" Konan dengan berani mendekati Yahiko dan memeluk lengan pemuda itu.

"Konan! Bahaya!" seru Ino.

"Cukup… aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu begini, jangan siksa dirimu~"

"Tenang Konan, aku akan membentuk dunia baru untukmu, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu, mereka semua akan kumusnahkan, hanya akan ada aku dan kamu di dunia baru nanti."

"Tidak… itu tidak boleh, maafkan aku, tindakan kita ini salah, Yahiko kumohon sadarlah."

"Konan, sabar dengan masuknya wanita itu kedalam lubang ini, maka terwujudlah impian kita, janjiku padamu."

"Tidak! Yahiko hentikan! Ini tidak benar, Yahiko lihatlah aku, kumohoon~" Konan terus menerus memanggil Yahiko, namun sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tatapan Yahiko sangat kosong.

"Konan!" Ino yang bsia merasakan kesedihan Konan berlari menuju tubuh wanita itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan dia, kalau tidak bisa-bisa tubuhmu yang terhisap!" jerit Ino.

"Tidak, Ino… aku tidak mau Yahiko menjadi seperti ini~"

"Ino! Kembali kesini!" bentak Shikamaru namun Ino mengabaikannya.

"Ino… apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Biar saja aku terhisap kalau itu akan membuat Yahiko sadar!" ucap Konan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut bersamamu!" ujar Ino.

"Tidak! Kau gila! Kau mempunyai kehidupan sendiri disini!"

Sakura yang melihat kondisi sekitar makin parah merasa bingung, karena dirinya lah semua jadi begini, sekarang Ino harus terlibat lebih dalam, Sakura berfikir, mungkin kalau dia menjatuhkan diri ke lubang yang Yahiko buat itu, maka semua akan selesai.

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU LAKUKAN ITU, SAKURA!" bentak Sasuke yang seolah tahu apa yang akan Sakura lakukan.

Sakura yang masih memegangi Sasori menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ini bukan salahmu," ujar Sasuke.

"eegghh AAAARRRGHHHH!" Yahiko menggeram sehingga semua sedikit demi sedikit terseret kearah lubang tersebut.

Konan yang nekat memukul Ino dan menjerumuskan dirinya kedalam lubang tersebut, namun Ino masih bersi keras menyusul Konan.

"INOOOOOO!" jerit Shikamaru pilu.

"Ino…" lirih Sakura.

Saat mereka sudah hilang, Yahiko terdiam, hatinya merasa sakit, lubangnya makin membesar namun bukan berasal dari tangannya lagi, kepalanya mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok seorang wanita yang dicintainya.

"K-Konan?"

BUG!

Shikamaru meluncur dan menghajar Yahiko bertubi-tubi.

BUG!

BUG!

BUG!

"BRENGSEK! INI SEMUA ULAHMU! WANITAMU! MENYEBABKAN INO JUGA TERJATUH KESANA!"

BUG!

"KEMBALIKAN INO! BAJINGAN!"

Yahiko hanya bisa terdiam ketika Shikamaru menghajarnya, dan mendengar Konan telah masuk ke dalam lubang itu, dimana yang sudah masuk itu sudah pasti akan mati karena lubang itu memerlukan energi manusia.

"T-Tidak… Konan… Konan~"

Sakura terdiam, namun seketika dia mengingat satu hal, saat kehidupannya dulu sebagai Goddess, dia mempunyai satu kekuatan, kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat dan bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang dia ingin hidupkan, namun dengan imbalan yang setimpal tentunya.

Sakura terdiam, jasadnya berada disitu namun pikirannya terbang ke masa kehidupannya yang dulu, saat dewa mengkaruniai dia sebuah kekuatan mulia, dan siapapun yang hidup di zaman itu tahu akan hal itu.

Sakura menatap Itachi seolah mengucapkan sesuatu dari matanya, Itachi sedikit tidak paham apa maksud dari tatapan Sakura…

Tidak.

Itu bukan tatapan Sakura.

Tatapannya persis seperti tatapan sosok wanita yang dia cintai dulu.

Kemudian Sakura melepaskan Sasori dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," ucap Sakura pelan.

Dan Sasuke pun tersadar, tatapan itu bukan tatapan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling tatap dan bergumam.

"Goddess?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : oyeeeyy update lagiii. XD agak pendek yah? maap yaah, heheheeee**

**eternal lover nanti yah abis ini tamat, oceeee ;)**

**chapter depan juga udah tamat kok XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Chosen One**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

"Goddess?"

Tidak, dia bukanlah Goddess, dia masih tetap Sakura yang dulu, masih tetap Sakura si gadis berambut pink yang dicintai oleh Sasuke maupun Itachi. Selama latihannya dengan Kakashi, Sakura berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Goddess dan mengontrolnya, apabila ada kejadian yang sangat penting kekuatannya itu bisa digunakan, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau kekuatannya harus digunakan secepat ini.

"Sakura, kau tahu resikonya kan menggunakan kekuatan itu?" ucap Kakashi menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berdiri disamping lubang besar yang melayang itu.

Sakura tersenyum, menandakan kalau dia siap dengan semua resikonya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" cegah Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura, "Jangan berfikir aku akan membiarkanmu, Sakura!"

"Aku setuju, kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal ini," sambung Itachi.

Sakura terdiam, dia melirik kearah Shikamaru yang sedang menatapi lubang itu dengan wajah frustasi, kemudian tatapan Sakura berubah kearah Yahiko yang tidak kalah frustasinya dengan Shikamaru.

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghebuskannya perlahan.

"Tapi aku harus," tegas Sakura.

Sakura melirik kearah Kabuto dan Kakashi, memberi tanda agar menghalangi Sasuke dan Itachi apabila mereka berdua mencoba untuk menghentikan Sakura.

GREB

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Sasuke.

"Kabuto! Lepas atau aku akan membencimu selamanya!" geram Itachi.

Kedua orang itu tidak menjawab, Kakashi dan Kabuto, mereka berdua telah berjanji pada Sakura saat pelatihan itu, bahwa kalau terjadi sesuatu dan Sakura harus melakukan hal ini, Sakura memohon pada mereka untuk mencegah siapapun yang akan menghalangi tindakannya itu, saat itu Sakura terlihat sangat serius dan memohon.

"Kakak!"

Konohamaru berjalan kearah Sakura, namun bukan untuk mencoba menghentikan kakaknya itu.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik," ucap Konohamaru… menahan tangisnya.

Sakura tersenyum, dia kembali menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada kekuatannya sehingga terlihat cahaya berwarna biru menyelimuti sekitar tubuhnya, ketika Sakura membuka matanya, dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, Sakura masuk kedalam lubang itu.

Semua terdiam.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi mencengkram rumput mendongakan kepalanya.

Yahiko sendiri tercengang, baru kali ini ada yang berani masuk ke dalam lubang neraka itu dengan berani.

"Yahiko!" Sasori berlari kearah Yahiko dan mencengkram tubuh pemuda itu, "Kau! Cepat tutup lubang itu! Saat Sakura keluar nanti, kau harus cepat-cepat menutupnya!"

"T-Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi! Sakura sedang berjuang menyelamatkan Konan! Kita tidak tahu siapa saja nanti yang bisa keluar dari lubang itu, disaat Sakura akan mengeluarkan Ino dan konan, kau harus cepat-cepat menutupnya, kalau tidak, usaha Sakura akan sia-sia!"

Yahiko terdiam, namun saat Yahiko akan menjawab untuk menolak, Sasuke menghampiri pemuda itu dan…

"Aku mohon," pinta Sasuke.

"…" Yahiko terdiam, mungkin kalau bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri dia akan mengutuknya, mungkin kalau Hidan tidak terhisap, dia akan meminta Hidan untuk mengutuknya.

"Baiklah," Yahiko bangkit, merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menutup lubang tersebut dengan sisa kekuatannya.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Itulah yang dilihat oleh Sakura.

Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, aura yang dingin dan mengerikan, begitu banyak jeritan orang-orang yang sangat pilu. Sakura menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, kini cahaya biru disekitar tubuh Sakura sedikit memudar.

"Gawat, aku harus cepat-cepat."

Sakura berusaha mencari dimana Ino berada, walaupun tempat itu sangat gelap, namun Sakura masih bisa merasakan pancaran tenaga Ino. Terus dicarinya kedua sosok wanita itu oleh Sakura, sampai Sakura melihat ada sebuah cahaya putih yang melayang diantara seluruh kegelapan itu, Sakura menghampiri cahaya itu, betapa terkejutnya bahwa di dalam cahaya itu terdapat dua sosok wanita yang sedang pingsan.

"Ino… Konan?"

.

.

.

"Tunggu, bukankah siapapun yang sudah masuk kedalam lubang itu akan mati?" tanya Kiba.

"Tenang saja," sela Tsunade, "Apa kalian lupa gelang yang kalian pakai?"

Serentak para guardian memperhatikan gelang mereka masing-masing.

"B-Bersinar," ujar Naruto.

Tsunade tersenyum, namun tubuhnya penuh keringat seolah sedang mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup besar, dan tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya lunglai terjatuh.

"N-Nona Tsunade!" seru Neji.

"_Sakura… cepatlah, aku tidak bisa lama-lama lagi."_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana aku harus membawa mereka?"

Kini Sakura sedang melayang di dekat sosok Ino dan Konan, apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa membawa kedua sosok ini secara bersamaan. Akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan ide, dia melingkarkan sebelah lengan Ino pada lehernya, dan sebelah lengan Konan pada lehernya juga. Saat dia melihat gelang Ino yang bersinar, Sakura sadar, cahaya putih itu berasal dari gelang yang mereka pakai.

Sakura kembali ke jalan keluar, lubang yang terlihat semakin kecil.

"Uhuk uhuk… aahhh, aku mohon tahan sedikit" geram Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mempercepat kecepatannya.

Semakin cepat.

Cepat dan cepat, sampai…

Shiiiing

Terlihat tiga sosok melayang diudara yang akan jatuh ke bumi, dengan cekatan, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Yahiko menangkap satu-satu dari ketiga sosok itu. Dengan cekatan pula Yahiko menutup kembali lubang tersebut hingga kekuatannya terkuras.

Karena guncangan yang lumayan hebat, Ino sedikit membuka matanya.

"Engh~"

"Ino? Ino… kau dengar aku?" panggil Shikamaru.

Ino membuka matanya dan melihat wajah pucat Shikamaru yang sedang menatap khawatir pada dirinya itu. Ino tersenyum dan membelai pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Ino yang langsung dipeluk oleh Shikamaru.

"Konan, hei… buka matamu, ini aku, Yahiko."

Konan tetap menutup matanya.

"Biar kuperiksa," tawar Kabuto.

Kabuto memegang pergelangan tangan konan sebentar, "Dia masih hidup, hanya masih pingsan saja, dia baik-baik saja."

Yahiko terdiam sambil menatap wanitanya penuh makna, "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

"Kabuto! Sakura" seru Sasuke yang meminta agar Kabuto memeriksa Sakura.

Kabuto tidak perlu repot untuk memeriksa Sakura, karena Sasuke sendiri pun tahu, dia yang sedang dipeluknya itu, tengah memiliki wajah yang sangat pucat dan tubuh yang dingin.

"Periksa dia!" pinta Sasuke.

Kabuto terdiam, dia melirik kearah Kakashi dan diberikan anggukan oleh laki-laki yang merupakan guru dari Sakura itu.

Kabuto memegang pergelangan Sakura, membuka matanya, memegang denyut nadi di lehernya. Setelah itu Kabuto terdiam tanpa kata, Sasuke memaksa Kabuto memeriksanya sama saja untuk meyakinkan Kabuto bahwa Sakura…

"Tidak! Dia tidak apa-apa, Sakura hanya pingsan, iya kan?" sela Naruto yang menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang kini tertdiur lelap dengan kondisi wajah yang pucat.

"Kalian tahu cahaya biru yang Sakura keluarkan tadi itu apa?" ucap Kakashi pelan.

Semua penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh Kakashi, semua… kecuali Kabuto, Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekam tubuh Sakura.

"Itu cahaya kehidupannya," kini Itachi yang menjawabnya.

Dan jawaban itu membuat Ino dan semua orang yang tengah mendengarkan jawaban Itachi itu terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Goddess, memiliki kekuatan khusus, apabila dia mengeluarkan cahaya kehidupannya, maka orang yang sudah mati kalau menyentuh dirinya akan hidup kembali, dengan menyalurkan sisa kehidupannya," jelas Kabuto.

Ino yang tidak percaya dengan hal itu melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru dan merangkak kearah Sakura.

"Tidak… tidak mungkin! Itu bohong kan? Sasuke! Itu semua bohong kan!" Ino mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura, tapi tanpa Sasuke jawab pun Ino sudah tahu jawaban pemuda itu, karena kini Sasuke tengah menangis sambil memeluk Sakura.

Pilu.

Itulah yang dirasakan para guardian.

"Itulah kenapa, Sakura menjadi yang terpilih," ucap Tsunade.

"Dulu… sebelum kakak bertemu dengan kalian semua, kehidupannya sangat sepi," ucap Konohamaru, "Terima kasih sudah memberikan kebahagiaan pada kakak."

"Tidak!" Sasuke menyangkalnya, "Tahu begini aku tidak akan mencarinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan para guardian menemuinya, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya menghadapi pertempuran yang konyol ini!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto menocba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kita… kita semualah yang membunuhnya! Kita semua yang memaksanya seperti ini!"

"Sasuke!"

"Apa kalian pikir sebenarnya Sakura mau melakukan ini? Tdiak! Dia tidak pernah mau! Kalian! Kita lah yang membuat Sakura mati!"

BUG!

"Cukup!" kini Naruto mendaratkan pukulan tepat diwajah Sasuke.

Semua terdiam.

"Ehm, mungkin aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali," ucap seseorang yang muncul bersama Hinata dan Shizune.

"Rin!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"…" Rin terdiam dan menatap Kakashi.

"Maaf kalau selama ini kami menyembunyikannya," ucap Rin sedikit ragu, "Aku adalah salah satu keturunan seperti Sakura."

"APAA?"

"Memang kekuatanku tidak sebesar Sakura, di jaman itu, Goddess adalah malaikat terkuat yang pernah kukenal," ujar Rin sambil mendekati sosok Sakura.

"Dia juga malaikat yang paling ditakuti karena kekuatannya, bahkan dewa pun sering gelisah karena kekuatan goddess itu, tapi para malaikat itu diberikan masing-masing kekuatan khusus oleh dewa, dan itu bisa dipakai asal dibayar dengan hal yang setimpal," ucap Rin sambil memegang kening Sakura kemudian timbul cahaya biru.

"Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kakashi.

"Aku akan menukar nyawa janin ini untuk Sakura, dia telah menyelamatkan kita semua, Kakashi, tolong mengertilah," pinta Rin dengan tatapan memohon.

Kakashi terdiam, dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, "Kalian para keturunan malaikat itu memang begini yah?"

Rin tersenyum lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Ingat, saat Sakura sadar nanti, dia akan kehilangan semua ingatannya tentang kalian, dia seolah akan terlahir kembali menjadi dirinya yang baru, mengerti ?" jelas Rin.

"Tapi, kenapa Ino dan konan bisa mengingat semuanya?" tanya Kiba.

"Itulah kelemahanku, sudah kubilang aku tidak sekuat Goddess," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

Rin terus menerus memberikan energi kehidupan janinnya pada Sakura, sampai perut Rin mulai mengempis.

Dan…

"Selesai."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang kini sudah kembali cerah.

Sakura perlahan menggoyangkan kelopak matanya.

Membukanya perlahan.

Dan terbuka sepenuhnya.

Ketika hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Ino menutup matanya, tangis kebahagian menyelimuti para guardian, Shikamaru menghampiri Ino dan memeluknya. Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan memeriksa luka-lukanya, Rin berjalan kearah Kakashi dan tersenyum lembut pada suaminya menghela nafas dengan lega.

Yahiko menatap kosong kearah para guardian yang diselimtui oleh hangatnya suasana, dia menggendong tubuh Konan dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"Ah… m-maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Sakura yang masih didalam pelukan Sasuke, "Ini dimana? Kalian siapa?"

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada Sakura, "Kau adalah dewiku."

.

.

.

**Sebulan kemudian.**

**~Sakura's POV~**

"KYAAAAAAA!"

PLAK.

"kakak? Ada apa?" Konohamaru turun dari tangga dan langsung menghampiriku.

Ya, aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya karena laki-laki ini.

Entah mengapa laki-laki berambut emo dan bermata onyx ini terus-terusan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya, bahkan dia bilang aku dan dia telah melakukan sex? Aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa namaku sebelumnya! Kalau orang-orang tidak memanggilku sebagai Sakura.

"Diaaa! Memegang pantatku saat aku memasak!" jeritku sambil menunjuk kearah laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kak~ kak Sasuke itu kan memang kekasihmu, wajar kan kalau melakukan hal itu, aku juga sering kok melakukan hal-hal begitu pada Shion," gumam Konohamaru.

"Itu karena kamu dan Shion resmi berpacaran! Kamu ini adikku atau bukan sih? Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kalian membohongiku!" gerutu Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Ini masih pagi, kenapa teriak-teriak sih?" sewot Ino yang barus aja keluar dari kamarnya.

Mungkin dia bangun karena mendengar suara jeritanku, ehm…. Kuberi tahu yah, dirumah yang besar ini, kami tinggal bareng semuanya.

"Tapi Ino… diaa~ menyentuh bokong-ku~" rengekku pada Ino.

"cup cup, tenang yah," aku suka sekali dengan Ino, dia seperti kakak bagiku, "Sasuke! Kalau mau melakukan itu yang tenang dong!"

"Ino kenapa membelanyaaaaa!"

"Hahahaa, maaf maaf, sudahlah Sakura, dia kan kekasihmu, emmangnya seluruh foto-foto yang pernah kami tunjukkan padamu itu bukti yang kurang yah?"

Memang benar, Ino telah menunjukkan semua foto-foto untuk memberi tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa aku masih agak takut dengan laki-laki ini.

"Selamat pagiii~" keluar lagi dua sosok laki-laki dari atas.

"Pagi Itachi, Kabuto," sapaku dengan ramah.

"Kenapa kamu menjerit keras sekali Sakura?" tanya Itachi padaku.

"Adikmu! Salahkan adikmu!" tunjukku pada Sasuke, sedangkan orang yang kutunjuk hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan menyantap omelet yang tadi kubuat untuk diriku sendiri!

"Sasuke~ apa setiap pagi harus begini?" ucap Kabuto yang sepertinya sudah malas mendengar jeritanku setiap pagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyuruh kalian bangun, contohlah Naruto dan Hinata, apapun yang terjadi mereka tetap tidur," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Itu karena mereka sedang asik," sambung Kiba dengan rokok dan korannya, itulah kebiasaan Kiba kalau pagi, dia bangun lebih pagi dariku, kadang membantuku untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aneh, padahal kemarin kau sudah bisa menerima kalau Sasuke itu pacarmu, Sakura." Ucap Itachi yang meminta rokok pada Kiba dan menyalakannya.

"I-itu…" okay, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, hanya saja… aku masih tidak bisa percaya, bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang begitu tampan seperti Sasuke ini adalah kekasihku… aku masih…

"Dia masih malu, aku maklumi itu," sempurna, Sasuke mewakili kata hatiku dan membuat wajahku memerah.

"Ooohhh, masih maluuu" ucap semuanya yang seolah mengejekku.

"Aahhh, aku mau siap-siap! Kalau tidak nanti kita terlambat sekolah!" gumamku sambil memasuki kamar.

BLAM

~Normal's POV~

"Masih malu," ujar Itachi.

"Hmppff, masih malu yah?" ejek Kiba.

"Sudah, sudah…. Jangan begitu, kasian Sakura," tegur Ino.

Setelah Sakura bersiap-siap dan diikuti oleh yang lain, mereka akan berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama.

"Shikamaru, dasimu tidak benar itu," tegur Ino sambil membetulkan dasi kekashnya itu.

"Oh iya, tadi Neji mengirim email, katanya dia dan Tenten baik-baik saja di China, liburan musim panas mereka akan kembali," ucap Naruto.

"Oh ya? Kakashi dan Rin juga baik-baik saja, mereka berencana mau memiliki bayi lagi katanya," timpal Ino.

"Ah, tadi Shizune kirim email padaku, katanya menyuruh Kabuto membeli hp," ujar Hinata.

"Ooohh, jadi Shizune yaah?" ejek Itachi.

"Tidak, aku tetap setia padamu," jawab Kabuto dengan tegas yang membuat Itachi merinding.

"Konan juga mengirim email padaku, katanya dia dan Yahiko pergi ke luar negri, dia mewakili Yahiko meminta maaf pada kita semua," ucap Ino.

"Cih, dasar pengecut," gerutu Naruto.

Disaat semua sedang berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan menuju ke sekolah, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar jalannya sedikit dibelakang mereka.

"Maafkan aku tadi pagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Eng… jangan diulangi, aku… masih belum terbiasa," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium kening Sakura, "Kita mulai dari awal saja yah."

Sakura membalas senyum kekasihnya itu dan mengangguk.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Sedang apa kalian? Kami tinggal loh," panggil Kiba.

"Iyaa, kami datang," jawab Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Dunia kembali damai, kini Sakura memiliki teman-teman yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya, walaupun dia tidak mempunyai ingatan tentang kejadian dulu, tapi dia bersyukur karena yang disekelilingnya saat ini adalah sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya yang pernah dia miliki.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN : yeaaayy akhirnya tamaaaat, eh maaf yah kalo tamatnya jelek =_=**

**kalo ada kekecewaan gapapa, ungkapin aja XD aku terima dengan lapang dada, heheheeee**

**terima kasih yah untuk semua para readers yang aku ga bisa tulis satu-satu karena kebanyakan, hehehee,,, kalian paling the best! makasih udah setia nungguin TCO yang ngaretnya parah -_-**

**project eternal lover ditunggu yah, ngga nyangka banyak yg suka XD**

**okay.**

**xoxo**


End file.
